Lolita
by April Luka
Summary: Era amor a primera vista, a última vista, a cualquier vista. Historia en conjunto con Ligie. SasuHina.
1. Lolita es Hinata

Escrito en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO UNO:**

Lolita es Hinata.

* * *

 _Me estas afectando demasiado. Cuando estás aquí, estoy tan agradecido y feliz. Cuando no lo estás, estoy ansioso. Cuando me tocas, mi cuerpo se siente agitado y quiero más._

Fragmento de _Acechada por los Uchihas_ traducido por _Lord Kami._

* * *

La brisa de la mañana raspando con detalle sus mejillas la ayudó a despertar, ya que si bien hace no muchos días el clima había sido agradable, ahora presentaba una frescura que la incitaba a enterrarse una nueva vez en los brazos de Morfeo. ¿Acaso no le era posible descansar unos cinco minutos más? Se preguntó Hinata mientras se cubría la cabeza y apretaba fuertemente el borde de la tela de la sabana, no quedándole otra opción que alzar los párpados en el aire asfixiante por más pesado que el gesto le resultara. Posteriormente la oscuridad fue la única que abrigó su suspiro en cuanto la verdad la golpeó sólida: no existía quién la vuelva a despertar.

No realizó ningún bostezo y mucho menos se estiró cual felino al desperezar. Al contrario, sólo soltó un gemido de inconformidad y pasados unos minutos con pereza se deshizo de las sábanas que le obsequiaban el más grato calor que jamás hubiera podido gozar. Una vez consiguió que las pantuflas cubrieran sus desnudos pies e imitando a un genuino zombie se encaminó al baño, prendiendo dentro la luz para iniciar con su reiterada rutina.

Se lavó la cara, permaneció bajo el agua unos treinta minutos, salió, lavó sus dientes y frente al espejo se secó. Como si estuviera programada para hacer todo al pie de la letra, al igual que todos los días, observó con total detenimiento su cuerpo entero en el amplio cristal.

Empezando por sus pies, éstos lucían delicados, calcados de la misma cenicienta. Sus piernas no eran exactamente largas pero yacían cubiertas de una piel que imitaba la sensación del tacto a la misma seda; siendo también lo suficientemente extensas sólo para una mujer de un metro sesenta. Al llegar a sus caderas comprobó que eran anchas, muy bien desarrolladas, y ascendiendo se encontró con una curva un poco larga que le daba el nombre a su cintura. Sus pechos, pudiendo competir en tamaño con melones, la hicieron fruncir el ceño en tristeza aunque por más muecas que emprendiera no dejaría de ser la curva, quizás, exagerada que ahora era.

En cuanto enfocó su mirada en su rostro lo observó con atención, inspeccionándolo con plena seriedad. Su pelo portaba un exótico color azul oscuro como el cielo de una noche, y la piel era, probablemente, demasiado blanca. Ante ese reconocimiento sonrió, aquellos eran rasgos que heredó de su difunta madre. A continuación pasó a sus ojos: blancos con tintes lilas rodeados por las pestañas árabes regalo de su padre; tan hermosos como únicos. Su nariz puntiaguda delineada en forma curvilínea, sus labios carnosos y rojos y, finalmente, los filamentos que enmarcaban su rostro, largos debido al crecimiento de su cabello, el cual caía en lluvia hasta la mitad de la espalda mientras adelante un flequillo ocultaba su frente.

Recorrió con su mano la piel del cuerpo de perfil hasta llegar a rozar el costado de sus senos. Era el suyo un cuerpo perfecto. ¿No? La envidia de muchas mujeres exceptuando Hyuuga Hinata la regla.

Había pensado lo suficiente para llegar a la conclusión de que su situación podía ser semejante a pactar con el diablo. Los deseos reprimidos en una utopía se cumplen a cambio de un alma, descubriéndose tras cumplirse el mundo perfecto las grietas como consecuencias de las negativas que se ignoraron al ser el sueño tan anhelado. Esa meta cumplida se convierte en el mismo infierno en el que un alma pasará el resto de su existencia. Sólo que la ojiperla, sin pactos de por medio, sufría debido al destino de nacer con la anhelada perfección.

Ella era hermosa. Poseedora de una belleza única, había escuchado halagos de ese tipo en un tiempo pasado, aún cuando su cuerpo no se había desarrollado, mas si eso era verdad lo desconocía. ¿Realmente era hermosa? Se preguntaba con constancia. ¿Qué cosa o ser es exactamente hermoso? Uno lo es dependiendo de los ojos de quién le mire, aceptó la desconcertarte respuesta. Porque sí, lo era tanto así como la tristeza que la misma contestación y su verdad le inculcaban.

Pasaron cinco minutos en los cuales sólo recordó no obstante al darse cuenta que yacía desnuda respingó apenada de repente. Se tapó apresurada con la toalla que alcanzó y corrió con las mejillas ruborizadas hacia la cama para vestirse. Los recuerdos se acabaron para darle paso a la llegada abrupta de la realidad. La Hinata Hyuuga tímida, torpe y amable había vuelto en lo que se consideró una reacción pudorosa. Se vistió con ropas portadoras de tres talles más que el suyo con las cuales ocultó su real figura para lograr verse más robusta. Para lidiar con su rostro comenzó con el cabello, por lo que cuando dos trenzas descansaron sobre sus hombros como toque final se colocó un gorro de lana que empleaba la misma función que su flequillo, ocultar su frente, así como impedía que parte del pelo azul se viera.

Ella se estaba ocultando aunque, más bien, el objetivo era cubrir su belleza. Si algo Hinata podía asegurar con facilidad era que ser deseada y observada no siempre podía ser bueno, mucho menos cuando era el anhelo lo que ella producía en las personas contrarias: un peligroso deseo que le dio el privilegio de tener de recuerdo las experiencias más crueles que nunca hubiera querido ni podría deseárselas a alguien.

Cuando estuvo lista tomó las pertenencias necesarias para su próximo destino sin embargo el toque de la puerta detuvo todos sus músculos, poniéndola en alerta. Se preguntó enderezada y con preocupación quién podría recurrir a ella. Nunca esperaba visitas y de hecho se aseguró de desvanecerse para sus conocidos tras su reciente mudanza al departamento. Cabía la posibilidad que fuera un error así como también la desagradable idea de que uno de los seguidores de su cuerpo la haya encontrado. Temerosa, miró con sospecha la puerta. El labio inferior le temblaba por el esfuerzo de intentar soltar un "quién es".

Avanzó tres pasos y la puerta se abrió dilatando a sus ojos. Suspiró aliviada.

—Creo ser el único que tiene otro juego de llaves —dijo la persona intrusa junto a una sonrisa agradable y alzando la mano en un saludo. Luego abrió los brazos para recibir un abrazo si bien la ojiperla nunca acudió a él—. ¿Qué es esto? Dos semanas ausente y ni un: "¡Oh, Kakashi eras tú!" —citó y la burla sonrojó a la chica.

—Perdón —se disculpó abrazándose a la cintura del hombre. Se había impresionado debido a que él no vivía con ella, pero recordó que su vecino poseía una llave que ella misma le entregó. La mala costumbre de caer en pánico, pensó avergonzada. Desde el principio debió suponer que se trataba de él—. Bienvenido. ¡Ya te extrañaba!

—Lo sé, lo sé —se rascó la nuca avergonzado y apartó el brazo que le proporcionó hace instantes calor a Hinata—. Esto lo podemos dejar para la noche al comer. Ahora, ven que te llevaré.

Ella asintió y salió del departamento junto a él, confortada por la seguridad de estar acompañada.

El hombre, Kakashi Hatake, era más grande que ella, de unos treinta y cinco años. Casi siempre llevaba un rostro flojo y de apariencia medio dormida, con una voz relajada y tranquila, y una actitud despreocupada y apática aunque en situaciones graves demostró tener una mirada muy severa e intensa, recordó Hinata. Era alto, medía veintiún centímetros más que ella. Su cabello era de punta de color plata y los ojos de un negro profundo, cautivadores. Sus labios y dientes también eran hermosos, posiblemente rozando lo perfecto.

¡Un hombre mucho más que apuesto! Sopló Hinata resignada levantando el flequillo en el suspiro; a causa de las apariencias siempre terminaba juzgando a las personas bajo ese estándar, incluyendo el de las expresiones.

¡Ah! Y no se podía olvidar que también era homosexual. Detalle de él que había abierto todas las puertas de la confianza de Hinata, pudiéndose adentrar a ella y llamarse así su gran amigo. Para la ojiperla no existía nadie más confiable que él, su príncipe azul, solía antes llamarlo sin el sentimiento romántico, ya que como tal había rescatado a la damisela en apuros.

Adentrándose en el pasado, él la había encontrado una noche sola, sin posibilidades y luciendo, tal cual, como una damisela en algo peor que un apuro. Cualquiera hubiera pasado de la chica pero no él, pues la conocía y la reconoció pese a la oscuridad. Recordaba tener ropas desordenadas, lagrimas en los ojos y un respirar muy dificultoso. Una historia demasiado larga como para explicar y prefería resumirlo en que sólo escapaba de un momento, o alguien, desagradable y Kakashi la había ayudado a escapar de éste. Al ser su único escape decidió confiar en él y conociendo la historia, el hombre, en ese entonces de treinta años, le ofreció protección. Dejó Nueva York y junto a él voló hacia Japón, su país de origen (lugar en donde vivió hasta que su padre se volvió a casar). Se convirtió en su tutor, pagó sus estudios y la ayudó a conseguir varios trabajos. ¿Por qué hizo tanto por ella? Ni la misma joven conocía una respuesta; tal vez fuera el hecho de haber sido amigo o compañero del hombre que más amó en su vida: su padre. Poniéndose en su lugar, cómo no ayudar a la hija de un amigo. Más si el último hace no mucho falleció.

Él sólo sintió lastima por ella.

En un principio la única causa había sido ese sentir, con el tiempo la necesidad de protegerla se incrementó tanto que no se permitió que ella se alejara de él. ¿Qué sería de Hinata sin su protección? Pues, él se perdía sin ella, y por circunstancias de la vida le sucedía lo mismo a Hinata.

La incorporó a su mundo: sus amigos, aunque ésta pudorosa se aisló del contacto de otras personas reduciéndose el mundo sólo en él. Al intentar, en varias ocasiones, demostrarle lo maravilloso de su alrededor una mala experiencia la golpeaba diez casilleros detrás del inicio. Su instinto perseverante se vio manchado de intentos de secuestros, de violaciones y falsedad. No estaba preparada para salir del caparazón, no por el momento en que se hallaba abatido por tanto trabajo y demandas de la familia que forjó Hiashi Hyuuga después del fallecimiento de la madre de Hinata.

Ella suspiró por décimo tercera vez en el trayecto a la Facultad, en esos tiempos Hinata parecía marcharse al fondo de sus pensamientos y buscar una oportunidad de amar el exterior, ese que tanto daño le hacía que la consumía por dentro.

* * *

El chico alto, apuesto y de cabellos azabaches salió de la habitación acomodándose la camisa. Escuchó un suspiro de ensueño y sonriéndose a la chica cerró la puerta. Inmediatamente su rostro se volvió inexpresivo mientras pensaba cómo había llegado a acceder a involucrarse precisamente con esa mujer, una obsesionada, podría decir, por él. No obstante, lo hecho, hecho está, aunque debía entender la mujer que su momento ya finalizó.

Conseguido el objetivo de alisar su ropa, adivinó la silueta de sus dos amigos en la lejanía y decidido caminó hacia ellos, quienes continuaron hablando ignorando su reciente compañía. Se los veía pelear por lo cual, acordó él, las cosas marchaban normales en ese día tan aburrido.

Naruto Namikaze y Sakura Haruno eran sus mejores y únicos amigos. Su relación no había empezado precisamente bien pero con el tiempo gracias al compañerismo se pudo dar lugar a la amistad; sólo a eso. La chica que ahora se quejaba de su trabajo había estado desde siempre enamorada de él aunque a final de cuentas terminó por entender que no podría ser correspondida. Él no la veía como algo más que una amiga ni tenía el estomago de utilizarla para auto satisfacerse. Además, el rubio Namikaze lo mataría, el cual ahora mantenía una relación con la pelirrosa. Si bien en un principio, desde que eran niños, el rubio siempre lo había fastidiado, retándolo en cualquier estúpida competencia y llamándolo su gran rival, ahora aunque la rivalidad existía podía llamarlo hermano; y tocar a la novia de un hermano era lo ultimo que quería.

Mientras más pasos avanzaba por el gran pasillo notó alguna que otra mirada insistente sobre él. Pelirrojas, morenas, rubias e incluso castañas. Toda mujer posaba sus ojos en él, pues era la misma perfección solían decir aunque no le interesase el tema. Él no eligió ser como es y sin embargo no se quejaba, al menos había logrado encontrar lo único bueno a ser deseado por ellas. Odiaba los acosos, el tacto y que lo fastidiaran desde siempre pero un rato en la cama o ya sea en cualquier lugar intimando no le desagradaba. Teniendo tantas mujeres a su alrededor, él tampoco era de piedra.

—Sasuke teme, ¿Recuerdas el proyecto del que hablamos? —habló su mejor amigo en voz alta así escuchaba su novia. Luego, miró hacia todos lados y prosiguió con voz baja, en confidencia—. Por el que tienes que quedarte un rato más hoy.

—Hmp. —Sonrió al ver la expresión de Sakura quien entendía todo y porque el Namikaze estaba en problemas. Al verse comprometido tras recordar un poco de qué se trataba el favor, preguntó fastidiado—. ¿Por qué?

—Ella me está siguiendo a todas partes y hoy tengo una cita con Sakura-chan, no quiero una escena de celos y estoy seguro que la golpeará —dijo, y Sakura rodó los ojos. El azabache no entendía si el golpe lo recibiría sólo la acosadora, el acosado o ambos.

—¿Natsuko? —El rubio asintió—. ¿Quieres que me la tire? —preguntó vulgar mientras suspiraba acariciándose la cien. En ocasiones creía que su amigo lo usaba como gigoló para las aventuras que tuvo antes de sentar cabeza.

—Siempre tan sutiles—agregó la chica cruzada de brazos, algo enojada. Naruto sintió escalofríos—. Sólo encuentra una forma de retenerla.

—Me debes diez—miró al rubio amenazante y dando por finalizado el tema avanzó más rápido, alejándose de ellos.

Entró al baño e inundando sus manos de agua las llevó a su rostro. El día prometía ser largo y tenía que inventar su "mejor" sonrisa para pasarla bien con la ex novia de su mejor amigo. Siempre era así, un momento con Sasuke hacía que se olvidaran de Naruto. Al final era él el que terminaba siendo acosado y perseguido por ellas, pero el rubio era su amigo y siempre estuvo enamorado de la pelirrosa, cualquier chica no se lo podía arruinar.

Por minutos se miró en el reflejo. Era de piel clara y sus ojos y pelo eran de color negro ónix. El cabello, de punta en la espalda, le llegaba dos dedos debajo de la altura de la barbilla y también parte de éste caía sobre su frente. Su físico no estaba nada mal y medía un metro setenta y ocho. Sí, definitivamente era el tipo de hombres que le agradaban a las chicas, apuesto. Quizás ni siquiera necesitaría forzar una sonrisa para estar con Natsuko.

Palpó sus bolsillos y comprobó que la chica con quien paso un grato momento, en un descuido, le quitó el celular. ¿Cómo era su nombre? La pregunta era bastante difícil; sólo se dirigió de vuelta al lugar evitando que toque algo de su posesión. Nota mental, se dijo, evitar llevar objetos que necesitaría o de lo contrario se vería en la penosa situación de volver a hablar con sus únicas veces.

Al salir y disculparse con Hinata Hyuuga al chocarla pensó que se merecía el premio al amigo de oro del mundo. Porque aunque le fastidiara siempre hacerle favores que de nada lo beneficiaran, el Namikaze tendría su hombro siempre que necesitara equilibrio.

* * *

El lugar yacía desierto. Su respiración se escuchaba más o igual que el cierre de su abrigo al bajar. Miró nuevamente hacia la entrada del lugar desconfiada y suspirando se quitó el gorro y liberó a su pelo cayendo ante la gravedad; difícilmente alguien acudiera allí a esa hora. Los anteojos se estrellaron contra el suelo siendo acompañados con el leve sonido de una prenda al caer. La yemas de los dedos acariciaron la estirada piel de su cuerpo con cada ropa que obligaba a deslizar en descenso. La piel clara perteneciente a la chica ahora se hallaba completamente descubierta, no había quién o qué la ocultara; y finalmente caminó hacia una banca y se colocó el traje de baño para poder adentrarse a la piscina climatizada frente a ella.

Con elegancia y delicadeza empleada bajó por la escalera hasta soltarse. Cerró los ojos satisfecha por la agradable sensación del agua cálida abrazarla y nadó hasta lo más hondo, disfrutando cada segundo. Los pulmones la obligaban a asomar la cabeza cada cierto tiempo para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire pero eso no interrumpía el gozo que sentía. Sola, libre de mostrarse tal cual es, de ser. Anhelaba poder sonreír ella misma entre la gente, no ser más un disfraz, no obstante la verdadera sólo podía sonreír en ese sitio para el agua o en su departamento para Kakashi.

Mientras sus brazos se deslizaban bajo el agua, recordó. ¿Qué exactamente? Nada en especifico, sólo recordó. Solían aparecer los fantasmas de su pasado cuando cerraba los párpados y privaba a sus ojos de la visión. Flash back de un tiempo no actual la perturbaban siempre que intentaba disfrutar.

Su madre y padre en una imagen de tiempo limitado la abrazaban con cariño genuino, para ser precisos: su padre la apreciaba con éste sentir mientras su madre cumplía el gesto. Recordó lo seco que podía ser a veces con ella, y exigente, mas que la quiso era un hecho indiscutible. Claro que la quiso, su padre la amó tanto como ella a él. De repente su madre falleció y un reemplazo apareció presentándole a un hermano, obligándole la imagen a cerrar con demasiada fuerza los párpados en la realidad. Tomó impulsó y salió a la superficie para respirar. Se volvió a hundir.

Caminando entre la que era su casa en Nueva York la figura de su padre se desvaneció y se encontró llorando frente a un cajón. Con más fuerza nadó a lo profundo, lo más que su cuerpo le permitía. No quería seguir recordando, después de aquel día no pudo saberse más sola. Acompañada de personas que la hacían sentir aún más sola y desprotegida, que la lastimaban, que indirectamente la salvaron. Entonces se halló corriendo con el dolor desbordando de sus ojos, mirando cada no mucho tiempo hacia atrás, cuidando la distancia entre el depredador, que la llamaba por el nombre de Lolita, y la presa, quien aterrada gritaba por una ayuda. Chocó con alguien. Cabello blanco y labios delgados fue lo primero que vio para más tarde recordarse durmiendo entre los brazos de ese hombre, agradeciéndole antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Su vida no había sido ilustrada cual cuento de hadas y si su mundo fuera un cuento, ella misma ya se hubiese borrado, a su vida. Si bien Kakashi le ofreció protección él no podía estar siempre mostrándole su espalda. Hubo una, dos y más veces en las cuales se exigió encarar a la realidad y avanzar, mas todo había fallado.

Hinata abrió la boca para recibir oxigeno y cansada flotó mirando hacia el techo. En medio de una pequeña oficina ahora estaba, siendo entrevistada por unos ojos que la escrutaban, incomodaban. La asustaban. No fue la única vez que pasó por tal situación, e incluso experimentó el acoso tanto como los aterradores intentos de violaciones. Sola en un mundo donde era tentada a quebrar. Obligada a caminar detrás de un hombre que le juraba bienestar y finalmente oculta bajo un disfraz que le permitía sobrevivir en su actual realidad.

—Lolita —dijo en un susurro—. Odio ese apodo.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó una voz, bastante fuerte por el eco en sus oídos a causa del repentino pánico.

El agua se alborotó de pronto, haciendo un gran ruido. El terror la invadió y se hundió de nuevo, ocultándose del ser propietario de la grave voz. Terror fue lo que sintió cuando el aire comenzó a faltarle, y mientras tanto el intruso entró al sitio con pasos largos, lentos y ojos curiosos. Observó el lugar con total detenimiento y frenó en las ropas de una mujer. Volvió a mirar todo el lugar, había creído escuchar algún ruido. Caminó hacia las prendas y cuando se agachó las revisó. Anteojos, un gorro, ropas demasiado grandes. Se irguió y dándole una última mirada se marchó hacia la salida.

Uchiha Sasuke había terminado de cumplir un favor a Naruto y en su recorrido hacia la salida creyó escuchar un ruido allí, lo cual le extrañó. Como ahora, el ruido del agua hizo acto de aparición y se detuvo mirando fuera de la puerta, hacia un pasillo. Forzó los oídos y el sonido del aire siendo succionado se escuchó. Volteó con el ceño fruncido y se acuclilló en el borde de la piscina, preocupado al ahora divisar cabellos flotando.

—¡Oye! —llamó pero ninguna respuesta obtuvo a cambio. Comenzó a deshacerse con rapidez de las ropas que portaba para sumergirse en el agua y sacar a la mujer, no obstante su voz lo detuvo.

—¡No! —gritó Hinata mientras sacaba la cabeza para volver a respirar, mirando hacia la misma dirección del intruso—. ¡No te acer...! —calló y sus ojos antes o al mismo tiempo se dilataron. Un calambre más que doloroso la hizo abrir los párpados y le evitó proseguir con la advertencia.

Se hundió en el agua y con desesperación trató de salir a flote, sentir el aire, pero el calambre le impedía emerger a la superficie. ¿Qué peor situación? Se preguntó ansiosa mientras su boca se abría. Todo venía marchando bien y ahora parecía que su felicidad o infelicidad se daría por terminada, pues ya eligiera ser rescatada por el extraño o fallecer ahogada, ambas opciones resultarían igual de trágicas.

Poco a poco las fuerzas le faltaron. Estaba tentada a caer al mundo de los sueños o a simplemente dejar de existir, sentir, de sufrir. Sus energías confundidas, cansadas de huir y esconderse. Un, quizás, escandaloso pensamiento se le presentó irónicamente tranquilizándola. No soportaba más vivir de ese modo, la existencia se valía de momentos felices, algo inalcanzable para ella. Dejar de luchar sería como un suicidio, pensó, sin ser premeditado.

Se preguntó en un descuido si quería realmente ser salvada, o salvarse. Dejó de moverse y se permitió tocar el fondo de la piscina. Abrió los ojos vagamente, viendo en un corto tiempo la figura de un hombre nadando hacia ella. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido en cuanto la vio y ella sonrió con resignación hasta que cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que le esperaba a continuación si se llegaba a salvar. En realidad, quería dormir; era la verdad. Sabía que durmiendo iba a estar bien, en un mejor lugar con sus padres a quienes tanto añoraba. Deseaba dormir para siempre.

Entonces la inconsciencia la alcanzó al tiempo que el miedo se esfumó bajo el tacto de otro ser. El agua inundó sus pulmones, los ojos se volvieron de color rojo como causa del cloro y el corazón palpitante retumbó en sus orejas. Una calidez similar a la de sus padres fue la que la sostuvo fuertemente, imposibilitando su muerte.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Bienvenidas. Esta historia es en conjunto con una escritora muy preciada _Ligie._

Es una historia larga que se centrará en romance entre Sasuke y Hinata y espero, inclusive siendo una de las escritoras, que sea un final feliz. Con respecto a la actualización será semanal o cada dos semanas, dependiendo de la cantidad de lectoras y comentarios. Intentaremos que sea realista y no pierda la esencia de los personajes en un mundo alterno. Los capítulos serán mas largos, esta es una breve introducción. Cada duda o sugerencia sera contestada.

Gracias por pasar.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.


	2. Lolita es deseo

Escrito en conjunto con _Ligie._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOS:**

Lolita es deseo.

* * *

 _"(. . . ) abrazándolo casi con miedo, porque él era Uchiha Sasuke, porque ella era su rehén, pero hacía frío, mucho frio y ambos agradecían al cielo que fuera invierno."_

Fragmento de _Debe ser invierno_ escrito por _Okashira Janet._

* * *

La chica dándole la espalda como queriendo ocultarse de él descendió de repente y sin lograr volver a la realidad. Sasuke, no pudiendo caer en la verdad y con los ojos dilatados, se preguntó qué era lo que había sucedido tan de prisa que ni él mismo lo notó. De hecho hubiera seguido ido, desencajado, pero el ruido del agua alborotada junto al eco sonante lo hizo volver en sí. Frunció el ceño.

Sin pensarlo tiró el celular y se quitó las zapatillas en segundos. Tomó algo de distancia y corrió rápido hasta llegar a la orilla de la piscina lanzándose derecho a ayudar a la persona. Sea quién sea el que se hundía en el fondo de la pileta necesitaba de inmediato su ayuda no obstante en vez de actuar con rapidez se sorprendió, una vez abrió los ojos bajo el agua, al ver tan hermoso rostro. Uno que le sonreía. No era la mueca agradable o cálida, más bien era extraña, entre la mezcla de alivio y de cansancio. ¿Resignación sería? Los párpados de la joven cerrándose lo alertaron y dejando a un lado sus cavilaciones nadó con más fuerza para alcanzarla. La tomó de la cintura justo cuando impacto contra el fondo de la piscina y con mucha fuerza empleada la empujó con él hacia la superficie.

Apurándose y deseando no haber llegado tarde alzó al cuerpo inerte y subió de un salto. La chica tenía dificultad para respirar y con fuertes pero certeros bombeos al corazón, mientras le pasaba aire mediante la boca, la joven reaccionó antes del segundo movimiento. Sorprendida empezó a escupir agua tomándose del pecho, valorando cada bocanada de aire. Se colocó en cuatro patas eliminando todo el líquido tragado mientras Sasuke la miraba con preocupación pero también desconcierto.

Él no conocía a esa chica de labios gruesos, mejillas coloradas y largas pestañas. Sus ojos eran perla similares a la luna y su rostro no se encontraba oculto bajo el cabello, sino bien notorio. Tampoco encontró ningún poro siendo la suya una piel bastante estirada, sin ninguna imperfección. La chica estaba pálida y recuperando el aire, dejando que contemplara el resto de su cuerpo. Su pequeña cintura, sus anchas caderas, sus piernas firmes y pechos turgentes. Era la mujer más bella que vio en su vida, sin embargo, dejando el asombro por un lado, le preguntó tocando su cintura:

—¿Estás bien?

Hinata yacía tan mareada como aturdida. Escuchó una voz lejana y aunque todo se veía ruidoso trató de enfocar su vista en el suelo. Recordaba haber visto a sus padres pasar de la sorpresa al alivio para luego desvanecerse. Alzó la vista mareada, cansada de ver la línea de la baldosa en el suelo dispersa, y se encontró en un gran salón. Cuando el movimiento cada vez más leve de su alrededor llegó a su fin su vista frenó en la piscina. Abruptamente recordó lo sucedido volviendo a todos sus músculos tensos y de nuevo escuchó la voz insistente en su espalda junto a un leve apretón a su cintura.

De inmediato giró al chico con torso descubierto y pantalones empapados mirándola sin descaro, más que lujuria con preocupación plasmada en su rostro. Ni siquiera parpadeaba mientras la miraba. Tardó en procesar lo que ocurría pero dedujo en su desconcierto las palabras que se repetían dentro de sus pensares en eco: él era un hombre, ella se encontraba en ropa interior y podía verse reflejada en los oscuros ojos, más negros que el cielo de una noche. Se asustó. Temió por que el escenario se volviera tan sucio como anteriores. Sin cavilar se apartó bruscamente hacia un rincón cuando chocó contra la pared. Hizo que sus rodillas se estrellaran contra sus senos y detrás de las piernas se ocultó atemorizada.

—¡No me toques! —gritó entre el miedo y la desesperación.

Había sido salvada y el mundo de los sueños se le hacía desde ya inalcanzable. La opción más trágica dependía del hilo a punto de quebrar. Cerró los ojos mientras el hombre frente a ella la veía confundido. Él amagó por tocarla mas no lo hizo respetando la advertencia y las condiciones que ella presentaba. No entendía porqué le tenía miedo a él, y si ese era el caso.

—No voy hacerte daño —dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla pero el resultado fue el efecto contrario. Ella gritó, un acto reflejo que la misma podría considerar una extensión de su cuerpo, y Sasuke se vio obligado a taparle la boca para acallarla—. ¡Calla! ¿Estás loca? —Fastidiado se paró y se alejó sin dejar de observarla sin embargo el enojo creciente por su ridículo comportamiento se deshizo en cuanto observó verdadero terror emanar de las orbes perla. De modo que suspiró y habló más tranquilo—. ¿Estás bien?

La respuesta no llegó por palabras, sino, por un asentimiento de ella lo confirmó.

—No... —empezó ella a decir y prestó completa atención—. N-No me mires —completó en un susurro mientras bajaba la mirada con fingida pena.

Sasuke se sorprendió puesto que había olvidado la escasez de ropa de la chica, pero asintió y se volteo sin objetar. Escuchó el ruido que le indicaba que ella ya se había erguido y se vio tentado a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo, sólo un segundo. Así, ladeó la cabeza topándose con la imagen de ella de espaldas a él recogiendo sus cosas mientras se agachaba. Inevitablemente sus ojos se agrandaron sorprendidos ante la vista y la devolvió al frente al mismo tiempo que ella se volteaba a verlo asustada y desconfiada. En ese momento un objeto chocó contra el suelo haciendo que el sonido rebotara contra las paredes prosiguiéndole un gemido atemorizado. Unos rápidos pasos inundaron el lugar. Sasuke se volvió con rapidez y juró mentalmente.

—Tsk. —Se quejó mientras comenzaba a correr hacia ella—. ¡Espera! —Pero la chica había desaparecido de su rango de visión.

Jadeante en el medio del pasillo miró hacia todos lados confirmando que era el único que habitaba aquel lugar. Bufó con enojo y desconcierto por no saber quién era la joven, la cual ni un gracias le había dicho por haberle salvado la vida pero al contrario corrió cual ratón asustado de él. Aunque para serse sincero, un gracias era lo último que le importaba o necesitaba. La duda del nombre de la dueña de tan atrayente belleza era ahora su prioridad. Presentía que el sueño no le sería grato si no averiguaba su identidad.

* * *

La acostumbrada rutina se cumplía al pie de la letra sin ninguna diferencia. No parecía un día distinto a los demás no obstante lo era. El miedo de ser descubierta siempre existía pero en esta ocasión se sentía más presente que nunca. Ella era una estudiante ejemplar, siempre atenta y presente en la clase. Empero, en vez de estar pendiente a las explicaciones de la profesora Kurenai, su completa atención era dirigida al joven ubicado tres bancos detrás de ella. Sasuke no le había prestado atención desde la llegada pero notó, como no le había quitado la vista de encima, que se hallaba tan ansioso como ella. Los inquietos ojos oscuros, al igual que los claros, buscaban a la muchacha misteriosa del día anterior y que para su pésima suerte no era otra más que ella.

Sasuke se mostraba y se veía relajado pero la urgencia a Hinata no le era ajena: él quería que la clase acabara para cuánto antes salir en plena búsqueda; ella ansiaba que la misma finalizara para escapar con rapidez a los protectores brazos de su tutor.

La joven respiró profundo recordando a Kakashi e implantándose valor continuó tomando apuntes de la clase. En un descuido, sin embargo, la curiosidad la llevó a voltear nuevamente hacia el chico de manera imprudente. Grande fue su miedo cuando Sasuke la miró y el encuentro blanco y negro se produjo. Saltó asustada y con rapidez fijó su vista en Kurenai. Pensó y pensó mientras el sudor aparecía molestándole en la nunca. ¿Qué, exactamente? No podría responder con la verdad ya que su mente era un caos. A pesar de su inquietud su disfraz no permitía la posibilidad de ser descubierta, de modo que él no pudo sospechar que era ella la chica que había salvado el día anterior. Para apaciguar a su pánico de igual forma analizó lo que traía puesto: su gran chaqueta ocultaba los grandes senos y estrecha cintura, los pantalones holgados hacían a las delgadas piernas más rellenas y el pelo...

¡El pelo! Único portador del exótico color azul. ¿Se vería? Con su mano se encargó rápido de bajar el gorro por detrás y subir el cuello del polero; más veloz, metió las dos trenzas en la chaqueta para ocultarlas. El cabello ahora era inexistente para la vista. ¿Se le escapaba algo más? No profundizó y nerviosa y preocupada retomó la tarea de apuntar la clase. Debía actuar normal y ser lo más cuidadosa posible, lo contrario de lo que había hecho.

Los minutos junto a las horas pasaron y aunque le gustaría pensar que todo yacía bajo control la cosa no resultaba así. La clase había sido interrumpida para dar el aviso de que ella y Uchiha Sasuke debían acudir al decano. La razón se las darían a conocer una vez estuvieran frente al mismo, por lo cual se le sumaba otra dificultad a Hinata, quien se convencía que era imposible que Sasuke la reconociera aunque estuviera a su lado. Esa, por desgracia, no era otra que una deducción errónea esperada de quién no conoce a Sasuke.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, debía jamás subestimar al joven azabache. Los exagerados gestos de la mujer habían sido los culpables de captar su atención y desde el momento en donde sus ojos se chocaron le prestó suma de esta atención. Él no recordaba con exactitud los ojos de la joven que rescató y extrañamente huyó el día anterior pero estaba seguro que se parecían en gran medida a los de Hinata Hyuuga, ni contar la sospechosa acción realizada una vez sus orbes se encontraron: ella se volteó con rapidez y ocultó su pelo como también su rostro nerviosa.

Observó todo el cuerpo de ella y no halló ningún parecido con el de la misteriosa chica culpable de su actual falta de sueño. Sólo podía aferrarse a los ojos y al parecido accionar de ambas. Además, no se explicaba por qué se había ocultado de él. Existía la posibilidad de que su sospecha no fuera acertada, no obstante, sino era ella quién. Suspiró resignado y siguió tomando apuntes, aunque sin dejar de mirar de reojo a la Hyuuga.

Entonces, y como acto divino, sucedió algo que alertó su sentido auditivo. Omitiendo cualquier otro sonido, escuchó solamente el de un objeto estrellarse contra el suelo. Todavía mirando a la pequeña Hyuuga comparó el ruido del impacto con el mismo del día anterior en la piscina, y continuamente ella se agachó para recoger la pieza faltante del rompecabezas iniciado por Sasuke: anteojos. Inesperadamente Hinata se volvió a él y el recuerdo de la chica asustada de ayer llegó de manera instantánea. Los mismos ojos blancos con tintes lilas junto a los párpados completamente alzados. Los suyos no tardaron en ascender, también, con sorpresa, y como si de ver un fantasma se tratara la chica giró nuevamente su rostro hacia el frente.

No perdió la oportunidad y dejó la clase a un lado para comenzar a escribir en una hoja. La abolló hasta imitar la forma de una pequeña pelota y la lanzó hacia la joven. Desconfiada, ella lo abrió.

 _«¿La chica malagradecida? Sasuke.»_

Un extremo peso cayó sobre los hombros de Hinata una vez terminó de leer, así como a ella se le cayó el mismo aire. El sudor bañó su nuca y sus temblorosas manos fueron incapaces de seguir sosteniendo el papel de tan perturbadora pregunta. Escuchó y sintió a su corazón latir con más fuerza y rapidez, opacando a cualquier otro sonido existente. Comenzó a sentirse aturdida y bajo tanta presión, sin pensarlo, se irguió de manera brusca armando un gran alboroto al correr de repente la silla. Siendo ahora el centro de atención el color inundó sus mejillas por la acción imprudente. Sólo podía saber que, de por sí, siendo cautelosa, el joven de quién se ocultaba sabía quién era. Muy nerviosa para pensar con claridad ante la inminente amenaza, decidió retirarse de la clase hasta tener una solución para su problema llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

Aprovechando la adrenalina emprendió carrera hacia la puerta. La cerró detrás suyo y un pasillo lejos del salón se recargó preocupada en la pared. Nunca se había hallado tan acorralada como en la reciente situación y aunque su forma de actuar podría haber disipado las posibles dudas respecto a su identidad, procuró no pensar en eso e irse cuanto antes de allí. Partiría ahora mismo con el decano, y una vez las clases finalizaran recogería sus cosas. Rezaba para que cuando volviera el aula estuviera desocupada.

Cuando Hinata llegó a su destino golpeó unas tres veces la puerta y anunciando su nombre entró luego de una invitación. Recorrió con su mirada la gran habitación, lo pulcro y el orden de la misma, hasta llegar hacia la persona responsable de su presencia en el sitio. El hombre mayor de cincuenta años, vestido en traje y poseedor de arrugas, la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Tome asiento, Hinata-san.

Asintiendo hizo lo indicado. Por su parte, el hombre se acercó detrás de la puerta para buscar unos informes, aprovechando de paso cerrar con traba la puerta sin que ella lo notara. Caminando seguro de tener privacidad, se acercó al escritorio.

—Se preguntara —empezó—, el porqué de su presencia. —Hinata volvió a asentir—. Bien. Hinata-san, en el día de hoy me han avisado sobre unos jóvenes que vagan en horas no debidas por la Universidad y que, además, pertenecen a mi Facultad.

Calló a propósito por unos segundos, en los cuales nuevamente los nervios de Hinata hicieron acto de aparición. El hombre mayor tras las gafas observaba cada rincón del robusto cuerpo de la joven. De la forma más retorcida y cual asqueroso ser paró abruptamente sobre los pechos de la joven. Cerró los ojos junto a una curva y escalofriante sonrisa durante escasos segundos. Cuando los abrió recargó los codos sobre el escritorio y unió ambas manos.

—Inmediatamente pedí las grabaciones en donde los jóvenes aparecían en una piscina. —El cuerpo de la joven se congeló al instante de oír la última palabra, acción que el otro presente no ignoró—. Eran dos: Uchiha Sasuke y una mujer de la cual no se conoce la identidad.

—Y-Y... ¿Qué tengo yo que ver? –Preguntó sintiendo la garganta secarse, ocultando de mala manera su nerviosismo.

—¿Qué tiene usted que ver? —Preguntó con sarcasmo—. Tiene mucho que ver, Hinata-san.

De improvisto el hombre se paró. Caminó hacia otra sala y al volver lo hizo sosteniendo una computadora portátil. La plantó frente a la chica y, apoyando su mano en el hombro de ella, inició el vídeo de seguridad de la noche pasada. Con grandes ojos Hinata miró lo pasado la noche anterior, tocándose los temblorosos labios ante la escena de Uchiha Sasuke dándole aire mediante la boca. No en un acto sentimental, más bien sintiendo miedo y asombro. Las experiencias no le permitían ver el mundo colorido de un cuento de hadas y menos anhelar un beso inexistente y desconocido.

Una vez el salón donde la gran piscina se hallaba fue deshabitado pasaron a los pasillos. La chica dobló en una curva haciendo que el Uchiha la perdiera. Mientras este se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos en el medio de un pasillo, para luego dar la vuelta, la chica siguió corriendo hasta dar con los baños. Los minutos pasaron más veloces y entonces el vídeo frenó cuando una chica salió. Hinata tragó saliva al ver su error. ¿Cómo no notó las cámaras?

—Puedo adelantar el vídeo pero aún así nadie más saldrá —explicó—. Por lo que no me queda otra que pensar que la que andaba en horas indebidas era usted, Hinata-san.

El silencio reinó en la amplia sala. Descubierta y sin palabras, fijó su mirada en los dedos enredados. El instinto le gritaba que realizara la acción de correr y gritar. La razón le repetía las palabras dichas el día anterior por Kakashi: "No todos los hombres son como los que tuviste la desgracia de conocer". Haciendo un sobresfuerzo y respirando profundo se propuso girar a afirmarle que la chica era ella y disculparse por semejante atrevimiento. Se sonrió con confianza y levantó el mentón decidida.

—¿Q-Qué hace? —preguntó con la voz delgada y temblorosa, ya que el hombre en vez de estar frente suyo respiraba en su espalda.

Un escalofrío en el hombro eliminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la confianza antes poseída. Sus ojos brillaron anunciando el próximo llanto mientras era incapaz de realizar movimiento alguno. Si bien no hubo respuesta sintió el repugnante tacto del hombre mayor acariciar la piel de su hombro, adentrándose bajo la ropa.

¿Qué no todos los hombres son como los que tuvo la desgracia de conocer? Se preguntó con sarcasmo apretando con fuerza los puños sobre sus piernas. Privó de inmediato a sus ojos de cualquier luz una vez la mano del hombre amenazaba por llegar a su pecho. ¿Cómo volver a confiar en el hombre, si el mismo era el que siempre le fallaba? Deseó haberle respondido aquello a Kakashi. Porque por más años que pasaran el aberrante instinto que despertaba en ellos no cambiaría, ni ella lograría encontrar la felicidad en su mundo manchado.

Entonces el temible tacto llegó, él la tocó más intimo aún. Bajó con terror la mirada hacia el busto y con desasosiego observó a la mano que lastimaba con el movimiento. Los ojos temblaron y, aturdida y desencajada, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Se apartó bruscamente de él y corrió hacia la puerta aunque las temblorosas piernas fueran una gran dificultad. No esperó, cuando alcanzó la manija de la puerta, que un par de fuertes brazos la alejaran de su única salida ni que la palma de la arrugada mano le impidiera gritar o siquiera hablar.

Entró en pánico. Sacudió su cuerpo entero con insistencia pero por más forcejeo realizado el hombre no habló ni se retractó de lo que hacía. Al contrario, abrió con brutalidad la gran chaqueta que traía puesta y levantó la ropa superior que había debajo de ésta hasta liberar sus senos. El dolor desbordó de sus ojos mientras trataba de apartar con sus mismas manos a las intrusas que la invadían descaradamente. Las suplicas fueron ahogadas por la piel de él, aunque las palabras dichas claras tampoco serían escuchadas.

—Sabe, Hinata-san —habló el hombre mayor con dificultad por la fuerza empleada para sostenerla junto a una sonrisa cínica—. Nunca imaginé que detrás estas holgadas prendas se escondiese tan perfecto cuerpo.

Tras terminar de hablar la envistió contra un armario y retiró cualquier prenda superior del cuerpo de la chica. Ella logró pegarle fuerte en el rostro pero éste, poseído por una fuerza excitada, le devolvió el golpe tratando de mantenerla sumisa debajo de sus caricias que lo llevaban poco a poco a la locura. Aprovechando el acto casi veloz utilizó ese tiempo para volver a gritar. Quiso empujarlo cuando el frío la alcanzó mas él la volteó haciendo que su mejilla y sus pechos se estampara contra la puerta del armario, sujetando a sus manos sobre la cabeza. El impacto no fue exactamente doloroso. No se prestaba atención a la zona lastimada donde se sentía el calor pero sí a la herida responsable del frío, la cual era provocada por la mano que desgarraba su intimidad.

—¡Aléjese! ¡Suélteme! —Volvió a gritar desesperada. Por sus ojos se dispersaban un manantial de lágrimas cuando ya nada cubría su boca—. ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!

Los gritos continuaron cada vez más débiles no obstante un sonido en particular la alertó. Él se había bajado la cremallera del pantalón. El hecho la alentó a gritar y a forcejear lo más que pudo mientras su boca era cubierta por una mano y su cuello sujetado con fuerza con la restante del hombre. Cuando sintió el calor en la mejilla tras el golpe contra la mesa las lagrimas salieron amontonadas de sus ojos.

Sólo lloraba y suplicaba esperando clemencia del acosador sin embargo de éste únicamente se escuchaban gemidos involuntarios, tratando de incentivarla a dejarse llevar tal como lo hacía con las simulaciones de caricias pero fracasando exitosamente en la tarea de estimularla.

Hinata volvía loco a los hombres y ellos le generaban temor. Recordó hechos similares y una cabellera rubia apareció ante sus ojos, siendo amable y complaciente hasta que lo convirtió en un monstruo por su apariencia. ¿A quién llamaba con súplica exactamente? A otro hombre que sería el siguiente en caer ante los encantos físicos, podía asegurar. Llorando rogó al cielo una salvación, pero no una que la librara de esa situación, sino una para su extenuada alma.

* * *

La clase de Asuma terminó unos quince minutos después de la salida de la Hyuuga, minutos en los cuales Sasuke había analizado su reacción. Sabía que no se sentía para nada enferma y que su pregunta la había sorprendido lo suficiente para empujarla a dejar la clase, pero lo que no entendía era la razón de negarle su verdadera apariencia. ¿Tan desagradable le parecía que no le revelaba su identidad o había algo malo en hacerlo? Si lo había no le importaba, menos la quería obligar a hacer nada que no le fuera permitido. Lo único que deseaba era escuchar de los labios de Hinata que ella era la malagradecida y asustadiza chica del día anterior, y si cabía la posibilidad no le molestaría escuchar de su boca la causa de su reacción. El orgullo herido le impedía querer de ella algo más aunque el sentimiento no era lo suficientemente potente como para que la ignorara.

La curiosidad que tenía por la chica le quitaba el sueño. La mirada indescifrable de ella bajo el agua y el escaso, casi nulo, forcejeo por salir a la superficie y salvar su vida llamaron su completa atención. Sin embargo, él no era ningún entrometido y aunque la curiosidad le picara bien sabía que la misma mató al gato. Quizá lo de ahora no era más que un simple capricho con el objetivo de tener un día interesante y no monótono. Porque su identidad era interesante.

El pensamiento casi logra que se abofetee.

—Sasuke-chan.

El azabache en los momentos aburridos se decidía a llenar un libro mental de las personas que le caían mal, y sin duda los comentarios desubicados y molestos hacia su persona por parte de Suisui Uchiha, su presente primo, lo hacían encabezar la lista. El hombre era insoportable y creía imposible que él y su hermano fueran tan confidentes, simplemente lo consideraba la debilidad de Itachi, quien hacía poco terminó la carrera de Comercio Internacional en tiempo record; inclusive el idiota que veía al frente.

Su primo era el único que lo molestaba con despreocupación y, cansado de pedirle de malas que dejara de llamarlo de esa forma, se decidió a ignorarlo. Antes de que Shisui empleara tácticas vergonzosas que perjudicarían su fama en la Facultad, se giró desafiante y preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres?

—Respeta a tus mayores, muchacho —le dijo el hombre percusor de fiestas en su departamento, el Uchiha con historial policial manchado de peleas y el primo astuto del cual fue sirviente por una semana a sus trece años cuando juró decirle el nombre de la novia de Itachi sólo para después saber que era mentira. Se limitó a gruñir molesto con las manos en los bolsillos pero el mayor habló con una sonrisa—. Odio ser el mensajero entre ustedes pero nos surgió un viaje con Itachi, por lo cual se cancela la salida de la noche. Avisále a Naruto.

—¿Vienes hasta aquí sólo para decirme esto? —preguntó como si retara niño pequeño. Shisui sólo infló el pecho asintiendo recibiendo de Sasuke una mueca desagradable—. ¿A quién estás buscando?

—Mi vida no gira en torno a las mujeres, Sasuke-chan. —No obstante, él se giraba hacia todos los lados posibles buscando algo comprometedor, hasta que apareció su discípulo en perversión y mejor amigo suyo. Casi no se inmutó cuando un escalofrió le caló de repente la nuca, si bien lo ignoró cuando su primo abrió la boca—. Pero si pudieras facilitarme información de Anko...

—¡Al diablo! Es mayor que tú —atacó con enojo. ¿Realmente este tipo era un genio?

—Te acostumbras a tratar con niñas de tu edad, idiota, pero la experiencia es cinco veces mejor en una relación. Te lo dice Suisui-sensei —mostró sus blancos y relucientes dientes con burla. Amaba molestar a Sasuke.

¿Relación? Por favor. Él le había enseñado a tratar con diferentes mujeres en un tiempo record, para más leña al fuego era un fiel seguidor de las novelas eróticas del abuelo de Naruto, y aún así se dignaba a dirigirse así mismo como un hombre buscando pareja. Su amigo rubio por su parte se unió a ayudar a "su ejemplo" a buscar información sobre otras tres chicas más de la Facultad. ¿Es que acaso Shisui no debía ayudar a Itachi con el trabajo? Estando pensando en esas cosas, recordó que debía ver al decano hacía quince minutos. Por lo menos era una excusa para alejarse de esos dos.

Sasuke Uchiha nunca se retrasaba, pero en esta ocasión era necesario. En ese momento Hinata Hyuuga debía de estar con el decano y con suerte tendría la posibilidad de disipar las dudas actuales. Aunque él no creía en la suerte. En el trayecto se convenció de olvidar a la extraña chica y ocuparse de sus asuntos y problemas. Después de todo en qué le afectaba si ella era o no la chica a la cual salvó, pensó ahora que estaba más fresco. Mentiría si dijera que la buscaba con la intención de saber su bienestar o para cortejarla. No era un mujeriego y en lo último que pensaba era en las mujeres para una relación, por el momento, ni era un buen hombre interesado en la salud de los demás. Además, no lograría nada con confirmar su identidad pero, e igual, la duda siempre estaría.

Suspiró doblando en una curva y creyó haber escuchado un ruido extraño. Lo ignoró como con todo lo hace y siguió caminando recto. Nuevamente, un lejano sonido interrumpió su calma. Frunció el ceño y grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar esta vez un grito.

—¡Aléjese!

La conocida voz hizo eco a su alrededor, incitándolo a caminar más rápido hacia el sonido. Nuevamente la sensación que experimentó junto a Naruto apareció dándole esta vez un amargo sabor en la boca además de un escalofríos. Se vio obligado a doblar hacia el pasillo derecho cuando la pared adornada con el dibujo de una hermosa grulla se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!

Ante las suplicas se tensó completamente mientras comenzaba a correr lo más rápido que su resistencia le permitía. Ahora le era posible escuchar los sollozos de la pobre mujer no muy lejos de él, y que lo llevó a parar frente a una puerta negra. Intentó abrirla pero hacerlo no le resultó puesto que la misma yacía cerrada con llave. El aturdidor sonido de un llanto desesperado logró hacer que la piel se le erizara. Necesitaba ayudar a la mujer que con el pasar de los segundos hacía de sus gritos palabras bajas.

—¡Hey! ¡Abran! —gritó él escuchando otra vez las suplicas de la chica.

Dejó caer todo el peso de su cuerpo en la puerta tratando de tirarla abajo. Fue recién en el tercer golpe que la logró romper para conseguir con el cuarto pasar a la habitación detrás de ésta. No supo si sentir repugnancia o lastima ante la escena frente a sus ojos. El asqueroso hombre se giró para subirse la cremallera del pantalón mientras la pobre joven caía sollozando al suelo, cubriéndose cuánto pudiera.

—Uchiha —dijo el decano acomodando sus ropas con voz nerviosa—. Si usted llega a decir algo sobre esto yo...

No pudo seguir hablando puesto que el azabache le dio un certero golpe en la mandíbula. No fue el único y tras dejarlo con más heridas se le quedó mirando con autentica repugnancia. La víctima del abuso era increíblemente la misma del día anterior, e incluso sus ojos eran el calco de aquella chica. Cuando la miró ella le correspondió con terror y esta vez no tubo dudas del porqué.

Vio que el hombre intentaba ponerse de pie y no lo pensó mucho: le pegó una patada en la espalda haciendo que se retorciera de dolor mientras él, y no lo iba a negar, lo hacía de gozo. Su atención ahora pasó a la asustada chica que, dándole la espalda, recogía una camiseta para ponérsela y sobre la misma una chaqueta holgada. Ella sin dudas era Hyuuga Hinata. No se acercó recordando lo pasado con desasosiego y procuró no tocarla para evitar asustarla. Entonces preguntó impaciente y sintiendo lastima por ella:

—Él... —pero fue interrumpido.

—N-No —escuchó la voz quebrada de la joven demasiado baja—. N-No llegó a... a...

A Sasuke no le importaba escuchar más allá de una negativa.

La ayudó a levantarse con cuidado de no asustarla aunque no hacerlo era inevitable. Tomó las gafas y el gorro para colocárselos con delicadeza desconocida. Tal como había supuesto saber su identidad en nada le afectó, no obstante, sí lo presenciado y el conocimiento del porqué de su mirada anterior. Cuando sus ropas estuvieron acomodadas ella no se acercó hacia él ni le dijo un gracias. Aún asustada retrocedió unos cuantos pasos con la mirada gacha y manos unidas. Se propuso comenzar a hablar pero un ruido lo interrumpió.

—Tú, mocoso —se escuchó el quejido del viejo hombre demasiado tarde. Hinata gritó y Sasuke gruñó al sentir el impacto de un duro objeto en la cabeza.

Aturdido, trató de erguirse. No recibió ayuda por parte de la Hyuuga pero apoyándose del escritorio logró hacerlo. Una vez volteó se encontró con el puto viejo había huido. Vaciló en ir tras el maldito pero la imagen congelada de ojiperla se lo impidió. No podía dejarla sola luego de lo ocurrido. Gruñó, se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a ella con pesar, algo raro ya que él la salvó pero el raro sabor en su boca no se desvanecía.

—Te llevaré a tu casa, Hyuuga. Después de lo que vi no voy a dejar que te vayas sola —le informó. Ella negó con la cabeza y abrió sus ojos con temor—. No voy a hacerte nada. Piensa lo que quieres pero si prefieres volver por tu cuenta y encontrarte con ese viejo asqueroso dímelo que no insistiré.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y con la boca abierta, incapaz de decir algo. Sabía tanto como su rescatador que tenía toda la razón. Él sabiendo la respuesta se aseguró que terminara de acomodar su ropa para caminar con, más que parsimonia, paciencia hacia la puerta. Sólo que la repentina pregunta lo detuvo:

—¿Y-Y cómo puedo yo confiar en usted? —dijo poniéndose a la defensiva con el tembloroso mentón en alto, bajándolo de inmediato al ver la ceja alzada de él. Ese chico era intimidante pero sólo notaba buenas intenciones de su parte al quererla dejar en su casa sana y salva.

—Tsk. Vamos —ordenó sacudiendo la cabeza por lo gracioso que había sido su actuar hace segundos.

En el trayecto nunca miró hacia atrás. Algo que él odiaba era que le dirigiesen una mirada de lastima y esta misma era la que ahora él tenía por ella. Supuso a Hyuuga no le gustaría verla en él. Pero aunque no la mirara sí oía los pasos suaves de ella que lo seguía obediente. Le abrió la puerta del auto para que pasase y seguidamente él subió al mismo.

Ambos se mantuvieron callados; él esperando una dirección y ella mirando por la ventana. Sumisa en lo que acababa de ocurrir elevó las piernas hacia sus pechos como la vez que quiso ocultarse de él. Incluso sabiendo que el piloto se enojaría, dejó caer sus lagrimas de nuevo; si no fuera por él estaría hecha trizas y con unas ganas intensas de arañarse la cara siendo indeseable para la suerte.

Sasuke sólo la escuchó llorar y siendo incapaz de consolarla esperó a que se calmara por la situación traumatizante. Por poco ella era violada. Ese pensamiento congeló cada músculo de su persona. Mirándola de reojo, descubrió que sus perlas sólo expulsaban tantas lagrimas como su dolor le dictaba. Fue la primera vez que, literalmente, quiso matar a alguien.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar.** Esta historia no saldría a la luz sin mi colega, _Ligie._

Estamos muy contentas de que esta historia SasuHina sea bien recibida y con respecto a los comentarios _negativos_ los acepto tambien. Siempre pense que si a uno le gusta que lo alaben debe aceptar de igual manera que los critiquen, aunque desearia ante todo una critica constructiva. En fin, como saben esta historia se actualizara los lunes y la regularidad dependera de los lectores y comentarios. Si tienen una duda, sugerencia o queja, por favor, haganoslo saber.

Respuestas a los rewiens anónimos: _Ricka, Guest, TomoyoKururugi, Esmeralda y Mimi-chan_ gracias por leernos y apoyarnos, espero que este capitulo les agrade.

Gracias por su tiempo.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.


	3. Lolita es tranquila

_Escrito en conjunto con Ligie._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRES:**

Lolita es tranquila.

* * *

 _"Le iba a decir que había llegado a la conclusión de que todo aquello sólo podía significar que estaba enamorado y que por eso, lo único que tenía sentido para acabar con su tortura era que ella sintiera lo mismo por él."_

Fragmento de _Team Seven_ de _Sasha545_

* * *

Evitando cualquier protesta por parte de ella, Sasuke insistió en dejarla en su casa para asegurarse que otro hecho de modo similar del que la salvó no ocurriera. Ella temía cada gesto de reproche y enojo, pero se mantenía firme con respecto a que no necesitaba su ayuda. La niña —porque era imposible tratarla como adulto— tembló desde que le propuso hacer la denuncia. Su cara mostró horror con la sola idea, negándose por completo, porque por una extraña razón la muchacha sentía mas seguridad escondida, que tratando de resolver el problema. Sasuke valoraba su tiempo, por lo cual decidió que seria mas provechoso hablar directamente con sus padres o algún familiar que pudiese abrirle los ojos y traerla al mundo real.

Sasuke la ayudaba por compasión y lastima. Su madre los crió como personas caballerosas, torturado desde la infancia, le impedía ignorar la situación. Canceló la cena que tenía con sus amigos para esperar dos horas en la comisaría, tiempo perdido porque Hinata se negó a declarar llorando en silencio. Quiso sacudirla con todas sus fuerzas, pero volvió a recordar que no ganaría nada con violencia. Su enojo controlado lo mantuvo con los pies sobre la tierra y pensó que no lograrían llegar a un acuerdo sino _mediaban_ la situación.

Giró su mirada disimuladamente hacia su copiloto encontrándose a una pequeña niña sonrojada jugando con los dedos en silencio. Las dos veces que se cruzó con ella eran dignas de olvidar debido a los sucesos desagradables de las mismas: en su primer encuentro le salvó la vida recibiendo gritos como agradecimiento. Al día siguiente, la halló al abrir la puerta del depravado del decano intentando abusar de ella y ganó algo aún más mediocre que el agradecimiento de una vez: perder el tiempo y perdonar a un tipo que la traumatizó. Sasuke tampoco era tonto, esta chica solo traería problemas en su vida y estaba seguro que ella los atraía, tal vez no consciente, pero eso solía pasar cuando no tomaba las riendas de su vida y vivía a partir del entorno.

Tentadora, infantil y miedosa ¿existía semejante combinación?

–No me hagas preguntarlo de vuelta –habló secamente y ella, inmóvil ante su voz, agachó su mirada. Sasuke volvió a bufar al sentir cómo se movía en su asiento y aceleraba los movimientos de los dedos, acción que detuvo con su mano derecha–. Contesta y no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

–L-la c-casa de té –tartamudeo sin moverse de su sitio, separando su mano y observando por la ventana. Él aumento la velocidad, para terminar lo antes posible con ella.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del restaurante se detuvo bajo las luces de neón. Se bajo y espero a su acompañante que se colocaba unos anteojos de sol, fuera de lugar para el horario vespertino, y su pelo azulado largo oculto bajo la capucha de una campera bastante ancha. Evitó comentar al respecto, bufó cansado, observando las acciones inusuales y la siguió sin ayudarla a llevar sus pertenencias. Hubo una última súplica por parte de la joven para detenerlo pero era testarudo, tanto como ella, si se lo proponía.

Aquel lugar se encontraba lleno de personas siendo una molestia porque no le simpatizaban las multitudes. A regañadientes avanzó junto a Hyuuga, acaparando las miradas de las mujeres en variada proporción pero él las ignoro. Su acompañante, evitando mostrar sus ojos por alguna razón, buscaba a una persona conocida por ella. Sasuke observaba sus movimientos, pensaba que intentaría escapar. De repente, una mesera, le recordaba a una acción de telenovela, tropezó con él para caer en sus brazos pero Hinata fue más rápida que él y la sostuvo antes de caer de bruces en el piso del local. Decepcionada, la mujer ignoro las preguntas de la niña entrometida y entró en la cocina echando humo al andar. Hinata giro la cabeza confundida ante la situación.

–Kakashi –elevó su mano acompañada de una sonrisa que llamó la atención del azabache. Fue corriendo a la mesa junto a la ventana, llamando la atención de varias personas por la emoción del saludo. _Que infantil_ , pensó. Un hombre alto, fornido y de pelo gris la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Sasuke notó de inmediato la seguridad y confianza que se procesaban. Hinata habló con suavidad y cariño–. Estoy contenta de verte.

–Solo fueron tres semanas. –calmó el peligris, elevando su rostro y notando que la tonta lloraba. Sentirse el tercero le desagradó, la escena era demasiado intima –. Hinata, no llores, ¿te sentiste muy sola, verdad? –preguntó acariciando su rostro por inercia, vio cómo la joven asentía pero Sasuke sabía la verdadera razón–. No es razón para llorar.

Hinata, sonó en su mente: Hinata Hyuuga acopló. Un bonito nombre encajado a la perfección para alguien así. Algo en su tímida voz lo incomodaba, ella era lo más raro e inocente que pudo conocer, aunque no lo daba por hecho con sólo verla dos veces. El estar adentrado a un mundo donde sobrevivir lo convirtió en alguien competitivo, solo los más fuertes ganaban y continuaban. Ella era presa fácil, inocente y débil, no le agradaban ese tipo de personas.

Cuando por fin lo notaron, se presentó como Sasuke Uchiha y evito el tartamudeo de la chica que olvido el nombre de su compañero de Facultad. Deseaba terminar lo más rápido aquel encuentro y volver a su vida normal donde no recibía niñas que le generaban problemas. El peligris se llamaba Kakashi Hatake pero no aclaró el parentesco con la Hyuuga. Por su edad y considerando que no se parecían, podría ser su tío.

Pidieron tres tazas de té y descubrió de la peliazul su fanatismo por los dulces. Él con su típica actitud antipática y algo tosca aclaró que los odiaba. La chica quitando el ambiente extraño preguntó a Kakashi sobre el viaje a Egipto, un lugar considerado por él como el sauna del mundo, además del país más aburrido del Planeta. Por la única razón que fue allí fue por Naruto que insistió en conocer las pirámides e imaginarse dentro de las películas de acción de momias que deseaban conquistar el mundo. Minutos más tarde, cuando llegaron los pedidos, recibió un regalo inesperado con ellos: cantidad de papelitos con números de teléfono, cortesía de descendencia desconocida. La camarera se los entregó y escapó hacia la barra donde esperaba cierta acción de él. Las mujeres lo miraban discretamente desde distintos puntos del restaurante junto con Hinata y Kakashi. Entre gruñidos hizo un bollo de ellos y los tiró al tacho de basura más cercano maldiciendo, él no tenía tiempo que perder.

–Kakashi –su voz seca llamó la atención del mayor con mirada filosa. ¿Debía decirle? ¿Cómo tratar la situación? Se quedó sin palabras y buscando dejó que la Hyuuga se hiciera cargo del tema. Resopló–. Hyuuga cuéntale lo que paso –ella agachó la mirada y cerró bien la boca, gesto que lo hastió. Sin perder la poca paciencia con la que nació, insistió–. Se lo diré yo entonces.

–Uchiha-san –lo detuvo con prisa. En sus ojos había miedo y suplica pero Sasuke la ignoró–. Yo se lo c-contaré en privado.

–No lo harás. Debes decirle a tu familia lo que sucedió –sin embargo, sólo mantenía la mirada con pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos pero lo desconsidero. Incluso si no dejaba de llorar en el fondo era la mejor decisión, contarle los hechos a su familia–. Kakashi, ¿eres parte de su familia?

El recién nombrado se tomó su tiempo en contestar a la pregunta, cosa que lo fastidió.

–El novio de Hinata –contesto tomando su té tranquilo, luego pidió con una sonrisa fingida– suele ser despistada así que, por favor, cuida de ella en la Facultad.

El sorprendido fue Sasuke junto con la Hyuuga que abría la boca sin poder unir palabras entre sí. Vaya, no era tan inocente como pensaba. Ese hombre era como mínimo ocho años mayor que ella. Esperó a que la joven asienta o hiciese cualquier acción que apoyasen las palabras del sujeto si bien nada parecido ocurrió tampoco una negación decidió continuar.

–Hoy en la facultad intentaron abus...

– ¡Uchiha-san, p-podemos hablar en privado! –pidió la Hyuuga alzando un poco la voz mientras se paraba. Sasuke se negó a llevarle la corriente, quería acabar rápido con el asunto.

Se propuso seguir cuando una mano atrevida sobre su boca se lo impidió. Intentó escapar pero ella lo sostenía con fuerza, el medio sorprendido, no forcejeo con ella; porque allí entendió que no era su asunto, que Hinata era de su misma edad, una mujer madura que tomaba sus decisiones; si ella decidía lo peor, no tenia porque inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Eran desconocidos y si intento ayudarla en un principio de ella dependía todo lo demás, no podía cargar con sus problemas tampoco con sus miedos. Si ella evitaba el tema y quería vivir su vida de esa forma, era libre de hacerlo.

Colmando por la situación, el joven se separo de la chica más bonita del restaurante. Se levantó de su asiento, rendido, sin decir nada y se marchó del lugar. Se lamentó el tiempo perdido, buscó su celular y encontró llamadas perdidas de Naruto y unos mensajes de textos para juntarse.

Lo que no imaginó fue que la joven lo seguiría hasta la entrada cuando le marcaba a su amigo. Las luces eran muy claras y pudo verla bien, ella era bonita pero esa personalidad retorcida la mantenían con la mujer menos deseada para él. Descubrió el secreto para ser inmune a sus encantos, el hechizo de la belleza no funcionaba en él, su modo de ser era la razón para repelerla.

– ¡Uchiha-san! –se le escuchó decir mientras bajaba las escaleras del pequeño local y no supo por qué la esperó. Inclusive al encontrarse frente a él volvió el _santo_ tartamudeó–. P-por f-favor, no le diga a nadie lo de... –Sasuke levantó una ceja esperando que completara la oración, estaba muy sonrojada–. ¡Lo de mi ropa o lo que pasó!

La miró con lastima y lo inundó la curiosidad. ¿Qué tan triste resultó su vida para terminar así? ¿Qué tipo de infancia tuvo para no quererse de esa forma? Suspiró, no le agradaba querer saber sobre otra persona. Sólo se rindió ante ella a quien quiso ayudar pero falló. Tampoco quería intentarlo, se cansó de eso. Removió el pelo y le contestó sin ánimos–: no contaré nada Hyuuga, quédate tranquila.

Raramente, trató de ser amable y no asustarla del modo en que confiara en sus palabras. No era tonto como para ignorar el miedo que causaba en ella y que por alguna razón se encontraba tranquila en la soledad. La observo un segundo, suspiro y se marchó a su auto, donde pudo ver que se quedó parada esperando a que se marchara. La joven de ropas holgadas y personalidad extraña lo saludó con un movimiento de su mano derechacuando el auto de alejaba de su lado.

* * *

El boliche "Pieces & Rock" se convertía en su lugar de encuentro los viernes a la noche. El grupo de siempre solía encontrarse a tomar algo, socializar o despejarse de la rutina. Cosas irrelevantes para Sasuke Uchiha, quien asistía con el fin de matar su tiempo. Le agradaba su soledad en cierto punto y su mejor amigo se encargaba de despabilarla con su presencia. Aunque jamás lo admitiría a su lado sufrió varios cambios drásticos que marcaron su vida: como la de elegir la facultad de medicina por acompañarlo a la clínica de sus padres, solían escapar de las clases a apostar en un club de pulseadas con el cual ganaban dinero para salir o la sencilla razón de entender el verdadero significado de la palabra perseverancia. Secretamente lo admiraba pero no lo admitiría. Es por ello que cedía la mayoría de las veces a sus descabelladas ocurrencias sabiendo que, por más malo que parezca, encontraba diversión en ello.

No le animaba salir teniendo en cuenta que aun debía que empacar las últimas cosas de la mansión de sus padres por su eminente mudanza en solitario. De modo que aceptó por esa noche asistir al boliche, razón de encontrarse allí, con la esperanza de relajarse un poco pero lo que logró es ser abrazado por una total desconocida vestida sensualmente. De sus amigos Shikamaru tenía una novia desde los quince años que seguía conservando y Naruto había logrado, después de años de insistencia, enamorar a la pelirrosa que desde una primer mirada acaparó su corazón, logrando que ahora fuesen novios. En cuanto a Gaara, él evitaba cualquier relación con desconocidas, y Choiji no mostraba preocupación con ello. Por su parte, negaba cualquier relación.

Él aceptaba la existía el _amor_ , pero jamás le llegaría a alguien como él. Podría enumerar los motivos. Para empezar encontrar a alguien que realmente sienta atracción por él, no por lo que poseía. Algo imposible puesto que el enamoramiento hacia su persona radicaba en su belleza, su apellido o pertenencias, pues enamorarse de alguien tan irritante como él era muy difícil. Luego ser conquistado por una persona que atraiga su atención, lo cual era una hazaña, no ocurrióporque tenía la costumbre de enfrascar a las mujeres en una bolsa y no tuviera razón para sacarlas de allí. Y si no fuera suficiente aún necesitaba amor, la más importante, sentir el deber de pertenecer a otra persona tanto como para dar la vida por ella. De esa forma, llegó a la conclusión que sus expectativas por demás difíciles también eran poco posibles.

– ¡Brindemos por el dinero, las mujeres y el alcohol! –enfrascado en sus pensamientos, el bobo de su mejor amigo ya se encontraba proclamando la frase característica de su abuelo, un completo pervertido a su entender–. ¡Rápido! ¡Brindemos!

Sasuke posó una mueca similar a una sonrisa elevando la copa como los demás. La música reinaba y la noche recién comenzaba. No era virgen, dejó de serlo en la habitación de una mujer universitaria a sus quince años, si le preguntaran no sabría decirles el nombre o cómo terminó allí. Sólo lo calificaba como adrenalina del momento, nada más. Nunca deseó tener intimidad demasiadas veces con una sola mujer porque solían asociarlo a una relación de la cual él escapaba. Una chica logró mantenerlo entretenido por un tiempo pero no logró escapar de la bolsa de mujeres que no dejaron cicatrices. Nunca las llevó a su casa o contó alguna intimidad, sólo cruzaba las palabras necesarias y se acabó. Esa noche no le apetecía una noche de placer y no ayudaba a su ánimo el que la mujer sea atrevida, que quisiera dar el primer paso.

Apagó su celular. Era hora de tomar y despabilarse de las presiones. Acaparaba las miradas como de costumbre y con el fin de divertirse tiraba un guiño o sonrisa cómplice bajo el efecto del alcohol. Al cabo de tres horas, Shikamaru se marchó con Choiji y Gaara se perdió entre la multitud. No diría lo mismo del rubio que era el centro de la pista de baile encantando a la multitud.

Lo malo de tomar no radicaba en olvidar la noche anterior sino en la imposibilidad de volver manejando. En esos momentos llamaba a un taxi para el otro día volver por su auto, si no se encontraba durmiendo con alguien. Los borrachos y los niños siempre tienen la razón era un dicho que concordaba con él, por más tomado que se encontraba siempre se cuidaba, _siempre_. Varias mujeres trataron de evitar la prevención con él que llegó hasta marcharse por no caer en la simple trampa.

Muchas mujeres se le acercaron y él sólo las ignoró en un principio. A la chica número treinta correspondió a su acercamiento y contacto. La que más llamaba su atención terminaba con él. Las chicas buscaban demostrar ser la mejor en la noche o una inolvidable que le obligaran volver a verlas. Para su mala suerte, no pasaba a menudo. Desde pequeño se acostumbró a ser nombrado en grupos de chicas o contar con lo que pocos chicos en el mundo llegaban a tener un club de fans que seguía pendiente de él, unas acosadoras tituladas.

En el fondo y por más que recibiera atención no era lo que anhelaba. Sasuke buscaba que su padre lo notara o sintiera orgullo por él. Vivir bajó la aprobación de él lo volvió en alguien con necesidad de amor y también incapaz de poder brindarla, casi como un descastado, sufría en su egoísmo y se consolaba bajo una carcasa de orgullo. Y aunque no era algo que alardear era la única forma de saber vivir su vida.

* * *

El lunes a primera hora, el azabache y el rubio fueron llamados a la dirección para hablar con la directora. Eran conocidos en la ciudad por causar mucho revuelo y eso era algo que Tsunade quería evitar a toda costa y la mejor forma de evitarlo era cortarlo de raíz. Esa mujer era ruda con los que osaban despertarla, Naruto lo sabía pero solía olvidarlo. La oficina de la directora era amplia y se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar a que pudieran atenderlos, tenía dos llamadas pérdidas de su hermano y decidió devolvérselas hasta que la presencia de alguien más llamó su atención. Al levantar la vista sus oscuros ojos negros se ampliaron con sorpresa. Era él, el idiota que trató de abusar a Hinata acompañado de Sakura y Shizune.

Sin previo aviso o antes de siquiera analizarlo, lo tomó por la camisa con fuerza mientras las chicas que lo acompañaban se sorprendieron por la actitud del Uchiha.

— ¡Qué diablos haces aquí! ¡Contesta! —Al no recibir respuesta, lo tomó del cuello asfixiándolo con odio contenido en él, era inútil resistirse a su agarre. Sakura intentó separarlos pero tuvo miedo, la irá de una persona tranquila la descolocó.

Apenas salió Naruto de la oficina logró separar a Sasuke y mientras el hombre recordaba respirar, el rubio lo alejó preguntando que sucedió. Sasuke se quedó callado y recordó que actuó como un idiota. Él no podía hablar sobre lo ocurrido, eso llamaría la atención hacia Hinata que buscaba pasar desapercibida. Esa chica le mintió, no lo denuncio si no aquel hombre no estaría allí como si nada hubiera pasado. Tsunade comenzó a pedir explicaciones pero él sólo se marchó lo más rápido posible. No sabía que decír ni explicar su comportamiento pero, sobre todo, no aguantaría las ganas de golpear a ese hombre.

* * *

Hinata acompañó a Kakashi al aeropuerto, quien le prometía que su viaje duraría sólo un mes a más tardar. Los negocios en Grecia requerían de su presencia y en el caso de que ella lo necesitara le pidió que lo llamara. La chica le sonrió falsamente para despreocuparlo, actuar hipócrita con la persona que la cuidaba hacía que se odiara a sí misma. Después de que el avión despegara se quedó dos horas más en el aeropuerto. No quería regresar a su departamento vacío aún, aunque el lugar abarrotado de personas no hacía que se sintiera mejor que allí ni que dejara de pensar una verdad: Lolita no merecía ser feliz.

Cuando regresó a su apartamento adelantó temas de las próximas clases hasta aburrirse y el pequeño lugar brillaba de limpio. Tomó un libro y lo puso en su mochila dirigiéndose hacia la plaza del centro de la ciudad. Ser una desocupada le incomodaba en extremo. Incapaz de realizar cualquier actividad ante la mirada de las personas, desconfiaba de todos a todas horas lo que le impedia tener un trabajo estable.

Se sentó en una banca blanca cercana al arenero e iba a comenzar con la lectura cuando su mirada se posó en una pareja de enamorados y sintió envidia. Tal vez por eso se levantó decidida a marcharse no porque esa imagen de una pareja feliz la molestara sino que le hubiera gustado tener ese tipo de relación cercana con alguien. Sin embargo, olvidó realizar cualquier movimiento al verlo a él, al Uchiha, acercarse. Por instinto y sin perder tiempo agachó su mirada tratando de pasar desapercibida hasta que su sombra la cubrió. Elevó la mirada y vio unos ojos negros penetrándola, transmitiéndole enojo. Sintió miedo, ese que aparecía sólo en presencia de los hombres que trataban de obligarla a realizar algo que no quería.

— ¿Por qué no hiciste la denuncia? —su profunda voz la paralizó, su mentira salió a la luz. Incapaz de hablar agachó la mirada—. ¡Dime por qué mentiste! —Le gritó llamando la atención de los más cercanos.

Ante la orden Hinata abrió los ojos con terror, su cuerpo tembló, siendo capaz de responderle sin tartamudeo y las personas que la miraban no ayudaban.

—T-tuve m-miedo.

— ¿Miedo? —Se escuchó el sarcasmo en la reacción. Pareció entender el lugar en dónde estaban, por eso bajó el volumen de su voz—. ¿Temes más al problema que generará tu denuncia a que ese maldito vuelva a tocarte? —Volvió a colarse la ironía en su voz—. ¿Qué clase de idiotez es esa? —Ella continuaba con sus temblores, carente de valor para contestarle las obvias preguntas—. ¿Nunca imaginaste qué hubiera pasado si yo no aparecía? —Se encontraba metido en sus cavilaciones exigiéndole alguna respuesta. Realmente le molestaba—. No debí meterme, no debí ayudarte. ¡Debí dejar que te viola...

Detuvo sus palabras al ver como la chica abría la boca y los ojos con lágrimas que no dejaban de salir.

—Lo siento —susurró y las lágrimas que deseaba ocultar salieron a montones. Ella vivía en un caparazón que construyó para protegerse, tratar con una persona era algo nuevo, más si se trataba de un chico. Hacía mucho que no lloraba, se acostumbró a ser invisible que era extraño ser notada por alguien que no sea Kakashi—. Sólo tengo miedo, mucho miedo.

Lloró sin consuelo y tapó su cara percibiendo la humedad en sus manos. Sasuke suspiro rendido y se sentó a su lado, esperando que terminara su llanto. No sabía cómo llegar a ella. Odiaba las personas débiles y no le gustaba que las mujeres lloren incluso las que rechazaba, no sabía lidiar con ello, era un inútil.

Hinata se calmo después de un rato, limpio su cara por completo. Sasuke la espero pero no la miro. Hinata esperaba salir de esa incómoda situación sin enfrentarlo porque no sabía cómo hacerlo sin hacerlo participe de sus penas, sin hablar de su soledad y de que nunca dejaría de pasar eso, que no era la primera persona que lo intento ni tampoco sería la última.

Sentados en un banco de una plaza intentaron entenderse.

— El es un violador, un enfermo— Sasuke se levanto sabiendo cómo encarar el problema y eliminarlo de raíz, pero no iba a perder mas tiempo con esa chica atemorizada—. Si no ayudas a que él pierda su libertad lo volverá a intentar en otras mujeres. Nunca parará y si no hacemos algo al respecto, es como ser cómplices.

Hinata lo vio irse pero no dejo que sus palabras lo hicieran. Se levanto y puso la mente en blanco porque si lo pensaba nunca haría la denuncia, se acobardaría. En la estación de policía no la tomaron muy enserio por la apariencia, pero buscaron y tenía un antecedente con su ex esposa que lo acusaba de maltrato físico, psicológico y de violación pero nunca la tomaron en cuenta porque sufría de depresión. Acordaron en llamarla y ayudarla si un hecho similar pasaba.

Sasuke, por su parte, lo mando a investigar. Su hermano tenía un grupo de amigos raros pero verdaderamente útiles en su trabajo. Se hacían llamar Akatsuki un grupo privado que recolectaba información a cambio de sumas altas de dinero. Él los conocía y contrario a lo que se pensará sus padres siempre fueron abiertos y amistosos con los amigos de sus hijos. Nagato, Yahiko y Konan eran algunos de ellos. Podría pedirles un poco de información o la suficiente para que ese tipo vaya preso y si eso no era posible, iría a golpearlo y amenazarlo de nuevo, tantas veces sean necesarias para que él abusador pidiera por voluntad propia estar en la cárcel a salvo de él. A lo mejor exageraba pero aquel pensamiento, después de ver a esa chica inconsolable, le dieron fuerza para intentar hacer algo contra él.

* * *

Para su suerte no fue necesario llegar al extremo, cuando pudo recolectar la información y llevarla a la comisaría se encontró con que el decano estaba preso, al contaba con dos denuncias en su contra. De todas maneras, con los dos días de suspensión que le dio Tsunade por golpearlo, pudo asegurarse de complementar sus causas y cerciorar que no saliera de ahí, cuando lo visito en la cárcel, amenazándole con que el exterior era peor que estar dentro de ese antro. Él mismo se quedó perplejo no pensó que fuera tan bueno a la hora de vengarse. Ese pensamiento le reconforto.

Sus amigos le preguntaron sobre ese asunto pero el prefirió no hablar al respecto con ellos ni con nadie. Sólo quería que ese pésimo capítulo de su vida se terminara en su intimidad mientras fuera posible, le gustaba la privacidad y que sus asuntos se resolvieran discretamente.

Terminando con los últimos detalles de su mudanza, Sasuke asistió a la Facultad el jueves por la mañana. Solía trabajar en la Empresa de su familia cuando no asistía, su hermano se encontraba manejándola la mayor parte de su tiempo por los continuos viajes de sus padres. Contadas eran las veces en que se juntaban a comer en familia, pero a él, que era independiente, no le importaba mucho.

Se sentó en la fila del fondo respondiendo algunos mensajes de su hermano y su amigo se sentó al frente al lado de la pelirrosa. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que apenas sintió cuando alguien pasó a su lado, dejando en el proceso una pequeña caja con un moño y corrió a la fila del frente donde, por descuido, casi cae. No necesitaba ser un adivino para saber de quién era ese regalo porque era la única persona que iría con esa ropa tan holgada.

Pasaron dos minutos en los cuales se debatió entre abrirlo o no. Le molestaba los regalos de gente desconocida. Su lección bien aprendida gracias a su club de fans el Día de San Valentin, donde todas deseaban que correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Decidió que no lo abriría por pura costumbre, la curiosidad no lo vencería esa vez. En la clase en vez de escribir o prestar atención sus ojos con constancia observaban la pequeña caja azul. ¿Qué podría regalarle una desconocida que no sabía absolutamente nada de él? Tal vez un collar o un anillo por su tamaño. Cedió ante la tentación abriendo el obsequio encontrándose con un regalo manual, una artesanía de madera con el símbolo Uchiha. Sus manos tocaron el objeto liviano que delimitaba muy bien los contrastes del símbolo y su color. Reemplazando el cadenilla eran dos pequeños hilos de seda negros. La primera vez que recibía un regalo tan humilde que le dio gracia, provocando que mirara a la chica de gafas grandes prestando atención a la clase anotando hasta los respiros del profesor.

Tal vez era otra de sus admiradoras, lo conocía hace bastante tiempo y el tartamudeo provenía de estar nerviosa por estar a su lado. Descartó esa idea descabellada para pensar en qué haría con ella.

Las tres horas de clases pasaron volando y todos se marchaban, inclusive ella. Ignorando de vuelta a su sentido común, se dirigió hacia la ojiperla pasando por su lado mientras guardaba sus cosas dejando un papel.

Siempre contaba los minutos exactos que debía permanecer en una instalación escolar, por ello no se reconoció a sí mismo esperándola en la piscina, donde la salvo. En ese horario no iba nadie, sobretodo, porque los nadadores estaban en una competencia. No sabia si iba aparecer la chica de ojos blancos porque llevaba media hora retrasada y por puro capricho la seguía esperando.

Cuando se levantó para marcharse se abrieron bruscamente las puertas mientras la joven que tanto esperaba se presentaba con clara agitación, el pelo revuelto y mirando hacia todos lados, buscándolo. Al encontrarse con su mirada ella se sonrojó y empezó a temblar. Sasuke estaba del otro lado de la piscina y aún así noto su temor.

Él, con enfado, le gritó consecuencia de que estaba del otro costado de la pileta donde los distanciaba una capa de agua densa.

–¡Llegas tarde! –el eco acompañaba a sus palabras y ella aún intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Por largos minutos ninguno dijo nada. Hinata pudo reponerse y no le quito la vista de encima, cosa que incómodo a Sasuke pero no desistió de esa mirada fija. Se median esperando que cambie ese ambiente tenso que protagonizaban.

El azabache camino hacia el otro lado y ella lo seguía con la mirada. Sintió que con cada paso que daba se producía un temblor en ella. Regresaba el temor. Estando a cinco pasos de su persona se detuvo, tal vez, contagiado por el miedo. El miedo que se marche espantada y lo hizo. La chica corrió hacia los baños de damas y cerró la puerta detrás.

La odió. La detesto por hacerlo esperar, por sentirse como leproso. Apretó con fuerza el obsequio de ella y quiso tirarlo al fondo de la piscina. Él era un completo idiota peor que su mejor amigo. Deseó tirar la puerta también y preguntarle qué diablos le sucedía, que basura tenia en la cabeza, hasta que la escuchó del otro lado.

–Lo siento, Uchiha-san –susurro detrás de la puerta. Muy rápido, sus ojos cambiaron de enfado a la lastima nuevamente. El enfado radicaba en no comprendería, no entender su forma de ser–. Supongo que de esta manera podré hablarle sin tartamudeo.

Se pegó a la pared del baño de damas mirando hacia la piscina y apoyando su pierna izquierda, mirando el regalo de ella.

–No era necesario el obsequio, es por eso que te llamé –no hubo contestación por parte de ella. Decidió continuar así se marchaba de esa vergonzosa situación. Dejó la cajita en el suelo con cuidado.

–Es mi forma de agradecerte por salvarme de esa situación –el silencio volvió a rondar, recordó el intento de abuso y su rostro con lágrimas. Hinata volvió a hablar con un tono melancólico –. Siento mucho las molestias que le ocasione, Uchiha-san.

–No es necesario que te disculpes, no hiciste nada malo–respondió con cansancio. Pensar en ella le generaba sólo eso. Recordó el símbolo en miniatura y preguntó–: ¿Cómo sabes que el abanico es el símbolo de mi familia?

Ella respondió rápido del otro lado.

–Lo vi en su llavero y al lado del espejo retrovisor pensé que era un dibujo significativo para usted –era raro no escuchar su tartamudeo, y en cierta forma le agradó. Suficiente. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber de ella, hasta que soltó con firmeza–. No quiero que volvamos a hablar.

Y ahí estaba, lo que quería oír, lo que deseaba decir y que compartieran el mismo pensamiento le agrado. Cerró sus ojos asimilando las palabras de la desconocida y agradeció que dijera eso. Realmente se lo agradeció en silencio.

–No te preocupes Hyuuga, no tengo deseos de ser tu amigo, ni nada similar –soltó esas palabras con alivio–. No te volveré a dirigir la palabra, despreocúpate.

–Que bueno que piense eso –Hinata sintió alivio del otro lado y deseo confiar en él, en sus palabras. Ese chico podría ser el primero que la ignoraba aún conociendo su belleza–. Deseo permanecer lo más invisible que pueda, no quiero tratar con nadie.

No escuchó réplica del otro lado pero si los pasos alejándose de ahí. Al cabo de unos minutos, Hinata volvió a colocarse la capucha de su buzo y salio del baño. Estaba sola en ese lugar y se topo con la pequeña caja que le dio. Se agachó a tomarlo y lo abrió encontrándose con su manualidad. Dudo en tirarlo, camino por el costado de la piscina hasta la salida donde había un tacho de basura. Lo volvió a mirar y sonrió con ternura. Tal vez, esa fuera la prueba de que no todos los chicos se querían algo de ella. Al menos, Sasuke Uchiha era uno de ellos.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Esta historia no hubiera salido a la luz sin mi querida colega, _Ligie_.

Otra entrega y espero que les guste. Saben que este historia se actualizara los lunes cada semana o cada dos semanas depende de los comentarios y seguidores. Si tienen una duda, sugerencia o queja pueden decírnosla.

Respuestas a los comentarios anónimos: _Lady_ Si dejáramos esta historia nos perderíamos comentarios tan alentadores como el tuyo; _Mimi-chan_ Sasuke no es un príncipe ni Hinata una princesa, solo son _buenos_ chicos que creo que es mejor ; _Guest_ Sasuke no creo que este todo el tiempo pero esperemos que vayan mejorando la situaciones para nuestra protagonista; _Ricka_ Gracias por interesarte por mis historias, es un halago, espero que te guste esta actualización.

Nos alegran sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.


	4. Lolita es timida

Escrito en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUATRO:**

Lolita es timida.

* * *

 _Se le quedó mirando estupefacto, de nuevo aquél golpe y en esa ocasión había dado directo en medio de su pecho. Y algo se derrumbó y quebró, como una pared gigantesca de vidrio que estalló cuando ella alzó sus ojos y le sonrió._

Fragmento de _Broken Glass_ de _Brujhah._

* * *

—Naruto Namikaze—repitió.

—Ese es mi nombre, Hinata-chan —Naruto le sonrió a la muchacha sombría que ocultaba sus ojos y su sonrojo con la capucha. Disgustado por la acción y picado por la curiosidad el rubio agachó la mirada encontrando los ojos de la chica y ella los volvió a esconder tras su flequillo rebelde—. ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?

Nunca nadie se desmayó en sus brazos, lo creyó muy cliché de las novelas, pero esa chica quien amablemente lo ayudó en la biblioteca le hizo entender que tal reacción no sólo ocurría en las series que acostumbraba mirar su madre. Trató de llamarla por su nombre descubriendo al rato que sus intentos para volverla a la realidad eran inútiles. Así que decidió llevarla a la enfermería en vez de tratarla él mismo en medio de la biblioteca. Al llegar recibió un gran sermón de Shizune que lo culpó de lo sucedido. Se declaró inocente y sintió preocupación por la chica hasta el punto en que decidió no moverse de allí hasta que reaccionase.

Luego de media hora volvió a abrir los ojos encontrándose nuevamente con el chico rubio pero sin su sonrisa. Éste se disculpó en el caso de haber realizado algo que la molestara, a lo que ella negó con las manos, alejándose de él. Se levanto de la cama apresurada con la intención de marcharse esperando que el chico no la siguiera, pero no sucedió. El rubio la siguió y no tardó en alcanzarla tomándola del brazo suavemente.

—No deberías correr, acabas de desmayarte. Quizás sería mejor que volvamos a la enfermería— pidió preocupado por su salud.

Al instante se lamentó por abrir la boca para ayudarlo en la biblioteca, simplemente sintió ganas de hacerlo al verlo mover sus cabellos confundido con lo que leía. Fue entonces cuando recordó que compartían varias clases y podrían ayudarse mutuamente en algunos textos hasta el horario del almuerzo para después marcharse a su departamento. No cruzo por su mente que sería una persona confianzuda, completamente opuesta a ella y con la habilidad de provocarle un desmayo.

Hinata hiperventiló ante el toque suave. Y así los encontró Sakura y Sasuke que lo estaban buscando al rubio para comer.

— ¿Qué sucede, idiota? ¿A quién molestas esta vez? —Sasuke miró a la persona de ropa holgada. De entre todas las personas elegir a Naruto para hablarle era contradictorio al deseo de pasar desapercibida. La súplica en la mirada de Hinata lo hizo hablar—: déjala en paz, Naruto. ¿No ves que la espantas?

Naruto la soltó, realizando un puchero en su reemplazo—. ¿Te molesto, Hinata-chan?

Volvían los colores rojizos a su rostro ante la pregunta. Acto que no paso desapercibida por Sakura que desprendía tensión en el ambiente y Sasuke supuso que habría problemas. Naruto, nervioso comenzó a mover las manos tratando de darle aire y evitar que se desmayara de nuevo.

— ¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Sakura acercándose a su novio y sólo consiguió sostener a la chica que se le desmayo en brazos. La pelirrosa miro a su novio que la ayudo a acostarla en el banco del pasillo y le pregunto— ¿Qué le hiciste, Naruto?

Sasuke sonreía mentalmente al verlos preocupados por la muchacha y decidiendo como iban a llevarla a la enfermería, _de nuevo_ , según Naruto. Hinata se levantó cuando Naruto la iba a cargar, la pelirrosa se apresuro a alejarlo un poco y sentarse a su lado. Le dio un poco de agua para tomar y le dijo que se tranquilice.

Mientras tomaba agua, el rubio le explico a su novia que estaban estudiando juntos en la biblioteca y la chica no pudo evitar una mueca de celos. En el fondo, la chica no estaría tan nerviosa y avergonzada por estudiar con su novio si sólo estudiaban. Naruto, confundido, volvió a preguntarle por su salud arrodillándose ante ella, tocando su frente.

—No seas idiota—dijo Sasuke sumándose a ellos y la situación ya no le causaba gracia. Conocía a Sakura y en cualquier momento golpearía a uno de los dos sino le encontraba sentido a esta confusa situación. Sacó la mano de Naruto de la frente roja de la Hyuuga y lo tiro hacia atrás tomándolo de la remera— No te acerques mucho o se desmayara de vuelta.

Mientras tomaba agua, el rubio le explico a su novia que estaban estudiando juntos en la biblioteca y la chica no pudo evitar una mueca de celos. En el fondo, la chica no estaría tan nerviosa y avergonzada por estudiar con su novio si sólo estudiaban. Naruto, confundido, volvió a preguntarle por su salud arrodillándose ante ella, tocando su frente.

—Lo siento mucho, mi novio puede ser un poco invasivo con el espacio personal de los demás—hablo dudosa. Era muy raro creer que existía ese grado de timidez— Soy Sakura Haruno y me gustaría invitarte a comer con nosotros.

Sasuke supo que era una excusa para conocerla y descubrir si mentía o no. Naruto, por su parte, alentó a Hinata a que los acompañara así reponía fuerzas. Hinata lo miró al azabache esperando alguna clase de señal pero este la ignoró.

Entre negativas e insistencias, Sakura logró su cometido. La pelirrosa estudiaba psicología y no sería difícil recabar en la trasparente personalidad de Hinata. Iba del brazo de la peliazul mientras hablaba un montón de cosas sin sentido para descifrar si con algún tema al azar podría comenzar una conversación. La ojiperla apenas negaba o asentía a sus pedidos. Naruto, por su parte, pensaba en que comería porque su estomago rugía por el hambre.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Naruto y en frente tenia a Hinata. Los cuatro pidieron comidas diferentes pero en el bar no fue Sasuke quien acaparo la atención lo hizo Hinata que era la única que iba encapuchada entre sus _atractivos_ acompañantes. En la mesa hablaba la pareja mientras esperaban la comida. Sakura no dejaba de mirar a la chica y Naruto le explicaba algo de forma exagerada a Sasuke. Cuando llegó la comida Sasuke pudo descansar un poco de tanto parloteó sin sentido.

Su acompañante tímida comía poco y jugaba con sus dedos cuando le preguntaban algo directamente. Se saco la capucha a la hora de comer, contestaba en voz baja y no se molestaba en ver a nadie a su alrededor, solo a su comida. Una vez que Sakura preguntó y se aseguró de que no había nada entre ellos se relajo el ambiente. Al modo de ver de Sasuke esos celos eran inútiles, ya que Naruto y Hinata eran personas transparentes; si mentían ninguno de los dos podrían ocultarlo.

Una vez que la pareja termino de comer, Sakura se tuvo que marchar a sus clases y Naruto la acompaño. La pelirrosa le tendió su número, le agradeció la ayuda a su novio y que llamara si necesitaba ayuda. Hinata tomó su tarjeta. Naruto quería agradecerle pero se aseguro de no tocarla regalándole una gran sonrisa. Una vez que salieron del bar, Hinata pudo respirar profundo. _Demasiada sociabilidad por hoy_ , pensó.

—Si te juntas con Naruto no pasaras desapercibida —recomendó Sasuke a su lado. Desde aquel incidente habían pasado veinte días desde que lo vio por última vez y Hinata se había olvidado de él.

La ojiperla se detuvo un momento y suspiro. El azabache terminó de comer y la peliazul por fin preguntó después de analizarlo en su mente —¿Cómo h-hago para que deje de hablarme?

—Me lo pregunté toda la vida— contesto con una sonrisa que la chica a su lado no noto por estar cabizbaja. Se levanto, colocando su mochila en sus hombros y le hablo a la ojiperla— Ya tengo que irme.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y asintió ordenando sus cosas también. En la salida, Sasuke se despidió con un gesto y se marchó. La chica lo observó al irse pero en ningún momento él se dio vuelta. Se coloco la capucha de vuelta y salió por el camino contrario.

* * *

Hinata no solía visitar el cementerio en donde yacían los cuerpos de sus padres. Según su padre le confesó que su madre antes de morir le dijo que ue no le gustaría que visiten su tumba, que no quería que pasen horas de su vida en ese triste lugar, que ella sería feliz solo si la recordaban. Su padre había compartido su opinión pero en fechas especiales como el cumpleaños y días del madre/padre visitaba sin falta su tumba.

Kakashi estaba de viaje de negocios en Grecia. La última vez que se vieron el peligris se alegro de que tuviera un amigo, pero Sasuke no era un amigo. La relación con Kakashi, la única que tenía actualmente, era buena. Una sola vez discutieron porque intento contratar un guardián pero ella se negó, no le agrado la idea de ser custodiada, sobre todo si ocultando su apariencia era suficiente para estar tranquila. Si Kakashi se enteraba el intento de abuso era seguro que se lo impondría.

Pasó por la florería Yamanaka y compró unas flores amarillas para su madre por un nuevo aniversario de su fallecimiento. Decidió ir caminando mientras recitaba en voz baja temas de anatomía. Al llegar al lugar, unió sus manos, hizo una reverencia y rezo por ella. Después limpio el lugar y dejo las flores. Ella no volvió a llorar por ellos pero si los extrañaba, eran su más valioso recuerdo. Los miro por un largo momento y decidió hablar.

Les contó la facultad era lo que esperaba, eran exigentes pero cada día aprendía un montón. Terminó otro cuaderno de dibujo, inventó nueva coreografía, terminó de leer una trilogía, pintó un nuevo cuadro con globos de pintura, aprendió lenguaje de señas, aprendió dos nuevas canciones con la guitarra y en la cocina logró mejorar con los platillos que no le salían bien. Pero esas cosas eran normales en su monótona vida. Ser una persona solitaria le brindaba tiempo de sobra que sabia aprovecharlo para aprender muchas cosas.

Se detuvo un momento con una sonrisa y animada se decidió a contarle que conoció a un chico, Naruto, en la biblioteca y que era una persona llena de luz. No le daba miedo tampoco desconfianza. No eran amigos, solo intercambiaban información por dos horas entre clases pero era agradable hablar con una persona. Cuando éste le quería presentar a sus amigos ella huía despavorida. El rubio entendió por conclusiones propias que le temía a la gente, así que amoldándose a ella se comportaba tranquilo aunque fuera hiperactivo por naturaleza.

Sakura, su novia, a veces la acompañaba en la biblioteca leyendo sobre psicología pero tenía poca paciencia para ayudar a Naruto. En ocasiones comían juntos, aunque pasaron dos semanas desde que los conocía, eran más interesantes que todo lo aprendido en ese tiempo. Lo malo llegaba cuando se marchaban, una imagen mental al verlos salir de la biblioteca y rodeado de otras personas o llamando la atención de todos le recordaban lo distintos que eran en la sociedad.

Como si fuera magia o una conspiración en su contra se quedó dormida. Rondaban las doce de la noche cuando el guardia la levantó, asustándola. Era muy tarde. Las horas se convirtieron en minutos cuando decidió salir del cementerio, dejando detrás las flores amarillas preferidas por su mamá. Se culpó mentalmente por ser tan despistada y andar a altas horas de la noche por lugares peligrosos. Buscó entre sus pertenencias su billetera y no la encontró. Analizó unos minutos cuando recordó haberla sacado cuando fue a la tienda esa mañana. El viento acompañó el frío de la noche advirtiéndole que debía regresar a su departamento caminando lo más rápido que su resistencia le permitiese para encerrarse en las cuatro paredes blancas y seguras que siempre la recibían.

La única cosa buena que sacó de ese mal día era el día: sábado, y que muchos jóvenes circulaban solos y acompañados dirigiéndose a bailar o reunirse. La policía hacía acto de presencia en el centro por lo que temía que la pararan por el camino y le pidieran su documento, y por más peligroso que sonara decidió tomar el camino más corto: el del puerto, donde las fábricas estarían cerradas a esa hora.

Nadie la culparía por su inocencia porque ella en sus peores sueños imaginó que hacían picadas en ese lugar. Desconocía los lugares que frecuentaban los jóvenes para realizar acrobacias o jugar carreras peligrosas. En general desconocía la ciudad.

Su corazón palpitaba al máximo y se daba fuerzas a sí misma para cruzar por el lugar. Tres rutas acortaban su camino. La primera, donde se realizaban las picadas, fue la primera que rechazó. La segunda era más oscura y estaba poblada de parejas o personas que buscaban sexo casual. Se arriesgó, por último, donde había más gente, en el lugar de las apuestas o se juntaban los amigos a tomar. Esa noche había carreras de auto y un nuevo mundo se abrió ante sus ojos: uno lleno de alcohol, sexo y drogas. Se decidió a dejar de pensar y apurarse, no sólo por el frío sino también por temor a que la notaran.

Las chicas de allí se encontraban inmunes ante el frío y cada una acompañaba a uno de los chicos que poseían un auto. Volvió a encapucharse y caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas dieran. Supuso que la peor parte de transitar aquel lugar se presentó obvia cuando se encontró cerca de la entrada de los autos, hasta que unas luces de un convertible negro la encandilaron deteniendo así su paso. Se bajaron dos hombres y una mujer en minifalda. Ella trato de agachar la mirada y seguir su camino cuando uno de ellos la llamó.

—Estas no son horas para las pequeñas —habló un hombre de unos treinta años tomando la mano de una chica que masticaba descaradamente su chicle. El otro era joven, tal vez de unos veinticinco años—. Además mi amigo necesita una compañía.

Nunca se paralizó tanto como en esos momentos y su cuerpo bailó del miedo. No supo contestarle viéndose acorralada por ellos y recordó que oculto su belleza así que el peligro era menor.

—Debo irme —susurró al tenerlo cerca y temiendo el contacto.

—La noche recién empieza, bonita —inclusive con esas gafas, ese atuendo raro para una adolescente y su cara casi oculta bajo el flequillo seguía mostrando una belleza un tanto normal. El desconocido posó su brazo por sobre sus hombros abrazándola y arrastrándola con él hacia la multitud, lo que temía—. Sólo será unos minutos. No dejarás que entre solo. ¿Verdad?

Se dejó llevar porque sentía que si se escapaba la seguirían.

Según su razonamiento ese hombre que olía a cigarrillo jugaría una carrera y aprovecharía ese descuido para escapar. Pocas eran las probabilidades que existían de que alguien la ayudara o algo similar, obligándola su naturaleza desconfiada a salir por su cuenta. Su acompañante era bastante conocido y muchas mujeres lo saludaban con un beso en la boca o caricias descaradas. Otras le preguntaban sobre ella y porqué su insistencia de dar con las niñas mimadas. Él sólo las ignoraba acercándola todavía más a su cuerpo y esquivó varias veces un beso dirigido a sus labios. Dentro de todo la situación era de lo más extraña, el chico no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ella ni le quitaba la vista de encima.

Unos minutos después averiguó su nombre: Kiba Inuzuka. Quien de vez en cuando preguntaba si quería beber o le invitaba de su cigarrillo a lo que ella negaba con la cabeza. Sólo se comunicaba mediante gestos, haciéndole creer al castaño que era demasiado tímida o muda. Tenía bastante frío y lo disimulaba bien; el verdadero temor radicaba en su próximo escape y en las intenciones de su acompañante. Cada vez llegaba más gente y entre ellos sintió una mirada penetrante proveniente de una chica que la miraba con notorio odio. Si su compañero no se encontrara tan pegado a ella estaba claro que vendría a pegarle sin razón alguna.

— ¡Hey! Karin, ven —le gritó elevando la mano desocupada. Una chica de cabello rojizo de anteojos y llamativa, acompañada de un joven con pelo gris y dientes afilados hicieron acto de presencia en el grupo. Hinata cada vez se hundía más en su miseria, creyendo que no podría escapar—. Tu mamá te dejó salir. ¿A que sí?

—Me escapé —le sonrió tomando la cerveza que le extendía el castaño, parecía conocida en ese ámbito. Vio a la compañía de su amigo y no tardó en preguntar—. ¿Quién es ella? Parece muy pura para este lugar —sintió una autentica curiosidad mientras esperaba que la chica contestara, lo que no ocurrió—. Tu ex novia la golpeará si sigues abrazándola.

—No le hará nada. ¿Tú no estás celosa? —bromeó con ella cambiando el tema, ya que no le sacó ni el nombre a su acompañante. Karin sólo alzó una ceja—. ¿Ya dejaste de perseguir a Sasuke? —pronunció lo último con sarcasmo hacia ella. La pelirroja sólo volvió a sonreír, parecía un tema que le agradaba hablar.

La mente de Hinata volvió a la tierra al escuchar aquel nombre, seguramente producto de su imaginación. Karin volvió a responder—. Algo así. Después de todo asisto a este loquero para mostrarle que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a su lado —se detuvo levantando el mentón de Hinata, analizando su cara—. O para que salga a buscarme, es una forma de que se preocupe por mí.

La idea de por sí era descabellada, pensó Hinata. No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque de la nada apareció la que supuso era la ex novia y la separó de un estirón del castaño. Su noche no podría ser peor cuando la agarró de los pelos demostrándola como trofeo ante Kiba—. ¡¿Es por ésta que me cambias?!

Normalmente, una persona caballera trataría de ayudar a Hinata pero alrededor suyo avalaban la pelea con una desconocida, por causa de un desconocido en un lugar al cual llegó por accidente. Karin era la única que trataba de apaciguar las cosas en cierta manera diciendo—: Deja a la pobre. ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien de tu tamaño? —Era la única defensa que conseguía. Se liberó de su agarre y sintiéndose valiente como un perro a quien maltratan se paró y se dispuso a irse cuando la detuvo una pared de personas indispuestas a perderse una pelea.

Su respiración se aceleró y no supo para dónde marchar exactamente, sólo podías esquivar a la morocha de su edad que la miraba furiosa mientras ignoraba las advertencias de Kiba para que la dejara en paz. Se sintió fatal, un dolor similar a cuando la querían tocar. Se sintió sucia y hasta pensaba en la posibilidad de que la molieran a golpes así la dejaban en paz, sobre todo a su físico. No recibió ningún daño leve pero se lamentaba por los que iba a sufrir.

— ¡Maldición Karin! ¿Siempre vas a estar en una pelea? —se oyó una voz conocida entre las tantas que clamaban la pelea, con reproche. Haciéndose espacio entre las personas apareció un rubio de ojos celestes mirando a su prima. Karin puso una mano en la cintura, desafiándolo.

—Si prestas un poco de atención verás que yo no participo en la pelea, de hecho quiero ayudar —La multitud se quedó medio callada, conociendo a los que aparecían en escena repentinamente—. No me digas que viniste a buscarme sin Sasuke —Segundos después calló al darse cuenta de quién secundaba al chico. Todas las chicas alrededor comenzaron a ser cautivadas por el azabache que entraba acompañando al rubio, con cara de fastidio y las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¡Na-Naruto-san! —gritó Hinata aliviada de encontrar al rubio y fue corriendo hasta él. Lo que género sorpresa en el rubio, por encontrarla allí. —Ayúdame, p-por favor.

* * *

— ¿Eso es s-seguro? —preguntó Hinata mirando al rubio que se arremangaba la remera.

—No te preocupes, Hinata-chan— calmo mientras acomodaba el brazo en una mesa y juntado su mano derecha con la de Kiba. Le sonrió con confianza a su enemigo —Esto será fácil.

Bueno, el rubio la ayudo pero se entretuvo hablando con sus amistades. Le tomó media hora el terminar de saludar a su alrededor y, aunque fue invitado a correr carreras, él negó diciendo que era parte del pasado. Lo que si acepto antes de irse a una fiesta que hacia una tal Ino era una pulseada el castaño que deseaba una revancha. Obviamente, Hinata no se movió de su lado, él le dijo que la llevaría y era su opción más segura, gracias al rubio ese tal Kiba la soltó.

Karin, por su parte, estaba tratando de sacar conversación con Sasuke que tenía a su lado a un montón de chicas. Pero este se perdió cuando Naruto comenzó la pulseada y Hinata no lo hubiera notado si Karin no fue a meterse entre ambos escandalizada porque Sasuke se marchó al callejón oscuro _seguramente_ con una mujer. Naruto la ignoró o intento hacerlo mientras se enfrentaba con el castaño.

—Princesa— llamó a Hinata pero esta no se dio por aludida. Karin insistió poniéndose a la par de la ojiperla y tomarla del brazo como lo hacía Sakura en ocasiones. Tal vez es algo natural entre chicas, pensó. La miró a los ojos, moviendo sus anteojos y le pidió con una gran sonrisa— Ven, daremos una vuelta.

Hinata no protesto, como de costumbre, dejándose llevar por la pelirroja. Saludaba a algunas personas alerta de ver al azabache y le pidió que le avisara si encontraban el objetivo. Mientras andaban le hablaba del Uchiha, como la primera vez que lo conoció y la vez que pudieron hablar a solas en el cumpleaños de Naruto. Lo que le gustaba y lo que le disgustaba mezclados con fantasías de quinceañera que algún día podría ser objeto de atención de él. La ojiperla estaba preocupada de que ese tiempo se prolongara y juraría que si no estuviese asustada por las personas y las acciones de su ambiente se hubiera muerto del aburrimiento.

Un chico, Suigetsu, molestó a la pelirroja diciendo que su enamoramiento era una causa perdida, que debería renunciar a él antes de que la usara. Ella era sorda a todo lo que le decían a su alrededor y uno le dijo que Sasuke estaba por correr. Asustada por la salud de su amor platónico fue corriendo a la pista dejando a Hinata detrás. Hinata la vio irse y dudaba si seguirla o no.

Miro a su alrededor y vio que Sasuke se le acercaba. Ella lo observo sacando las manos de los bolsillos y preguntando si ya se iban. Le iba a contestar cuando apareció un chico de la nada queriendo pegarle, este lo esquivo y se movió alejándose de la chica. Volvió a poner las manos en sus bolsillos.

—Tú, maldito bastardo. Te acostaste con mi novia— lo dijo con enojo en su voz. Sasuke por su parte bufo cansado y le contesto que no era su asunto. El desconocido fastidiado por su actitud saco un cuchillo —Ella me lo confesó y después me dejo.

Sasuke no cambio su semblante aunque Hinata estaba muy asustada por la amenaza pensó en ir a buscar ayuda. El desconocido los tomó por sorpresa y nadie estaba pendiente por la carrera que comenzaba. El Uchiha, hastiado, no parecía que era una situación peligrosa para él y Hinata sintió que iba a desmayarse.

—La amaba, ¿entiendes? —parecía que iba a llorar y Hinata se percato de que estaba borracho y enamorado.

Sasuke suspiró cansado—No puedo pelear contigo, abandone esas cosas. —Intento mediar y terminar con esa situación rápido, tenía las mismas ganas de irse que Hinata. Además sentía que este tipo no era una amenaza sino que se pondría llorar y era una situación más problemática que luchar contra él.

Él chico se puso de rodillas y empezó a llorar, Sasuke incomodo por la situación se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso al auto. Hinata vio como se iba sin decirle nada e ignorándolos. La chica empática se arrodillo para quedar a su altura. Intento con ademanes calmarlo pero sentía temor por ese cuchillo que aun cargaba. Cuando lo lanzo al piso se acercó a darle unas palabras de consuelo.

—Señor, cálmese, este no es un lugar para estar así — la ojiperla no hablaba con las personas e intentaba darle un consuelo a ese hombre a quien rompieron el corazón. El chico alzo su cabeza y se paró de repente, tratando de conservar algo de su orgullo. Para su suerte, justo terminaban de correr y era la ocasión para correr detrás de Sasuke y alcanzarlo.

El chico alzo la mirada y la observo detenidamente. Hinata sintió tiraban de la mochila y querían llevarla a rastras. Era Sasuke quien una vez que la dio vuelta, la soltó y le dijo _muévete_. El chico intento tomarla de la mano pero pudo librarse porque el agarre del pelinegro fue más efectivo. Una vez alejados y la gente volvía a amontonarse después de la carrera Hinata se enojo con él y con dificultad y tartumedeo le dijo que no era manera de tratarla.

—Hyuga, este lugar es muy peligroso. Hay mucha gente desquiciada y pierdes el tiempo tratando de consolar a ese perdedor— y siguió su camino sin importarle que ella lo mirara de forma extraña.

—Ese chico estaba triste no debemos dejarlo ahí, solo, llorando— no hubo tartamudeo y hablo como una persona normal defendiendo su territorio. No percibía a Sasuke como una amenaza.

Sasuke bufó molesto y le habló— Si es lo crees vuelve y consuélalo pero después no llores cuando te veas envuelta en una situación complicada— colocó las manos en los bolsillos y la miró tan profundamente que entendió que no le agradaba—. Si no te quieres y respetas no puedes afrontar el mundo, ¿entiendes?

Se giró y lo perdió de vista. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía contrariarlo tampoco defenderse de sus palabras, porque eran verdades. Su problema no era su belleza sino que hacía mucho tiempo que dejo quererse y de respetarse. Vivía sin vivir. Y aunque el azabache tenía razón se olvido de decirle cómo podría cambiar, como dejaba a su cobardía atrás cuando era lo único que conocía.

* * *

Esperaba que es día que se le borre de la memoria. Hasta que apareció el Namikaze su suerte había ido de mal en peor. Ahora sentada en la parte trasera del auto del rubio, esperando que terminara de convencer a su prima de volver con él ya que debía dejar de concurrir a esos lugares, se sintió segura. Supuso que Naruto tardaría bastante rato en convencerla de que volviera con ellos y entre tanto los conocidos que tenía allí le invitaban uno que otro trago que rechazaba por tener que conducir. La popularidad de Naruto no sólo abarcaba en la Universidad, sino en la Ciudad.

El auto se encontraba en silencio hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y se sentó a su lado en la parte trasera—. Para ser alguien que no busca problemas, siempre eres en el centro de ellos —comentó con seriedad mirando al frente donde estaba su amigo y Karin. La chica a su lado no le contestó, más bien, se abrazó más a si misma por el frío. Sasuke lo notó y se sacó su campera de cuero, quedándose en remera, y se la extendió—. Ten.

Hinata estaba cansada y dudó en tomar o no la campera que le prestaba. Eligió el camino del bien que no desnudaba al azabache y lo negó amablemente—. Lo siento por esta noche —resopló sin ánimos de charlar con nadie, volviendo a ser la Hinata solitaria de siempre—. No tengo tanto frío, por favor póngasela usted.

—No lo malinterpretes, de todas maneras a los boliches no suelo entrar con campera —volvió a aclararle que no lo hacía por moral sino por lástima—. Tómala, se tardarán un poco esos dos —dijo señalando a la imagen en la que Karin señalaba a Suigetsu como culpable de que se rateara de su habitación.

Por la forma en que lo dijo Hinata estiró la mano para tomar la campera, después de todo se la devolvería apenas se bajara del auto, pero Sasuke le hizo un amagué diciéndole:

—Te la presto con una condición —ella parpadeó extrañada mientras lo miraba—. Quítate esas gafas.

El gesto más infantil de la vida lo vio en ella, que arrugó su frente como si él hubiera hecho una travesura y luchara mentalmente contra el frío. Sus labios aún más carnosos se notaron en su rostro oculto por su flequillo. Hinata negó con la cabeza a su petición, mirando hacia afuera. Sasuke dudó en ceder o no mientras afuera Karin colocaba a Kiba como escudo para no ser atrapada por su primo, como una historieta cómica.

Pasaron cinco minutos y el azabache se resignó al notar la palidez de las manos de la Hyuuga. Otra vez trabajaba la lastima—. Qué aburrida eres —reprochó sin cambiar el semblante serio, tirándole sobre sus piernas el abrigo. Ella lo tomó y se cubrió con él cediendo ante a la baja temperatura de la que su compañero parecía inmune.

Normalmente Sasuke ya hubiera arrancado el auto ajeno dejando a su mejor amigo y a su prima caprichosa a pie. No tenía ganas de ir al boliche donde últimamente le costaba más espantar a las chicas que se le tiraban encima y tampoco le agradaba estar en un auto a solas con la persona más rara que conoció en su vida, pero por lo menos el ambiente era silencioso. Algo para valorar. Suspiró cansado y se decidió a buscar a esos dos molestos para obligarlos a irse con él, cuando su compañera lo llamó.

—Uchiha-san.

Se giró al notar cómo lentamente se sacaba las gafas y agachaba la mirada. Tal vez la chica a su lado libraba una batalla consigo misma y le costaba quitarse esas gafas grandes y exageradas para su gusto. La curiosidad volvió a él y levantó su mentón. De inmediato sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí y la poca luz que los alumbraba fue suficiente para ver su rostro por completo. Su piel blanquecina y tersa, sus labios rojos y carnosos sin maquillaje, su nariz media con una curva recta. Pero eso aún no le fue suficiente. Con su mano derecha y estando lo bastante cerca como para escuchar su respiración movió su flequillo para el costado encontrándose con unas pestañas árabes, cejas delineadas y una frente suave a su tacto. Sus hermosos ojos lavanda eran similares a la luna, y lo miraban tristes.

Se separaron rápido cuando Naruto empujó a Karin dentro del asiento del copiloto, haciéndole señas a Sasuke para que trabara la puerta, aunque no era necesario ya que Karin se paralizó al tener a su lado al chico de sus sueños. Esa valentía y rebeldía se escondieron detrás de una chica con miedo a demostrarse alguien molesto ante el azabache. Naruto apenas saludó con la mano a algunos amigos para adentrarse al auto y marchar antes de que le vuelva la rebeldía a la pelirroja.

Su retorno habría sido en silencio si Naruto no estuviera en el auto. Comenzó a decirle a su prima, con miedo a recibir un golpe de su parte, que teniala obligación de cuidarla porque era como su hermanita menor. Pero la hermanita menor en vez de prestarle atención miraba a Sasuke por el espejo retrovisor como si de su príncipe azul se tratase mientras éste con el mentón apoyado a su mano miraba a través de la ventana aburrido de ser niñero.

El rubio dejó a una cuadra de su casa a Hinata. Cuando ella se bajó y Karin por primera vez la notó en el vehículo, quiso devolverle la campera a Sasuke pero él apresuró la despedida porque quería llegar lo antes posible al boliche. Además se quejó del pequeño problema que ocurría últimamente muy seguido. Por eso Hinata no tuvo oportunidad de regresárselo y los vio entonces marchar por la casi desierta avenida, con ganas de llegar a su departamento, bañarse y dormir.

Karin se bajo del asiento del copiloto y fue a tomar el lugar que dejó Hinata. Y ahí noto algo.

—¿Esa chica no tenía puesta tu campera, Sasuke-kun?

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** No olviden que esta historia es en conjunto con _Ligie._

Buenas mis lectoras. El capítulo anterior parece que no fue bueno porque no tuvo muchos comentarios espero que esta vez vaya mejor. Recuerden que cada duda o sugerencia ayuda a escribir el historia.

Respuestas a comentarios anónimos: _Guest_ Son una versión nueva de pareja y no típica de príncipes y princesas. _Mimi-chan_ Nos gusta el SasuHina y no te preocupes que creo que ahora mejorará la relación. _Soldier_ Es buena tu sugerencia, veremos si sigue así la historia.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.


	5. Lolita es consuelo

Escrito en conjunto con _Ligie._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CINCO** :

Lolita es consuelo.

* * *

 _Ni tú ni yo pretendíamos ser salvados, Sasuke-kun, ni lo pedimos nunca. Tan sólo necesitábamos que alguien, alguien especial, advierta que existimos, y que nos mire, y nos piense_.

Fragmentos de _No me salves_ escrito por _KaoruB._

* * *

Ese día tuvo un mal presentimiento. El día gris ocasionado por las nubes esponjosas de gran tamaño le causaba desazón. Pronto llovería y Hinata pedía a los cielos que no haya truenos, los odiaba tanto como el significado que ella les daba. Como todos los viernes Naruto y Hinata se encontraron para "su hora de repaso", nombrada por el hiperactivo chico. Las apariencias engañaban y el rubio era un excelente ejemplo, ya que al explicarle con paciencia y contestar una que otra pregunta obvia Naruto podía llegar a ser un gran alumno. Sólo se debía contar con una pizca de paciencia.

Aún no había pasado ni una semana desde el incidente de las picadas y Sasuke parecía ignorarla cada vez que la veía acercarse. Ella lo hacía para devolverle la campera en lo último que pensaba era en volver a charlar con él. Además debía hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para acercársele, pues su cuerpo parecía querer escapar debido la vergüenza que sintió en el auto del rubio que consideraba su amigo. Claramente le costaba estar mentalmente preparada para el hecho de que alguien la viera en ese estado y encima a voluntad. Era imposible que no se preguntara qué le pasó por la cabeza para mostrarle su cara, aunque la verdad era que quiso ceder y mostrar un acto valiente. Inevitablemente, un rubor acompañó el momento en que se acordaba de eso y se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

El rubio tenía en modo silenciador a cualquier tipo de mensaje, ya sea por una red social o simple mensajería de texto, pero al notar en la pantalla de su celular una foto de la chica de cabello rosa no dejó que sonara dos veces para contestar. La pelirrosa lo llamaba para hablar urgentemente con él, y con la poca voluntad que tenía Naruto ante ella se negó a su pedido debido a que tenía que terminar de ayudar a Sasuke con algunas cosas de su mudanza. Al final terminó cediendo mientras su cara mostraba autentico terror, tal vez por alguna amenaza por parte de la chica.

—Lo siento Hinata-chan, debemos dejar esto para la próxima vez —se disculpó rascándose la cabeza y tomando sus pertenencias para marcharse, cuando su compañera le habló.

—La otra noche Uchiha-san me prestó su campera —dijo sin levantar la vista, muy característico en ella, y elevó un poco más la voz—. ¿Podrías devolverla por mí?

El rubio pareció dudar, pero dijo—: Se está mudando, ahora debería pasar por ahí, si quieres te llevo. —Sonrió emocionado sin entender entre letras que deseaba no mantener contacto con él. Siendo ese el caso, Hinata tomó coraje para replantearle la posibilidad de ahorrarle la visita inesperada de ella pero Naruto la cogió de la mano dejándola sin derecho de réplica.

Unos minutos después, frente a un edificio de cuatro estrellas en medio de la cuidad, con su sonrisa zorruna el rubio le anunció que llegaron. Casi empujándola la guió hasta el décimo sexto piso, donde sólo había dos habitaciones; la de la derecha con el número uno era de Sasuke. La puerta se encontraba abierta porque el Uchiha le dio permiso de entrar por el portero eléctrico. Naruto entró como si fuera el dueño de la casa mientras que Hinata tuvo que respirar profundamente para acumular agallas y entrar al departamento de soltero de un chico.

Al entrar, el rubio arremetió con un golpe que fue detenido por el Uchiha, que lo gastó con una sonrisa.

—Eres muy lento —dijo, y giró hacia la puerta en donde yacía la chica con buzo rosa hasta debajo de los muslos y un pantalón de jeans ajustado de color fuerte. En respuesta borró su sonrisa y alzó una ceja, hasta que vio su intento por entrar y rápidamente le impidió el paso—. Está prohibido el paso para mujeres, sólo hay una excepción con Mikoto. Viendo que no lo eres, puedes mirar de lejos.

— ¡Teme! No seas así con Hinata-chan, vino a ayudarte con la mudanza —dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia la heladera pero antes recordó que debía marcharse lo antes posible para ayudar a Sakura. Volvió sobre sus pasos—. Por cierto, yo no podré ayudarte y ella me viene a reemplazar.

—Reglas son reglas —respondió acercándose a la entrada para bloquearle el paso con el brazo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta que ella no iba a cruzar—. De aquí en más no puedes pasar.

El rubio creyó tener una idea que los conformaría a los dos, por lo que tomando un gorro negro ajustado, que estaba a la cabeza de la mesa del living, se acercó a la intrusa.

—Haber un retoque por aquí… Ten esto —le dijo agarrando todo su pelo entre sus manos, posteriormente lo ocultó bajo el gorro y como consecuencia un pequeño mechón salió. Ahora se le notaba más la cara si no fuera por el flequillo—. ¡Taran! Usa la imagina...—Naruto detuvo su frase al notar el rostro de la chica, como si lo viera por primera vez. Abrió la boca confundido, creyó ver algo parecido a un ángel.

Captando la repentina atención Hinata corrió la cara y el Uchiha bufó. Si no lo echaba por la palidez y por el temblor que la chica tenía apostaba que se desmayaría.

—Está bien, ella se queda —dijo, y tomó con brusquedad la mano de Hinata empujándola hacia dentro mientras con la otra lo hacía con su mejor amigo hacia fuera de la casa, hasta cerrarle la puerta en la cara—. Resuelve tus urgencias y vuelve que hay trabajo que hacer.

Como en todas las veces en las que se encontraban solos se produjo un silencio entre ellos. Sasuke siguió conectando el plasma junto con el reproductor de videos y la ignoró por completo. Entre tanto, ella vio a su alrededor una casa espaciosa. Había un living con dos sillones blancos, una mesa central en el aparador del plasma y junto con el reproductor yacía una Play Station. La cocina ya estaba ordenada y eran pocas las cajas que quedaban en el medio del lugar. Vio también un gran balcón que daba hacia el exterior. Aunque a Hinata le aterraran muchas cosas no le temía a las alturas y de hecho quería acercarse a ver a qué altura estaban pero actuaría como una metida en una casa ajena. Igualmente las nubes oscurecían la tarde.

Con cuidado se sacó la mochila de sus hombros y la apoyó en la alfombra extrayendo una bolsa bien acomodada. Se acercó al Uchiha y se la mostró. Sasuke, que se encontraba sentado conectando los aparatos a su televisor, tomó lo que se le fue extendido. Sin más la Hyuuga hizo una reverencia con el plan de marcharse pero antes Sasuke le habló.

—Quédate. —Ella se volvió viendo que la postura del chico era bastante despreocupada—. ¿Alguna vez jugaste a los videojuegos?

Hinata lo miró confundida pero Sasuke siguió esperando su respuesta—. N-no.

—No es tan difícil. ¿Quieres intentarlo? —pidió extrañamente en un tono amable, casi semejante al normal, pero con su típica desconfianza negó con la cabeza. Él suspiro y arremetió—. No te haré nada, lo prometo.

La Hyuuga volvió a pensarlo, a lo mejor mucho tiempo, porque él consiguió acomodar unos tantos cables más. Esta era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a Kakashi le proponía hacer algo, de modo que un agradable cosquilleo invadió su panza y pudo distinguir una mueca distintiva en su rostro que era una sonrisa. Después de todo, si llegaba a su departamento se aburriría y además afuera comenzaba a lloviznar. Podría tomarse un tiempo para divertirse en compañía. Era verdad que todavía no confiaba del todo en él pero a su parecer había tenido suficientes oportunidades para dañarla si esa era su intención y no lo hizo. ¿Por qué desconfiar ahora?

Confiada tomó el control que él le extendió y se sentó medio alejada de él arrodillada. Sin más palabras Sasuke encendió la consola en donde muchas propagandas como _Konami_ aparecían y él le aclaró—: Es un videojuego de fútbol. ¿Sabes algo del deporte? —preguntó eligiendo el equipo, serie y duración del partido.

Hinata recordó poco y nada de ese deporte, ya que lo único que le apasionaba era la natación y en los deportes en solitario. Kakashi raramente miraba esos partidos, en cambio su tutor prefería leer ese libro de _Tácticas Icha Icha Paradise_. Lo único que sabía era que en un partido de fútbol había dos equipos de once jugadores colocados en posición estratégica para el manejo del campo de juego y que la meta era embocar la pelota en el arco. Eso podría llamarse saber algo, por lo menos era lo básico, así que asintió.

—Bien. Elegí equipos bastante conocidos, jugaremos un partido —le dijo mirándola. Hinata asintió y vio las indicaciones con los botones con las que él prosiguió—. Esta parte decidirá dónde marcharás y cada uno de estos colores te dirá una acción. —Mientras le daba las indicaciones ella únicamente asentía. Entre ellas estaban las acciones que podía hacer como correr, patear y extraer la pelota, sin contar con los botones adicionales en la parte superior. Una vez memorizados él dijo—: Empecemos.

Un silbato, relatores describiendo sus movimientos y la multitud. Todo eso le resultó muy realista. Hinata torpemente movía a un jugador aunque por suerte el chico le aclaró que el jugador que manejaría era el más cercano a la pelota. Ante cada movimiento se mordía el labio inferior en coordinación con su cuerpo. Si quería moverse a la izquierda el control también lo movía para ese lado, como si su cuerpo también pudiera controlar a su jugador. Sasuke no se adelantaba, más bien se acercaba a sus jugadores para que le pueda sacar la pelota con facilidad sin embargo aquello sólo ocurrió dos veces, ya que en las restantes recibió faltas por arremeter con brutalidad.

Pronto la llovizna se transformó en lluvia sin embargo no lo notó por estar tan concentrada en el videojuego. Ya el marcador rondaba los quince a cero y a los noventa minutos quería seguir intentándolo. No tuvo ni que pedirlo, porque Sasuke volvió a iniciar otra partida aclarándole las acciones que no debía cometer. Ella lo escuchaba con suma atención, como si en vez de recibir información de un simple video juego él le revelara las respuestas de un examen. Después de otras tres partidas más, Hinata notó afuera el violeta oscuro que ocupaba la tarde y rápidamente tomó conciencia de su situación. Tenía que marcharse o la tormenta la cogería por sorpresa fuera de su casa.

—M-Me tengo que ir —dijo revisando la hora en su celular para dar con las ocho de la noche. ¿Entonces era cierto que con esos juegos uno se perdía en el tiempo?—. P-Perdón por molestarlo.

—Te llevaré —intervino Sasuke con pereza y aunque ella se negó fue rotundo—. Mira si te vas y terminas en un prostíbulo con la suerte que tienes. —comento con sarcasmo. En la mesa del comedor encontró las llaves del auto y fue decidido hacia la puerta. Ella lo siguió en silencio, y aunque casi se cae en el camino su compañero continuó impasible. Más bien, Sasuke en ningún momento alejó su atención de sus propios pensamientos; él la miraba sin mirarla y sus actos eran marcados por una desazón y desanimo.

Ambos se adentraban en el ascensor cuando un relámpago se hizo escuchar en cuanto las puertas se cerraron. Inmediatamente, el pequeño cuerpo de la Hyuuga se tornó tembloroso. El poco espacio del ascensor sólo ayudó a que sus ojos se dilataran alarmados y su claustrofobia, ante la presencia del repentino susto, hizo acto de aparición. Hinata se desesperó. Le dolía respirar y muy pronto sintió a sus fuerzas escasas. El segundo relámpago, aún más fuerte que el anterior, empeoró su situación hasta el punto de hacerle creer que las paredes la cercaban. La nublosa mirada la obligó a alzar sus párpados para evitar caer desmayada, y como último recurso se sostuvo de la baranda cuando una mano la tomó.

Perdida en sus _recuerdos vividos_ escuchó el timbre de su celular: Hatake Kakashi era quien, extrañamente, la llamaba. A su alrededor llovía y por eso se encontraba aguardando debajo del techo de una casa cuando atendió. No lograba entender lo que el hombre le decía, no podía ordenar las palabras que se volvían de una simple oración a un párrafo incoherente. Finalmente, él le dijo algo pero no lo escuchó; el ruido de un relámpago la ensordeció momentáneamente. Nuevamente animó a Kakashi. Y en ese momento, con el eco de la lluvia, de forma fugaz y brutal aunque en un susurro pesado, le informo que su padre había fallecido.

Llovía. El agua adherida a su entero cuerpo le oprimía el pecho y no sabía si lloraba o el techo sobre ella finalmente se había rendido al violento clima. Otro trueno. Su cuerpo tembló mientras pensaba, y pensaba. Sólo pensaba. Él no la dejaría. Hiashi no se iría, su padre no podía abandonarla. Lo más seguro era que se tratara de una pesadilla y la voz de su padre, marchita, se despedía susurrando en sus oídos para nunca más aparecer. Hinata se ahogó ante el pensamiento de que había perdido al único hombre de su vida y que, aunque él siempre la acompañaba, ella no lo había hecho en sus últimos momentos de vida. Inevitablemente terminó cayendo de rodillas en el húmedo suelo, todavía pensando, sin despistar el ruido de la intensa lluvia. No debió atender esa llamada, en esa noche de lluvia porque quedaría marcado para ella el día en que perdió al hombre que más amaba y su única familia.

Odiaba la lluvia y todo lo que ésta rememoraba.

— ¡Hyuuga! ¿Qué sucede?

Una voz la llamaba. ¿Debía atender a ese grito o lo volvería a perder todo? Ya no importaba, el miedo la venció de nuevo. Eran tantos sus triunfos que había dejado de llevar la cuenta.

* * *

Su mañana no marchó nada bien. Para empezar su padre lo obligó a ir a la empresa para sermonearlo como de costumbre y también exigirle que estudiara de una buena vez economía. Según Fugaku, como aumentaba rotundamente su poder y comercio, lo necesitaba como la mano derecha de Itachi y no jugando al doctor. El hombre mayor de nervios de acero nunca aceptó la decisión de su carrera pero creyó tener solucionado el problema cuando Itachi se nombró como el futuro heredero de toda la compañía internacionalmente conocida, pues su hermano estudió e inclusive adelantó años para presentarse en sociedad como el siguiente líder.

Hacía bastante tiempo que Sasuke abandonó el sueño de ser reconocido por su padre, cansado de ser la sombra de su hermano, y no volvió a intentar complacerlo. Muy pronto la tensión entre padre e hijo aumentó cuando le aclaró que él estudiaría medicina. Fugaku fue firme e irrevocable en una decisión _estudia ambas carreras entonces_. En vez de contradecirlo, sin hacer escándalo, Sasuke se marchó con varios insultos entre dientes. Él no quería eso para su vida, porque después de todo era _su_ vida. Nadie podía ayudarlo tampoco ni pediría ayuda de todas maneras. Además, no quería que su madre se preocupara, suficiente castigo era dedicar su vida a un hombre con esa personalidad y dos hijos que eran poco sentimentales.

Apagó su celular para evitar recibir cualquier llamada. Necesitaba aislarse de alguna manera; ya sea de su familia, de sus deberes como Uchiha, de las mujeres interesadas o, incluso, de sus amigos. Quería un tiempo a solas para pensar en la respuesta que le daría a su padre, aunque en el fondo la sabía. Llegó a su departamento para terminar de acomodar las últimas cosas y se tiró a pensar en su cama. Él no era la clase de persona que pensaba: _¿Qué sería de mi vida si, por ejemplo, hubiera nacido en otra familia?_ No. Lo consideraba algo inútil, ya que nació allí, con esos problemas y él debía aceptarlo. Sin embargo, tampoco era el tipo de persona que además de avanzar superaban los obstáculos, porque aunque no se parara consigo se llevaba todo lo que le dificultara el paso, y seguía sin sentirse mejor.

En sus veintiún años de vida Sasuke tampoco sabía descargarse con nada ni conocía lo que siempre decía su amigo: consuelo.

Consuelo para su vida sexual, la mujer de momento. Consuelo para sus sueños rotos, la ignorancia. Consuelo para los demás, la fortaleza. Consuelo por sus familiares, el orgullo. Pero el consuelo para sí mismo era incapaz de conocerlo. Siempre se conformaba con romper algo, hacer deporte hasta el agotamiento y escuchar música para despejar sus propios pensamientos o para destruir los sentimientos que portara hacia cualquier persona cercana a él. Eso en cierto modo lo conformaba.

Sus cavilaciones se interrumpieron por el portero eléctrico, quién más si no su mejor amigo. Al final, le abrió de mala gana. Por lo menos podría despabilarse un poco sin tener que contarle la situación aunque casi se arrepiente cuando, haciendo un escándalo característico de él, entró a su departamento pero acompañado por la rara de su compañera. A veces solía olvidarse por completo de ella, hasta que de nuevo aparecía, e inevitablemente pensó que de vuelta algo malo le pasaría y nadie lo podía culpar. Últimamente ella traía más problemas que soluciones en sus encuentros.

Sin pensárselo mucho decidió no permitirle entrar, pues ninguna chica pisaría su departamento y mucho menos ella. Sasuke no podía estar seguro de que la mala suerte no se iría con su dueña pero como era sabido Naruto la defendió. Bien. Pensó en echarlos a los dos no obstante su meta fue interrumpida cuando el rubio vio el rostro de la Hyuuga y posteriormente su boca entreabierta. Lo único que le faltaba. No aguantaría que su amigo hiciera un escándalo sobre que lo hermosa que era para que luego Hinata se desmaye como pasó una vez en la Facultad. Por esa razón lo echó primero. Cuando estuviera seguro de que no volvería ella le seguiría.

Antes de atender su particular tartamudeo y el miedo en sus acciones, Sasuke se decidió a terminar de colocar su consola, mostrando su querida aliada: la indiferencia. Ella se acercó a entregarle la campera que él le prestó aquella noche, una por cierto bastante rara así como mala desde que empezó hasta que terminó. Karin con sus demostraciones adultas la hacían ver como idiota ante sus ojos y el encuentro con la Hyuuga quien acompañaba a Kiba, uno de los más conocidos en fiestas o eventos de retos, no dejó de extrañarle. Sin perderse, tomó su abrigo.

Hinata estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la invitó a quedarse unos minutos más, sin ningún motivo en realidad. En su memoria, esa chica era prácticamente muda así que su paz no sería interrumpida. Despejarse por un tiempo con videojuegos era una buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que la lluvia lo imposibilitaba para salir. Vio sus dudas y todavía se sintió a prueba ante sus ojos. Sasuke entendía su miedo, después de todo últimamente sólo aparecía en los malos momentos de ella, o simplemente en algunos. De modo que intentó hacerla sentir segura, y si no lo había logrado tenía a la puerta a unos pocos pasos pero ella aceptó.

Le dio los primeros consejos y más básicos. Hinata, como predijo, sólo asentía. Mientras jugaba la miraba de reojo y le dio algo de gracia cómo ella lo hacía. Había visto sólo a una chica jugar a la Play pero a diferencia de la ojiperla, Sakura terminaba tirando contra la pared el control mientras maldecía a las corporaciones de videojuegos. Por más que Hinata movía hacia los lados el control no cambiaba su situación. Dedujo después de unas cuantas miradas que en cualquier momento su labio sangraría de tanto que lo mordía al perder la pelota, y aunque pensó que haría sólo un juego se vio en la necesidad de entretenerse un poco más con la especie en extinción, además de con sus caras de decepción o de enojo premeditados de una niña que deseaba dar vuelta un partido perdido.

Al cuarto juego Hinata debía marcharse, por lo que volvió a la realidad y notó que afuera llovía. Por mucho que fuera su cansancio debía acompañarla, pues era un caballero bajo reglas de su madre. Tomó las llaves del auto y se marcharon cuando recordó el verdadero problema que tendría. Suspiró cansado, encima caían relámpagos, el transito estaría colapsado. Los problemas lo seguían a todas partes, aunque se mudara aun existía la comunicación que sólo le traía más obligaciones.

Mientras maldecía en sus pensamientos su compañera comenzó a tener un ataque de claustrofobia. _Cartón lleno_ y los problemas que de nuevo le acarreaban. Trató de llamarla pero fue en vano y luego de unos minutos finalmente cayó desmayada. Además, como condenándolo a sentirse más infeliz si no la ayudaba, le dijo—: L-lo siento…

Sasuke tenía dos posibilidades: llevarla al Hospital o tratarla él mismo. Un desmayo causado por un pequeño trauma no era un problema para él quien era un genio en la medicina. Siendo ese el caso, cambió el rumbo del ascensor de vuelta a su departamento. La llevó a cuestas, por suerte no pesaba nada. Su desesperación disminuyó al llegar y acostarla con cuidado sobre la cama. La vio durmiendo mientras buscaba en la cocina y continuó haciéndolo cuando de a poco la mojó para despertarla. Contemplarla tan tranquila, con la cara perturbada que solía llevar cuando la veía, le hizo notar que siempre olvidaba el detalle de lo hermosa que era.

De a poco la chica comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Sasuke se olvidó de todos los problemas, quedándose con su último encuentro en donde pudo ver por segunda vez su cara sin ocultar. La imagen lo descolocó. No quería sentir curiosidad y lo evitaba a toda costa. Podía ser la mujer más hermosa que vio pero no era atractiva para él debido a su rara personalidad que lo llenaba de incertidumbre. Cuando al fin Hinata despertó al verlo tan cercano a ella se sentó precipitadamente cubriéndose con las manos. Ahora volvía esa cualidad que lo fastidiaba.

—Creo haberte dejado en claro que no te haría nada.

Ella lo escuchó y asimiló sus palabras. ¿Tanto miedo le tenía a la gente? La desconfianza era moneda corriente en su mundo. Hinata simplemente se encogió sobre sí misma y agachó la mirada, por consiguiente predijo sus siguientes palabras—: L-lo siento.

Bufó molesto. Ese día marchaba de mal a peor. Debía descargarse con alguien el mal sabor que sus sentimientos le dejaban en la boca o le gritaría a la mujer que se encontraba frente a él, lo último que le convenía a menos que quisiera más problemas. Contó hasta tres y pidió un préstamo en el banco de la paciencia para poder hablarle bien.

—Hyuuga. ¿Eres claustrofóbica? —Ella respiró tranquila y negó viendo atentamente sus acciones.

—N-no sé qué me s-sucedió... —respondió nerviosa. Sus actos eran bien analizados por la muchacha, no hacía falta ser adivino para notarlo—. P-pero me siento m-mejor... —logró articular. _Allí va la fuerte_ , pensó

—Escúchame, si no te sientes bien debes decírmelo y yo... —Se detuvo al oír un relámpago que casi al mismo tiempo alumbró el lugar, y vio entonces cómo la tranquilidad de la Hyuuga se hizo añicos luego de eso. Ella se retorció, sus manos cubrieron sus oídos y sus ojos nuevamente se dilataron. Así que su temor radicaba en los relámpagos, pensó Sasuke, si hubiera sido más clara habría hecho algo antes de que despertara. Inevitablemente volvió a inundarlo el sentimiento de lastima hacia ella y, tirando el libro mental de todas las clasificaciones que tenía de las mujeres, se decidió a ayudarla.

Fue hasta su cuarto, buscó unos auriculares grandes junto con su reproductor de música y en cuanto volvió se los colocó a la chica que seguía temblando, ya sea por miedo o, sospechaba, por frío. Posteriormente cerró las persianas de madera y prendió todas las luces. La música comenzó a surgir efecto y los ojos de la Hyuuga se fueron cerrando mientras que las lágrimas que habían retenido cedían. Los temblores tardaron diez minutos más en marcharse hasta que por fin se quedó dormida en la misma posición rara abrazándose a sí misma. Inclusive cuando la abrigó con una manta de su cama ella continuó profundamente dormida.

Contemplarla mientras dormía no estaba en sus planes por lo que fue hasta la heladera y revisó lo que podría darle para cuando despertara, pero todo era para cocinar e ignorar su paladar sería un problema. Se conformó con esperar a que volviera de sus miedos para averiguar qué querría comer. Los truenos duraron hasta media hora después y aunque no era meteorólogo calculaba que no los habría más juzgando la disminución de la lluvia. Le quitó los auriculares y quiso acomodarla para que se recostara pero era testadura hasta en los sueños. Si se sentía bien durmiendo como animal a él no le generaba inconveniente. Se fijó en la canción reproducida _Passing Afternoon_ de Iron and Mide. ¿Quién no se dormiría bajo esa canción?

Por alguna extraña razón Sasuke no deseaba dormir, probablemente temiendo que la chica vuelva a tener otro ataque. Así que se sentó en la alfombra del living y apoyando sobre la mesa su netbook revisó sin muchas ganas los mensajes, de paso buscando cosas innecesarias en Internet. Los problemas de su vida habían pasado a un segundo plano ahora que lo preocupaba la actitud que mantendría ante la chica cuando despertara.

Hinata lo hizo rondando la medianoche. Notó sus ojos abiertos mirando al techo y supuso que seguía en su sueño cuando se giró en su dirección. Los ojos de ella lo escanearon y él sólo esperó a que reaccionara. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación se sonrojó de sobremanera, lo que a Sasuke le quitó el poco juicio que tenía: en cualquier momento actuaría de forma inocente.

—Y-yo... —quiso articular, y el azabache omitió la disculpa que ya había perdido valor para él—. L-lo s-siento.

—Deja el tartamudeo para empezar —cortó suspirando. Ella lo siguió viendo pero no entendió—. Si estás apenada, no tartamudees porque me molesta —cuando asintió, él prosiguió—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Hinata quiso levantarse pero sintió la manta y bajó la mirada—. No tengo hambre —Aunque creyó necesario el que coma, Sasuke lo olvidó cuando escuchó lo siguiente que preguntó después de ver la hora—. ¿Podría llevarme a mi departamento? —Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negro que la miraban atentos.

—Podrían volver los relámpagos —cortó, pues por más que le pesara debía invitarla a quedarse esa noche. De modo que se levantó mientras ella pensaba qué haría ahora—. Comamos, tengo hambre.

Después de que empezó a buscar algo para hacer en el refrigerador, ella se acercó casi corriendo y le dijo—: L-lo ayudaré.

Un paso para adelante. Ahora que la chica parecía dentro de todo normal, seguramente deseaba devolverle un poco de todo lo que él la ayudó. Sin ganas de hablar percibiendo un dolor de cabeza se fue al cuarto a tomar una aspirina y se tiró en la cama suspirando. A un costado de su cama, en la mesa de luz, estaba su celular. Lo prendió viendo que le llegaron mensajes de su padre, quien se iba a un viaje repentino de negocios, mientras que su hermano lo llamó seguramente para ver cómo estaba por la noticia. Su mejor amigo le avisó que no iba a llegar y después sólo encontró algunas llamadas de desconocidos que no le importaban.

Se metió en la ducha para toma un baño rápido y golpeó la pared fuertemente por su suerte. Algo de consuelo consiguió en eso pero no lo suficiente. Se colocó unos pantalones negro y una remera del mismo color cómodos para dormir. No se molestó en ponerse medias. Estaba secándose el pelo con la toalla cuando escuchó unos toques del otro lado de la puerta. Habiendo terminado se acercó a la mesa del comedor donde había dos platos de ensalada y un jugo para tomar. Por suerte le aclaró que no era vegetariano y no tuvo tiempo de comprar otra cosa.

Bueno, al sentarse en la mesa, Hinata lo miro con desaprobación cuando empezó a comer sin agradecer.

Sasuke terminó de tragar y habló impaciente—Hyuuga son las una de la mañana, estoy cansado y mañana tengo un día peor que éste. No tengo tiempo para _formalismos_.

Ella fue inflexible—: Siempre se debe agradecer —unió sus manos y hasta que no vio las manos de él unidas no comenzó. De mala gana accedió y Hinata comenzó a hablar con los ojos los cerrados mientras él la miraba—: Gracias por la comida.

Cuando terminó hizo una reverencia y comenzó a comer lento pero sobre todo saboreando la comida. Sasuke estaba tan acostumbrado a comer solo o con sus amigos que lo hacían como si le fueran a robar la comida, que olvidó la delicadeza de comer al lado de una persona educada. Le mintió sobre que tenía hambre para hacerla comer pero terminó comiendo algo de lo que preparó por educación. Hace mucho que no pagaba para que le cocinen aunque él de alguna forma lo había hecho con ella al dejarla dormir una noche allí. Hasta se merecía un postre.

—Hyuuga —habló para reprocharle—, avisa cuando algo te moleste. No soy adivino ni me gustan las sorpresas —aclaró. En respuesta Hinata asintió y continúo comiendo tranquila. Sasuke, curioso, preguntó para después arrepentirse—: ¿Le tienes miedo a los relámpagos?

Ella dejó de comer tan animada y asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke pensó que era bueno que ella avisara que no llegaría a su casa, después del intento de abuso y si le conto a la familia se preocuparían por su paradero. Hinata lo negó y acotó que vivía sola y que podría avisarle a Kakashi pero estaba de viaje.

— ¿Tus padres?— si él fuera el que no regresaba a casa sin avisar Mikoto hubiera intentado encontrarlo y era una de las razones por las que se mudó.

—Perdí a mi madre cuando era una niña y mi padre murió un día muy tormentoso— giro su cabeza hacia la ventana que se encontraba cerrada pero se oía la lluvia. Respiro profundamente y trato de no sonar triste cuando agregó—. Creo que por eso le tengo miedo a los relámpagos.

Sasuke esperó que continuara o que por lo menos demostrara un poco de ánimo al comer. Un silencio sepulcral inundó el comedor y ella, en cambio, se levantó de la silla para buscar agua para tomar. Le sirvió en su vaso y se volvió a sentar frente a él que contemplaba su rostro cabizbajo y sin pensar la pregunta salió de sus labios.

— ¿Y cuál es la razón por la que vives con miedo?

Ella abrió sus ojos y junto su mirada, trastornada por la pregunta, pero no contestó; en vez de eso se levantó de nuevo. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, estaba con los brazos apoyados en la mesada hacia los costados, y su curiosidad era muy grande para retroceder sus palabras. Ella se hundía cada vez más sobre sí y estúpidamente pensó que, a lo mejor, mencionar algo como eso le traía cosas malas, sin embargo quería saber que obligaba a una persona a vivir avergonzada y frágil en sus temores internos.

En última instancia utilizaría su ultimo consuelo hacer sentir más miserable que él a la persona a su alrededor. Y en el fondo sentía lastima de lo que podría lastimar una simple pregunta a una persona.

Entonces, con voz ronca contestó— Es difícil hablar de eso.

Pronto escuchó cómo pequeños sollozos salían de ella, lo único que le faltaba. Rascándose la frente se maldijo por orillarla a esos extremos pero creía que unas disculpas no retendrían sus lágrimas. Por lo que decidió marcharse y dejarla llorar en paz, pero apenas se levanto, Hinata se giro, lo miro a los ojos y le habló con absoluta claridad a pesar de estar sollozando.

—Crecí en un lugar lleno de amor pero cuando murieron mis padres entendí lo malo de los extremos. Mi apariencia física atrae la atención. En el corazón de la gente hay amor, lo entiendo, pero en los extremos, el amor también puede pervertirse. En los hombres se convierte en _sadismo_. En las mujeres suele convertirse en _masoquismo_. Y ambas las conocí por pervertir su mente y descubrí lo cruel que uno puede ser por satisfacer esos instintos.

Escucharla hablar de esa manera lo descolocó. Podría ser una desconocida pero lo molestaban sus palabras, tanto que no podía más que enfocar su molestia hacia él para variar. El buscaba consuelo y solía aferrarse en su familia o sus amistades; si no fuera por su personalidad rotunda, indiferente y dura tal vez se hubiera topado con una situación como la de esta muchacha que buscaba consuelo en la soledad después de aislarse por malas experiencias del mundo.

Se acercó con pasos lentos hacia la chica para no asustarla y pidió con voz baja —Cálmate, Hyuga.

—Puede sonar como excusa —hipó y se limpio las lágrimas con las mangas de su buzo. Sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas, su piel pálida y su flequillo revuelto. Volvió a hipar pero se aseguro de terminar de hablar y sentenció—. Pero estoy cansada de vivir _así._ Y, en el fondo, la realidad, es que me odio a mí misma.

No lo pensó. Traspasó la barrera impuesta de ella y la abrazó. Sintió su remera mojarse, los sollozos en su oído, su respiración en su nuca y su calidez por completo. Ella no se resistió a su agarre y aceptó el gesto. Inconscientemente y sin proponérselo para sus problemas, esa noche el abrazo con Hinata Hyuuga fue su consuelo.

* * *

Notas antes de terminar. Siempre recuerden que esta historia no existiría sin _Ligie._

Hola, espero que esta continuación les guste. Casi me olvido de subir la continuación. _Esta historia será actualizada cada dos lunes por la falta de comentarios._ Igual siempre contamos con las mismas lectoras entre ellos _Ricka, Guest, MikaSyo, , Mimi-chan, annie-nyu, Cami-san Uzumaki, wolf-enzeru y esther82_ a quien apreciamos por seguir y comentar esta humilde historia. Muchísimas gracias.

 **Respuestas a comentarios anónimos:** Ricka, gracias por tu aliento y espero que te guste este capítulo; Guest gracias por esperar a los lunes; Mimi-chan Naruto es certámenes una especie de cupido y Danny gracias por el comentario y espero que no haya tantas partes duras.

Gracias por comentar.


	6. Lolita es amistosa

Historia en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEIS:**

Lolita es amistosa.

* * *

" _Joder la amaba a ella, por eso no quería romperle el corazón, por eso por primera vez en su vida sería incapaz de caer en los juegos de otra chica, y aunque cediera dudaba mucho que su cuerpo se irguiera para alguien más._ "

Fragmento de _Un hijo para el imperio Hyuga_ por _himepeti_

* * *

Las reuniones con Ino en las cuales organizaban sus futuras fiestas lo aburrían de sobremanera. Siempre eran los mismos: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Gaara, Shikamaru y Temari. El siguiente paso era la típica pelea, que todavía podía taladrarle la cabeza, entre los rubios escandalosos del grupo.

—Haber si entiendes: una fiesta de pocos amigos —repitió silabeando Ino casi tomándolo por la remera. En un rincón Sakura se lamentaba por la típica escena—. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que dije _sólo pocos_ e insististe en que vaya Kiba y algunos _colegas_ más? —Juntó aire en sus pulmones para gritarle—. ¡Mi casa estaba llena! Hubo disturbios y hasta llamaron a la policía. —Antes de que dijera algo más, Ino retomó—. Si sigues insistiendo, no te invitaré.

—No seas mezquina —pudo articular Naruto cuando lo soltó. Viéndose en apuros se giró hacia su mejor amigo pero éste desvió la mirada, abandonándolo—. Ino-chan, por favor, sólo pocos amigos. —La rubia siguió negándose mientras que un aura negra a su alrededor se palpaba.

Sasuke, sumido en sus pensamientos, de repente, vio una oportunidad de ayudarlo y de paso satisfacer una idea que venía pululando hace tiempo por su cabeza—. Tengo una idea —dijo. Ella se giró amenazándolo de que no lo defienda y él negó con la cabeza—. Deja que invite a algún amigo que no conozca a nadie, ni haga escándalos.

—Sasuke-kun, él no trata con ese tipo de personas —le dijo Sakura cerrando sus ojos como si fuera imposible que eso ocurriera. Acercándose más al grupo se dirigió a Ino—. Viendo que Naruto no está invitado a la reunión —ya lo apartaron de los planes y eso al único que no le dio gracia fue al rubio que comenzaba a maldecir en voz baja el apoyo de sus amigos—. ¿Cuándo planeas hacerlo, Ino puerca?

Sasuke volvió a insistir— Piensa un poco Naruto ¿No tratas con alguien que no haga disturbios? —Estaba seguro que pedía demasiado: que Naruto deje su lentitud para entender las indirectas, pero por lo menos debía hacer el intento. No obstante, como al rubio se lo veía al borde de un derrame cerebral de tanto pensar, el Uchiha se rindió al fin.

— ¡Hinata-chan! —Lejos de la mirada común, Sasuke sonrió de costado, divirtiéndose a costa de la transparencia de su mejor amigo—. Ella es algo rara, pero es muy amable —La mayoría comenzó a realizar preguntas sobre ella. Él contestaba que era su compañera de clases con desenfado, luego pareció arrepentirse de haberla nombrado—. Pero ahora que lo pienso, tal vez se sienta incómoda.

—Entonces no es tu amiga, Naruto —reprendió Sasuke, aunque ese era su plan desde el principio. Siempre que tiraba una idea negativa de él, el rubio se justificaba y tomaba valor. Se podía decir que era un truco típico que consistía en llevarle la contraria para obtener el verdadero resultado deseado, y siempre funcionaba.

— ¡Es mi amiga! —le dijo emocionado tomando una pose de promesa, y por vez mil cayó en la misma trampa con la misma sonrisa de idiota—. ¡Ella me acompañará, de veras!

* * *

Hinata sintió los nervios de una adolescente cuando escuchó la propuesta del rubio de ir a una fiesta exclusiva. Inclusive Sakura le había insistido para que los acompañe y poder conocer mas a esa chica tan tímida. Como era de costumbre se negó pero éste le insistió de tal manera que no le dejó otra opción que darle una respuesta afirmativa, aunque segura de que más tarde pensaría en algo para escaparse de ello. Fue inútil. El sábado por la noche apareció en el auto dispuesto a llevarla en contra de su voluntad. Naruto era el segundo hombre, después de Kakashi, que entró a su departamento con su voz tan animada. Había prometido hacerse la enferma pero de alguna forma la contagió su hiperactividad, no vio como algo malo ir a una fiesta en la cual podría pasar desapercibida y, además, no se separaría del rubio.

Naruto se había vestido con una camisa ajustada a su cuerpo de color azul y con pantalones de vestir negro. Si no fuera porque llevaba sandalias habría pensado que sería necesario ponerse un vestido aunque el rubio le aclaró que no era necesario que se vistiera elegante y, en cambio, fuera ella misma. En su cuarto empezó a desordenar su placar en busca de algo adecuado que no fuera demostrativo. No hacía frío y era una noche calurosa. Se decidió por unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas azules hasta los gemelos y un buzo holgado del mismo color que llegaba debajo de sus glúteos, con una capucha por precaución. Su pelo estaba lacio como siempre pero con unas invisibles con forma de flores azules. El rubio no entendía mucho de la vestimenta de las chicas, pero Hinata vestía conservadora.

No tardaron en llegar a la casa de Ino ya que Hinata vivía a unas cuadras de allí y se estacionaron frente a una casa de familia de dos pisos en donde se escuchaba música leve. Los nervios la hicieron parecer aún más torpe y Naruto le dio seguridad. Al llegar en el frente vieron a dos chicos tomando algo. El rubio se acercó a ellos llevando a Hinata a la par para infundirle valor. Ella, aún así, ocultó más la mirada antes de que el rubio la presentara.

—Ella se llama Hinata —dijo animado pero extrañamente, para aquél que lo conociera bien, cauteloso. Frente a ellos la ojiperla pudo notar entre el flequillo que uno de los chicos era Sasuke, quien asintió sin ser amable en el saludo—. Él es Gaara —El chico pelirrojo asintió con educación, con una mirada aguamarina tan penetrante que consiguió sonrojarla. Él era tan grande como los demás e intimidante y parecía todavía más callado que Sasuke, sin embargo, a diferencia del azabache él desprendía un aire misterioso.

Justo cuando Naruto remarcaría que el otro era Sasuke, alguien que ya tuvo tiempo de conocer, apareció Ino. Ella, que se acercó muy contenta, se mostró sorprendida por la compañía del Namikaze ya que había dado por sentado que aquella amistad no podía ser otra que una farsa. No obstante, rápidamente se presentó con amabilidad y le aclaró que se sintiera como en su casa, pues se notaba a simple vista su incomodidad. Luego de que Hinata agradeciera medio tartamudeando les avisó que las pizzas ya habían llegado. Naruto fue a buscar a su novia que estaba dentro encargándose de los tragos, se quedó parada mientras entraban y se hubiera quedado plantada ahí si Sasuke no le hablaba.

—Deberías por lo menos mostrar tu cara a la gente —le dijo llamando su atención. Alzando la vista se fijó sorprendida en el rostro de Sasuke, quien parecía luchar por el control de sus labios para no formar una sonrisa. Hinata desconocía lo que pudiera causarle gracia, lo cual la inquietaba, aunque tampoco le importó averiguarlo cuando lo notó tan cerca de ella. Sabía que Sasuke no iba a hacerle daño pero aún así se alejó un poco de él, por simple instinto. Su respuesta fue un suspiro cansado—. Entiendo, pero acomódate el pelo. Con esas hebillas puedes recogerte el flequillo —El azabache la evaluó fugazmente con la mirada mientras esperaba algún movimiento, y pensó necesario agregar—: Allí dentro nadie te hará nada.

Ella agradeció y obedeció. Tomó su flequillo, lo levantó y se lo ajustó con los invisibles para volver a darle la cara a un Sasuke extraño que no perdió la oportunidad de observarla en plena acción. Al juzgar del azabache, el trabajo hecho con la hebillas había sido eficaz, delicado y hasta atrayente, y aunque sabía que más que eso fue una estupidez no pudo evitar quedarse embobado mirándola. Recién dos segundos después de haber acabado se aclaró la garganta para decirle que ya estaba lista, y posteriormente giró para reunirse con los demás.

Lo primero que vio Hinata fue un living bastante amplio en donde estaban Ino, Sakura al lado de Naruto, Gaara y un muchacho de tez blanca que hacía comentarios muchos más que vergonzosos y que además desconocía. Después, otra que tampoco pensó que iba a ver estaba allí: Karin. Su evaluación no pudo continuar debido a que se detuvieron las risas y los comentarios picantes para darles toda la atención a ellos. Sasuke fue más veloz y adelantándose a los hechos puso una mano en su espalda para que no retrocediera.

— ¡La princesita! —dijo Karin dudando si era la acompañante de Kiba de la otra noche; y por la vestimenta confirmaba que lo era. El resto se quedó callado al verla, pues sin maquillaje o algo similar era una de las mujeres más bonita que podrían haber visto. Entre tanto, los ojos perlas se desviaron al costado queriendo dejar de ser el centro de atención.

—Hola Hinata —saludo Sakura y quiso quitarle un peso de encima—. Ven, siéntate a mi lado —Hinata agachó el rostro mientras obedecía, ni el silencio ni las miradas hacia ella habían desaparecido. Por suerte la pelirrosa tenía cierto poder amenazante sobre todos y no hubo objeción en cuanto habló, más bien algunos escalofríos de quienes conocían lo peligrosa que en ciertas ocasiones llegaba a ser—. Dejen de mirarla que la asustan —La mirada severa que les dio fue suficiente para que Karin confirmara que si Hinata era la princesita, Sakura, la brujita.

Sasuke que ya se había sentado codeó a Naruto para que vuelva a hablar, y al segundo las voces de todos sonaron fuertes y alegres. El ambiente era cálido, las sonrisas llenaban todo el lugar. Sakura se mantenía pendiente de ella ofreciéndole o preguntándole sobre algo que deseara en especial. Sonaba demasiado amable con ella pero que insultaba a la anfitriona y intentaba ayudar a su novio. Era también la única que le dirigía palabra ya que los demás evitaban dirigirse a ella por su tartamudeo y excesiva timidez.

Luego de la comida, Ino cambió la música a una más atrevida, y gritó con un trago en la mano—: ¡Es hora de divertirse! ¡Verdad o consecuencia! —Un grito similar a un _¡Wooo!_ se escuchó. La mayoría de ellos le siguieron el juego y poniéndose todos en ronda les explicó las reglas en modo buena a Hinata—. Te preguntaremos algo al azar y si no contestas esta noche el castigo será quitarte una prenda.

— ¡Oye Ino-cerda! —Saltó Sakura al ver la cara espantada de Hinata y de Ino que estaba muy influenciada por el alcohol—. Está entre extraños y le pides algo como eso.

—Reglas son reglas —respondió solemne para después guiñarle un ojo a la ojiperla—. No te preocupes, Hinata-chan, seremos _light_ contigo —le dijo, e incluyó hablándole al oído como confidente—: Es una táctica para ver los cuerpos de esos chicos —La rubia sonrió de manera descarada por el rojo en el rostro de Hinata, quien asemejaba a un tomate.

Naruto empezó con demasiada excitación, parecía una costumbre entre ellos hacer ese tipo de cosas—. Una pregunta para Sakura-chan —Se notaba a leguas sus ganas de desnudarla o salvarle secretos a la pelirrosa—. ¿Te gusto más desnudo o con ropa?

Hinata comenzó a pensar que el rubio tenía ojos únicamente para la pelirrosa, más allá de su vergüenza. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco pero completamente colorada. Iba a abrir la boca más antes que eso sonrió perversamente—. ¡No contestaré, Naruto pervertido! —Viéndose muy malvada por lo que haría, se quitó la cinta que llevaba en su cabello. El rubio que esperaba una remera u otra prenda más importante hizo un puchero, aunque después sonrió zorrunamente.

—Tus acciones dicen más que mil palabras –dijo con los ojos cerrados, podía imaginarse la cara enrojecida de la pelirrosa—. Así que desnudo —Por vivo, Sakura lo golpeó.

Después se empezaron a turnar. Cabe destacar que las chicas no tenían tapujos al preguntarles a ellos cosas _sexuales_ así los hombres o debían contestar algo significativo o se quitaban una prenda relevante, pues sólo bastaba mirar el ojo morado de Naruto para saber que no podían imitarlas en esas preguntas. Los chicos, por ende, sólo preguntaban cosas irrelevantes pero importantes para las mujeres, generando pequeñas peleas entre ellos. Ambos bandos querían desnudarse y era bastante raro siendo todos amigos.

Tres preguntas por persona y se elegía al azar. La primera fue Sakura que le preguntaron, además, con cuántos se había acostado, lo que casi mata al rubio que aún creía en su pureza, ya que ella contestó que estuvo con una sola persona. Ino empezó a tratarla de mentirosa y Hinata rogaba que no llegara su turno. Finalmente, la última pregunta fue por parte de Sai, quien tontamente le preguntó porqué no tapaba su enorme frente con el flequillo, a lo que después de un certero golpe le contestó que amaba a su frente a su manera.

El siguiente fue el Namikaze que pareció valiente e inmune a las preguntas y flaqueó en la primera: ¿Qué le haría a Sakura si la tuviera una noche a su antojo? Ino había bebido bastante pero eso sólo acrecentaba su picardía al realizar preguntas. Naruto se guardó la respuesta por lo cual se sacó la camiseta de una forma bastante divertida. Hinata miró al otro lado, completamente roja, y que Naruto le preguntara si estaba bien no cambió su estado de ánimo. La segunda pregunta fue de Gaara en modo de broma si sintió alguna vez atracción por Sasuke porque eran inseparables, fue rotundamente negado aunque dejó en claro que el azabache tenía una fea actitud con sus relaciones. La última fue si su primera vez fue con Shiho a lo que él negó porque jamás se acostó con ella.

Y así, de a poco fue pasando el turno de todos. Ino respondía con relatos y todo, razón por la cual Sakura la acusó de mentirosa aunque la rubia jurara que era cierto. Hinata pensó que era una chica que sabía mucho de relaciones. Sai la venció porque el chico era especial. La forma casual en que insinuaba cosas pervertidas hizo que la ojiperla entendiera que el mecanismo de la amistad se fundaba bajo la confianza y la libertad de ser uno mismo. El pelirrojo dentro de todo fue el más discreto con monosílabos al contestar quién fue la mujer más grande con la que estuvo, si tenía amantes como se rumoreaba y al final le preguntaron qué calificación le daba a Ino: 28. Dijo que no y se sacó una prenda ya que aclaró que era un problema comparar los encuentros amorosos.

De esta manera también contestó Karin, si bien mintió en todas para dar una buena impresión a Sasuke. Ino la vetó de las próximas reuniones por tramposa pero no pareció importarle mucho, ya que creía haber llamado la atención del azabache. Él fue el siguiente y para tal punto Hinata ya no prestaba atención, preocupada porque pronto sería su turno. ¿Qué pasaba si eran duros con ella? Negó mentalmente esos pensamientos. Debía ser sincera como ellos porque así se comenzaba y podrían de a poco tomar la confianza para comenzar a forjar una relación, pues aunque eran bastante diferentes a ella le agradaba su compañía. Se escuchaban las risas mientras se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos. Recordó que al terminar la noche le agradecería a Naruto por invitarla...

—Hinata, Hinata —De repente la sacaron de su ensoñación. Ella miró entre parpadeos a Sakura que se encontraba hablándole—. ¿Te sientes bien? —contestó que sí, por lo cual prosiguió—. Ya que te habrás perdido las respuestas de Sasuke-kun, le falta una. Pregunta —pidió amable para integrarla a la charla.

—Ehm... —chocó con los ojos de Sasuke y giró rápidamente hacia otro lado, luego puso una mano sobre su mentón pérdida. Debía ser un poco atrevida como todos lo eran pero temía enfadarlo como siempre ocurría—. Ehm... —volvió a susurrar. Pasaron unos minutos cuando el Uchiha le dirigió una mirada de enfado—. ¡Ah! ¿A qué edad tuvo su primera novia?

—No puede ser... —gritó Karin acercándose a ella para tomarla de las mejillas, como niña que retan—. ¡Puedes hacerle una pregunta a Sasuke-kun y le dices eso! —Sakura la hizo a un lado, calmándola.

Sasuke sin cambio en su enfado, le contestó— Nunca he tenido una novia. —Naruto quiso golpearlo por hablarle terroríficamente pero Hinata estaba más ocupada pensando en lo que se avecinaba.

— ¿Mei no era tu novia? —preguntó Ino para después tomar hasta la última gota de alcohol del vaso. Después agregó con un gesto de desagrado— Estuvo todo el verano presumiéndonos.

Sasuke no se dejó tocar por esa pregunta— No.

El indeseado momento había llegado y la pelirrosa trató de ser bastante cautelosa con las preguntas para no hacerla sentir incomoda—. Dime, Hinata-chan. ¿Te damos miedo, verdad?

La peliazul negó rápidamente con la cabeza y aclaró—: N-no, u-ustedes s-son tan amables... Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa, eso es todo —contestó sincera a lo que recibió una sonrisa por parte de la Haruno, y el ambiente hubiese seguido tal cual si la pelirroja no hubiera aparecido bastante enojada frente a ella.

—A ver princesita. ¿Te acostaste con Kiba? —Gaara casi se ahoga con lo que estaba tomando, Ino se quedó con la boca abierta sin asimilar ambos mundos tan diferentes, Naruto esperaba concentrado la respuesta, Sai y Sakura creían que hablaban de otro Kiba, no el que conocían; y a Sasuke parecía no importarle en absoluto.

—N-no... Yo no lo conozco. S-sin q-querer llegue ahí la otra noche —expulsó la últimas palabras rápidamente. Bajó la vista y luego la volvió a subir.

Hasta ahí no había sido tan malo, y aunque la pelirroja quiso entrar en detalles Ino apareció detrás de ella y abrazándola dijo su pregunta—: Hina-chan. ¿Cuál de los chicos te parece más lindo? —señaló a los cuatro.

Hinata se encontró en una emboscada, no debía quitarse ninguna prenda pero la respuesta era difícil. Dudó por unos instantes y decidió comenzar por descarte. Eliminó a Gaara y a Sai ya que no los conocía bastante y podría generar malos entendidos, dejando como opciones a el rubio y al azabache. En ninguno influiría su decisión y, siendo sincera, señaló con el dedo sonrojado—. ¡Naruto-kun!

Él se levantó como si lo hubieran declarado vencedor en algún juego. Giró presumiéndoles a los demás y le sonrió a Hinata con sinceridad. Ino se burló de Sasuke porque la ojiperla era la primera chica que no lo elegía como el chico más guapo y Karin, quería tomarla de los pelos.

— ¡Suficiente de este juego! —dijo Ino muy divertida, riéndose—. Vamos a hacer una nueva versión de siete minutos en el Paraíso.

—Basta cerda, deja tus juegos.

Ino se subió a uno de los sillones y aunque creían que estaba borracha, Hinata presintió que fingía—. ¡Dividámonos en parejas! Cada una irá a una parte de la casa que será designada. Justo somos cuatro chicos y cuatro chicas. Como soy la anfitriona decidiré las parejas: Naruto y frente de marquesina a la cocina, así de paso aprendes a cocinar Sakura — género una mirada de odio en la pelirrosa—. Vayan, vayan...

Se marcharon ambos y Hinata le dirigió una mirada al rubio que se iba muy contento, ahí iba la persona que le daba seguridad.

Ino volvió a llamar la atención— Sai te quedaras conmigo aquí junto con las bebidas— después los miro a los que faltaban y uso las pocas neuronas que funcionaban bien. Sasuke iba a ser violado si lo dejaba con Karin y a la linda Hinata la espantaría. Gaara por su parte era el más tranquilo y educado que el caprichoso Uchiha. —Sasuke-kun ve con Karin a mi cuarto y por favor piensen en él como si fuera un santuario.

Karin parecía cumplir un sueño y Sasuke se negó— No iré.

Ino fue muy exigente y no se dejó amedrentar por la cara del Uchiha—Hinata-chan ¿Quieres oír una historia? Una salve a un chico de ir a la cárcel, por cierto menor de edad y es heredero de una gran corporación, por tomar en la vía pública. Uh, cierto. Tuve que fingir un desmayo en plena avenida para que él y su mejor amigo pudieran escapar. Creo que ese chico dijo que me debería un favor.

Sasuke bufó y tomó una botella de licor antes de que Karin se los lleve a rastras. Por último hablo con una linda sonrisa— Hina-chan ve con Gaara-kun, él te cuidara bien, y como confío en ambos les dejo el cuarto de mis padres— Hipó con una mirada picara en su rostro— ¡Son muy tiernos los dos! ¡Diviértanse!

Hinata cumplió la orden y según las indicaciones se acercó hasta donde le dijo. Gaara parecía bastante despreocupado al hecho de compartir una habitación por lo cual no tuvo miedo, además él le dio un comentario para relajarla—. Karin tendrá todo el tiempo para entrevistar a Sasuke.

Hinata sonrió ante esto al mismo tiempo que escuchó una puerta cerrarse desde el pasillo. Calculaba que era el cuarto de Ino, así que le deseó suerte a Karin en la lucha por alguien que quería. Al entrar en la habitación la incomodidad de estar en una casa ajena la invadió. Admitía que su compañero no hablaba demasiado y parecía más interesado en mirar por la ventana que en verla a ella. No todos los hombres se quedaban embobados con su belleza, por lo cual sólo se sentó en un pequeño sillón que estaba cerca.

A los minutos el pelirrojo le preguntó de dónde conocía a Naruto y ella pudo desenvolverse con soltura para responderle, y hasta le aclaró lo de Kiba: se quedó dormida y como no tenía dinero para volver tomó el camino más corto, en donde se lo encontró sin querer. Era más fácil creer que era la mentira más rara del mundo pero Gaara sólo le dijo—: No pareces de las que mienten, y si lo hicieses se notaría.

Era muy cómodo tratar con él. Hinata le preguntó que estaba mirando y él le dio una explicación detallada del patio de la casa. En realidad se explayó en los materiales de construcción y de un riego que era excepcional ya que guardaban en un compartimiento subterráneo el agua acumulada de lluvia que la extraían de un método poco convencional. Hinata quedó anonadada por la explicación simple y el pelirrojo tuvo que aclarar que estudiaba ingeniería, y siempre le llamaban la atención las construcciones específicas. Ahí Hinata descubrió que Ino era hija de los dueños de las tiendas de flores que tenían una gran reputación y que ella era cliente habitual. Le sorprendió y la emocionó en menor sentido.

Definitivamente le agradecería a Naruto por esa noche.

* * *

—Sasuke-kun yo... —Su confesión se frustró al ver cómo el chico buscaba apurado algo entre las pertenencias de Ino. Ella por fin se había hecho la idea de pasar la noche con Sasuke tardándose casi media hora en el baño, y todo para encontrarlo prácticamente desesperado por lo que fuera que buscaba—. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

—Esto —le señaló lo más sonriente posible y cautivándola por completo. Sasuke seductoramente se acercó a su oído mientras jugaba con el cinturón en sus manos, y le murmuró—. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de mis preferencias sexuales? —ella se quedó paralizada, esperando que aquello fuera una broma por parte de él. Sasuke continúo—: Todo lo nuevo y divertido.

Una de las tontas preguntas fue de ese tipo. Necesitaba burlarse y así alejar a la pelirroja, aunque no le caía mal, aferrarse a él era malo. Sin olvidar que iba a vengarse de la malagradecida de la Hyuga que seguramente también tenía problemas de vista porque Naruto no era mejor que él en ningún sentido. Tomó con delicadeza sus manos e ignorando los temblores se las ató por detrás. Ella por más que se negaba hablando, físicamente no oponía resistencia.

Una vez que se aseguró, le dijo—: no te obligaré a nada que no quieras —ella asintió con la cabeza. Desentendido, agregó—: Acá falta algo, espérame me un momento.

Se marchó del cuarto. El cinturón le daría cinco minutos como máximo hasta que saliera a buscarlo, tiempo necesario para huir de ahí. Gaara salió de la habitación para buscar algo para beber y Sasuke recordó que el balcón del cuarto de los padres de Ino era el grande y daba un árbol por donde podía huir sin pasar por el piso de abajo. Lo conocía al cuarto porque siendo adolescentes Ino era el alma de las fiestas y se había acostado con algunas chicas ahí. Aprovechó y entró para encontrarse con Hinata que contaba con los dedos.

Se sorprendió al verla en modo pacífico, ya que los hombres le daban pánico—. Uchiha-san. ¿Sucedió algo? —El Uchiha por alguna extraña razón miró para sus costados.

Sasuke la ignoró y se fue directo al balcón para notar que su memoria no le falló y que podría escapar por ahí. Sonrió de costado y casi golpea, sin querer, a Hinata que se colocó a su lado cuando se estaba por salir. La chica lo miraba extrañada por la forma en que el peliazul se comportaba.

Cuando escucharon pasos acercándose, Sasuke se metió al armario más cercano que era casi tan grande como un baño, antes de cerrar la puerta le hizo señas a Hinata para que no diga nada.

La dueña de los pasos era Karin que llamó a Sasuke. Al entrar al cuarto la vio a Hinata con pestañeando asombrada —Princesa, ¿Has visto a Sasuke?

Esta negó con la cabeza, puso la mano en la nuca y rió nerviosa. Si Karin no estuviera tan preocupada notaría que esos gestos eran notorios cuando se mentía — No. Y-yo espero a Gaara-san

Karin se fue a buscarlo abajo y pidió que si lo veía le avisará. Hinata suspiro con alivio cuando la vio salir y cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Sin moros en la costa Sasuke salió del armario para volver al balcón, no le agradeció y solo dijo un ligero _adiós._ El techo tenía un camino bastante delineado para llegar con facilidad hacia la rama del árbol de roble que era un lugar seguro para pisar. Se aferro a las ramas y siguió su camino hacia el tronco. La altura que le quedaba por saltar era la altura similar a una puerta, pero no sería un problema para él. Salto de ahí y sonrió una vez que toco piso firme. _Toma eso, Ino._

Y cuando se paro derecho para irse triunfal cayó de bruces en la tierra del jardín después de ser empujado por un cuerpo _metido_. Hinata se rascó la cabeza con molestia y sintió un cuerpo amortiguaba su caída. Preocupada, quiso saber cómo estaba. El azabache se la sacó de encima y pensó que se merecía eso por ser amable con los desconocidos.

—Estaré bien cuando este lejos de ti— le contestó entre gruñidos.

Se escuchó como llamaban su nombre y salió corriendo de ahí sin esperarla. Ino vivía en una zona de buena posición económica porque todas las casas eran grandes con un gran patio y el suyo contaba con un hermoso jardín llena de una variedad de plantas, casi como un invernadero. Ella lo siguió hasta llegar a la calle principal que se encontraba vacía.

—Uchiha-san ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó siguiéndolo e ignorando inocentemente su enojo hacia ella.

Sasuke se giró, la luz del faro lo ilumino y pudo notar su rostro, no recordaba habera invitado a huir con él — Preferiría que no me sigas.

Hinata se apenó por el golpe que le dio y le pidió disculpas que este ignoró. Siguieron caminando hasta que el estómago de Sasuke hizo ruido y no podían conseguir ningún taxi. Sasuke se negó a volver por su auto en la casa de Ino. Así que empezaron a caminar en silencio por unas doce cuadras que a lo lejos pudieron ver un icono de un local de comida rápida. El Uchiha se alivio y camino con ánimo.

El local estaba abierto las veinticuatro horas del día los fines de semana y cuando fue a pedir la hamburguesa más grande se topo con que olvidó su billetera en su auto. Hinata lo ayudo y compro lo mismo que él. Sasuke se sonrojó pero su compañera no lo vio asegurándose de pedir agua también que ayudaría al estomago de Sasuke que se veía comprometido por el alcohol ingerido. Eran pocos los clientes a esa hora, se sentaron en el tercer piso y una vez que tuvieron la comida en la mesa Hinata _volvió_ a agradecer.

Sasuke le propuso una carrera a ver quien comía más rápido las papas, pero ella negó muy seria. _No se juega con la comida_ , dijo. Sasuke se sintió un niño que era llevado por su madre. Bufó y comió callado y Hinata comía con delicadeza, sin quejarse, entretenida. Nunca comió comida rápida con una mujer sin que se quejara de las calorías que eso implicaba. Su compañera intento sacar temas de conversación pero él fue cortante por la reciente vergüenza. Ella le dijo que podrían hacer otra cosa.

—Déjalo —dijo Sasuke con desgana—. Cada palabra que sale de tu boca me hace quedar como un niño. Lo único que falta es que terminemos en ese pelotero.

Él sonrió y ella después de pensarlo, negó con la cabeza. Sasuke insistió con una sonrisa tonta de desinhibición. Estaba casi sobrio pero le pareció entretenido verla ahí metida como la niña que parecía. Él le desafío y ella negó. Después mucho insistir, Sasuke lo dejó librado al azar de una moneda. Y para su mala suerte, la moneda no lo ayudo y Sasuke la animaba. Hinata dijo que no lo haría entonces el chico se saco sus zapatillas.

—Eres muy aburrida— le dijo entrando por arriba y cayendo con las bolas de colores. Y antes de zambullirse le advirtió—. Me voy ahogar.

A Hinata le caía bien el Sasuke ebrio, pero cuando no apareció en su vista durante cinco minutos intento llamarlo sin gritar o llamaría la atención decidió meterse. Era una excusa porque en realidad quería ver si era tan entretenido como lo recordaba. Se quito las zapatillas y se metió de la misma forma que Sasuke y por suerte no logró caer en él. Se había quedado dormido. Lo levantó y lo quiso llevar con él del brazo, Sasuke la tiró de vuelta. Ella abrió los ojos y vio que se reía; así que agarro con las dos manos un manojo de pelotas de colores y se los tiró. Intento marcharse de vuelta pero Sasuke la tomo de la cintura y la volvió a tirar; ella vengándose tiró de sus hombros para atrás.

Y siguieron jugando un largo rato y antes de irse, se disputaron quien llegaba primero a la salida. Ganó Sasuke porque al comenzar bajo la capucha del buzo de Hinata, haciendo trampa.

Salieron del local y caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde dejó Naruto a Hinata la última vez. Hinata le preguntó si estaría bien el resto del camino y él le contesto que un par de copas no lo hacían un inútil. Cuando se estaba yendo alzo la mano despidiéndose. Se dio cuenta de lo segura que se sentía con él mientras que él caminaba medio adormilado por la acera. Estar a su lado no lo asimilaba como una amenaza, más bien comodidad y seguridad a su alrededor. De la misma forma que con Kakashi o Naruto, poseía cierta inmunidad a su belleza y eso lo convertía en alguien en quien confiar. Así que apresuró sus pasos para alcanzarlo y una vez que pudo ver sus ojos, le preguntó con tartamudeo y súplica.

— ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

—No —. Contestó con rapidez y siguió su camino. Hinata lo alcanzó y le preguntó por qué no podían serlo— Honestamente, no creo en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer.

Luego bostezo y la dejo en el camino pensando en sus palabras: ¿No existía la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer?

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Recuerden que esta historia es en conjunto con mi _co-equiper_ Ligie.

A nuestros queridos lectores, perdón por la tardanza de la respuesta a los comentarios, es sólo que el lunes pasado, dejé el capítulo y tuve que hacer otras cosas. En fin, lo importante es el capítulo y me alegro que les haya gustado. Para la próxima contestaré los del capítulo seis, que hay nuevos lectores. Con respecto al capítulo siete se publicará el próximo lunes que ya está escrito pero no les adelantaré nada.

Respuesta de los comentarios anónimos: Lizeth de Uchiha, gracias y se lo que es esperar una actualización, hasta yo me emociono cuando me llega un correo, pero el que haya dos semanas nos deja espacio para editar algunos capítulos además algunos comentarios nos ayudan a ver que tan real hacemos el SasuHina. Y si podemos, actualizaremos cada lunes, veremos sobre la marcha; Guest gracias por tu aliento; Danni tratamos de que vaya tomando forma la historia, también creo que es inesperado y los siguientes capítulos espero que te parezcan lindos y buenos; Andrea gracias y el lunes que viene es el capítulo siete; Mimi-chan os de las fieles lectoras y no te pongas triste, por favor; Lola gracias por tu opinión y no te preocupes que tenemos varios capítulos que faltan agregar unos detalles pequeños.

Gracias por leer, emocionarse y comentar. Hasta el lunes.


	7. Lolita es calida

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SIETE:**

Lolita es cálida.

* * *

" _¿Acaso no recuerdas que querías matarla?, pero pensaste mientras llevabas tu mano hacia su mentón para que te vea fijamente, sí ser hipócrita te llevaría a hacer las cosas más estúpidas del mundo, lo harías, y todo con tal de besarla._ "

Fragmento de _I just wanna stay with you_ de _Aika Yami_.

* * *

Sasuke buscó por el campus a Hinata. Pudo recuperar su auto de la casa de Ino aprovechando que ella no estaba, pidió disculpas a Karin por haberla dejado atada, en realidad, no le pidió disculpas sólo le dijo que se le pasó la mano dejándola atada y que no volvería a suceder, y lo último en su lista era devolverle el dinero a la chica Hyuga. Algunos fragmentos venían a su mente de esa noche y era mejor si ninguno de los dos lo volvía a mencionar. El alcohol, aunque fuera poco, pegaba muy fuerte en una persona cansada.

Pocas veces tomó alcohol al extremo de desinhibirse al punto de perder la vergüenza, ¿Acaso no tuvo infancia para llegar a meterse en un pelotero? En realidad era leve ese hecho comparado con otros de su adolescencia y, a la vez, en la etapa más rebelde y auto destructivo. Igual recordaba vagamente pero pasaban desapercibidos porque Naruto los olvidaba o cometía otros escándalos más llamativos. En fin, si la chica hablaba de más él lo negaría rotundamente, aunque era poco probable que se expandiera esa vergonzosa anécdota por el poco circulo social de la chica.

Y la encontró un viernes en biblioteca leyendo sumisa en sus pensamientos, movía los labios como si lo explicará y él se acercó. Su presencia le traía problemas pero eso no quitaba lo amable que era como para que viviera escondida. Sus amigos, buenas personas, le ayudarían desenvolverse un poco más y así él no se comprometería en la insensatez de convertirse en su amigo, cómo le pidió aquella noche.

—Te estuve buscando —La chica a su lado dio un pequeño salto. De reojo, Sasuke vio sus ojos grandes y sus labios rojos seguramente de cómo los mordía cuando pensaba, ese gesto tenía Tsunade cuando su amigo decía alguna idiotez.

—U-Uchiha-san. ¿Qué es…? —No continuó y se sonrojó desviando la mirada para corregirse en voz baja, porque recordó la propuesta sobre ser amigos y su rechazo por parte de él—: Hola.

Sasuke tomó su mochila y la colocó sobre la mesa. Allí saco de su billetera algo de dinero y se lo dejó en el escritorio. Le dijo: _por lo de la comida del otro día._ Y se dispuso a marcharse pero fue detenido por Hinata, quien no quería que le devuelva el dinero. Intento que sus palabras fueran naturales— No es necesario que me devuelva el dinero, Uchiha-san.

En la biblioteca se escuchó un _Shh,_ molestó pero Hinata lo ignoró. Sasuke resopló pero no le siguió la corriente y se puso la mochila para salir, cuando Hinata se paro e intento conversar con él, en el lugar menos indicado para hacerlo.

—L-la otra noche fue muy divertida —dijo de la nada sonriendo nerviosa y en la voz más baja que pudo salir—. Debo agradecerle a Naruto-kun por haberme invitado.

Sasuke la miró unos momentos y vio a su alrededor. Resopló y le dijo—Hazlo ahora —soltó rápido. Sus planes anteriores quedaron en segundo plano en cuanto vio esta oportunidad—. Hoy saldremos a un boliche y él es el conductor designado. Necesita ser vigilado para que no beba pero nadie quiere hacerlo –ella ladeó su rostro mirándolo sin comprender, como pensativa.

—Pero si Naruto-kun no debe tomar él no tomará —dijo como toda respuesta. Volvieron a chitar pero Sasuke no les prestó atención por pensar en lo ingenuidad de Hinata. En realidad, él necesitaba que alguien vigile a Naruto y aunque era aprovecharse de ella, lo hizo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Así que esperó que fuera una broma cuando pasó un minuto y le contestó enojado: — ¿Es en serio? —Hinata dudó en asentir y él lo notó—. Si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema.

Siempre actuaba como un niño caprichoso frente a ella, independiente de sus intenciones siempre todo terminaba igual. Él disgustado, en este caso parado, y ella culpable, por querer empezar una conversación con él. No tenía una explicación para el _disgusto_ que sentía cuando estaba al lado de ella pero era un hecho que le tocaba en cualquier caso algún nervio.

—Iré —aceptó levantándose con él que asintió sin dejar de mirarla y comenzó a caminar. Hinata se tomó un tiempo para levantar sus cosas y seguirlo, pero al marcharse se escuchó un festejo del otro lado de la biblioteca.

—Iremos a tu casa para que te cambies y después, al boliche –Hinata abrió la boca y la miró significativamente. El chico parecía no hablarle a nadie así que no se amedrento con su mirada—. No vas a ir vestida así.

* * *

Los accidentes de tránsito mataban aproximadamente a tres mil quinientos de personas por día y el alcohol era una de las principales causas. Uno podría herirse a sí mismo como a cualquier otro inocente. Hinata probablemente debía estar pensando eso cuando mordió su labio inferior y se daba valor para el lugar al que iría. Él giró su mirada mientras ella agachaba viendo el piso del auto y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, aparentando mantener un debate interno. Muchas chicas lo hacían, algunas a propósito para llamar la atención y otras, como Hinata, por nervios. Pero tenía la sensación de que se lastimaría si seguía así. Le estaba prestando atención a algo completamente estúpido cuando debería estar enojado, porque hace cinco minutos que había parado y ella aún no bajaba. Así que nervioso se estiró para abrir la puerta de su lado.

—Tu casa —le dijo brusco.

—Yo... —una de sus manos finalizó el juego que hacía con la otra. Nuevamente Sasuke pensó que estaba perdiendo su tiempo—. Iré.

Después de otro minuto se bajó del auto sorprendiendo a Hinata al abrir completamente la puerta de su lado y jalarla hacia fuera del auto antes de que pensara de nuevo. Ella se sonrojó por obligarlo a hacer eso e iba disculparse si él no hubiera hablado primero.

—Pídeme disculpas de rodillas si en quince minutos no estás aquí de nuevo —asintiendo lo miró atenta y él frunció el ceño para decir enojado—: Uno, dos…

Sasuke evitó sonreír cuando Hinata salió corriendo asustada y entró al auto para esperar. Era tan rara. No creía posible que existiera alguien en el mundo que se dejara tratar como él lo hacía con ella, pero más bien los idiotas nunca faltaban. Como ejemplo estaba Naruto, que a pesar de haberlo espantado de todas las formas posibles se le había pegado como chicle en el zapato, y tenía suficiente con uno como para encima buscar otro. Él recordaba la propuesta para ser amigo pero le parecía una estupidez y no dejaba de pensar que en esa propuesta había algo más que no podía descifrar.

Cuando volvió casi no hubo cambio alguno. Vaqueros azules y un buzo holgado de rayas celeste y blanco, bastante largo, que le llegaba hasta medio muslo. Ahora no sólo jugaba con los dedos, sino que también lo hacía con las mangas de los brazos, estirándolas y ocultando sus manos.

El viaje fue silencioso mientras que la ansiedad y el miedo corrían por la sangre de Hinata. Para haberse mostrado en el auto con una cara de espanto al tomar conciencia de lo que había aceptado su estado era bastante extraño y contradictorio. Descubrió entonces que la relación que mantenía con Naruto había avanzado bastante. Quizás, y para mejor, ellos llegasen a ser amigos si todavía no lo eran. Viéndola de reojo confirmó que su mejor amigo era fundamental para sacarla de su caparazón y que, por consiguiente, por fin el cabeza hueca era mejor en algo que él. Y también el único que poseía paciencia suficiente.

Cuando aparcó el auto detuvo el intento de Hinata para salir, estirándose para volver a cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundida volviéndose a él y pensando que desde la noche en que le propuso ser amigos se comportaba extraño.

—No necesitas anteojos —le dijo quitándole las gafas negras que ocultaban sus ojos. No permitió que replicara pasando a quitarle el gorro para acto seguido tirarlo en la parte trasera del auto. Prácticamente la obligó a salir con el rostro y el cabello bien notorio.

Dentro del boliche fueron recibidos por el sonido de la música y el exceso de voces. Sasuke se volvió el centro de atención de algunas mujeres que lo miraban sin descaro, pero pasó del público no deseado buscando directamente a sus amigos. Junto a la barra vio a Shikamaru y a Chouji y fue hacia ellos bajo la curiosidad y el miedo de la Hyuuga. Probablemente comenzaba a pensar que Naruto no se encontraba en el lugar, cosa que aunque negaba que le importaba, lo ofendía. Como si necesitara mentirle para tenerla a su lado, lo último que deseaba.

Presentó a su acompañante a los hombres que tomaban: uno semblante aburrido con una coleta alta y el otro un chico robusto con una alegre sonrisa. Ninguno de los dos le prestó exactamente atención o al menos Shikamaru saludó cortes pero aburrido mientras Chouji, sonrojado, se presentó y la recibió con suma amabilidad, algo común en él. Tuvo pensado dejarla con ellos pero recordó que su presencia se debía a Naruto por lo cual preguntó fastidiado por su presencia.

—Con el barman —respondió Chouji. Se dispuso buscarlo cuando lo vio hablando muy animado con Hinata cerca de él. ¿En qué momento ella se había despegado de su lado?

Decidió alejarse viendo a la Hyuuga integrarse con los chicos. Chouji le ofrecía todo tipo de bebidas siendo todas rechazadas por la ojiperla hasta que aclaró que no tomaba alcohol y le dio agua. A su contraste Naruto lo mendigaba recibiendo, casi, regaños por parte de Hinata. Le pareció divertido, principalmente porque antes que una orden, parecía que le pedía de favor que no tomase. Para su sorpresa Naruto se quedó sereno pero, era el rubio hiperactivo y cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo, fue cuestión de segundos para que cayese en cuenta de que podía divertirse de otras formas. El idiota sacó a bailar a Hinata.

Era como ver a alguien bailando en un caño si bien era el rubio intentando bailar con una madera. Era inútil viendo el terrible control que tenía Hyuuga con sus pies. Así que sin importarle verse ridículo Naruto se inventó un lento y rodeó la cintura de la chica. Aquello fue más fácil para Hinata que pudo, con suma vergüenza, seguir sus pasos. La pena fue comprensible considerando que la música que sonaba era electrónica aunque pronto comenzó a reírse de algo que éste le decía en el oído además de los giros que le hacía dar. Pensó que sonriendo era más agradable y bonita de lo que ya era. Prestó atención a su alrededor supo que no fue el único en darse cuenta, sin embargo lo ignoró. Si estaba con Naruto no había de qué preocuparse.

Aunque Sasuke ignoraba que su forma de bailar era debido a los nervios, la timidez y por ser la primera vez que escuchaba ese tipo de música. Tampoco ayudaba que la pista de baile estuviera llena.

Cansado de observar Sasuke se fue hacia al baño a mojarse el rostro y la nuca. Mientras se miraba en el espero vio a una mujer salir de uno de los baños con las ropas desarregladas después de un tipo cualquiera. Lo miró sin descaro y mordiéndose el labio para provocarlo al instante que se apoyaba contra la pared. El gesto le recordó a Hinata en el auto indecisa a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos. Observó a la mujer que llevó un dedo a sus labios. No, no era Hinata. Ella utilizaba los dedos para enredarlos entre sí, no para comerlos. Para ser honesto, no le agradaba la idea de meterse con alguien tan accesible.

Al salir no se imaginó encontrarse a Hinata rodeada de algunos hombres. Naruto se había perdido. No importaban las negaciones de la Hyuuga, ellos continuaban ofreciendo bebidas y tomándola de la cintura para bailar. No era tonto, conocía a esos hombres y a las bebidas, mucho más a la chica que llevaba el record de meterse en problemas.

Sasuke espero un momento para ver su reacción, que fue muy extraña. Pegó un grito fuerte. Lo que llamó la atención a los que intentaban meterse con ella y las mujeres a su alrededor la miraron en forma despectiva y como si fuera una loca. Cuando se dispuso a darse vuelta para que no lo reconociera y no supieran que andaba con la _loca_ , Hinata se acercó con mucho miedo colocándose detrás de él, como si fuera su guardián.

Sasuke resopló y camino hacia la terraza del lugar, había algunos grupos de chicos que no le prestaron atención. Y la llevó hacia un costado para que no notaran la charla que tendrían; una en que le aclarará que no era su escudo para sus miedos.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó rotundo y con una voz de muerte. Nuevamente, su actitud lo frustraba—. Si no quieres algo di: NO.

La niña abrió los ojos sorprendida de la voz alta pero no lloró, aunque no debía faltarle mucho. Todavía estaba asustada por lo anteriormente pasado y la actitud de Sasuke no ayudaba.

—L-les dije q-que no —se defendió olvidando el susto mientras apretaba los puños, reteniendo las lágrimas.

—Dilo fuerte y segura, no llorando. —Primer punto que tenía que corregir en ella: su cobardía. En su primer encuentro gritó con pánico porque su existencia desapareciera de su vista cuando sólo intentaba ayudarla y no mucho después no quiso denunciar al hombre que intentó abusarla. En ese boliche tartamudear era una clara invitación a que hiciesen con ella lo que quisieran—. ¿No te cansas de esconderte, de ser la típica princesa de Mario Bross? No sé lo que te pasó, lo que te hicieron para que seas tan patética, y de todas formas las mujeres suelen ser más duras que el titanio cada vez que les hacen daño. Tú, usando la ropa de un vagabundo y llorando, no haces más que dejarlas en ridículo. ¿Tan poco amor propio tienes?

Hinata alzó la vista abruptamente pero en vez de lágrimas mas se encontró con una mirada dura.

— ¡Qué sabe usted! —Sasuke se sorprendió. Logró enfadarla hasta el punto de prácticamente obligarla a gritarle. Le gustó, por extraño que sonase, al menos, se enojaba–. Usted fue el que me invitó y a-ahora me reta, insinúa que yo soy una damisela en apuros por propia voluntad, y de las peores por no defenderme –ella iba a continuar pero se frenó, recordando algo—. Y no soy la princesa de Mario Bross. Ella tenía que lidiar con sólo un dragón que siempre la secuestraba en un castillo mientras que yo tengo que encerrarme en uno para no estar al alcance de un centenar. ¿Sabe lo que es no poder mostrar las piernas porque los hombre las miran y las intentan tocar, porque te sueltan groserías? ¿Sabe lo que es que sus novias también te agredan y que sus amigas y hasta desconocidas lo hagan porque me prestan atención? ¡Es igual con mi busto! Yo no elegí tenerlo así, yo no elegí tener este rostro, yo no elegí nacer pero lo hice y tengo que seguir de alguna manera. Bajo esa ropa de vagabunda mi vida es segura, puede ser algo extremo pero usted no pasó por los intentos de violaciones por los que yo sí, no fue rechazado por su mismo sexo porque supuestamente te ves más bien que ellos. Intenté seguir de otras maneras pero ésta es la única forma de hacerlo y no espere que empiece a actuar como las personas que me molestan, que los insulte, que los golpee si no es necesario, que los busque para vengarme —agacho la mirada—. Yo no soy así.

Sasuke soltó hastiado un suspiro mientras se tocaba con la punta de los dos dedos el nacimiento de la nariz.

—Yo sé, Hyuuga —ella levantó el rostro para mirarlo—. Cuando entramos al boliche así como te vieron a ti, me vieron a mí, o me dirás que no notaste a las mujeres que se me insinuaban o que pensaban acercarse. Cuando era más chico intentaron golpearme por "meterme" con la novia de un tipo, porque sus novias me miraban o porque alguien lo hacía. Siempre me defendí, a veces solo, otras con una o unas cuantas manos más. Si me saco la remera mi torso pasa a ser rápidamente el centro de atención cuando mi rostro ya tiene la suficiente. Intentaron drogarme en varias ocasiones para acostarse conmigo pero no soy estúpido como para caer en eso ni tan extremo como para vestirme como un vagabundo para que no me miren —se calló sin dejar de mirarla—. No soy así.

Hinata respiró profundo para no volver a llorar, no queriendo molestarlo, y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió—. Lo siento, yo… —medio sonrió melancólica—. Soy una tonta.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar y bajo la guardia. La charla con la chica llegó a ponerlo a la defensiva por tener algo en común, ser atractivos a la vista, pero con personalidades distintas de sobrellevar esa carga. Necesitaba relajarse un poco más y no despotricar contra ella, que era la única que lo llevaba al extremo de gritarle.

—No eres tonta— le dijo alzando los hombros, como una obviedad—. Sólo eres miedosa y _algo_ cobarde.

Cuando volvieron al ruidoso lugar, Naruto se encontraba tomando y haciendo chistes a su grupo. Se unieron a ellos, Hinata saludo a Gaara que se olvidó de haberla conocido y al sentarse juntos pudieron hablar un poco a pesar del ruido. Dos horas después, Naruto estaba muy ebrio y actuaba igual que Sasuke cuando tomó de más; así que cuando se quedó dormido parado, Hinata supo que era el momento de irse.

Buscó al Uchiha pero éste se marchó, intentó llevarlo con ella y conseguir un taxi afuera pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para llevarlo con ella. Gaara la ayudo y pudieron arrastrarlo hasta el auto del pelirrojo. Para su suerte, vivían en el mismo edificio. El pelirrojo la alcanzó hasta su hogar mientras se reían de los balbuceos incoherentes del Namikaze; ella reía y él tenía una pequeña mueca de diversión.

La diversión se esfumó cuando Naruto comenzó a tener arcadas. Tratando de prevenir, Hinata le dijo a Gaara que conducía y ella que acompañaba a Naruto— C-creo que Naruto-kun vomitará.

El pelirrojo apenas pudo verlos por el espejo retrovisor. El chico no podía darse el lujo de detenerse porque estaba encerrado entre dos carriles, así que la apresuró— En la parte de atrás hay una mochila.

Hinata se apresuró y siguió sus instrucciones. Abrió la mochila y tiro todas las cosas que tenía, entre ellas algunas herramientas pero que no tomó en cuenta y se lo colocó en la boca de Naruto justo a tiempo para evitar un desastre dentro del auto. El conductor abrió la ventana para que se ventilará el ambiente y lamentándose por la mochila. La chica por su parte se avergonzó de eso y el rubio se quedó dormido una vez cometido el acto.

Para cuando el pelirrojo la dejó al frente del edificio donde vivía, la chica suspiró y le dirigió una última mirada al rubio que dormía plácidamente como un ángel— ¿No necesitarás que te ayude a llevarlo?

Gaara negó con la cabeza y le regaló una peculiar mueca de burla y simpatía.

— Estaremos bien. Puedes ir tranquila— Hinata bajó del auto y movió su mano en un saludo a los dos. Sólo que Gaara le hablo desde adentro, alzando la cabeza hasta que pudiera verla. — Hinata— Ella bajó la cabeza para poder verlo mejor — ¿puedo llamarte Hinata, verdad? —ella asintió y su corazón empezó a latir por los nervios. Éste lo notó pero no mostró algún sentimiento — Gracias.

Ella no sabía a qué se refería pero asintió y él chico le regalo una sonrisa. Cuando se marchó, Hinata pudo sonreír por la extraña y divertida situación. Movió su cabeza y corrió dentro del edificio.

* * *

Entró al departamento con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Se divirtió como nunca lo hizo, al menos antes de que discutiera con Sasuke. Había incluso aprendido a bailar un nuevo ritmo, un ritmo _juvenil_. Recostó su cuerpo en la puerta de su habitación al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y tomaba las mangas de su buzo. Ya no le incomodaba el momento con Sasuke y estaba lejos de ser desagradable para ella. Así que volviendo a la noche fue imposible no morderse los labios de la emoción repentina que la invadió. Era un mal hábito y así los lastimaba pero no podía controlarlo.

Siendo las dos de la mañana prendió el equipo musical y colocó la radio donde encontró música actualizada y pegadiza para practicar los pasos que Naruto le había enseñado. Cuando estuvo por dar el primer paso para bailar la puerta del apartamento se abrió y para coronar el día Kakashi estaba en la puerta, estoico como siempre. Su sonrisa lo suficientemente falsa para ser notada fue pasada por alto por la alegría de Hinata que corrió rápidamente a sus brazos.

— ¡Kakashi! —Abrazándolo fuertemente cerró la puerta y lo empujó hacia el centro para comenzar a bailar con él–. Mira mis pies, yo te enseñaré.

Él pensaba que debería estar feliz por el ánimo que ella tenía pero nunca que fuese tan decepcionante no estrecharla entre sus brazos mientras lloraba por su ausencia. Kakashi fingió no saber bailar y comenzó a realizar movimientos torpes para dejarle enseñarle. Ella lo animaba diciéndole que pronto le saldría, así como ella, siendo su primera vez, lo logró. Sus risas resonaban en el departamento y sobre la música, de vez en cuando lo contagiaban.

Fue extraño ver a _Lolita_ feliz.

* * *

Sasuke la atrajo hacia él mientras despotricaba el cuerpo de su amante contra la puerta del telo más cercano al boliche donde hacia una hora había dejado a todos sus amigos. No fue difícil acercarse a esa chica que estaba con su novio y decirle algunas simples palabras y mantener fija su mirada, sin perderla de vista. Cuando la atrapo saliendo del baño sola mientras su novio se perdía en la barra le sonrió y le susurró al oído unas _persuasivas_ palabras y no tardo mucho en escaparse con él. Era un desgraciado porque, aunque la mujer era atractiva y sensual, podría haber elegido a cualquier otra en vez de una que tenía compañía.

A Sasuke le gustaba el sexo y no cualquier _sexo_. El creía que el sexo, literalmente, era con alma. Los sentidos eran claros y las palabras sobraban. Era un limbo de sensaciones asfixiantes que le recordaba que era la forma de explotar la vida y sentirse estúpidamente feliz. Si su pareja sexual disfrutaba era ver reflejado su propio placer en otros ojos. Una mujer que no se excitaba no lo excitaba; que nunca le pasó para su suerte.

En su vida tuvo muchos encuentros sexuales, la mayoría de ellos casuales pero a diferencia de lo que se creía, no se dejaba llevar por sus instintos básicos. Él decidía cuándo, cómo y con quién. A veces, solía interesarse con algún desafío pero solía elegir a las chicas con confianza y si es posible con quienes no veía en su recorrido cotidiano. No le gustaban los conflictos innecesarios y sobre todo con la posibilidad de elegir.

Su hermano Itachi, el próximo sucesor de la familia, le aconsejó que no llevará esa vida porque llegaría un momento en que tener sexo con cualquiera sólo conseguiría cansarse y hastiarse. Y para Sasuke, los consejos de él eran _sagrados_. Su hermano era su referente. Partiendo de esa base, Sasuke sabía que en algún momento tendría razón por lo cual intentaba disfrutar al máximo con las chicas del momento.

La mujer frente a él lo acercó mientras el vaivén de caderas aumentaba a pasos lentos y certeros, aunque no entró por completo en ella solía esperar hasta el punto _cúspide_. Las chicas tenían una manía por marcar con sus uñas su espalda, así que solía alzar sus brazos, demandantes. Además con ese gesto marcaba una línea invisible y palpable entre dominador y su dominada. Sólo que esta chica se las ingenio, al llegar al orgasmo, en su momento vulnerable, en bajar hasta su cuello y succionar fuerte con su boca.

Cuando se separaron, Sasuke abrochó su camisa y se acomodó los pantalones. Le regalo una sonrisa satisfecha y se fue antes de que terminara de vestirse. Pagó por el cuarto y se marcho a su departamento. Ya eran las seis de la mañana y recordó que ese día debía comer con su familia, realmente no era algo que deseaba pero sus padres volvieron de un viaje de negocios desde hacía un mes y Mikoto se esforzaba demasiado en mantener a la familia unida.

* * *

Sakura apareció temprano en la mañana en el departamento de Hinata. La ojiperla medio adormilada la dejó pasar y ella le mostró unos dulces que compró para desayunar juntas. Aunque la ojiperla se extraño al verla, confío en ella mientras se iba a bañar. Cuando regresó Sakura estaba terminando de preparar el desayuno. Algo inexperta en lo que se refiere en la interacción con las chicas la escuchó hablar de la molestia de Ino, a su novio demasiado sexy e inocente y su prisa por avanzar más en su carrera. Hinata asentía debes en cuando y esperaba el momento en que le dijera porque estaba ahí.

— Quiero ayudarte— le dijo mirándola directo a los ojos y sin escrúpulos esperan o que funcionara ser honesta en sus deseos—. Admito que al principio sentía celos de ti. ¿Naruto con una chica que lo ayudará y tuviera la paciencia para explicarle diez veces las cosas si era necesario? Desconfiaba de ti, temía que quisieras seducirlo por tener atributos que no tengo. En fin, eras una _amenaza_.

Hinata la miró confundida. No pensó en tener ese tipo de sentimientos hacia Naruto, sólo admiración por ser lo opuesto a ella. Sakura siguió hablando de algunas cualidades que envidiaba de ella como la paciencia y la inocencia. Aunque Hinata podía mencionar, al menos, diez cosas que envidiaba de ella. Sakura era muy bonita y segura de sí misma, incluso si hablaba demás se explicaba con claridad. Ella parecía ser de las mujeres que no debían ser traicionadas o de la misma forma que podía ser bondadosa, podría convertirse en un demonio. Un claro ejemplo al querer conservar la relación con el Namikaze.

—Después de verte interactuar con los demás entendí que la timidez no era solo por él sino la falta de contacto social, ¿me equivoco? —preguntó y Hinata negó con su cabeza. Sakura le regalo una sonrisa triste— Quiero ayudarte con eso. No por mi pasión por la psicología, no quiero que seas mi paciente. Quiero que seamos amigas.

Cuando Hinata le pregunto por qué quería hacerlo, Sakura le sonrió de nuevo. Cuando ella era pequeña fue abandonada por sus padres, _pero adoptada por dos ángeles,_ agregó. Vivía en ese tiempo con un complejo de abandono lo que causaba que no tuviera confianza en sí misma, en realidad, ella tenía miedo de ser abandonada, de nuevo, sino se portaba bien. Hasta que en el jardín de infantes conoció a Ino, una chica completamente diferente a ella, que no sólo la defendió de las niñas que se burlaban de ella por su condición de adoptada sino que se convirtió en una amiga y compañera que la ayudo a tener más confianza y amor hacia sí misma. _Ella la salvó_.

Ahí fue cuando Hinata le pregunto porque se insultaban entre ellas y la pelirrosa cambio su semblante a uno con enojo. Según esta, se enamoraron del mismo chico. Y nació una rivalidad y amistad que seguía firme a pesar de los años. A pesar de que no competían por ese chico, que nunca pudieron enamorar, sino que cada cosa que hacían se disputaba por quién era la _mejor_ ; lo único bueno de eso es que no volvieron a enamorarse del mismo chico, sino que compartían un primer amor.

La pelirrosa no espero a que Hinata hable, no lo iba a ser de todas maneras. La confianza se forjaba por lazos y no precisamente los del habla. Sólo se aseguró de dejarle en claro que si necesita algo podría llamarla.

La ojiperla no supo a que se refería con eso, le costaba seguir la corriente de todo lo que hablaba Sakura —Hay algo más que me gustaría hablar contigo.

* * *

Apenas Sakura se marchó, Hinata bostezó. No tenía experiencia desvelándose, por lo cual decidió ir a dormir un poco más hasta el almuerzo con Kakashi. Cuando golpearon a su puerta pensó que Sakura se olvidó de algo y al abrir se encontró con alguien que no esperaba ver: Sasuke Uchiha. Este llevaba ropa casual y la mano _sospechosamente_ en su cuello.

Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró con sorpresa pero lo invito a pasar como a Sakura. Este algo incomodo, acomodó su voz y le dijo, sin mirarla a los ojos— Necesito que me ayudes.

Hinata asintió torpe y con un sonrojo vio como Sasuke se quitaba la mano del cuello y dejaba a la vista un hematoma en su cuello. Suspiro aliviada, ya que creía que era algo grave. Ella lo invitó a sentarse y trajo consigo unos cubos de hielo que con cuidado lo puso en una bolsa térmica. Le ofreció té que él negó pero le preparó de todas formas.

—Uchiha-san —le habló mientras veía el chupón en su cuello. Era muy marcado y llamativo ya que estaba en el cuello de este— No creo que salga, tal vez en una semana desaparezca

Sasuke bufó fastidiado por la situación— Lo sé, pero pensé que tal vez podría disimularse con maquillaje o algo así.

Hinata lo miró confundida— ¿Tiene maquillaje?—el chico se detuvo a mirarla con el ceño fruncido y la chica comprendió que pensó que ella podía tenerlo—No uso maquillaje ni sé cómo usarlo.

Sasuke alzó la vista y pudo ver su cara despejada y limpia; pero era reacio a creer que existía ese tipo de belleza. Si fuera por él, no se preocuparía tanto por el moretón en su cuello sino por la importancia que le daría su madre si lo llegaba a ver con eso. Pensaría un montón de cosas, específicamente de él con una mujer y terminaría fantaseando con una nuera en la familia, ya que nunca tuvo una mujer con quien compartir cosas.

Sasuke se levantó sin saber dónde ir cuando Hinata le pidió que esperara un momento. Cuando regreso traía un botiquín y saco de ahí una curita del tamaño del chupón y se lo colocó que suavidad. Para Sasuke no era suficiente pero Hinata hizo una cara similar a tener una gran idea y fue en busca de _algo_. Le pidió que estire la mano y lo hizo y le estiro la cadenita que una vez le regalo con el escudo Uchiha. Sasuke la sostuvo por unos momento y después de pensar se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. _Mucho mejor,_ pensó.

Palabras como _lo siento_ o _gracias_ , solían ser difíciles para él. Más que nada por su crianza y la firme creencia en que los favores se hacían por _nada_ inclusive alguna palabra de agradecimiento. La mejor forma de atribuirle ese favor es darle otro a cambio pero sabía que lo único que esperaba de él y se lo dejó más que claro era algo en que no creía que funcionaba.

Sasuke no creía en lo mas mínimo en ese tipo de amistad porque alguno de los dos iba a sentirse atraído por el otro. Además si tenían la paciencia para pasar tiempo juntos estaba seguro que eso implicaba que en la cama también podría congeniar. No se es amigo de una mujer si se puede ser su amante. Sasuke no era hipócrita ni se lanzaba en cosas que estaban destinadas a fracasar, muchas chicas intentaron entrar por ese lado, como Sakura e Ino. Compartían muchas cosas juntos pero en grupo, nunca se encontraban a solas, _siempre_ en grupo.

Ambos eran atractivos a la vista, si se hacían amigos y, por ejemplo, Hinata se enamoraba de él, sería un gran tiempo desperdiciado porque no podría corresponderle porque desde el principio ella no era su tipo de chica. En el fondo sabía que se excusaba porque ella estaba tan interesada en él como él de ella. Además tenía un novio. Eso podría ser un motivo para que ella no se convierta a la larga en un problema y le molestaría desperdiciar el tiempo en algo que ya tenía su respuesta desde el principio.

Así que antes de marcharse le dio una última mirada con el presentimiento que ahora no abría ocasión para encontrarse con ella; se maldijo mentalmente porque desde niño deseaba tener ese tipo de personas a su alrededor, una que no lo molestara, respete sus silencios y sobretodo su espacio personal que nunca lo consiguió en ninguna otra amistad, inclusive con el tonto de Naruto solo porque tener una amistad con una mujer era una estupidez.

—Hyuga —la llamó. Esta se encontraba guardando las pertenencias en el botiquín con cuidado. Ella bostezo y se sonrojo por ese gesto, que para una chica muy educada como ella, era _desubicado_. Se sonrojo mientras pedía disculpas pero Sasuke estaba serio— Realmente no puedo ser amigo de una mujer.

Ella lo alzó su vista y verlo tan serio por un pedido de ella la estremeció— E-está bien, Uchiha-san. Lamento h-haberlo incomodado con esas palabras— trató de no tartamudear y le regalo algo parecido a una sonrisa por compromiso. Al menos no quería molestarlo con una cara triste al saber que uno de los chicos con quien se sentía inmune y hasta podría confiar rechazaba su amistad.

Hinata comprendió que Sasuke podría tener desconfianza con las mujeres pero no sabía si ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual desconfiaba de esa amistad entre los sexos. Kakashi era su amigo, Naruto estaba adentrándose pero a Sasuke no le agradaba la idea. La ironía de la vida, su belleza atraía a los demás pero si quería sentimientos, era rechazada abiertamente.

Hinata lo despidió pero este aún tenía la mano en el picaporte y seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Podríamos juntarnos sin ser amigos exactamente— le dijo el chico cerrando la puerta y parándose al frente de él. Se notaba que buscaba estar en contacto con ella sin llegar a tener un tipo de relación o _etiqueta_ —. Sé que suena estúpido, creo que nunca he dicho algo tan estúpido, pero si necesito una compañía para jugar videojuegos o algo que necesite, podrías estar en la lista de las que llamaría.

Hinata lo quedó mirando extraño porque creía que era tonto lo que decía. Era como si la invitaba a pasar momentos casi como una última opción. Pero en el fondo creía que no podía aparecer en la vida de Sasuke y pretender su tiempo, así como así. Podrían empezar compartiendo actividades hasta que se sintiera seguro con la palabra _amigos._

—Está bien— contestó Hinata y asintió cerrando los labios.

—Una cosa más— el Uchiha hizo hincapié en lo siguiente—. Porque seas mujer no será una excepción. Quiero decir, me molestaría tener que comportarme como un _caballero_ cuando estoy divirtiéndome.

Hinata se preguntó en qué momento fue caballeroso con ella o con alguna de las personas a su alrededor pero no quería molestarlo con esa pregunta. Además pensó que le diría algo como en las películas _No te enamores de mí_ o algo similar; si hubiera sido el caso ella le hubiese pedido lo mismo.

Sasuke resopló frustrado, sabía que era una situación tonta e innecesaria y sólo porque él no podía decidirse de una vez. Volvió a suspirar y su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Era su hermano y seguramente se atrasaba para juntarse con su familia.

— Debo irme—le habló y contestó la llamada de Itachi. Le dirigió una última mirada y pudo notar como Hinata elevó su mano derecha y la acercó hacia ella, después esa misma mano le mostró la palma y cerró sus dedos y para terminar usaba esa mano para tapar el bostezó que hizo antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** No olviden que esta historia es compartida con _Ligie_.

Hola lectores. Lo sé, este capítulo parece que no han avanzado nada pero hay pequeños detalles que serán importantes en los siguientes capítulos. Veremos como marcha la amistad (aunque Sasuke no quiera llamarla así) entre ellos. Gracias por su apoyo, quiero que sepan que siempre tomamos su opinión como referente y, por favor, avisen si los personajes cambian su caracter, o no lo sienten como Sasuke y Hinata; que es importante para nosotras.

 _Si este capítulo logra mas comentarios que el anterior subo el capítulo ocho el lunes que viene._

 _Respuestas a comentarios anónimos: Guest (1)_ Gracias por el comentario; Clau Me alegra de que te haya gustado, a mi también me pareció raro el final comparado con los demás capítulos; Mimi-chan se un poco mas paciente; Lola La intención del final fue mostrar algo vergonzoso entre ellos, como lo hacen los amigos; Nana si ahora se van a acercar mucho mas; Guest(2) veremos como surge el amor ya que ninguno de los dos esta enamorado; Meilyng-LoveU.H como lectora te entiendo, juzgo mucho a la hora de leer. Hay tanto por leer y tan poca vida. Como SasuHinista, estamos en el mismo club. Tratamos de que sea una historia linda que leer con estos dos y sus personalidades. Que a mi modo de ver, son los mas tiernos.

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar.


	8. Lolita es tierna

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

CAPÍTULO OCHO:

Lolita es tierna.

* * *

 _"No quería que Sasuke notara su dolor, ya que si lo hacía, lo más probable es que se diera cuenta de sus deseos de estar a su lado."_

Fragmento de _Destiny_ de _Candy Nyu_.

* * *

 _Capitulo dedicado a **wolf-enzeru** **.** ¡Fuerza amiga!_

* * *

Una semana después, Sasuke entendió que con el gesto que le dio Hinata quería decir _gracias_ y _adiós_ , y lo supo cuando su primo Suisui, que sabía del lenguaje sordo mudo, se lo enseño de casualidad. Su primo era toda un _alma solidaria_. Se encontraba a cargo de los fondos de caridad de la empresa que por año donaba e invertía un montón en acciones solidarias para evadir algunos impuestos de la empresa internacional de la familia. Su trabajo lo llevaba a muchos lugares y conocía muchas culturas, y aunque ese tipo se burlo de él todo la infancia, hacia un buen trabajo en las actividades caritativas. Es por eso que traía regalos de todo el mundo y conocía lo básico de la mayoría de los idiomas de países en crisis económicas y, en ocasiones, en guerra.

Fue en esa semana que sus padres lo incentivaron con qué era hora de involucrarse en los asuntos de la familia. Sasuke persuadió esa opción y se desentendió del tema, aún no estaba preparado para semejante responsabilidad. Aunque, a veces, se encargaba de algunas cosas de la empresa no era mucho comparado con lo que debían hacer futuros herederos. El todavía quería disfrutar de su libertad, así como Naruto que llevaba la misma carga con respecto a su familia.

Así que casi una semana después encontró la ocasión para llamar a Hinata. En realidad tuvo que ir a buscarla a la salida de la clase que compartía con Naruto sin que este lo viera porque no tenía su número celular. Su hermano se encontraba de viaje, sus amigos tenían planes y el rubio cumplía no sabía cuánto tiempo con Sakura y lo celebraban juntos. Hinata salió, le deseo suerte a Naruto y lo despidió cuando Sasuke pensaba una forma natural de _sociabilizar_ con ella.

—Hola Uchiha-san—lo llamó cuando el pasó tranquilo por al lado de ella, como si no supiera que estaba ahí—. ¿Cómo esta?

Él se giro lo mas actuado posible y la llamó por el apellido. Le gustaba que no se tomara atrevimientos sin su consentimiento. Así que una vez que se fueron los compañeros y se quedaron en la entrada de la puerta, Sasuke aclaró la voz ya que si esperaba que el primer paso de la chica, se convertiría en anciano.

— ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? —le preguntó sin querer como reproche cuando quería que sonara como una pregunta sencilla.

Hinata parpadeó y le dio una sonrisa, asintiendo— Ino-san me invito a comer en su casa con Sai-san.

Así que ese era el plan, todos tenían cosas para hacer el viernes menos él. Nunca le molestó estar solo porque en ese caso, salía a conseguir estar con una mujer, esos momentos se dedicaba a su vida sexual que era fundamental para él. Pero ese viernes se había desocupado y decidió dejar de lado sus necesidades sexuales para darle un tiempo a Hinata que ciertamente le generaba interés, ya que en la semana estaba muy ocupado. Porque estar a su lado era tranquilo, reconfortante y lo importante era la _discreción_ de la chica.

Así que saber que tenía planes lo desconcertó pero no se rindió— ¿No te sentirás incomoda al estar con una pareja?

— Pensé lo mismo—le dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos como una niña y sin tartamudear demasiado— pero Ino-san me dijo que también vendría un amigo de Sai-san.

—Seguramente quieran darse de _casamenteros_ y quieran juntarte con algún tipo así como Ino te quiso juntar con Gaara la otra noche—contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa y ella abrió bien los ojos, pensando lo que le dijo el azabache. _Ya esta perturbada_ , pensó. La chica abrió la boca y empezó a balbucear como un pez. —. Suerte con eso, Hyuga.

Hinata lo detuvo antes de que se marchara— ¿E-es así? —Sasuke le contestó que podría ser. La chica se sonrojó por completo y la cena inocente ahora se convirtió en algo que temer. Lo miró a Sasuke buscando una solución— ¿Qué puedo hacer, Uchiha-san?

Sasuke sintió un poco de pena por lo fácil de persuadirla y aprovecharse de ella. No era la mejor forma de comenzar con ella pero también sería la más conveniente. Conociendo a Ino lo querría juntar con ese primo insoportable y presumido que evitaba en las fiestas de ella. Así que en términos generales le hacía un favor a la Hyuga manipulándola.

—Llámala. Dile que te surgió algo y que no puedes ir —era lo más básico pero para Hinata tal vez la primera vez que rechaza una salida.

Hinata la llamó y Sasuke espero que terminará de hablar con ella entretenido con el celular por los mensajes de desconocidas al celular que le mandaba muchas fotos e intentaban cautivar su atención. Normalmente era las que rechazaba pero le entretenía ver sus exhibiciones. Cuando terminó de hablar, Sasuke dejó el celular y Hinata lo miró extrañada sin saber por qué el Uchiha seguía ahí.

—Ya que no tienes planes ¿quieres acompañarme a un lugar?

* * *

Para ser alguien ocupado, Sasuke era una persona en constante _movimiento_. No mintió cuando le dijo que no habría excepciones porque ella era mujer y podría ser frágil; olvido su caballerosidad y la trato como una igual. Le dijo que irían a un lugar que seguramente reciban muchos golpes pero que _podía_ ser divertido. Hinata no entendía cómo podían coordinarse las dos cosas pero asintió mientras lo acompañaba a su coche. Ella tenía el suyo en el estacionamiento de la facultad pero este le dijo que era más práctico andar en el mismo auto. En el camino iban en silencio pero para ninguno de los dos fue incómodo.

Hinata se pregunto si esa ropa normal era la adecuada e intento preguntarle qué harían que se golpearían pero que disfrutarían de ello. _¿Boxeo?_ Sasuke negó con la cabeza mientras insultaba a un conductor que andaba muy lento por la avenida. _¿Karate?_ No, pero le dijo que sería un deporte, así que estaba _cálido, por el_ acercamiento. _¿Rugby?_ Algo que se pueda hacer individual, Hyuga, le respondió como si se hubiera alejado mucho. _¿Artes marciales mixtas?_ Sakura mencionó una vez que Naruto y Sasuke la hacían en la adolescencia por eso tenían mucha resistencia.

—Perdiste, siquiera cerca— le dijo el chico enojado porque perdió en el juego de _cálido_ o _frio_. —No te lastimaré ni te haré daño— la confortó con sinceridad y la chica sintió calidez por sus palabras tiernas. Sólo que él le sonrió sin dejar de mirar al frente—. Tú te harás daño.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, estaba cerrado. El horario era hasta las ocho y ellos pudieron llegar una hora después. Claro que Hinata sintió desconfianza de que fuera tan lejos de la ciudad pero, por eso, Sasuke le dijo que era difícil encontrarlo en la ciudad a _entretenimientos_ como ese. Además nadie sabía de su paradero pero Sasuke, para que se sintiera segura, le dijo que le avisará a su novio para que sepa por lo menos donde empezar a buscarla si él decidía secuestrarla. Fue un humor _negro_ pero Hinata por las dudas prendió el GPS.

Él lugar era grande, tenía muchas luces y formaba parte de un atractivo de una ciudad pequeña pero tranquila. Esa ciudad llamada _El Bosque_ era un lugar poco conocido y ella nunca oyó hablar de él. Era el lugar por elección de los aventureros, los que buscaban paz de la ciudad, porque sus entretenimientos eran todos al aire libre. No entendió porque era la elección de Sasuke porque era de noche y no iban a conocer el bosque por la oscuridad. No era elección de los niños y adolescentes porque no había boliches ni entretenimientos para los jóvenes. Además su compañero le dijo que la mayoría de los que vivían ahí eran gente mayor. Entonces por qué eligió ese lugar.

El frente del local estaba vidriado a su alrededor y pudo notar que en la parte trasera había un gran lago que desde la altura era la vista perfecta. Las luces estaban apagadas pero justo llegó un coche negro y de ahí bajo un hombre con una mujer que saludaron con confianza a Sasuke. Hinata apenas estaba al lado del auto, sorprendida por la vista y algo emocionada por saber que había ahí porque si adivinará era un local con muchas mesas y una barra a lo lejos. La pareja la saludo y ella se acercó a saludarlos aunque Sasuke fue terminante en que no se acercará ya que los iba a _despachar_ rápido.

Esas personas le dieron las llaves del lugar y le dijeron que era muy bonita su novia pero Sasuke, se espanto por eso, y le dijo que no eran novios. Los saludos a regañadientes mientras iban hacia las puertas y las abría. Le pidió que se quedara en la entrada hasta que prendiera las luces. Hinata miró y sólo veía un apartado con sillones y muchas mesa como en un _Shopping_ pero cuando Sasuke prendió la luz desde otro lugar pudo divisar por lo que vinieron desde lejos.

En el centro había una gran pista de hielo. Era una plataforma que ocupaba la mitad del edificio y del otro lado de la pista se podía ver el rio. Una pared de trasparente la separaba de los agarradores y Hinata no pudo evitar la sonrisa de emoción por tener la posibilidad de ver algo así. Sasuke apareció con una sonrisa casi como un niño que está por mostrarle algo que lo apasiona.

Le contó que su familia era dueño de esa atracción y que solían ir de vacaciones con la familia desde chicos cuando su abuelo se refugió en esa ciudad en los últimos días antes de morir. Y que ahí aprendió a patinar, aunque si iba a las montañas prefería algo como el _snowboard_ , desde los diez años que no patinaba. Y que podría enseñárselo. Hinata estaba como hipnotizaba por lo que veía que a Sasuke le pareció extraño.

El azabache camino hasta la sala apartada con el equipo seguro necesario para poder patinar: patines, protector para las rodillas y codos, casco y una variedad de artículos comerciales, como gorros, guantes, entre otras cosas. Le dijo que tomará lo que necesitara, mientras él tomó solo los patines. Una vez volvió de la ensoñación, Hinata buscó unos patines, todo el equipo de seguridad menos el casco y unos guantes por si apoyaba las manos en el hielo. Ató su cabello para que no molestara y dejó sus lentes en una de las mesas.

Cuando apoyó sus patines en la pista Sasuke terminaba de dar un salto alto y caer con firmeza en el suelo de hielo. Decidida a solo usar un pedazo de la pista para no molestarlo en sus acrobacias, se apoyó en el barandal mientas se deslizaba con cuidado. Desde niña aprendió a andar en patines y saber bailar ballet le dio una complexión segura pero delicada para deslizarse sin caerse. En menos de diez minutos aprendió a deslizarse con soltura y sin buscar equilibrarse con las manos.

Ya manejaba la situación cuando Sasuke se apareció, de golpe, asustándola. Cayó en el hielo y terminó esparcida, de espaldas, con su pelo desparramado.

— ¿Sabes patinar?— le preguntó. Hinata espero que él estirara su mano para ayudarla a levantarse pero no ocurrió. Se sentó, se refregó su cabeza, apoyó su brazo en el hielo y se levantó.

— Es la primera vez— respondió y se deslizo con precaución y sin dejar de ver sus movimientos, por si intentaba asustarla de vuelta. Sasuke la miró fijamente, prestando atención a sus palabras—. Desde niña me gusta patinar—se deslizó con cuidado sobre el hielo y hasta acelero sus pasos en cada intento y agregó sin pensarlo mucho—. Es agradable la sensación de las cosquillas en la panza.

Sonrió cuando se dejó llevar por el impulso y la alejo de su compañero. Sasuke le mostró como dar una vuelta en el hielo pero sólo logro caerse, así que decidió que no lo intentaría mas por ese día. Volvió a levantarse y Sasuke estaba atendiendo una llamada por teléfono. Él chico se alejó tratando de que no escuche su conversación. Hinata aprovecho para aumentar su velocidad, pero esto fallo cuando llego a apoyarse en un barandal y ver el rio.

Era una vista maravillosa y algo le decía que ese lugar era especial. A lo lejos pudo ver una mansión a la orilla y deseo acercase y verlo, tocarlo, sentir la brisa y si era posible, zambullirse en ese lago. Se enamoró de la vista. El bosque alrededor, con una casa a orillas y la naturaleza en su auge. Pensó en los lugares que rechazó conocer acompañada de su tutor por temor y se preguntó si su vista sería tan maravillosa que tocara directo a su corazón como lo lograba sin querer. No sólo la perturbo, la descolocó y la hundió en sus pensamientos más profundos.

—Ese lago es gigante— No lo escucho, tampoco sintió en el momento en que Sasuke llegó a su lado; hipnotizada con la vista, lo ignoró. Sasuke movió su mano frente a sus ojos, lo que la sacó de su ensoñación y volvió a decirle lo mismo.

Hinata sólo asintió sin saber cómo seguir la conversación, ella era callada por temor a decir algo equivocada y también porque no sabía que decir. No era alguien de hablar, su _timidez_ era su talento natural.

—M-me g-gustaría… —el chico dirigió su vista hacia ella. Después se quedó callada y Sasuke le insistió para que termine con un _leve_ enfado— ¿p-puedo v-verlo de c-cerca?

—No —contestó Sasuke mirando hacia afuera, _viendo_ por primera vez con atención el lugar. No vio los ojos brillosos de ella por su anhelo de verlo de cerca—. Cerca del lago hace frio y no verías mucho en la oscuridad— Tampoco quería decirle que en otro momento la traería, era mejor no hablar del futuro con ella. No hacía compromisos a largo plazo de todas maneras—. Te mostraré algo mejor.

Hinata lo miró con sorpresa y se puso roja como un tomate cuando Sasuke se agachó dándole la espalda y le dijo que suba. Ella se negó como cinco veces, pero Sasuke era muy, muy insistente. Ella lo hizo y aferro sus manos en sus hombros, al borde del desmayo por la vergüenza, por suerte Sasuke no la veía. El chico insistió en que se agarrara muy fuerte o ambos caerían. Cuando empezaron a deslizarse Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró bien fuerte en el cuello de Sasuke.

Detuvo sus movimientos y le dijo que lo soltara un poco o lo ahogaría sin mencionar que apenas se deshacía del hematoma en su cuello. _Solo toma mi cuello con los codos_ , le dijo. Hinata insirió en bajarse pero el mantuvo su agarre detrás de sus rodillas. Ella volvió a tomar un respiro profundo y volvió a tomar su agarre con fuerza y delicadeza. Él le preguntó si estaba lista y ella apenas asintió en su cuello con los ojos cerrados e hipó por la anticipación.

Sasuke se deslizo hacia una orilla, tomó mucha carrera y después empezó a girar con muchas vueltas rápidas. Hinata sintió en su estomago un revoleteó sin descanso, mezclado con una adrenalina única y fugaz. Unas mariposas revoloteaban sin cesar en su cuerpo y cuando descendió la velocidad y se acababa las mariposas, levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Ese pequeño movimiento, impredecible para el chico, hizo que en, el último momento antes de volver a la normalidad, se resbalará y cayera sentado. Con sus reflejos pudo alzar un poco más a Hinata y no cayó sobre ella.

Un movimiento molesto sintió en su pie pero se giró hacia su compañera susurro una queja. Sasuke se acercó a ella, serio y concentrado, tratando de encontrar una herida; pero Hinata puso sus manos en su estomago, estiro todo su cuerpo en la pista y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

 _– Necesito que me ayudes, Hinata– pidió directamente, sin tapujos y con un cierto tono a suplica– Tsunade-san, la directora de la facultad, está preocupada por la seguridad de sus alumnos cuando se enteró que el decano de la facultad lo arrestaron por intento de violación y maltrato. Me pidió que la ayude un poco con su grupo pero no consigo voluntarios._

 _Hinata desvió la mirada cuando mencionó a ese sujeto y trato de que no notara su perturbación. – ¿G-grupo?– preguntó desanimada._

 _– Clase de defensa personal– respondió después de tomar su té y quejarse porque estaba muy caliente –El problema es que la directora es muy exigente, por lo cual, si hay muchas voluntarias, podremos sobrellevar mejor las alumnas, ya que nos dividiremos su rigor._

 _Sakura trataba de suavizar las palabras para que suene algo alentador, en vez de una tortura por como lo decía. Hinata volvió a sentir aquella pequeña sensación de cosquilleo que experimento cuando Naruto la invito a salir a una fiesta en la casa de Ino y lo disfrutó pero no podía evitar dudar y retraerse ante la nueva aventura de las que no estaba acostumbrada y que la atemorizaban. Además no le gustaba el contacto físico, mucho menos la violencia aunque sea para defensa._

 _Pero después recordó que se podría defender de los acosadores y tipos que se querían propasar con ella. Volvió a negar con la cabeza. Realmente eran muchos cambios en poco tiempo y que pudiera juntarse con otras personas no cambiaba el hecho de que cada nueva persona acarreaba con ella un cierto temor. Sakura, ante su duda, la tomó de las manos._

 _– ¿Solo inténtalo, si? – Hinata miró la unión de sus manos– Por favor._

Y solo basto con una súplica y unos dulces para desayunar para que Hinata se encuentre en frente de una rubia atractiva de carácter severo que le dio miedo desde el principio de la clase.

Las clases eran a la noche los lunes, miércoles y viernes; Sakura le dijo que no era problema alcanzarla hasta su casa pero ella se facilito el viaje por el auto que Kakashi le regalo y que seguía en estacionamiento desde que se lo llevaron. Aunque sabia conducir, no le gustaban los vehículos, mayormente porque estaba en el centro de la ciudad y todo lo cotidiano le quedaba a unas cuadras de su casa y era mejor caminar; el segundo motivo fue que no frecuentaba mucho en las noches, como un vampiro esperaba la noche para salir, en ella era inversamente proporcional; por último, su padre solía decir que los vehículos eran como sillas de ruedas para las personas que podía caminar cortos trayectos.

Eran diez alumnas y aunque era la primera clase, tal vez, sería la última para ella. Tsunade las hizo entrar en calor con estiramientos y los apuros y alentó en que cada movimiento, fuera mejor que el anterior aunque fuera cansador. Si te quejabas, la tenía respirando en tu nuca y amenazándote. Ella era exigente y aterradora. Hinata tenía buena resistencia, porque hacia ejercicio o practicaba deportes todas la madrugadas, antes de desayunar y comenzar el día. Tsunade les mostró varias técnicas de defensa básicas y para eso aprovecho a cada una de sus alumnas para demostrarlas.

Cuando fue el turno a Hinata, no sólo le reprocho ese flequillo largo que traía sino hizo que se sacara las gafas. La obligo a mirar fijamente al frente, lo que ocasionó que casi llorara del pudor. La rubia no fue nada simpática con su actitud– Si no eres capaz de mirar a los ojos a una persona y mandarla al diablo, serás presa fácil de los que quieran aprovecharse de ti.

Aún con miedo, Hinata logró esquivar algún ataque directo, pero fue vergonzoso cuando logró su cometido y la hizo caer sobre la colchoneta por poner su pierna detrás de la suya y tirarla. Para su suerte, las demás estaban tan preocupadas de su dolor físico, más de verla o prestarle atención. Al terminar la clase, las chicas salieron casi corriendo y sabiendo que más de la mitad no volvería, incluida; pero su profesora la llamó antes de que se marchara.

– Hyuga, trabajaremos en tu confianza– le dijo con seriedad y rudeza, casi con enojo por verla tan cobarde y débil. Hinata asintió pero no fue buena respuesta para su profesora– Habla, fuerte y claro.

La peliazul grito fuerte una afirmación y pudo librarse de su mirada; aunque dudaba que saliera de esa situación en la que se metió. Tsunade no dejaba de acosarla con una mirada que lograría que se largara a llorar en cualquier momento. En su mirada había acusación, resentimiento y superioridad. Hinata supuso que podía oler a las chicas cobardes a millas y deseaba eliminarlas con esa penetrante mirada de la que era víctima.

– Puedes irte–le dijo pero no abandonó la gélida mirada, Shizune intentó llamarla para entretener su atención y dejar que la ojiperla se marchara pero no lo logró. Hinata tomó sus cosas, aún sabiendo que era objetivo de la rubia y no ayudó en nada que dejara caer sus cosas y pidiera disculpas repetidamente mezclado con tartamudeo. Cuando pudo al fin tocar la puerta y ser libre, la rubia le habló y erizo su piel– Hyuga, no te atrevas a faltar en la próxima clase.

* * *

Él era bastante antisocial y de no ser por Naruto dudaba que tuviese las amistades con la que los fines de semana se reunían, sin embargo cuando de su familia se trataba jamás se negaba al encuentro. Estaba bien que mantuviera un _círculo íntimo_ de conocidos pero no hasta el punto de ignorar su propia sangre. Fugaku y él tuvieron un momento de quiebre en su relación cuando entró a la adolescencia y mantenía una firme convicción en hacerse daño a sí mismo. El reconocimiento de su padre dejó de importarle a mitad de su adolescencia cuando se dio cuenta lo inútil que resultaba hacer las tareas del niño bueno de la familia modelo.

Aún así no podía negarse asistir a su cumpleaños si bien ganas y razones no le faltaban. Realmente no le gustaban las grandes fiestas donde se acoplaban un montón de hombres ricos que se creían dueños del mundo, entre ellos su padre. Ahora que su relación mejoró no significaba que él tomaría los pasos para ser el niño modelo sino que dejó detrás al niño rebelde y caprichoso. Empero, también había una razón más fuerte que cualquiera que lo obligaba asistir a tal encuentro: Fugaku era su padre por sobre todas las cosas, a quien quería, e ignorarle sería una preocupación más para su madre.

Soltando los primeros juramentos que le llegaban a la mente Sasuke apretó con fuerza el volante. Ciertamente lo último que le preocupaba era aquel encuentro. Había sobrellevado con bien lo del chupón pero su madre lo notó diferente en la última comida, debía ser el instinto de madre, ya que estaba seguro de que la nueva relación que empezaba con una chica no era un cambio profundo en él; sólo una transición en una de las tantas relaciones que tuvo en su vida. Aunque a ninguna llevó a una de las propiedades de su familia.

No era lejos de la hora de la cena cuando divisó la gran mansión donde creció. La tensión se acumulaba en sus hombros y la presión sobre el volante todavía más. Podía hacerse una idea de lo que pasaría y lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza era que las _aguas estarían tranquilas_. Al estacionar el automóvil la típica sonrisa amigable de su hermano entró en su rango de visión. Tal gesto fue suficiente para ayudarle a soltar el aire que inconscientemente contenía. Itachi siempre fue el hermano perfecto y todavía lo era; inclusive el hijo, pensó. Podría estar bajo sus sombras pero reconocía lo mucho que el hombre se esforzaba por su bienestar y felicidad.

–Tonto hermano menor –sonriendo Sasuke aceptó el abrazo que su hermano mayor le proporcionó. Lo sintió tan cálido que sin siquiera notarlo lo correspondió con la necesidad que jamás lo haría. El mayor no era tonto y la sonrisa en el rostro de Sasuke desapareció imitando a Itachi. Corrió el rostro de los ojos negros penetrantes de ese Uchiha y se vio tentado a fumar. Pensó con gracia que si así resultaba el encuentro con la persona que más anhelaba ver no quería imaginarse lo que iba a suceder con su padre–. Hey, Sasuke.

– ¿Y mamá? –preguntó esquivo. Itachi suspiró y, tocándole el hombro para que fijase los ojos en él, asintió hacia la casa.

–En la cocina –tomó de pronto los cabellos de su hermano y apegó su frente con la suya– Cualquier cosa que diga nuestro padre no es importante, Sasuke, sabes cómo es con respecto a la empresa. También sabes que al igual que para mí tú eres su favorito –su hermano se alejó sin contestación–. _Hm._ El problema es que se parecen demasiado –terminó por susurrar en un suspiro con diversión y cansancio para seguirlo dentro de la casa. Sasuke no había alcanzado a escucharlo.

Lo que más indignaba a Sasuke era escuchar esas palabras vacías que en su infancia sirvieron de motivación. El dolor de jamás verlas demostradas terminaba por ser un punto indomable para él, y el control le era esencial. Por lo que pasado el tiempo decidió no creer tales palabras de su madre y de su hermano hasta el momento que fuesen dichas por su propio padre. Aún así no había que ser un genio para saber que eso jamás sucedería, ya que él tampoco le diría a su padre lo mucho que le importaba. Ambos eran orgullosos y se protegían el uno al otro pero chocaban mucho ante la insistencia de Fugaku y la misma energía de Sasuke para negarse.

Al llegar a la cocina Mikoto lo recibió con un caluroso abrazo. Lo acunó en sus brazos como si el azabache no hubiera crecido y reviviendo las tardes donde el pequeño llegaba de la escuela a la casa. Al contrario, el saludo con Fugaku no fue más que un asentimiento. Recordándole la relación que ambos mantenían. Y hasta que uno de los dos cediera se mantendría así, su madre suspiró pero no opinó.

Comenzando a almorzar hizo su clásico acto de aparición lo que él llamaba el clon de Naruto. Su primo Shisui se sentó junto a él para su desagrado y fue al primero que le habló para coronar el día.

–Primo –comenzó acompañado de una sonrisa sarcástica–. Fingiría sorpresa pero te he visto en la entrada demasiado cariñoso con Itachi –rió divertido y luego calló–. En realidad fue bastante _perturbador_.

Sasuke lo odió aún más.

El susodicho llevaba el mismo color negro que todos los Uchiha tanto en el pelo como en los ojos, mas el orgullo se le había perdido. No existía día, según recordara, que no viniera su casa para probar la comida de su madre alegando que era deliciosa. Como presa fácil Mikoto ante sus palabras permitía que se sentara en su mesa y hasta le cocinaba más comida que a cualquiera. La costumbre no se había extinguido durante su ausencia.

En la cena fue para que el cumpleañero refregara en su cara lo que esperaba de él, seguir los pasos de su hermano, como lo predijo. Los comentarios de Fugaku sobre el excelente desempeño de Itachi en la empresa y el orgullo que su hijo mayor le daba, pese que lo miraba a él, le irritaban. Su madre era el sol de su día nublado, iluminando la mesa con una sonrisa encantadora para poder aliviar la tensión que comenzaba a formarse. Aquello lo tranquilizó de sobremanera. Sin quedarse atrás, Itachi intentaba evitar los comentarios de su padre. Intentos que terminaron por volverse inútiles ante la terquedad del Uchiha mayor.

–Exageras padre –estoico, Itachi volvía a interrumpir las palabras de Fugaku, mirando con inquietud escondida a su hermano que comenzaba a tomar con fuerza los cubiertos–. No soy perfecto. ¿No recuerda aquel problema que...?

– ¡Otra vez con eso! –Interrumpió de nueva cuenta el padre, sonriendo con orgullo–. Fue insignificante. Nada que no pudieses solucionar en menos de cinco minutos –aclarándose la garganta continuó como si nada lo que parecía ser un disco rayado para el hijo menor–. Deberías seguir el ejemplo de Itachi, Sasuke. Sigue jugando al doctor si así lo deseas pero estudia economía de una buena vez.

Aquello determinó la primera explosión de Sasuke. Que agobiado por su situación actual que se _repetía todo el tiempo_ , tragó un bocado bastante grande y lo pasó con agua, las palabras se le escaparon de la boca. Los nervios hacían estragos en él.

–No debería preocuparse por ello, padre. Estoy al día con los pedidos de la empresa y lo manejo muy bien asistiendo a la facultad de medicina– sin despegar los ojos de los de su padre continuó–. Y no te imaginas lo _feliz que estoy_ con mi decisión.

El silencio se hizo en la sala y la tensión creció. Fue al cabo de unos segundos que Sasuke entendió y pensó que aunque lidiaba bien con ambas cosas, el tiempo a sus pasatiempos se veía reducido. Pensó retirarse cuando la comida perdió el sabor y pareció congelarse cuando recordó que desafiar a Fugaku no lo amedrentaría sino lo incitaría a redoblar su apuesta. No contaba con la paciencia para lidiar con mas trabajo y al mismo tiempo con la facultad; mucho menos con el humor para seguir soportando los comentarios de su padre.

– Entonces debería darte más trabajo en la empresa para que _aumentes tu felicidad_ –le dijo con sarcasmo y desafiándolo de nuevo. Dos personas tan parecidas, que se apreciaban y respetaban podían llegar, por orgullo, a destrozarse mutuamente.

Dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y miró con veneno a su padre; cuidaría de sus sueños ante él.

* * *

Sasuke salió del lugar a las once de la noche, terminó de sacarse las fotos y de escuchar al cantante profesional que le cantó _cumpleaños feliz_ a su padre por quince minutos y cobraba millonadas. Cuando Naruto entraba a saludar a su padre aprovecho la ocasión y salió de ahí. No tenía ánimos para nada y se encontraba decaído.

Compró un par de bebidas alcohólicas al supermercado más cercano y compró también cigarrillos. Fue directo a su departamento necesitaba estar solo, no iba a molestarse en buscar a nadie y tampoco en molestar a nadie. En la soledad podía ser autodestructivo y recaer por primera vez, solo por una noche más.

Subió por las escaleras y cuando llegó a su piso vio a Hinata parada frente a su puerta indecisa si debía tocar o no. Llevaba una bolsa grande de comida. Lo más curioso era verla hablando consigo mismo y alzar la mano para golpear pero terminaba bajándola y suspirando. Aburrido de sus intentos fallidos, Sasuke aclaro su voz y le dijo.

— No recuerdo pedir comida a domicilio—habló mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo buscando la llave del departamento. Hinata se sonrojo sin saber si lo vio titubear frente a su puerta, pero logro saludarlo. Sasuke entró y prendió la luz pero cuando ella quiso ayudarlo con lo que llevaba, él la detuvo en la puerta— Recuérdame ¿Quiénes tienen restringida la entrada a este departamento?

Hinata alzó la vista y le respondió como si de un examen se tratase— T-todas las mujeres a excepción de Mikoto-san— recitó aunque Sasuke juraría que ella no sabía quién era Mikoto-san aunque podría sospecharlo. Intento cerrarle la puerta pero ella logró decir— Naruto-kun me dijo que viniera u-urgente con c-comida.

Su sonrojo era marcado y seguramente era eso lo que murmuraba frente a su puerta. Sasuke suspiro cansado, realmente no tenía ánimos de tratar con ella ni con Naruto, ni con nadie. En el momento en que la iba a echar diciendo que no se armaban planes en casas ajenas, apareció el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja después de desajustarse la corbata. Ignoró la mala cara del Uchiha y le agradeció a Hinata por traer lo que le pidió. Sasuke intentó confrontarlo pero el Namikaze conocía como lidiar con eso sin armar escándalo frente a Hinata.

Naruto se fue al cuarto de Sasuke a buscar algo más cómodo para ponerse pero Sasuke lo siguió para echarlo con enojo. Pero estando dentro, Naruto lo enfrentó y le hablo— Todos tenemos días de _mierda_ , sólo vinimos a hacerte compañía—Sasuke golpeó su mejilla y el rubio retrocedió tres pasos— Igual _no me iré_.

Entonces quiso acercarse a buscar ropa de nuevo y Sasuke lo empujo y Naruto intentó devolverle el golpe. Así estuvieron un rato, el azabache con molestia porque le querían usar la ropa, ocuparon su departamento y la perseverancia de Naruto amenazaba con ganarle por cansancio. Hasta que detuvo su enfrentamiento los golpes de la puerta de Hinata, que había acomodado las cosas pero que se iba a ir. Claramente, incomoda por caer ante una petición de Naruto y enojar a Sasuke a quien quería acercarse.

— _Hinata-chan_ — le dijo el rubio tomando con sus manos ambos hombros y llevarla hacia el living. Hinata se sonrojo y camino mirando hacia abajo, temiendo una reprimenda de Sasuke por no contrariar a Naruto— recién empieza el torneo de futbol en la Play, no puedes marcharte. Tienes que ver la goleada que se comerá el idiota de Sasuke.

—Naruto-kun, creo que Uchiha-san quiere estar solo— le dijo en voz baja cuando se sentaron en el sillón y Sasuke seguía parado sin quitar sus ojos de encima. Naruto ajeno a sus protestas agarró un _joystick_ eligiendo un equipo famoso y sus jugadores.

Hinata se paro, realizo una reverencia frente a Sasuke y dispuesta a no seguir al rubio o tendría un espacio en la lista negra del azabache. Cuando llegó a la puerta tomando una cartera chica y simple, Sasuke la alcanzó— Se que no tienes nada que ver en esto, por eso quédate— le dijo suspirando con una cara triste y cansada. Hinata sintió un nudo en su pecho por verlo así—Igual la próxima vez que haga algo así, llámame y avísame, así me encierro antes de que lleguen.

Hinata le regalo una mirada extrañada y Sasuke podía leerle como un libro abierto así que con un suspiro le dijo que le dijera que pensaba— ¿Cómo me c-comunico con u-usted…?

Sasuke recordó que no tenía su número y se arriesgo a dárselo porque recordó que tuvo que buscarla para pasar tiempo con ella y le ahorraría muchos inconvenientes. Y aunque tenía razón en que le ahorraría inconvenientes, no fue fácil ponerse de acuerdo en darse el número. Sasuke le pidió el suyo pero ella no lo sabía de memoria; intentó dárselo para que lo guarde pero no llevaba consigo el celular. _Casi_ se retracta de la idea cuando tomo un papel y una lapicera de su escritorio y anoto su número.

Hinata tomó el papel doblado. Naruto los llamó y Sasuke a regañadientes se fue a cambiar y la chica se acercó a sentarse en el sillón que no estaba frente al televisor. El rubio le dio una síntesis de lo bueno que era jugando, Hinata asintió escuchando la historia de su equipo preferido. Cuando Sasuke volvió se sentó al lado del rubio y en un rato empezaron a competir. El partido era reñido cuando se empezaron a empujar para _desconcentrarse_. Hinata pidió que no hagan trampa pero estos la ignoraron olímpicamente. Y de esos pequeños golpes que eran inocentes terminaron en penales en el juego y que dieron como ganador a Sasuke, que se lo echo en cara al rubio, llamando _perdedor_.

Sasuke se relajó por esa noche y cuando la chica jugó un partido en solitario y Naruto le daba instrucciones de cómo jugar bien; Sasuke los quedó mirando mientras comía la comida que compró. Observó, pensó y asimiló la presencia de la nueva persona que se interponía en su camino, transformando un poco su vida. Ella se esforzaba por aprender rápido y, por alguna extraña razón, quería acercarse a él. Recordó que no tendría mucho tiempo para perder por los futuros compromisos con la empresa y su enfrentamiento con su padre; se preguntó si valía la pena el pasar tiempo con ella.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Esta historia es compartida con _Ligie_ , no lo olviden.

Antes de que me olvide, hay una canción, _Malibú_ de _Miley Cyrus,_ me recomendó Ligie, y ambas la encontramos una canción muy especial para retratar un poco la relación de Sasuke y Hinata. Aunque como dice mi amiga, puede ser que tengamos un trastorno que todo lo asociemos al _SasuHina_. En fin, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer.

 _Si este capitulo tiene mas comentarios que el anterior capítulo subo el próximo capítulo el lunes que viene. Es nuestro trato._

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	9. Lolita es sincera

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_ .

* * *

CAPÍTULO NUEVE:

Lolita es sincera.

* * *

 _"Habia aprendido a conocer ya ver más allá de él. Todavía le dolía el pasado, pero también él, y eso la tranquilizaba mucho, porque Sasuke no era un demonio y por lo que había tomado cariño ... y ese cariño no fue errado. "_

Fragmento de _Consecuencias_ de _Angeel O._

* * *

 **(*) Frase de Emma Watson sobre la belleza.**

* * *

La relación con Sasuke se afianzó en las últimas semanas. Aunque se juntaron en dos ocasiones no significaba que eran las únicas oportunidades en que se divertían juntos. Eso fue consecuencia de los retos tontos que inventaban cuando se veían en la facultad.

Al principio, en su departamento, Sasuke le preguntó si jugaba a las cartas. Ella lo negó y fue cuando sacó seis mazos de cartas sin abrir y el propuso que hagan un castillo de naipes. Segura de que esa no era la forma de usarlas de todas las maneras le siguió el juego. Cada uno de un lado empezó a hacer un castillo lo más alto posible, pero terminó perdiendo porque su castillo empezó un derrumbarse cuando soplo su flequillo que tapaba su cara. Se entristeció un poco porque más de ciento de las cartas bien acomodadas cayó frente suyo y no pudo detenerlo.

Otro juego en que terminó perdiendo y que se tenía mucha fe era quien se mantenía más tiempo sin hablar. Y a lo mejor hubiera ganado si Naruto no se acostumbraba a la indiferencia del azabache que sólo con sonido, _hm_ , era suficiente para satisfacer sus quejas. Hinata se había ocultado de casi todos en la facultad ese día y cuando chocó contra alguien que pidió disculpas. Fiel a su lealtad tuvo que admitir su derrota ante Sasuke y pagar su parte correspondiente por perder.

El tercer reto fue un desafío para ella pero convencida que sería una tarea titánica para él: un juego de preguntas y respuestas sobre arte y literatura. Lo encontró de casualidad por internet buscando ganar por primera vez y grabó la información que le dio Naruto. _Sasuke y yo, desde niños, odiábamos ir a esas exposiciones de arte_ , dijo después de ir una exposición a la que su novia esperaba con ansias. Se tomó toda una noche para leer sobre arte y literatura medieval y cuando lo desafío se encontró con que era un _polímata_ , aun cuando no le gustaba el arte.

El que ganaba esos pequeños e inocentes retos, tenía una elección un pedido al perdedor. Sasuke, al instante, pidió comida para el almuerzo por una semana. Hinata, sin dudar, pidió dulces de una tienda que era favorita. Recordaba que Sasuke se le rio en la cara alegando que era desafortunado _que desee algo que no iba a poder tener_ , insinuando que era el único ganador en ese trato. Ella no perdía las esperanzas, encontraría algo que venciera al Uchiha.

Mientras iba a encontrarse con Sasuke para darle el primer almuerzo de la tercera semana consecutiva, pensó en que no conocía nada sobre él. El tiempo que compartimos juntos volaba por lo rápido y divertido, pero nunca hablaban sobre ellos: ni como estuvo su día, ni que hizo en su tiempo libre o cosas por el estilo. Tal como dijo Sasuke _ellos no eran amigos_. Si así fuera ella sabría porque llevaba su almuerzo siempre en distintos lugares. Ella intentó cocinar comidas que pudiera frizar y él decidiría cuando comerla. No molestaba ir por media hora a encontrarse con él, la razón por la que se hizo para no ocasionarle inconvenientes en lo que fuera que hacía en el día. Lo único que se ganó es que se encontraran en una plaza cerca de la facultad y sólo unos minutos en los que Sasuke prácticamente es atragantaba por terminar la comida y el postre.

Hinata quería que fueran amigos, tal como se sentía de Sakura y Naruto. Quería contarle que en las clases de Tsunade dejó de ser un saco de boxeo o saber cómo le fue en el día: si comía bien, si tenía tiempo para descansar y cómo se preparaba para los exámenes. Mientras se preguntaba de él más distanciada se sentía y había pasado semanas desde que comenzaron a verse. Tenía conocer alguna información de Sasuke Uchiha.

Decidida a ser alguien de su confianza, lo vio llegar mientras se desajustaba la corbata de su traje. A esa hora los estudiantes ya habían entrado a la escuela y el bullicio fue reemplazado por la tranquilidad de un lugar libre de aparatos. Sasuke se relamió los labios casi como niño y vio que era su comida preferida, gracias a la información aportada por Naruto. No hablaban nada, Hinata se preguntó cómo crear una conversación interesante, _más interesante_ que la comida que disfrutaba como si no existiera.

Ella aún tenía sus cubiertos en la mano mientras lo miraba fijamente, lo que ocasionó que Sasuke dejará de comer y le preguntara por qué lo miraba así. Hinata negó con la cabeza y volvió la mirada a su plato; su compañero siguió comiendo sin molestarse en parar un momento. Tenía que dar el primer paso pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Sasuke parecía de las personas que no les gustaba que se entrometieran en sus asuntos, _ella lo entendía_ porque compartían eso en común. Así que si ella tuviera que ayudar a alguien a conocerla... esa persona debía mostrarle algo de su mundo, así como intercambiar información. Entonces, si Hinata le mostraba algo de su vida por la decantación y Sasuke terminaría mostrando algo de la suya.

Aunque dudaba que él cediera tan fácilmente.

Desde que empezaron a tener una relación Sasuke decidía todo. La única vez que ella eligió que hacer fue cuando insinúo que perdió porque él decidía cada una de las competencias. Sasuke no se enojó por el comentario y la dejó elegir. Ella perdió de todas maneras, pero tenía que arriesgarse a dar un nuevo paso incluso si eso significaba que Sasuke se enojara con ella. Así que cuando Sasuke terminó la comida y la única palabra que soltó fue el agradecimiento por la comida que hacía por obligación o _literalmente_ la comida era quitada de sus manos, Hinata alzó su vista muy segura y habló con voz fuerte y clara como el enseño Tsunade.

– Uchiha-san ¿puedoelegirqueharemoselviernes? – el chico le pidió que repita lo que dijo y lo hizo, pero en vez de decirlo todo junto, habló con tartamudeo.

Sasuke es ajusto la corbata y despreocupado contestó– Esta bien.

Luego de eso se marchó y Hinata alzó la mano como si fuera una gran victoria. Esa pequeña acción le género mucha confianza y sonrió como la tonta, muy pronto iba a conocer un poco de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Era la primera vez que una _amiga_ la invitaba a su casa a tener una charla de chicas. Sólo que Ino no se presentó cosa que molesto un poco a Sakura.

– El rosa, por supuesto, aunque la mayoría cree que me lo tiño es mi color natural– contestó Sakura a la pregunta de Hinata sobre cuál era su color preferido. Comparado con las preguntas de la pelirrosa, Hinata era bastante inocente y sencilla en sus cuestiones, como aquella noche en la casa de la rubia. La pelirrosa le seguía pintando las uñas de un rosa pálido – Puedes preguntarme algo más intimo si quieres.

Hinata asintió pero en verdad no le interesaba saber mucho de la pelirrosa y no es que no quisiera ser su amiga pero no se metía en los asuntos de otras personas, no le agradaba, tampoco le daba curiosidad. En realidad, carecía de un espíritu atrevido con respecto a la vida de los demás por su abrumadora soledad. En su mente divagaban un montón de preguntas pero ninguna intima. Así que le propuso ella preguntara para empezar.

Sakura giro los ojos y preguntó— ¿Cuantos novios has tenido? —Hinata se sonrojo furiosamente y se movió; como consecuencia Sakura pintó mal su uña. La peliazul pidió muchas disculpas y trataba de enmendar su error. La pelirrosa alzó la pintura antes de que se caiga por la torpeza de Hinata, que debido a su vergüenza, empezó a mover sus manos en la mesa. La ojijade le sonrió con ternura— Tranquila, Hinata. Es una pregunta _inocente_ y si te sientes incomoda puedes desistir en contestar.

Hinata respiro tranquila y su compañera empezó a limpiar su dedo manchado. Después de unos minutos le contestó— Nunca he t-tenido novio ni he salido con n-nadie. —la pelirrosa replico sí estuvo enamorada alguna vez—N-no.

—Naruto es mi tercer novio— le dijo Sakura aunque no le haya preguntado, pero quería volver a tener un ambiente tranquilo, ameno, en la charla. Hinata le prestó atención a su relato— pero es el primer _novio oficial_ , el chico que presente a mis padres y mi familia. Por suerte le cae tan bien a mis padres que si termináramos, no sé si aceptarían sacarlos de su vida; es decir, buscarían seguir en contacto con él. Mi padre es aterrador, pero Naruto se amoldó a él y aunque le aburra pescar, por ejemplo, es algo que hacen juntos. Mi madre lo adora porque es un chico con una sonrisa compradora y alegre.

Hinata concordaba con todo. Naruto era alguien muy alegre y bueno, tenía la personalidad de caer bien desde el principio porque en su corazón no había maldad. Ella era una solitaria tímida y él pudo penetrar en su círculo cerrado con tanta facilidad que cuando se supo invadida ya lo llamaba por el nombre. Naruto era la persona más simpática que conoció y se preguntó si podría Sasuke ser el extremo de él. Su combinación se resumía al _efecto ying yang_ y con los dos se sentía muy cómoda y en un lugar seguro. El presente era el momento de muchos cambios y, a pesar del riesgo que corría, el intentar algo nuevo cada día la levantaba con una sonrisa cada mañana.

– Um, Sakura, tú ... –la llamó, esta alzó su vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Le sonrió con una complicidad y tranquilidad que le preguntó sin miedo– ¿A ti no te da miedo las nuevas e-emociones?

Sakura meditó un momento sus palabras y contestó sonriendo.

– ¿Sabes? No tendré mucha experiencia en la vida, soy muy temperamental e insegura en ocasiones, pero aprendí algo importante: por mis decisiones me lastimé y después de que mi corazón se rompiera una infinidad de veces entendí lo rápido que sanó y de lo poco que disfrute de esos sentimientos tristes. Ahora no me detengo a pensar lo que puede ser o lo que debe, simplemente intento lo que me impulsan esos sentimientos. Y te digo un secreto: – acercó su rostro a su oído confidente– _las mejores cosas se hacen sin pensar_.

Hinata la miró mientras volvía a terminar de pintar sus uñas mientras tarareaba una canción de cuna, ignorante a sus palabras de aliento. Sakura tenía razón y no porque fuera una verdad absoluta sino que logró transmitir un poco de esa experiencia una persona como ella, encerrada en su propio mundo. Es normal sentirse atraído a todo el mundo, ser amable y vivir la vida de la persona que admiramos; pero si tuviéramos la oportunidad de vivir bajo su piel, descubriríamos que es igual a nosotros pero con otros fantasmas que lo torturan. Compartimos miedos, sentimientos y esperanzas.

La vida pasa y creemos que mañana sea otro día más para poder cambiar y la ironía de esa paradoja es que _nadie tiene la vida comprada_. El tiempo es lo único que tenemos y es la forma de vivir lo que cambia lo que somos. Hinata había aprendido a realizar un montón de cosas y hacía bien pero no tenía con quien _compartir_ su mundo. Armar una relación con el otro significaba abrir tu mundo y esperar que el otro lo haga también. Y así como amamos los buenos sentimientos hay que aceptan de la misma forma los sentimientos malos pero jamás quedaron en el medio; el detenerse era la mayor equivocación. Conocer a alguien es decirle: este es mi mundo, mis experiencias y el regalo lo único que realmente tengo: mi tiempo.

Sakura terminó de pintar sus uñas y sonrió. Ahora las dos tienen el mismo color de uñas, que según la especialista en manos, no duraría mucho. Golpeó las manos en un aplauso y le preguntó con una sonrisa.

– Quiero que pienses en alguien que te ha hecho mal y en alguien que te ha hecho bien.

Hinata se acomodó derecho y pensó en su madrastra. Ella era la única persona en su vida que llegó a enojarla de tal manera que _no quería verla_. Quería pensar que era buena persona y que hizo feliz a su padre, pero a ella la trataba mal y sospechaba que disfrutaba el torturarla. Gracias a ella tenía el apodo de Lolita, que su padre utilizaba y Kakashi lo tomó como un buen apodo; pero Hinata no lo veía así. Ella odiaba esa forma de llamarla y no lo veía para nada como un cumplido. Cada vez salía de sus labios era como un insulto hacia su persona y ella era una simple niña que quería llevarse bien con todos. Su madrastra se aprovechó de cada una de sus debilidades y humilló un estado en el que se sentía inferior a todos. Hinata acabó creyéndoselo y aunque sabía que no era así, que todas las personas son iguales, su orgullo estaba pisoteado y su confianza perdida.

Su rostro se contrajo, bajo su cabeza y sintió que las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos. Sakura le pidió que cambiara sus pensamientos sobre alguien que le hiciera bien.

Ahí pensó en sus nuevos amigos. En Naruto que le regalaba optimismo y alegría a su vida, en Sakura que el enseñaba que era la amistad y las charlas sobre la vida y Sasuke que le producía _cosquillas en la panza_ y le daba valor. Recordó el día en que patinaron sobre el hielo y volvió a sonreír como hacía mucho no lo hacía, Sasuke la ayudó a levantarse y le dijo que _podría_ mostrarle en algún momento el lago. Abrió los ojos y empezó a reír con sutileza, Sakura le preguntó que le causaba gracia. Y ella, avergonzada, le contestó: _la amistad_.

Y como por arte de magia, comenzó a tener preguntas para esa chica que se encontraba ahí, sentada, escuchándola, esperando su amistad y dándole una razón por esforzarse y arriesgarse. Seguramente, Sakura sería una gran psicóloga en un futuro, porque sólo en pocos encuentros desinhibió su timidez y ganó su confianza con sencillez y diversión. Era genial tener a una persona de su mismo sexo que no la envidiaba o hiciera hincapié de su belleza.

– Yo no quiero m-molestarte pero me gustaría saber como conociste a Naruto-kun -le dijo Hinata mirándola a los ojos y esperando no incomodarla con la pregunta pero si había algo que le gustaba eran las historias de amor. Sakura le regalo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la pregunta.

– Entonces prepárate para una pijamada, porque no hay nada mejor para una chica que hablar sobre el chico que le gusta – le dijo mientras le proponía a Hinata hacer mascarillas caseras para el rostro y enseñarle lo básico de los cuidados de belleza femenina.

* * *

El jueves a la tarde cuando Hinata decidió mandarle un mensaje a Sasuke diciendo que si podían juntarse el viernes a la tarde e intentó por todos los medios de que no sonara como una obligación. Sasuke le contesto su mensaje a la noche con una simple _ok_. Hinata pensó en qué podría desafiarlo y vencerlo en el cuarto intento.

Buscó ropa cómoda y después de hablar con Kakashi, bajó hasta la recepción del edificio para esperar a Sasuke. Eran las siete y él le dijo que saldría a esa hora. Media hora después esperaba frente al edificio mientras muchas personas entraban y salían, algunas saludándola, algunos ignorándola. El portero le dijo que le avisaría si venía alguien pero ella desistió del favor de seguridad, esperando que Sasuke apareciera pronto. Y en eso se cumplió una hora esperándolo.

Media hora después recibió una llamada de Sasuke. Él le dijo que no llegaría, que no creía poder llegar, pero Hinata quería verlo y le dijo que, de todas maneras, lo esperaría y se tomara su tiempo para llegar.

– No iré, Hinata, es muy tarde– la llamó por primera vez por su nombre del otro lado del teléfono. La chica se quedó callada. Sasuke pareció suspirar del otro lado, pero ella no contestó. Hinata quería decirle que estaba bien si no se presentaba, que lo dejarían para la otra ocasión pero esas palabras, que no se sentía, se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Escuchó la voz de una mujer llamándolo pero este esperaba cualquier señal de vida de su interlocutor.

Hinata se entristeció pero logró una voz tranquila– Esta bien, Uchiha-san.

 _Pero no estaba bien_ , él dijo que aparecería. Jugaba con el tiempo de los demás, que no debía comprometerse si no cumpliría. Se enojó con él pero temía decir la verdad, no quería incomodarlo o molestarlo. Temía que un reproche por parte de ella lo alejara, ya que su amistad era muy frágil. Luego de un minuto Sasuke cortó del otro lado. Ella suspiró, su enojo se desvaneció y abrió paso al aburrimiento.

Saludó al portero y subió a su departamento. Encontró un mensaje de Sakura con una imagen de humor y se preparó un té dispuesta a leer un libro que le regalo su tutor. Cuando terminó el primer capítulo sonó su celular y era Sasuke. Contestó su llamada y lo que se ha escuchado cerca de su oído y detrás de su puerta:

– Hyuga espero que es valga la pena.

* * *

Hinata le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y Sasuke suspiró. Aunque era una bonita sonrisa y, a lo mejor, a muchos le gustaría estar recibiéndola, no creía que se comparaba a lo que tuvo que dejar para juntarse con ella. Es cierto, él prometió que ella elegiría que iban a hacer y en dónde pero tan ocupado estaba con el trabajo que el viernes por la noche era el único tiempo que se diría no lo pasaba con amigos, familia o estudiando; lo pasaba con una mujer.

Ya se cumplían tres semanas desde que Hinata acaparo ese tiempo que antes lo pasaba con alguna mujer que le daría un grato momento de placer. No es que la ojiperla no le daba placer, apreciaba sus momentos con ella, pero _no era la clase de placer_ que necesitaba. Él necesitaba sexo y la abstinencia lo traía muy estresado. Así que pensó en mentirle para ir por una escort, siquiera tenía ganas de ir a buscar una mujer al azar y que esta no fuera suficiente para satisfacerlo.

Pensó en Hinata cuando la prostituta vip entró al baño, al menos sería educado y le avisaría que no iba a ir. Después se arrepintió de haberla llamado. Su voz sólo hizo que se preocupara porque ella sonaba decepcionada y poco sincera, que hasta hace poco, no le importaba. Así que cerrando los ojos le pagó a la mujer por los servicios que no utilizaría y lo único que pudo sacar de esa habitación fue una tarjeta de ella, para compensarlo bien la próxima vez.

Cuando iba al departamento de Hinata Hyuga iba insultándose por ser tan idiota.

Básicamente, él cumplía con todos sus compromisos. Por esa misma razón no se comprometía con nadie, mucho menos con los que no formaban parte de su círculo social. Pero Hinata, de alguna forma, estaba ante las puertas de este círculo y cumpliría con su palabra, aunque una mentira sería más fácil y placentera.

Volvió a la gran sonrisa de la Hyuga y suspiró derrotado: _no eligió bien_. Hinata no podía darle lo que necesitaba, a menos claro, que el universo se alineara y la chica acepte tener sexo con él y olvidarlo por completo a la siguiente mañana, así su relación no cambiaría. Aparte dudaba que fuera experta en ese tema, juraría que esa chica era virgen por el pánico que sentía cuando alguien se acercaba. Y sus pruebas terminaban con que era igual de infantil que él y era seguro que esas reacciones de niña, que le resultado de conmovedoras, no se fingían. El milagro no ocurriría pero podrían entretenerse un poco.

Estar con ella lo llevaba a la infancia, una de juegos tontos y despreocupaciones, _algo que tal vez_ , lo necesitaba más que sexo.

– Agradezco que estés aquí– Sasuke intentó entrar pero Hinata lo detuvo buscando unas llaves de aparador. Ella volvió a hablarle– Quiero mostrarle algo.

Sasuke se dejó llevar por las escaleras. Si terminaba temprano con la Hyuga podría tener una pizca de sexo al final del día. Últimamente sus juntadas terminaban muy tarde y hasta que volvía de despedirse de ella terminaba exhausto en el sofá. Caminaron en silencio hasta la planta baja. Pasaron por un pasillo que terminaba en un espejo, Sasuke volvió a tener curiosidad y dejar de lado sus pensamientos. Pasaron por el departamento de encargado y por una puerta que daba otro departamento. Se pararon frente al espejo.

Hinata lo miró a través del espejo y se aseguró de que no haya _moros en la costa_. Metió la llave detrás de una pequeña apertura y corrió el espejo, que en verdad era una puerta. Prendió la luz y cuando Sasuke entró se volvió para cerrar. Bajaron por una escalera y se preguntó dónde lo guiaban esos pasos lentos y tranquilos.

Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera, había un pasillo con dos puertas. Hinata eligió abrir la primera puerta, la de la derecha. Sasuke pestañeó sin entender que era todo eso, una película de aventuras con un pasadizo secreto que cualquier de las dos puertas lo llevaría a un mundo nuevo. La curiosidad lo invadió pero ansiaba llega al final.

Al entrar a la habitación, Sasuke observó las paredes blancas, el aire lleno de un aroma a lirios y un sitio ordenado con muchos gustos. En las paredes había cuadros de diversos tamaños, con distinta temática: una pintura con globos de muchos colores, un niño pobre sosteniendo un cachorro con una sonrisa, un recién nacido sosteniendo el puño de su padre, un castillo antiguo envuelto por el bosque, un cuidad oscura repleta de luces de colores, una garra que pasaba por el reflejo de la luna y en sus puntas se convertía en dedos y una rayuela donde dos niñas jugaban.

Cada esquina, cada mundo. En una esquina había bastidores grandes blancos acomodados en un escritorio, una mesa de cristal que sostenía todos las acrílicos de colores, las brochas y pinceles expuestos en una caja de madera. Del otro lado un piano con las partituras a medio leer y una guitarra a la par de este. Sólo una pequeña mesa con hojas de papel musical con canciones. Era pequeño el espacio debido a los tres estantes de los libros que dividían y ocupaban la mayor parte de la habitación.

Los libros que variaban de género y tema. Le sorprendió que ninguno fuera de medicina sino de cuentos y novelas clásicas del mundo. No le gustaba los libros sobre historias o ficciones pero reconocía los títulos porque eran los recomendados por los lectores universales. En el tercer estante sólo había libros de otros idiomas en las cuales destacaba el inglés y francés. En el pequeño espacio dejó un escritorio con una mesa de vidrio, una hamaca que se sostenía del techo blanco y unos cuadernos escritos, en la esquina marcadores y lapiceras; con una foto que creía eran los padres de ella.

La belleza lo heredo de los dos. De su padre sacó los ojos y de su madre la ternura de su rostro. Alcanzó a tomar la foto y mirarlos detenidamente pensando en cómo hicieron para tener una hija así, que clase de personas eran. Hinata seguía sus pasos sin decir nada, tampoco lo intentó. Él se quedó sin palabras.

Cuando llegamos a la otra habitación era diferente a la anterior. Su piso era de madera resistente a los golpes de impacto gris porque era como un gimnasio. Un espejo en una pared con barandales, lo que suponía que Hinata en algún momento practico algún tipo de danza o estiramiento, como una bailarina de ballet. Alzó la vista al techo donde había unos arneses del cual colgaban unas telas de baja elasticidad color roja, ordenada en el centro del lugar. Sasuke se giró y preguntó con sorpresa si sabía usar esas telas.

– H-hace poco e-empecé a practicarlo – le contestó bajando la mirada. Sasuke, ansioso, le pidió que una demostración pero ella se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza– En la clase de Tsunade-sama me lastime en el antebrazo y n-no sé si sea buena idea subirme.

Sasuke asintió maldiciendo a esa rubia metida, él nunca tuvo la posibilidad de ver algo como eso. A él, como muchos chicos de su edad, le gustaban los circos. En su infancia sólo fue dos veces y sólo porque lo llevó a su hermano ya que Naruto temía a los payasos. Ver hombres lanzando fuego, contorsionistas, animales exóticos, acrobacias. En el agua, en la tierra o en el aire; Sasuke siempre creyó que eran geniales.

En esa habitación sólo tenía un mueble donde guardaba ropa adecuada, debajo de telas y pelotas, un equipo de música arriba y zapatillas ligeras y de deporte. Sasuke después del descubrimiento similar _a cuando Colón descubrió América_ creyó encontrarse con un diamante en bruto. Hinata era una persona poco común.

Se preguntó qué tan solo puede estar en una persona para un mundo aparte, aislada, usando su tiempo, descubriendo cosas pero sin poder mostrárselas a nadie. Cuando le preguntó si era el primero en ver eso, ella lo negó, diciendo que Kakashi también conocía ese lugar. Y ahí recordó que tenía novio. Ella no podía ser virgen, porque tenía un novio, uno mayor y que se conocía desde hace mucho tiempo por la familiaridad con que se trataban. Ahí recordó la charla que tuvo cuando se conoció. Curiosamente lo tenía olvidado.

– P-podríamos intentar j-jugar a encestar– Sasuke sumiso en sus pensamientos, miró por primera vez el aro que estaba sobre él. Hinata le aclaró que a Kakashi le gustaba el básquet es por lo que permitió que coloqué eso y practicaban juntos.

Sasuke se vio en ligera desventaja, si ella practicaba era poco probable que le ganara. Aunque de todas maneras acepto. Él era bueno en la mayoría de los deportes. Hinata era demasiado buena porque encestó tres de tres pero él no se quedó atrás. Volvió a intentarlo desde otra distancia pero también fue el mismo resultado. Sin querer perder su racha de invicto en los distintos juegos en que se desafiaban, tenía que hacerle trampa para ganar. Nadie podría juzgarlo, la comida casera era deliciosa y era el único momento del día en que se sentía cómodo. Así que cuando Hinata estaba decidida a lanzar la distrajo con una pregunta que la confundió.

Ella no era buena para protestar y él era muy bueno distrayendo a la gente, era siempre así cuando no podía ganar. Y hasta que Hinata entendiera esa parte de él, podría ganarle alguna vez.

Como Sasuke tenía hambre pidieron algo para comer mientras que charlaban por primera vez con normalidad (y algunos tartamudeos por parte de Hinata) ella contó que sabía hablar dos idiomas y también dominaba el sordo-mudo. A tocar el piano y bailar ballet lo aprendió de niña. Pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar pero dejo de ir por la facultad y sus nuevos amigos. Hasta ahora ella no vivió tan plena en su vida. Sasuke le preguntó porque le mostró ese lugar tan íntimo cuando no eran amigos.

–Cuando f-fuimos a p-patinar estaba contenta– con un sonrojo miraba a la comida y le dijo las palabras como si las hubiera practicado todo el día. Sasuke se conmovió y ese sentimiento no le gusto, porque hablaba de lo solitario de su vida. Similar a un perro callejero que se rinde ante un poco de amor. –Gracias por eso.

– Como digas– contestó inseguro, sintiendo pena por cómo tomaba el rumbo de la conversación. Sentándose a su lado, no veía su sonrojo ni esa cara bonita, pero en el fondo sabía que no podía tratar con ese tipo de dulzura e inocencia sin involucrarse. Ella asintió como un cachorro asustado– Seria bueno si sales un poco más.

– Seria bueno si conociéramos mas lugares juntos– dijo Hinata sin pensarlo mucho, pero era de la misma manera que se sentía cuando Naruto le enseño la tienda de Ramen que era su favorita o cuando Sakura la invitó a su casa. Sin pensar en sus palabras y en la sensación incomoda que genero en Sasuke.

Sasuke se apoyó en el espejo detrás y cerró sus ojos. Mucha información por ese día y en el fondo de su corazón no asimilaba tantas cosas. Lo que dijo Hinata sonaba mejor de lo que él dijo pero, reiteraba, no se comprometía a lo que no podía cumplir.

– Estoy cansado y tengo sueño– el confesó mientras Hinata giraba su rostro al verlo cerrar sus ojos. Le quiso decir que los ojos le dolían peor que en una resaca con vodka pero se lo ahorro. Sasuke no tenía ganas de hablar así que el pidió– Cuéntame una historia.

Hinata no protestó o se quejó solo puso su mano en su mentón pensando en una historia adecuada. Le conté de una niña que era muy bella pero tenía un don muy extraño, cuando lloraba sus lágrimas eran de sangre. Como era una doncella, los sirvientes del castillo cuidaban mucho de que no tuviera sentimientos por nadie o se emocionara al extremo. Ella era muy bella pero la apartaron del amor. La aislaron completamente. En su adolescencia, conoció a un muchacho de su edad que trabajaba de jardinero y se veían a escondidas. Su amor se vio roto cuando él fue obligado a ir a la guerra. Ella esperaba ansiosamente que terminara la guerra y volviera su enamorado. En ese tiempo muchos pretendientes intentaron ganar su amor pero ella los trataba con una fría atención. Hasta que terminó la guerra y no volvió por ella. Pasaron días, meses, cuando se desilusionó y llegó a la conclusión de que murió en el campo de batalla. Esa noche, lloró y lloró. En la mañana cuando el enamorado divisó el castillo, llegó un rastro de sangre que llegó a sus pies, lo siguió hasta el castillo y en la puerta de su amada terminó el rastro, cuando entró vio a la joven desangrada y muerta de amor. La belleza de esa muerte fue tan magnífica que las personas que vivían en el castillo no volvieron a sonreír y la alegría se perdió para siempre.

Sasuke dedujo que le gustaban las historias de amor y se sorprendió de aguantar el sueño hasta el final. Sin abrir los ojos susurró casi para sí mismo– ¿Belleza en la muerte? Sólo era un cadáver. – después de decir eso, Sasuke bostezo.

Hinata negó con su cabeza– No hay belleza en la muerte ni en la vida.

Sasuke arrugó sus cejas sin abrir sus ojos– Pensé que era el mensaje de la historia.

–Una vez leí que la belleza no es tener el cabello largo, piernas delgadas, piel bonita o dientes relucientes. La belleza se manifiesta en esa persona que estaba llorando y, de repente, sonríe. La belleza esta en esa cicatriz que tienes en la rodilla porque te caíste jugando de niña. La belleza son esas ojeras cuando estas enamorada y no puedes dormir. La belleza esta en lo que sentimos y como esos sentimientos nos cambian. La belleza son todas las caricias y bofetadas que guardamos en la memoria. (*)

Luego de decir esas palabras que recordó por casualidad, Sasuke respiraba tranquilo y Hinata creyó que se quedó dormido. Debatió un par de minutos que podía hacer, el traje a medida tampoco parecía una ropa adecuada para descansar. Pero Sasuke sólo estaba en silencio, escuchándola con atención.

Antes de hacer algún movimiento, Sasuke le hablo.

– Hinata si algún día tienes un problema, dímelo, te ayudaré.

Después de algunos momentos de silencio y con el corazón de latiendo, Hinata se dio cuenta de que dio un paso adelante, aunque sea mínimo, para llegar a él. Sonrió y giró la cabeza para agradecerle pero este apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y se quedó dormido.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Esto no saldría a la luz sin _Ligie_ , una SasuHinista.

Bueno, lectores. Un saludo muy especial para las nuevas lectoras y, uno mas grande, para las que están siempre. Hasta el lunes.

Gracias por comentar y seguir esta historia. Cualquier duda o sugerencia será contestada.


	10. Lolita es pura

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

CAPÍTULO DIEZ:

Lolita es pura.

* * *

" _Tú estás en todas partes, en mis pensamientos, en mis sueños, en el infierno, incluso mi apartamento está empezando a oler como tú."_

Fragmento de _Un traidor de marca_ de _EmbraceDiversity_ y traducido por _Naoko Ichigo._

* * *

Era una mala idea, su cuerpo se lo advertía.

Sasuke nunca abordó un tren, el único transporte público al que subió fue el autobús y sólo por curiosidad de su mejor amigo. Evitaba las muchedumbres por ser el centro de atención excluyendo los boliches o bares. Cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido sin saber la razón exacta por la que Hinata lo invitó repentinamente a un viaje. Tramaba algo y él lo descubriría: esa chica era demasiado transparente. Lo que no entendió fue por qué, sin causa aparente, le pidió un día con él cuando se había resignado a darle los viernes en la tarde y que terminaban en la noche.

Tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio por ella. Para empezar, en la empresa no le iba bien. La sección en la que era encargado era de finanzas y administración por lo cual sólo sabía lo básico. En el internado para niños ricos y futuros líderes del mundo, le dieron una buena educación, pero era escasa la información para el área asignada por su padre. A regañadientes se anotó en la facultad de economía y buscó un tutor para dar exámenes libres, pero era _casi titánico_ lo que hacía con sus horarios.

Su hermano le recomendó a una directora de cátedra que era buena explicando y le ayudaría con facilidad. Su nombre era Yugito Nii. Ella era joven, lo que llamó su atención, orgullosa e inteligente. Era una mujer hermosa y entendía porque logró tener tanto éxito a pesar de ser tres años mayor que él. Era clara y discreta; Sasuke hubiera intentado seducirla, pero temía perder una gran maestra sólo por involucrarse en otro ámbito que sea alumno y maestro. Con respecto a su carrera iba a seguir como antes. En el trabajo logró reducir su jornada laboral a ocho horas de lunes a viernes, gracias a su hermano que le daba el _tiempo y espacio_ para que se amolde a lo que sería manejar la empresa de la familia.

Apenas ordenó sus horarios, Hinata le preguntó si quería pasar juntos el domingo. Al principio le dio _gracia_ y lo rechazaría, pero recordó la emoción cuando conoció un poco de su mundo. Acomodó los temas del domingo para dividirlo en los días hábiles después de trabajar. El viernes se juntaría con Suisui e Itachi e irían a una cena de beneficencia y sábado saldría con sus amigos. Cambio el almuerzo del domingo con su madre al sábado e intentaría en los pequeños huecos descansar un poco para no quedarse dormido. Una vez confirmado que podría acomodarse, llamó a Hinata diciendo que podrían salir el domingo.

Cuando por fin llegó el domingo, Hinata opto por tomar el tren para no perder tiempo en el tráfico. Se sentaron en un vagón con una mesa entre ellos y en el trayecto notaron como había muchas familias a su alrededor; sobre todo niños que lloraban, gritaban y pataleaban por la atención de sus padres. Decidido a tener buen humor, Sasuke le preguntó a dónde se dirigían.

Ella tomó su mochila, sacó del bolsillo pequeño un folleto y se lo estiró amable. Se trataba de una exposición de libros y pensó que le agradaría la idea. Sasuke no compraba libros por placer, tampoco le agradaba leer sobre ficción y si tenía libros eran manuales o didácticos.

— Eso es aburrido, Hinata— le dijo mientras pasaba el folleto hacia ella. Bajaban las expectativas y pensó que sobre estimo lo planeado para el domingo.

Hinata se quedó callada y miró para el techo, Naruto le había jugado una broma. Naruto sospechaba que se veían o pasaban tiempos juntos desde que los vio interactuar esa noche en que se juntaron en el departamento del Uchiha sin su permiso, pero no mencionó nada cuando ella le preguntó por algo que hacía con su mejor amigo. Un comentario de Sasuke, sobre extrañar a su auto, la colocó en alerta y busco un tema de conversación.

— ¿Usted tiene un hermano, Uchiha-kun? — Sasuke entrecerró los ojos midiéndola y afirmó. No cambió su mirada y Hinata intentó seguir sacando un tema de conversación— ¿Cómo se llama? — _Itachi_ , contestó sin dejar de mirarla con curiosidad de donde iba la conversación y tal vez tomaría rumbo si él no era tan cortante — ¿C-como es él?

Ahí Sasuke bajo la guardia y pareció meditar su respuesta.

— Es una persona muy amable— después de eso, sopló su flequillo y apoyo su cabeza sobre la mesa. Hinata intentó con otros temas, pero él fue cortante— ¿Por qué la invitación tan repentina? Hiciste algo que indirectamente me afecta y quieres disculparte antes que me entere ¿Verdad?

Hinata dubitativa le contestó— No hice nada malo, es sólo que...— _quiero que confíes en mí,_ pensó, pero no lo dijo. No termino la oración porque se deprimió por su poca sociabilidad. Desde que se conocieron, Hinata no era capaz de confiar en un hombre, solo en él.

Sasuke bufó, era muy inocente al grado de tonta— Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, Hyuga— Ella lo observó concentrada esperando que siga hablando—. Siempre tenlo en cuenta.

Hinata _perdió el brillo_ en los ojos porque quería ofrecerle su ayuda, de la misma manera que él lo dijo antes de dormir. Para su suerte, llegaron a la estación donde bajo de mala gana replanteándose volver a su departamento. Pero desistió a la idea cuando al bajar Hinata tiró el folleto en un cesto de basura y le preguntó que le gustaría hacer.

Sasuke estaba a unos centímetros cuando un joven paso rápido y pisó a Hinata. Este se detuvo para pedir perdón, pero la muchacha empezó a sonrojarse y _pedirle disculpas_ por ver preocupación en el extraño. Sasuke observaba todo y en algún momento de la conversación el chico le pidió si quería salir con él. Hinata hiperventilo, pero el desconocido era insistente. Hasta que Sasuke intervino de mala gana cuando vio que la ojiperla se desmayaría.

— Piérdete, perdedor— le dijo sacando separando su mano de Hinata. Su mal humor comenzaba y se rascó la nuca con impaciencia ya que él extraño no se marchaba— Márchate idiota— y empezó a decir una gama de insultos similar a recordar los nombres de cada animal del mundo, que el extraño tuvo que marcharse al notar la atención a su alrededor.

Cuando lo vio lejos recién ahí se giró a Hinata que lo miraba de forma extraña.

— ¿No sabes insultar? ¿Todavía no sabes defenderte?

Hinata se defendió alegando que era una persona apenada y no una amenaza, pero Sasuke solo suspiró. Era un caso perdido por la ingenuidad de su compañera. Su buen humor disminuía considerablemente a como pasaban los minutos y en cualquier momento diría algo malo que la hiciera llorar, su _nueva_ cualidad.

— Busquemos algo que sea más divertido— la chica intento las paces una vez más.

Sasuke bufó y empezó a caminar. Cuando bajaron de la estación Sasuke camino unos veinte pasos cerca de las vías del tren. Cuando a lo lejos venía un tren, el Uchiha la presionó a que insultara en el lapso que pasaba el tren. Hinata lo miró confundida porque no entendía a donde quería llegar con eso, pero cuando pasó hizo lo que le pidió en voz baja y con insultos, que después su compañero llamaría, de niños de tres años.

Sasuke volvió a repetirle una lista de insultos que quería escuchar de sus labios y en voz alta, gritando, pero fue inútil porque Hinata volvía a mirarlo como un cachorro que no comprendía a su dueño. Sasuke volvió a insistir. El próximo tren fue otro fracasó, Hinata alzó la voz, pero no podía insultar, no completaba las palabras hirientes. El tercer intento fue en conjunto, Sasuke le dijo que copiara todo lo que dijera pero que lo gritara, si lo lograba ella elegiría lo que iban a hacer.

Bueno, el tercer intento falló. Sasuke volvió con mal humor le dijo que era una tarea muy fácil y le preguntó porque no podía hacerlo.

— No quiero insultar, Uchiha-kun—le dijo mientras pasaba el cuarto tren y ella bajo la cabeza con tristeza por fallarle, mientras su pelo se expandía con el viento — Yo… A mi n-no me gusta que me lastimen con las p-palabras por e-eso no puedo lastimar a otros con l-las mías.

 _Me rindo_ , pensó Sasuke con enfado. Salió caminando hacia la calle y se dirigió a un bar, el único que conocía de esa ciudad. Hinata lo siguió a unos pasos de distancia. Cuando llegaron al bar, estaba cerrado y no tenía buena pinta del exterior. De todas maneras y, aunque Sasuke no lo notó, ella intento que le salieran los insultos en voz baja que, por quinta vez, fallaba miserablemente en esa labor.

* * *

Según lo dicho por Sasuke hay tres cosas para mantener a un hombre feliz: sexo todos los días, una buena comida y algo con lo que entretenerse. Le llamaba la atención la poca discreción al hablar de esas cosas frente a una mujer.

Entraron al bar que tenía el cartel de cerrado en la entrada, al parecer en ese lugar era ilegal por lo que abrieron la puerta después de que Sasuke diera unos _golpes secretos_. La persona que los atendió era un hombre entre las sombras con cara terrorífica y seria, que según su compañero causaba miedo en Naruto. Se llamaba Yamato y le entristeció saber que el rubio no iba con ellos, pero los dejo entrar. Hinata caminaba a la par de Sasuke, sin despegarse de su lado. El local olía a tabaco, alcohol y humedad. Sasuke se sentó en la barra y pidió un poco de alcohol a lo que Hinata logró decir con mucha, mucha delicadeza.

—Uchiha-kun creo q-que es temprano para que t-tome alcohol. —el cantinero le dirigió por primera vez la mirada. Ahora la notaba mejor, alumbrada con la tenue luz y el rostro apenas cubierto.

Sasuke fijo su mirada en ella en silencio, pensando, porque era la primera vez que recibía una orden de otra persona que no fuera su padre, aunque no sonaba como una orden, sino un pedido amable. Ella no corrió la mirada. Sasuke era guapo, pero en ese minuto en que meditaba una respuesta creyó que le dirigiría una de los insultos que le acababa de enseñar. El cantinero, divertido, colocó el vaso con el licor y espero a que Sasuke decida. El Uchiha suspiró y pidió un vaso de agua.

—Sasuke Uchiha tomando agua— soltó en una carcajada que el azabache ignoro. El chico no quitaba su mirada de Hinata, que corrió la vista hacia el vacío lugar donde había juegos de billar, dados y cartas de póquer sobre las mesas. El cantinero se quejó por el pedido de su cliente alegando que no vendía bebidas saludables sino autodestructivas y bromeo al final— No es lugar para traer a tu novia.

Hinata se sonrojo, el cantinero se fue y Sasuke se levantó por el palo de billar. Como de costumbre le enseño como jugar y al final Hinata terminaba siendo buena novata. Sasuke se acostumbró a ello. Lo que sorprendió a Hinata que a mitad de juego cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella para lanzar la bola cercana, dejo el palo apoyado en la mesa. Poco a poco, se acercó a ella y apoyo su cuerpo en los brazos que colocó encerrándola. Casi como un juego la miró fijamente y Hinata nerviosa no lo corrió, sino que se acongojo en sus brazos. El chico acercó su rostro antes de hablar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hyuga? —dijo mientras buscaba su mirada e intentaba intimidarla hasta el límite. Quería descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones, sus motivos ocultos.

—Q-quiero s-ser... — pero su aroma la asfixiaba más que el tabaco, humo y la humedad. Intento moverlo lejos, pero él no cedió ni un centímetro. Con la poca voluntad que quedaba en ella le contesto— t-tu amiga-a.

 _Déjame respirar por favor,_ pensó, pero las palabras no el salían porque temió que por el simple hecho de mover sus labios chocarían con los suyos.

—Nunca lo serás — corto por lo seco sin dejar de mirarla. Hinata balbuceó e hipo, pero no salió nada de ella. Tal vez, pensaría mejor si se dieran cierta distancia. Que el cantinero llegara tampoco hizo que aflojara su agarre. Sasuke se atrevió y tomó su cintura con ambas manos, con delicadeza. —¿No me temes?

Ella negó con la cabeza y le devolvió la mirada, la luz iluminaba el rostro de ambos. Hinata se enrojeció, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los chicos, no lo hizo por temor, sino por anticipación. Era raro tener a Sasuke tan cerca suyo cuando tuvo muchas oportunidades de propasarse: él no lo haría porque dijo que no lo haría y él cumplía con su palabra. No era temor lo que sentía, era seguridad lo sentía en sus brazos.

— Sé que n-no me harás daño— le contestó con lo que sintió y lo que esperaba que sintiera alguna vez por ella.—C-confío en ti.

Sasuke, en lo parecieron horas, desistió de su persecución y apoyo su frente en su hombro como la vez que lo hizo rendido a sus sueños. Suspiro frustrado y después se alejó. Hinata volvió a respirar con normalidad mientras este tomaba unos dardos y le preguntó a Yamato a qué hora vendrían los demás y este le contesto que en dos horas. Hinata se sentó viendo como lazaba los dardos hasta que se aburrió.

Al terminar, Sasuke le dijo que era mejor irse antes de que llegaran. Hinata no sabía _a quienes_ se referían, pero lo acompaño mientras el pobre cantinero le consiguió el agua que tanto quería. Sasuke no lo tomó tampoco se despidió, lo que hizo Hinata por los dos. Yamato le dirigió una mirada buena y apenada porque semejante chica estuviera detrás del Uchiha.

* * *

—Piedra, papel o tijeras— dijeron al unísono.

Él chico con sus tijeras en mano perdiendo por novena vez consecutiva, la chica oculto su sonrisa para no molestar al azabache. Quien ganaba en ese juego de niños decidía que harían. Sasuke planeaba llevarla a comer en un local de comidas rápidas y Hinata quería visitar una plaza con un monumento a un perro, simbolismo de la fidelidad. Para Sasuke esa plaza era el lugar perfecto y predilecto de parejas enamoradas. Inclusive, había una fuente del amor, en donde las parejas entrelazaban un hilo rojo en las orillas así se bendecía su relación. En el bar de Yamato solía llamarlo el lugar donde iban los _pollerudos_.

Considerando que Hinata y él no eran pareja, era ciertamente, acarreado por una mujer a esa plaza cursi. Por orgullo, prefería quedar como un mal perdedor.

—Me niego rotundamente— le dijo marchándose hacia la dirección contraria.

— ¡Por favor! Yo no le veo lado romántico a esto. —Hinata lo tomó por la remera reteniéndolo. Sasuke se giró y pensó que se tomaba demasiados atrevimientos para con él. —Uchiha-kun, no es justo. Yo le gané. — _Varias veces_ , pensó Hinata.

Sasuke gruño y colocó las manos en los bolsillos mientras iba a comprar algo para comer en la plaza. Era la primera vez que perdía y no le gustaba la sensación. A regañadientes eligió lo primero del menú, lo más cómodo para comer rápido y marcharse a buscar algo más entretenido para realizar con Hinata. Esperaba que nadie que lo conozca lo viera, pero de todas maneras mantendría cierta distancia con Hinata.

Una vez que se sentaron a comer, Hinata no oculto su alegría por estar en ese lugar. Sasuke comía sin decir nada y Hinata se maravillaba por la plaza: arboles gigantes de pino, un lago a unos pasos de ellos, espacios verdes y canteros llenos de flores de distintos colores.

— ¿Para esto me invitaste? — agregó desilusionado, tenía muchas esperanzas para esa salida. Ella sólo bajo aún más la mirada, era el momento para hablar con él— ¿Para qué fue toda esta salida?

Ella respiró hondo, sacando fuerzas, olvidando la capacidad de mostrarse inhibida para él. Después de todo necesitaba hablar con él, lo antes posible, para convencerlo.

— Escuche de casualidad una conversación de Naruto-kun, él mencionó que comenzarás a estudiar economía.—no hubo tartamudeo porque lo ensayo muchas veces frente al espejo.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo— reclamó con reproche y dureza en su voz. No le gustaba que se metieran en sus asuntos y Naruto lo sabia muy bien.

Ella se giró a mirarlo con mejillas sonrojadas y puños contraídos, con seguridad nunca vista le habló:— ¡Yo podría ayudarlo, Uchiha-kun! — elevó la voz, captando la atención de su compañero, quien lo miraba levemente sorprendido— No es necesario que abandone la carrera de medicina. Podría darle apuntes y si faltará a las clases yo podría grabarlas o simplemente anotar lo más importante. Los trabajos que tenga que entregar, podría ayudarlo también y cuando quiera estudiar, podríamos hacerlo juntos.

La chica seguía hablando sola, se trababa o simplemente volvía a repetir lo mismo. Una _calidez_ lo inundo de la nada y se sintió conmovido por la actitud de la chica. Lo mejor de todo es que no dudaba que existieran segundas intenciones por la propuesta. Evitó la sonrisa que quería salir.

— Hyuuga, cállate— pidió quitando la mirada de ella. Hinata volvió a su cabeza gacha, cuando lo escuchó decir— ¿Cuál es la historia de esta plaza?

Sasuke sabia que si algo le gustaba a Hinata era contar historias. Su voz era tranquila, pausada y no existía el tartamudeo. Cuando hablaba le transmitia paz y le sorprendió saber que era una buena cualidad y que sólo lo soportaba en ella.

Ella lo miró perdido en sus pesares, y una sonrisa se posó en sus labios de la nada por el pedido. Volvió a relatarla pasó por pasó la historia que escuchaba de pequeña. Su madre le solía relatar historias de amor, aventuras y desencuentros. Las escuchaba hasta dormirse y hasta el día de hoy eran latentes dentro de su mente. Un perro que esperaba a su dueño en la estación de tren incluso después de su muerte. Al terminar, Sasuke se encontró meditando unos minutos.

— Tengo ganas de tener un perro— dijo demasiado perdido en sus cavilaciones. Luego bromeó— preguntaré si puedo tener animales dentro de mi departamento aunque no es sano para un animal ¿Cómo lo llamaría? ¿Bob? ¿Terry?— ella lo dejo pensar en voz alta ya que hablaba mirando a nada en particular, hasta que se giró a ella y le preguntó— ¿Qué nombre te gustaría para perro?

Se sonrojo de la nada por la mirada seria de él. Nunca crió a un perro por lo cual tímida aunque con una sonrisa le contestó— ¡Bobby! Me gusta ese nombre.

— ¿Bobby?— volvió a pensar. Luego suspiró algo cansado— Cuando tenga una casa tendré un perro con ese nombre.— Hinata se preguntó si realmente era Sasuke con quién hablaba. Agradeció que dejará de mirarla tan intensamente y de la nada, preguntó— ¿Qué quieres por ayudarme?

—Es un favor — nunca pensó en segundas intenciones al proponerselo. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a que existiera segundas intenciones cuando alguien ofrecía ayuda sin nada a cambio. Hinata quería usar las mismas palabras que Sasuke le regaló pero prefirió demostrarle que cuando él necesite ayuda, ella lo ayudaría. Por lo mismo contestó— Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Sasuke no contesto. Cuando terminaron de comer, Hinata le propuso caminar hasta una reserva ecológica cercana, él la siguió escapando de su mirada. Si Hinata no fuera tan inocente hubiera notado su perturbación.

Después de caminar un rato largo, Hinata entendió por que Sasuke no quería ir a esa plaza: había muchas parejas de enamorados. Todos los que pasaban cerca de ellos iban de la mano o abrazados.

—Todos están tomados de las manos...—murmuró bajito pero su compañero no la escuchó.

De la nada, Sasuke sacó su mano derecha y se la estiró sin mirarla a la cara.

Y ella lo vio... una pequeña tienda de helados, ¡hacia años que no comía uno!

Se fue chocando la mano de él y corrió hacia el puesto para hacer fila. Sacó del bolsillo de su mochila un par de monedas suficientes para comprar uno por si las dudas a Sasuke le gustaban. Sólo faltaba una persona delante de ella para que compre cuando Sasuke apareció con el ceño completamente fruncido golpeando su frente con dos dedos.

Justo cuando le iba a preguntar si quería uno, sonó el teléfono de Sasuke. Lo sacó del bolsillo y vio que era una llamada de su madre, al parecer, necesitaba que fuera urgente a la mansión. Sasuke le pregunto que sucedió pero ella insistió con que tenia que estar ahí.

Hinata y él tomaron el primer tren de vuelta a la ciudad. El cielo gris se confundía con el sorpresivo cambio de humor. En el camino no hablaron. Hinata se preocupo por la repentina llamada y Sasuke iba sumiso en sus pensamientos. Al llegar Sasuke le pidió disculpas y le dijo que la llamaría mas tarde. Tomó el primer taxi que paso por ahí mientras Hinata no quito su semblante preocupado.

Eran las tres de la tarde y se disponía a volver a su casa a estudiar, cuando Hinata recibió un llamado.

* * *

–¡Hinata! –tras el grito volteó con rapidez hacia la voz. Ahí estaba él avanzando con rapidez hacia ella para abrazarla con fuerza moderada. Lo correspondió sin duda alguna, intrigada por la cita que ahora compartirían–. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, ya te lo he dicho, Kakashi –respondió emocionada–. ¿Tu novio no se p-pondrá celoso de vernos? –formuló imprudente enterada del contacto que ahora compartían. Su tutor la vio anhelante como si un tesoro se hallara entre sus brazos y con una sonrisa frágil contestó:

–No, claro que no –se alejó para comenzar a caminar relajado hacia el auto, sabiendo que la chica lo seguía con sus labios color cereza curvados de alegría, la misma que él sintió al verla solo a ella si bien su voz aburrida no lo demostraba–. Él no tiene ningún problema.

La chica asintió adentrándose al auto. Hablaron de cómo Kakashi decidió tomar ese viaje relámpago para verla y ella le comentó que salió con Sasuke, pero tuvo que marcharse. Kakashi no agregó nada y se notaba la incomodidad en su rostro cuando mencionaba al Uchiha. Intentó además sacarle información sobre a dónde se dirigían, pero él se negaba a decirle algo. Lo hizo reír con un puchero tras no sacarle palabra alguna e indignarse había sido algo inevitable. Para el. peligris aquello fue de lo más interesante. ¿Desde cuándo Hinata había comenzado a actuar tan abiertamente? Desde luego lo hacía con él, pero no como en aquellos instantes. Libre, despreocupada, sin ninguna pizca de temor ni un destello de tristeza en sus ojos blancos. Apretó el volante conocedor de la razón. No lo había provocado nadie más que aquel muchacho arrogante que le presentó Hinata.

Miró a Hinata con absoluta seriedad, ella veía afuera en la ventana con la emoción destellando, y suspiró, porque fin y al cabo ella estaba bien, a su lado. Aunque él no hubiera hecho nada para que ello sucediera.

–¡Kakashi! –abrió los ojos sorprendido por el grito de Hinata y frenó sobre el paso de peatones estorbando a las personas que molestas y apuradas lo insultaban. Se abochornó por eso y evitó mirar a Hinata y en cambió miró el espejo retrovisor descubriendo que aún podía retroceder–. ¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí –buscó una excusa para justificar la idiotez cometida–, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

–E-Entonces volvamos. Es mi culpa y necesitas descansar. Además... –No obstante, Kakashi la ignoró regalándole una cálida sonrisa, pidiéndole en silencio que confiara en su fortaleza. Claramente mentía como el mejor, ya que junto a ella lo último que se sentía era cansado, sin embargo, Hinata era muy inocente como para notarlo.

Lo que restó de camino a su misterioso destino fue el silencio cubierto con música moderna, más soportable para los oídos masculinos por demás mañosos. Cerca de unos diez minutos más aparcó en el estacionamiento de un restaurante sencillo pero pulcro y cómodo para los dos. Ellos solían reunirse allí cuando consideraban que necesitaban pasar mayor tiempo a solas y compartir más tiempo. Los viajes que Kakashi realizaba debido a su empleo era la piedra que siempre amenaza su relación, pero al sentarse frente a la peliazul, el mayor sabía que prontamente eso ya no sería una dificultad.

–¿Rollos zenzai? –preguntó esperando la sonrisa en su rostro. Ella asintió agradecida con el mayor que conocía a la perfección todos sus gustos.

Por lo que el resto del almuerzo platicaron amenamente, Hinata realizando un monologo en el cual le explicaba sobre sus amigas. Karin, la rebelde; Ino, la alocada y Sakura, la amable. Kakashi no perdía ni una sola palabra que la ojiperla le decía, memorizando los nombres quizás peligrosos. La rebelde y la alocada posiblemente podrían darle a ella alguna mala influencia y dedujo que esa compañía debía haberla encontrado debido al azabache, no le quedaban dudas. Apretar algún objeto con impotencia al recordarlo era algo que no podía evitar, por el simple hecho que lo despreciaba. Aquel muchacho, una piedra contante en su camino, y no cualquiera una peligrosa de la cual aseguraba sus intenciones, ninguna buena.

Partieron más tarde de nuevo hacia otra sorpresa. Los ojos de Hinata conforme el automóvil avanzaba se ampliaban más al reconocer el camino y lo mirada de vez en cuando aún atónita. Recién en aquellos momentos la confusión se posaba en su persona. ¿Qué intentaba hacer Kakashi? La respuesta quedó en el olvido cuando el baúl descubrió a unas hermosas rosas, él tomó una y el resto del ramo se lo ofreció a ella. La cogió de la mano para no perderla y evitar que ella se quedara estática en cualquier lugar. Fue entonces que arrodillándose con respeto frente a los padres de Hinata depositó la rosa entre ambos, haciendo lo mismo la chica junto a él que saludaba a su padre con intacto amor. El paso del tiempo era notable y le encantaba charlar con ellos.

–Sasuke es muy bueno conmigo –siguió contando apoyando la cabeza en el cuerpo tensado de su tutor–. Puede parecer frío, p-pero no lo es. Él me ayudó mucho desde que lo conozco, aunque creo que no lo sabe –el sol comenzaba a ocultarse e irguiéndose miró a Kakashi–. Sasuke es tan buena persona como vos, Kakashi.

La sonrisa nadie se la quitaba del rostro y tampoco la que comenzaba a nacer en Kakashi al apreciarlas. Acarició con delicadeza su rostro, su mano dormida sobre una de sus sonrojadas mejillas. Sólo eran el peligris y Hinata, con sus ojos brillando con el cariño que le tenía. Se despidieron de sus padres, ajena la ojiperla a la promesa hecha por el peligris a Hiashi, jurando protegería lo que sería su vida entera. Una vez en el auto Hinata no aguantó más la intriga y rompió el silencio cuidadoso.

–Kakashi... –antes de que hablara él revolvió sus cabellos y negó.

–Todavía falta una última sorpresa Hinata –arrancó–. Luego, pregunta lo que quieras.

Esa última sorpresa, de todas fue la mejor para Hinata. El sitio le traía recuerdos tristes, que se acumularon en ella con el tiempo al igual que el miedo, mas ahora podía rescatar lo importante que era. Había comenzado un nuevo mundo cuando Kakashi en la fuente preciosa delante de sus ojos le había prometido protegerla por siempre. La había abrazado y besado en la frente, le había pedido que confiase en él y ciegamente así lo hizo. Se convirtió entonces en su tutor, en lo más cercano a un padre o un hermano mayor, a una familia.

Un movimiento de parte del peligris llamó su atención obligándola a despejar sus ojos llameantes de admiración que yacían en la fuente. Vio cómo arrojaba una moneda en el agua portadora de un deseo desconocido para su persona quedándose estático observándola. Él suspiró y más tarde se dirigió a ella.

–¿Te gusta? –no había necesidad de preguntar, ya que su rostro era la ventana de sus emociones. Siempre fue así. Aunque pareciera ignorarlo e incluso cuando lo quería cómo no notar lo que existía dentro de un cuerpo trasparente y a la vez frágil. Ella sonreía cuando lloraba y escasas eran las veces donde podía forzar una risa. Le asustaba el más mínimo ruido cual animal, corría del presente y burlaba a la realidad mientras intentaba borrar su dolor con una caricia por demás frágil e insuficiente. Ignorar la mochila en sus ojos donde se propagaban sus sentires no era más que la tarea más difícil que pudiera existir. Para él, para cualquiera.

Por eso, aún no se acostumbraba a la luz que irradiaba de su piel, la sonrisa de luna creciente realizada por sus labios; y la calidez que sometía su pasado y la abrigaba en el presente. ¿Qué le había sucedido a _Lolita_ en su ausencia? Es más, dónde se hallaba la fractura que por años supo cuidar.

–Esto es... hermoso –soltó por fin, y se dignó a mirarla. Lolita era hermosa cuando lloraba y no se sorprendió de saberla perfecta en la cumbre de su felicidad. La dejó hablar, intrigado de saber qué significaba ese lugar para ella–. De verdad que es hermoso. Acá... prometiste que me ibas a cuidar y estoy de verdad agradecida –confesó sintiendo que sus ojos picaban tomando a Kakashi desprevenido, pues lo sorprendió la fuerza con la que retenía sus lágrimas y todavía más la culpa reflejaba en sus ojos, aunque estaba contenta–. Dijiste que siempre ibas a estar junto a mí para hacerlo, pero no es necesario que sea así.

Sonrió al encontrar sus ojos. Había que estar ciego para no notar el cambio producido en ella y lo mucho que había avanzado. Entre los años junto a Kakashi aprendió a esconderse para mantenerse segura, no obstante, siempre supo que esa no era la solución. Sasuke se lo recordó y le enseñó la manera correcta para avanzar: la defensa y el frente, si bien aún no aprendía de la primera. Aprendió también a apreciarse por sobre todas las cosas, a confiar y que ella sola no podía cargar sobre sus hombros el peso del pasado. Supo hasta hoy que el presente y el futuro no tenía por qué repetir el pasado, y que siempre iba a encontrar cosas buenas. El hecho era Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto y sus amigas.

–En realidad yo quiero que seas feliz –confesó–. No necesito que siempre estés ahí conmigo porque voy a seguir siendo una cobarde, aunque prometiste cuidarme. Así que, no quiero ser una carga para ti.

Hinata ajena a los sentimientos aturdidos de su compañero le pidió que la llevará a su departamento antes de que lloviera. El la siguió en silencio y su corazón oprimido. En el viaje ninguno habló, pero ella seguía mirando el celular para saber si era muy grave el asunto familiar de Sasuke, pero se entristeció al pensar que no tenían la confianza suficiente para saber de su vida íntima, por lo cual siquiera se iba a comunicar con ella. Suspiró triste mirando la lluvia caer del otro lado de la ventana.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Hinata bajo del auto y la llovizna golpeo su cabello. Se despidió de Kakashi y le dijo con una sonrisa que era _la ocasión indicada de estar con su pareja._ Perturbado el peligris bajo del auto y la alcanzó en la puerta del edificio cuando Hinata se sorprendió por tenerlo frente a él, olvidándose de la lluvia.

La desesperación se apoderó del hombre al escuchar las palabras. Había dado por sentado que se iría con él, por los años y la confianza, porque con él únicamente se sentía segura y porque en su ausencia siempre lo extrañaba. Mas la cosa no resultó así y no necesitó de tiempo para averiguar la razón. La piedra en su camino no resultaba ser otro que Uchiha Sasuke. Es que acaso él era todavía más importante que la persona que la protegió del mundo durante estos últimos años, se preguntó volteando bruscamente hacia ella. Le había sido hasta el momento un enigma la razón por la cual seguía resistiendo después de los sucesos experimentados, pero ahora veía que siempre estuvo esperando, esperanzada de divisar una luz cuando todavía lo tenía a él. Le dolía y le repugnaba que ella pensara que esa luz fuera aquel muchacho arrogante, probablemente artificial, cuando no era otra que ella misma.

–¿Es por Sasuke? –preguntó bruscamente, sorprendiéndola por el tono de voz utilizado. Ignoraba la razón de la joven, quien acertaba al insinuar que con él no había podido mejorar debido a su cuidado. Ahora su mente trabajaba para llegar sólo a una justificación. Las salidas constantes, su felicidad casi espontanea: ella debía sentirse atraída por el muchacho.

–No, n-no es por él –Hinata lo miró confundida tras el alivio en sus fracciones–. ¿Por qué crees...?

–No me agrada ese chico –dijo con rapidez, mirándola severo–. Tampoco que te veas con él con constancia y, de hecho, si te quedas, prométeme que no le hablarás más. –Frunciendo el ceño se obligó a ignorar la expresión de Hinata.

Después de todo el tiempo que había decidido anteponer a la chica sobre él, finalmente explotó. No era homosexual y aquel supuesto novio que le había presentado para obtener su absoluta confianza no era más que un amigo. Ella en un principio le provocó lastima, una flor en un pantano que quiso salvar. Lo último que esperó fue enamorarse de la hija de un amigo, mas que había intentado pasarlo por alto era algo indiscutible. La diferencia de edad, la desconfianza que ella adoptaría y por consiguiente la imposibilidad de protegerla eran un gran impedimento a su confesión. Nunca tuvo competencia ni nadie sintió lo mismo por Hinata. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba acorralado. La perdería si ella llegaba a desarrollar sentimientos por Sasuke y aseguraba que no debía faltar mucho para ello. Él, no como su tutor, sino como la persona que más la valoraba no podía permitir que eso pasase debido a que el chico no hacía más que jugar con ella, atraído solamente por su belleza. Al igual que todos los demás, seguro no se había molestado en descubrir la belleza más radiante que se encontraba en sus ojos y en su interior.

–¿Por qué? Si Sasuke no... –Esa pregunta, aislada de sus demás palabras, pensó Kakashi, jamás debió decirlas. ¿Por qué? Ella preguntaba inocente cuando él no soportaba el silencio guardado desde años. Ya ni siquiera vacilaba.

–¡Porque estoy celoso! –¿Quién necesitaba a quién? Llegaba a preguntarse en los viajes de trabajo soportando la ausencia de la mujer. No sabía si algo le había sucedido y tampoco si esa noche sería la que rompería a llorar su pasado. Desconocía si ese día era el que sabría de Sasuke–. Yo no quise, ni debía, pero me enamoré de vos. El miedo que sentirías y el dolor mío cuando te fueras, por eso yo jamás debí verte de otra manera. Hasta te convencí que me gustaban los hombres para que yo no pudiera decirte estas palabras y para evitar que me tuvieras miedo. Pero si no me la ponías difícil. Eras hermosa, bondadosa, amable, tan delicada y tus sonrisas no tenían igual –para tal punto había ansiado tanto el tacto de su piel que levantó con sus manos el rostro atónito de la mujer. Lo acarició, casi rozándolo con temor a lastimarla y a que marchase corriendo lejos de él–. No quiero que te asustes, lo último que quiero es lastimarte e incluso forzarte a estar conmigo. De hecho, no había noche donde yo no me maldijera al saberte quebrada, Lolita. No dejabas de llamarte así en las noches y hasta casi a mí me convences. ¡Pero sos Hinata! Hinata Hyuuga, la chica que rompió mi soledad y lo último que me queda por proteger. La juventud que perdí y el sol que ilumina hasta mis noches –suspiró–. La mujer que amo.

Sin la fuerza para controlarse y en la cumbre de sus emociones, fue el primero en probar los labios cerezas que no habían dejado de tentarlo.

Y así los vio Sasuke cuando pasaba con el auto después de comprar helado para Hinata.

* * *

Notas antes de terminar: Esta historia es en conjunto con Ligie.

Buenas lectores, la historia va tomando forma. El capítulo nueve fue corregido (un problema con el google traductor). En fin, esperamos su opinión de este capítulo y el siguiente será salida de chicas (perdón por el adelanto).

Ya saben como funciona, si pasa los comentarios del capítulo anterior subo el próximo capitulo el lunes que viene.

Gracias por darle una oportunidad y comentar.


	11. Lolita es paciente

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

CAPÍTULO ONCE:

Lolita es paciente.

* * *

 _"Hinata sentía que no podía volver atrás aunque quisiera, porque la soledad era demasiado aterradora, no podía recordar cómo es que vivía antes de ser acorralada tan dulcemente en la trampa del lobo. "_

Fragmento de _El Lobo Negro y La Oveja Torpe_ de _Akari Kiseki._

* * *

Sin ningún qué hacer, Karin y Hinata decidieron salir de la universidad juntas para en la actualidad caminar por las calles en completo mutismo que no les resultó a ninguna incómodo. De vez en cuando, Karin realizaba algún comentario al verse frente a una casa de ropas. Opinaba sobre aquello que le sentaría a Hinata y lo otro que iba con su propia persona. La ojiperla se encontraba en su propio mundo pero hacía el esfuerzo por prestarle atención a las palabras de Karin y sus consejos de moda, sonrojándose en algunos casos y formando una "o" con sus labios cuando escuchaba los que le daban la suficiente curiosidad. Pasada cada casa de ropa fue obligada por la pelirroja a prometer que emplearía esos consejos en su próxima compra y dejase de vestirse como si la cosa no le importase o si fuese una mendiga, tal como Sasuke le había dicho que se veía si bien había mejorado bastante.

 _Sasuke_ , pensó con tristeza.

Hacia una semana que no sabia nada él. Se suponia que estudiarian juntos pero él desapareció de su vida. Intentó llamarlo pero este no le contestaba ni sus llamadas ni mensajes. Preocupada, habló con Naruto, temiendo que el problema familiar fuera peor de lo que creía. Lo único que logró es que el rubio lo llamara preocupado y descubrir algo que la entristeció: Sasuke no solo bromeo con el rubio por teléfono sino que también le propuso hacer algo el fin de semana. Sasuke decidió ignorarla, eso le dolio de alguna manera.

Karin la llamo deteniendo sus pensamientos preguntando sobre una remera y cómo le quedaría.

Hinata por primera vez se preocupó realmente en su vestimenta sin tomarle importancia a los ojos o palabras de un tercero. Karin con recelo le trasmitía su anhelo por tener un cuerpo como el suyo si bien el propio le agradaba bastante. Consideraba un desperdicio que lo ocultara cuando demás se sentirían bastantes felices de portarlo e inclusive mostrarlo. Ante ello la de ojos perla calló ante ella y dudó que así fuese, mas observando cómo las mujeres dentro de las tiendas se miraban al espejo y hacían el mayor esfuerzo por verse bien Hinata consideró la idea. La misma le emocionó al final tanto que fue ella quien con su cara infantil, según Karin, las hizo entrar en busca de telas. Encontró su típica vestimenta a la moda para aquella primavera y coincidió con Karin en que le quedaba bastante bien. Consistía en unos jeans combinados con zapato ligero y una sudadera manga larga arremangada a la altura de los codos con un estampado bastante original. Se llevó más ropa aún que le pareció cómoda y bonita. Frente al espejo no le molestó verse bien vestida y contemplar su figura tal cual era. Descubrió un brillo en sus ojos que le agradó tanto como los halagos que demás mujeres le regalaban.

Lolita era hermosa y por primera vez desde hace tiempo a Hinata le gustó la idea de saberse así.

–Wow –Yamanaka Ino y Sakura Haruno pasaban junto a ellas cuando salieron del local, exclamando ante la visión de una Hinata en apariencia más suelta y hermosa. La última sonrió agradecida por los halagos de las mujeres cuando comenzó a sentir demasiadas miradas sobre ella que la incomodaron. Tanto la rubia como la pelirroja coincidieron que la Hinata suelta no era más que un engaño de primera vista.

–Tsk, íbamos bien –chasqueando la lengua con los dientes Karin llamó la atención de las presentes–. Te miran, Hinata, te ves bastante bien. No seas estúpida y lúcete. ¿No te gusta que te miren?

Al negar con timidez Karin quiso darse golpes en la cabeza contra la pared o golpearla a ella. Ino parpadeó y Sakura sonrió comprensiva.

–Estábamos yendo a un club. ¿Les gustaría venir? –vio el sobresalto en Hinata y tocándole el hombro le aclaró–: sólo irán chicas.

Tras decir aquello sintió bajo la palma de su mano relajarse los hombros de la ojiperla. Se extrañó por ello mas prontamente comprendió. Le enterneció lo tímida que era y le preocupó su retraimiento sabiendo que aquello en cualquier vida significaba un problema. Sonriéndole de forma cálida tomó la mano de la peliazul y la animó a seguirlas. Karin las reprendió, alegando que no se pusieran cariñosas en medio de la calle que la gente las miraba, algunos con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Hinata apartó la mano con rapidez, avergonzando a Sakura.

–Karin, idiota, qué dices.

Una vez llegó a su destino Hinata descubrió con sorpresa que el salón en donde entraron estaba repleto. El hecho de no divisar ningún varón la relajó en sobre manera y al mismo tiempo la inquietó. Aquel saber la hizo razonar que en el sitio no necesitaba de la protección que Sasuke siempre le proporcionaba, hasta inconscientemente, y le recordó su actual situación. Se sentó en una de las mesas junto a sus amigas sin prestar real atención a lo que se conversaba. Pidió agua como Sakura, al contrario de Karin e Ino que prefirieron una bebida alcohólica.

Sacó el celular en busca de algún mensaje pero nada. Suspiró, pensando que tal vez Kakashi estaría ocupado en algo y recordando que Sasuke hoy no se encontraba en su casa. Tachó la idea de que aquel día estaba sola prestando atención a las mujeres frente a ella. Decidió que su mundo no eran esos dos hombre y que las mujeres le estaban dando una oportunidad para avanzar respecto a su vida social; e inconscientemente sonrió pensando que hace mucho que no tenía, o nunca tuvo, amigas. De inmediato volvió a prestar atención a su alrededor tratando de seguirle el relato a Ino.

–Entonces, nosotros no lo pensamos dos... –La rubia vaciló en continuar, sus ojos celestes fijos en los perlas de Hinata–. ¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata?

–¿Uhm? –un sonrojó confirmó su vergüenza–. S-Sí. ¿Por qué?

–Te noto... –buscó la palabra–. Es como si no estuvieras acá. ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó mirándola a ella y luego a Karin que negaba en forma reprobatoria.

–¿Aún seguís rompiéndote la cabeza por eso? –soltó Karin pensando que era más bien infantil. Al reparar en las miradas curiosas de sus otras acompañantes explicó breve la situación, formando una sonrisa pícara al pensar sus palabras–. Alguien "importante" para ella se le confesó y la princesita no sabe qué contestar.

Un brillo inusual cruzó los ojos de Ino que se inclinó con interés sobre la mesa mirando fijamente a Hinata.

–¿Un novio? –preguntó Yamanaka de pronto interesada. Hinata en ese momento enrojeció y no supo qué contestar, recordando en un flash back fugaz el primer encuentro entre su tutor y Sasuke, donde el primero afirmó ser su amante. El silencio fue tomado como una afirmativa aunque Hinata consideraba que pronto tendría que aclarar su relación con Kakashi. Ella confiaba en Sasuke–. ¡Qué emocionante! Yo pensé que quizás nunca habías tenido uno. Te ves tan tímida y tan linda sin embargo.

–Quizás podría ser el primero y único. Eso es considerable –comentó Sakura con una sonrisa, la cual decayó al recibir más silencio de parte de Hyuuga–. El... –realizó un gemido de emoción y también se inclinó sobre la mesa–. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Te besó ? –la emoción se reflejó en sus orbes verde–. ¿Tu primer y único beso? ¡Qué romántico!

Hinata continuaba con la cabeza gacha completamente sonrojada. Fue ignorada la incomprensión que sintió al escuchar la palabra amor, surgiendo una extraña ansiedad y dudas. Antes de profundizar en que jamás se había mostrado interesada realmente en un chico fue interrumpida por Karin.

–Es como el primer amor –dijo enrojeciendo y acomodando sus gafas, levantando de pronto el mentón para luego mirar hacia un costado–. Mi primer amor es Sasuke, único también hasta ahora.

–Oh, Sasuke –repitió con emoción Ino–. Yo creo que fue el primer amor de muchas.

–Su sonrisa –Sakura recordaba su infancia, aquella donde únicamente tenía ojos para el azabache–. La curva más perfecta jamás vista. ¡Era tan hermosa!

–Fue la misma que hizo que me enamorara de él –Ino sonreía soñadora–. Además de esa aura de peligro, él era tan interesante, inteligente y no menos importante: tan guapo.

–Una vez –comenzó Karin–, me raspé la rodilla. No podía caminar muy bien y él me cargo hasta mi casa –sus mejillas ardieron y trató de parecer más dura si bien no funcionó–. Fue tan lindo, casi tanto como ver sus labios curvados. Jamás podría olvidar esa sonrisa tan cautivadora.

–Uff –Ino suspiró y miró con picardía y vergüenza a todas en la mesa–. Me calentaba tanto.

Todas rieron ante el salvaje comentario y bebieron de un trago el contenido en cada una de sus copas. Notando que Hinata aún no estaba tan en sintonía con ellas y carecía de la confianza que le debía sobrar, sintiendo además la excitación del momento, Ino sugirió salir de aquel club. Al parecer Ino era bailarina profesional y creía que era el mejor boliche de la ciudad porque todos sus compañeros guapos iban a ese lugar.

Cuando aceptó salir con Karin de compras no pensó que terminaría en un boliche con amigas y por primera vez en su vida. La vida era divertida. Realmente ese pensamiento le dió energía de sobra para animarse y olvidar un poco sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Dentro de un boliche por tercera vez consecutiva Hinata creía domar un poco más el ambiente e incluso se armó una lista mental de las cosas que debía y no debía hacer en el transcurso del viaje al edificio. Las miradas ahora se posaban en ella de una manera más continúa que anteriores, el hecho que no estaba ocultándose detrás de holgadas prendas. Su flequillo recortado también ayudó a que ojos de variados colores se encapricharan con su rostro, y antes de sentirse asustada descubrió el gozo de verse bien, de tener tal cuerpo y de ser quien era: Hinata. Claro que el miedo en lo que resultó ser tiempo escaso apareció haciendo estragos en ella.

Intentó relajarse para no parecer una aguafiestas, manteniéndose apoyada en la barra observando a Karin e Ino que brillaban en el centro de la pista. Ignorante a las miradas constantes que todas le dirigían cada cierto tiempo pidió agua y cuando algún joven se le acercaba ruborizarse con rechazo y timidez eran una costumbre. Procesando una disculpa para luego bajar la mirada al suelo evitando los ojos que la rastrillaban de arriba a bajo no descubrió que la inexistente insistencia de aquellos se debía a sus nuevas amigas. Sakura fue la primera en actuar. Estando más pendiente de la ojiperla logró sacar del camino a varios morochos inventándose variados pretextos, contagiándose de su idea Ino, para espantar a los castaños; y también Karin, encargada de repeler a los rubios. Cada una haciendo uso de sus estilos.

Según Sakura resultó ser que Hinata contaba con un novio el cual era profesor de Karate, siendo bastante bueno en ello. No olvidó omitir los detalles de las piernas y brazos que quebró, sin saber de un número exacto ya que habían sido bastantes. También el novio de Hinata tras abandonar la profesión de profesor de Karate decidió ser médico si bien lo sería a futuro. Con su hablar convincente no se le escapaba nada que se le ocurriera y usando de toda su imaginación dejo blanco al más oscuro.

—No, no. Ella no te conviene, descártala —el hombre alzó una ceja y Sakura, considerando dedicarse también a la actuación, fingió ser de aquellas mujeres mayores curiosas, tomando un tono severo y preocupante—. Su novio es demasiado celoso, bastante, y es doctor, también. Esto se lo digo por su bien, de hecho si su novio se entera de que anduvo coqueteando con ella le garantizo que le cambiará las medicinas si lo llega a consultar —antes de que la interrumpiera siguió imaginando—. ¿Ve a esa mujer rubia que nos está mirando? Bueno, ella es una amiga de él, está cuidando a Hinata y le pasa todo tipo de información. Creo que ya le ha informado de vos.

La pelirrosa se sentía triunfante tras las caras pálidas que ganaba luego de una historia de "el todo poderoso novio" de Hyuuga, asustando a los pretendiente todavía más al contar la historia de un novio boxeador que había dejado el boxeo tras asesinar a un hombre que quiso pasarse de listo con su novia. Sakura admitía que a veces exageraba mas que se divertía era algo que no había ni siquiera que aclarar.

Entre tanto Ino distraía con su propio encanto a los jóvenes que querían acercarse a Hinata. Tomando a los que consideraba más peligrosos los distraía con sus curvas, lindas palabras y finalmente los alejaba sacándolos a bailar. Karin no quiso involucrarse tanto con los hombres al serle fiel a Sasuke, por lo que optó por fingir ser la novia agresiva de Hinata, amenazando directamente a los desubicados que portaran siquiera una intención con la ojiperla. Les resultó a las tres divertido que Hinata jamás se enterara de eso. Y por supuesto que cada una dejaba un espacio para no levantar sospechas y en el cual se divertían, todavía más. Mientras Karin disfrutaba de llamar la atención tras un atrayente movimiento de caderas para después rechazar a cualquier hombre, Ino había conocido a un chico bastante atractivo y buen mozo, el cual le divertía bastante. Sakura era simplemente la guardaespaldas de Hinata mientras también bebía, hasta un poco demás.

—Toma. —Hinata miraba a la pelirrosa interrogante, ya que mantenía en frente suyo un vaso con alguna bebida. Recordando la regla de no aceptar bebidas una batalla interna se produjo en ella al pensar que tal vez podría hacer una excepción con Sakura, al ser de su confianza—. Pruébala —Entonces la probó, descubriendo lo deliciosa que era a lo que Sakura le sonrió ofreciéndole el vaso entero.

Sintiéndose más suelta y menos intimidada, como si los limites que la rodeaban con constancias hubieran desaparecido en cosa de segundos, comenzó a contagiarse del ritmo de la música. No supo cuándo fue que en un descuido de todas un atractivo joven logró invadir el espacio personal de Hinata. Educado y encantador, con un aire similar al de un Uchiha, logró convencer a la ojiperla de bailar con él. En realidad nunca fue denso y el respeto por ella demostrado hizo que sus amigas lo dejasen pasar por alto, también Hinata que admitió divertirse al bailar con él. No obstante, como todo momento perfecto en su vida aquel no duró mucho. Las manos de terceros parecían querer tocarla sin descanso en el medio de la pista y antes de que ella se alejara de Sasori, él pensó mudarse a las esquinas en busca de más espacio y privacidad.

—Sos hermosa, Hinata —tras el susurro la ojiperla se ruborizó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo dejándose guiar por él en cuanto al baile, encantada con la calma del hombre extrañamente familiar.

El carraspeo de cierta mujer logró que ambos se separaran, descubriendo a una pelirroja quien portaba la más pícara de las sonrisas. En sus manos yacían dos bebidas, una para ella y la otra destinada a la ojiperla que la aceptó agradecida. Karin se apartó con rapidez dejando que Sasori no perdiera el tiempo con la chica. Tomando sus cadera incitándola a moverlas admiró con una diversión camuflada cómo la joven bajaba la bebida en cuestión de segundos. Supo entonces que ella no sabía tomar y que tampoco le importaba recibir bebidas de extraños.

Deseándola en cada segundo muerto, encantado también por su actitud casi infantil, Sasori rodeó su cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, respirando con intención sobre la blanca piel. Hinata en respuesta se estremeció a gusto, resultándole aquello muy familiar. El aire cálido chocando con su piel y el silencio. La sensación era agradable y también igual a Sasuke. Pensó revivir el domingo en el bar cuando los brazos del Uchiha la rodearon con la misma fuerza que los que sean que la cubrían actualmente. Pensó estar con el azabache cuando Sasori se apartó advirtiéndole que lo esperase y también mostrando su cabello rojo. No negro, sino rojo.

Él no era Sasuke.

Buscando con una desesperación indebida tomó su celular y recabó entre los contactos al hombre que rondaba sus pensares. Con su mundo no muy estabilizado no dudó en ningún momento de la llamada que iba a realizar. Marcó, con la idea absurda de que le responderia y poder preguntar por su día, de saber cómo estaba o queriendo tan sólo escucharlo. En realidad no había pensado el porqué de semejante acción. Empero, sea lo que quisiese obtener de aquella llamada no importaba una vez el Uchiha no le respondió. Ni la primera, ni la segunda vez.

—¿Hinata? —Al escuchar el llamado de Sasori levantó inmediatamente la mirada. Se encontró con una sonrisa maravillosa, similar a la que una vez Sasuke pudo portar y que ella jamás había divisado. Aquella que había enamorado a sus amigas.

Vio en sus manos dos bebidas y agradeciéndole aceptó una tomándola esta vez tras tres tragos. Su mundo antes inestable ahora parecía moverse sin descanso, mareándola. Cerró los párpados unas cuantas veces en busca de claridad mas la vista no resultó ser tan perfecta como el sentido del tacto. Imposible fue pasar desapercibida la mano del pelirrojo que le ofrecía un grato calor a un lado de su cintura. Lo dejó hacer hasta terminar entre una pared y el gran cuerpo del hombre. Ignoró las intenciones del chico y se distrajo al pensar en su estado: se sentía rara y la temperatura de su cuerpo había aumentado considerablemente.

—Hinata —el llamado lejano la volvió a la realidad. Ahora era Ino quien los interrumpía con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Todo está bien? —desconfiada realizó la pregunta con la mirada clavada en el pelirrojo, que la mirada despreocupado—. ¿Él no te ha hecho nada?

Mirando de Ino al hombre, que la miraba inocente, de pronto se sintió mal. Quiso llorar por ser una cobarde y una desconfiada. Aquel joven que simplemente deseaba pasar un buen rato estaba siendo acusado de algo que desconocía completamente y Hinata juraba no era culpable. Parecía un buen chico y detrás de todo temor sabía que no todos los hombres eran iguales. Con unas insoportables ganas de llorar negó con insistencia hacia Ino tomando la mejilla del pelirrojo, queriéndole pedir perdón por ser una tonta. Y antes de que sus emociones desbordaran de sus ojos la voz de la pelirroja distrajo a Ino.

—¡No seas envidiosa, Ino! —gritó Karin con un celular cubriéndole la oreja, al parecer en medio de una llamada—. ¡Sólo estás celosa porque Hinata se ligó al más lindo del boliche! —Posteriormente Karin miró desconcertada al teléfono descubriendo que la comunicación había sido cortada y decidió salir del edificio, e Ino se marchó tras confirmar que todo estaba en orden.

Al volver a estar a solas Sasori actuó rápidamente. La volvió a acorralar contra la pared, esta vez atacando con húmedos besos su cuello sin vacilación. Fue tan rápido y al mismo tiempo tan sigiloso que Hinata no tuvo tiempo a procesar la situación y cuando lo sintió hacer tampoco pudo detenerlo. Entonces los labios cereza del pelirrojo bailaron sobre la piel blanca con un ritmo acompasado y excitante, dándole a saber a Hinata tras una lamida tortuosa que aquello le gustaba. Sus brazos cobrando vida propia habían rodeado el cuello de él mientras ladeaba su cabeza para permitirle un fácil acceso al hombre, y pasado unos eternos segundos entreabrió los ojos notando el agarre de su mano sobre los cabellos rojos lo cual no pudo sorprenderle.

Las nuevas sensaciones la obligaron a analizarlas recordando su lugar al mirar a las personas que alrededor de ellos bailaban o realizaban hasta su misma acción. Admitió que lo que hacía Sasori le gustaba pero no le agradaba, no deseaba que él hiciera eso aunque su cuerpo y acciones demostrasen lo contrario. Ella quiso alejarlo sabiendo el intento inútil, comenzando a llorar tras la incapacidad. A pesar de su estado él seguía haciendo recordándole lo mal que aquello estaba e incluso haciéndole pensar que _si Sasuke la viera si no se enojaba juraba lo decepcionaría_. Por débil, tonta y muchas razones más. Ella no quería que él le dijera tales verdades como tampoco que se volviese a enojar con su persona. No lo quería perder.

—Sasuke. Sasuke. —sollozó al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los labios de Sasori con destino a los suyos. A pesar de que el azabache se hallaba demasiado lejos de aquel lugar deseó en verdad verlo aparecer entre la multitud y pedirle perdón por ser como era—. Sasuke...

—Suficiente —la demandante voz hizo que Sasori se apartara de la joven para posar su mirada en Sakura portadora de un notorio ceño fruncido y cierta inestabilidad—. Déjala, idiota. Dudo que te llames Sasuke, así que vete —al no ver movimiento estiró a Hinata hacia ella y trató de alejar al hombre—. Mi novio vendrá a buscarnos porque todas estamos borrachas, muy borrachas. Y si él no llega a tiempo para patearte allá atrás yo armaré un escándalo si no te alejas.

Sin mirar atrás Sakura arrastró consigo a Hinata fuera del edificio, donde esperarían a Naruto.

* * *

—¿De verdad es tu cumpleaños? —preguntó una pelirroja abrazada a Sasuke agachándose levemente para tomar unas copas de alcohol y así pasarle una a él. La muchacha al ver cómo asentía giró su rostro hasta posarlo en la chica castaña que tenía a su lado izquierdo. Entonces con voz de niña y en versión juguetona le dijo en su intento de inocencia—: ¡No tengo un regalo, Sasuke-kun!

Siguiendo el juego Sasuke sonrió descaradamente mientras le daban de tomar en la boca. Que bajo había caído, al igual que el abuelo de Naruto. Ya no generaba diversión en él que lo mimaran en vez de terminar en relaciones sexuales, la abstinencia parecía algo más preferible; mas ello antes que quedarse en su casa ahogándose con sus propios pensamientos era lo más preferible. También los lugares vip del pase permanente subiendo a chicas al azar le parecía un juego de niños, no obstante, en esos momentos, por lo menos no se encontraba solo.

—¡Podríamos hacer una fiesta! —le gritó prácticamente en el oído la castaña a su lado, cosa que le desagradó—. Una privada... ya hago los preparativos.

Bajo. Descendió, cayó y se despreciaba a sí mismo. Se paró unos segundos asegurándose que calmaría un poco su humor, sabiendo que lo llevaba a tal situación el exceso de hormonas mal contenidas y además asumiéndolo como una travesura de un adolescente. Era normal por Dios, era un hombre, se convencía mentalmente al terminar su tercera bebida. La castaña de pelo largo llamó por más bebidas y a los pocos minutos se le cumplió el pedido con una chica portadora del mismo cabello largo si bien era color negro, atado a una trenza con traje de moza. Volviendo a jurar mentalmente se recordó que hacía unas semanas que no estaba con una chica, diciéndole ello que perdía de a poco su identidad, así que mientras más personas sean la órbita donde Sasuke fuera el núcleo mejor para él. Si no era reconocido por su familia, tampoco por Hinata, él les demostraría que no necesitaba ni chasquear los dedos para ser el mundo de otros. Muy decidido y desconectando su cerebro pidió:

—¿No quieres sumarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? —cuestionó a la última en entrar. Casi al salto, la mujer se colocó detrás de la puerta trabándola ya que la dueña no le recriminaría tomar por unas cuantas horas al personal puesto que venía como una maid. Tenía ahora a su alrededor una variedad de chicas de distintos cuerpos con proporciones distintas. Una que trabajaba, otra que fingía inocencia y una desenfrenada por llamar su atención. ¡Para todos los gustos!

Se acercó a la joven y sin preámbulos la besó. Ésta, perpleja pero a gusto con la acción realizada, lo tomó con fuerza del cabello azabache entreteniendo a Sasuke quien buscaba dónde desprender el delantal, acercándola sigilosamente a los sillones donde estaban las demás. Una vez llegado a su destino la tiró suave sobre los sillones y la chica sin soltarse lo llevó consigo. Asimismo, sonrió engreído al notarse rodeado por las féminas sabiendo cómo disfrutaría, pues lo haría hasta cansarse y saciarse. Se descomprimiría de tanta presión que de a poco lo aliviarían. Entonces, una comenzó a besarlo en el cuello en busca de atención mientras la otra trataba de quitarle la camisa. Utilizando su mano derecha tomó la cintura de la castaña que hablaba en su cuello y se dispuso con la izquierda sacarle la remera a la pelirroja acostada en el sillón tocando sin permiso su zona abdominal. Divisó los redondos senos y no tardó en volver la sonrisa a su rostro.

Con el deseo de tocarlos tanto brusca como suavemente fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular. La sonrisa no duró entonces hasta que sonó el bendito aparato en el bolsillo del pantalón. Una de ellas lo notó mas la calló antes de que mencionara algo al respecto con un delicioso beso, digno de un maestro en ese arte. Convencido de que aquel que osó interrumpirlo se cansaría de llamarlo maldijo al saberlo insistente al segundo de callar el tono para volver a hacerse escuchar. La de cabello azabache quien le quitó la remera sacó el celular de su bolsillo mordiéndose el labio a verse descubierta al quitárselo, dejando ver en la pantalla el nombre de Hinata.

Hinata.

 _¿Acaso tenía poderes sobrenaturales?_ Se preguntó sarcástico. Él que pudo borrar el recuerdo de ella, volvía a ser atormentado por la misma llamándolo a las tres de la mañana, y dos veces. Bufó molesto. Quitando el celular de la mano de la mujer lo tiró al otro lado del sillón emocionando a sus compañeras, a las cuales volvió a prestar atención y sonrió divertido al notar que dejaba de sonar. Dejando lo sucedido en el pasado la castaña se desabrocho el vestido quedando en ropa interior y yendo a buscar algo para tomar o mojar.

Fue cuando el santo celular volvió a sonar.

—¡Maldición Hinata! —gritó zafándose de los labios de la pelinegra acorralada, casi suplicando—. ¡Ya déjame en paz!

La pelirroja actuó volviendo a llamar su atención para tirarlo sobre el sofá entre la pelinegra y el molesto celular que sonó por cuarta vez. No lo aguantó más, tampoco la chica encima de él que le pidió permiso para apagarlo. Al escuchar la petición Sasuke cayó en la cuenta que, tal vez, necesitaba ayuda. Tratándose de Hinata él no sabría, pues por todas las situaciones que vivió no se extrañaría que estuviera encerrada en un cuarto con un acosador. Rápidamente descartó esa idea, pensando que Hinata jamás saldría de su apartamento aunque Sakura le había mandado un mensaje antes de llegar al boliche con intención de invitarlo ya que saldrían con la ojiperla, y de convencerla dudaba que la dejaran sola. Además ella tenía a su novio, podría tranquilamente llamarlo a él y dejar de invadirlo en todo momento.

Tomó el celular de sus manos y le dijo sugerente que ignorara el ruido pero internamente preocupado se juró que si volvía a sonar lo atendería. Él quería cambiar de idea pero esperaba que llamara de nuevo, deseaba sentirse el primero en los contactos de la Hyuuga si necesitaba ayuda; y si sólo quería saber como estaba. ¿ O preguntarle si querían ser amigos mientras tenía a un viejo como novio? Ante el último pensamiento se amargó, detuvo las caricias siendo incitado para seguir jugando. ¡ _Maldición estaba pensando en llamarla!_

Para su suerte la semidesnuda apareció dándole un trago aprovechando para acariciar su torso como las demás. Volvió a sus cabales y pensó en alentarse a sí mismo: Hinata con su novio, novios de muchos años, uno era bastante adulto como para sólo transitar una relación de castos besos, seguramente ya abría probado una y mil veces su piel, la tocó en cada rincón de su suave  
cuerpo. El conjunto de sentimientos negativos lo incentivó de sobremanera. Sintió odio, ira, desilusión, capricho y celos.

Retomó la ardua tarea; la pelinegra fue presa de un desenfrenado beso sin delicadeza alguna, la pelirroja se vio indefensa de sus manos intrusas sobre sus senos mientras que a la última se le permitía morder su pecho y cuello. Se volvió loco, enloqueció. Nada lo podía detener, hasta que sonó el celular. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó quitando de encima a la chica de cabello azabache y lo contestó al segundo sonido. Las chicas sólo lo miraron molestas, blasfemando no haber apagado ese celular en su momento. Se lo veía más ansioso que cuando entraron y empezaron a jugar con él.

—¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué sucedió? —contestó desesperado sin siquiera pararse a ver quién llamaba.

—¡Sasuke-kun! —gritó del otro lado del auricular Karin, quien lo sorprendió. Y quedó como un idiota, pegado al celular—. Sip, pasó algo... —se la escuchaba hablar con voz melosa, pero recordó el mensaje de Sakura pensando que tal vez podría esta con la peliazul y tener noticias de ellas y el porqué de tantas llamadas—.¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica Sasuke? Porque yo podría cambiar, cambiar por ti...

Sasuke de mala gana y sin fuerzas para seguir intentando negar la situación se dispuso a contarle.

—¡No seas envidiosa, Ino! ¡Sólo estás celosa porque Hinata se ligó al más lindo del boliche! —gritó del otro lado del auricular, y sabiendo que era el más idiota del mundo apagó la llamada buscando su camisa y chaleco para marcharse.

Hinata engañaba a su novio en un boliche cuando él podría encabezar la lista de candidatos. Además ya tenía que lidiar con Kakashi y si se sumaba otro a la lista era un hecho que no le convenía. Teniendo en cuenta que hasta Naruto, como hombre con una relación y siendo su amigo le molestaba. Se convenció a sí mismo, saliendo sin mirar atrás, que Hinata no debía preocuparle, pero le mostraría qué se perdía si se iba detrás de un viejo, esa era su misión.

Con esa idea fija en la cabeza se marchó rápidamente hallando su automóvil aparcado no muy lejos de su persona. Corrió hasta él y tras encenderlo manejó con una velocidad que le pareció de lo más lenta. Impaciente maldecía los semáforos en rojo como el límite de velocidad y los peatones que cruzaban en una curva. Creyó no llegar más cuando una cuadra alejada divisó el automóvil de Naruto frente a la entrada de un boliche, mas no dejó de contener la respiración imaginándose una escena donde Hinata estaba en brazos de otro hombre. Lo apartaría, desde luego, y en cambio le mostraría quién en verdad valía la pena para engañar a Kakashi.

Bajando del automóvil recorrió con la mirada el lugar viendo cómo Naruto tomaba a Sakura que se hallaba mareada, más bien estaba borracha.

—¿Teme? —tras el llamado de Naruto asintió hacia él mirando a su alrededor buscando claramente a la ojiperla—. ¡Teme! ¿Viniste a buscar a mi prima? –preguntó exaltado viendo al terminar a Ino saliendo con su prima dormida en brazos. Conociendo al Uchiha Naruto no tuvo que adivinar que Karin sería la última razón que haría que él estuviera allí.

—Na-Naruto —llamó Sakura—. Esta... Esta noche lo haremos. ¿Si?

—Tsk. ¿Cómo es posible que tengan tan poca resistencia al alcohol? –al escuchar a Ino, Sasuke supuso que incluía a Hinata y al no encontrarla la imagen de ella dormida por algún lugar del edificio se le hizo algo muy probable.

Se disponía entrar cuando detrás sintió el calor de un cuerpo y la presión de unos grandes senos mientras unos brazos lo rodeaban. Quiso alejar a la atrevida mujer cuando al voltear una cabellera azul oscura se hundió en su pecho pidiéndole perdón, una y otra vez. Miró extrañado a Hinata que al intentar levantarle el rostro lo volvía a esconder.

—¿Hinata? –preguntó incómodo por la cercanía sintiendo un peligroso calor tras el gesto de la chica, además de preocupación que por nada se permitió demostrar—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella negó levantando su rostro hacia él descubriendo que se había recortado el flequillo. Pensó que la chica lloraría, mas, de repente, frunció graciosamente el ceño sin pestañear mientras lo observaba. Alzó una ceja cuando Hinata tomó su rostro y se acercaba peligrosamente. Al parecer intentaba besarlo hasta que lo sorprendió girando bruscamente su rostro a un costado para luego realizar lo mismo mas hacia el otro lado.

—No entiendo —soltó con un puchero acariciando todavía el rostro de Sasuke, rindiéndose a la busca y decepcionando al azabache al detenerse—. No entiendo.

—¿Qué? –demandó saber, y Hinata con sus dedos alzó la comisura de sus labios formando una sonrisa extraña en un rostro serio como el de Uchiha.

—No entiendo porqué todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de tu sonrisa si vos nunca sonreís conmigo... –dijo sorprendiendo a Sasuke, que vio cómo dejaba caer las manos a sus costados fingiendo estar molesta por ello.

Se maldijo, porque otra vez volvía a caer en las redes de ella, atraído con sus ocurrencias. Sabía que estaba borracha pero sus formas no dejaban de parecerles interesantes, por no encontrar otra palabra. Quiso acercarla a él pero la chica se negó.

–Hasta que Sasuke no sonría no nos vamos –ordenó tentando a Sasuke a aguantarse las ganas de reír, curiosamente con una extraña diversión al no darle aquel gusto.

—Estás tomada —fue la respuesta de él entretenido por la resistencia de Hinata, quien lo había obligado a abrazarla por la espalda para atraerla del boliche.

—No, no. —Negó enojada mientras era alzada por el azabache que injustamente la cargaba sobre el hombro llevándola hacia su auto. Ella suspiró, frustrada y dispuesta a ceder—. Hasta el Grinch sonreía.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió con el conocimiento que ella no podía verlo, divertido por los comentarios sin sentido que realizaba y de los cuales, podía apostar, se iba a arrepentir si llegaba a recordarlos. Comunicándole la chica que se iba a dormir acarició sus piernas a modo de contestación, dándole permiso de hacerlo. La miró por el rabillo del ojo sabiendo que la muy tonta no había engañado a Kakashi, que sí había hecho algo estúpido, quizás una pavada, para pedirle perdón a él y que tuviera los celos que tuviera, aunque no fuera de él y aunque tampoco podría encabezar la lista de candidatos a ser su amante, tal vez no siendo su tipo, descubrió que ya era imposible alejarse de ella. De igual forma, aunque lo intentaba de alguna forma terminaba cargándola en el hombro mientras ebria se dormía, más lejos de lo que le gustaría.

Y cuando la chica se sentó en el asiento de copiloto, algo asustada se paro y chocó contra el techo del auto. Abrió los ojos con dolor por el golpe y Hinata bajo la mirada con ganas de llorar. El chico con incomodidad por la estupidez que hizo (aunque todos hacían estupideces estando tomados) le preguntó si estaba bien.

— No e-estoy bie...— pero no terminaba de decir nada porque empezó a sollozar como un cachorro perdido. Sasuke volvió a confundirse con esa Hinata ebria— No s-sonrias si no q-quieres pero no d-dejes de h-hablarme...

Ella oculto su rostro en su cuello y empezó a mojarle la camisa. Sasuke la acercó hacia él y toco suavemente su cabeza, donde se habia golpeado y mientras la veía en silencio dando quejidos lastimosos por el golpe. En ese momento descubrió porque no podían ser amigos, en el fondo de su mente lo supo desde hace tiempo. Quién querría ser amigo de esa chica cuando anhelaba ser algo mas.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Historia escrita con mi nakama Ligie.

Bienvenidos lectores/as, lo prometido es deuda y espero que le guste el nuevo capítulo. Estamos agradecidas por todos los comentarios: _Clau, Kaary.215, KathySH, , YeahOwO, Lizeth de Uchiha, Rose101226, annie-nyu, Lola, Ladyanonimus, Nana, Guest (1), Jessi-chan hyuga, Zaphyr Bell, Tokei-chan, Mimi-chan, andrea, weize, Guest(2), Melania Uzumaki Uchiha, Meilyng-LoveU.H._

 _Como es la costumbre si supera la cantidad de comentarios del capítulo anterior, el lunes subiré la continuación sino dentro de dos semanas._

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar.


	12. Lolita es linda

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DOCE:**

Lolita es linda.

* * *

 _"(...) nunca antes experimentó la verdadera libertad, al menos no como lo hacía ahora, sin saberlo, Sasuke logró lo que nadie antes, le regalo un par de hermosas alas, con las que ahora, por primera vez, volaba tan libre como siempre lo quiso."_

Fragmento de _Una Segunda Oportunidad_ de _Salem Angel Marion_.

* * *

Se despertó cerca del amanecer. No tenía muchas ganas de asomar siquiera sus ojos a luz y el hecho de identificar un terrible dolor de cabeza era un peso más sobre sus párpados. Podía recordar a Sakura ofreciéndole una deliciosa bebida siendo lo siguiente melódicos gemidos y quejas que recordaban su estado. Resaca, pensó, su primera resaca. Aparentemente sufría de exceso de diversión e irresponsabilidad que le cobraban la preocupación de Sasuke y su tutor, Kakashi. Sobre todo Kakashi. Saberlo la obligó levantarse cual resorte, y abriendo los ojos de par en par con la culpa haciéndose de sus venas, descubrió frente a ella a un aburrido azabache.

Él la miraba sin ningún interés, acaso molesto por el hecho de presenciar el sinfín de quejas expulsadas de sus labios color cereza. Deseando reprenderla por tomar irresponsablemente le fue una satisfacción verla despertar, e iba a descargarse de no haber la chica corrido por el pasillo como si su vida dependiera de la acción–. Tsk. ¡Hinata ahí no está el baño!

Hinata, sintiéndose demasiado mal como para apenarse o lamentarse al devolver el mundo en alguna caja vacía, debatiéndose entre sostenerse la cabeza o el estómago, limpió su boca con desagrado y desgano decidiendo en una ola de pensamientos recostarse en el frío y duro suelo en busca de un sueño constante. Su cabeza era un caos y su mundo no dejaba de moverse. Le costaba tanto mantener los ojos abiertos que deseó desmayarse cuando unas grandes manos la sacudieron. No escuchó la voz demandante del azabache e intentó dormir en el suelo, disgustada por su insistencia.

–Vamos, tonta –insistió levantándola–. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar así cuando en tu vida lo has hecho? –más de nada servía regañarla, ella seguía lloriqueando.

Apreció su miserable estado y no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos con fastidio. Decidió por su bien y el de su vista llevarla a rastras por el pasillo. En el baño mojó su cara y tomando su cepillo nuevo y sin usar limpió sus dientes con dureza si bien la obligó a tragarse una menta, sólo para cerciorarse de su buen sabor. Conocido por su brusquedad en cuanto a acciones la inclinó sobre la bañadera y dejó que la lluvia cayera en su nuca. Terminó por tirarla adentro en un descuido, haciéndose a un lado con rapidez antes de también caer él; y fue en busca de toallas recordando la noche anterior, considerando la posibilidad de una Hinata pervertida para, aunque sea picar un buen humor. Comenzando por su rostro, en la madrugada había despertado para acostarse sobre él y tocar con sus manos las piernas, los brazos y también su pecho. Mentiría al decir que intentó frenarla, puesto que la había abrazado para acomodarla sobre él, decidiendo devolverla en cuanto un rodillazo abría la posibilidad de que no pudiese tener hijos. Al despertar lo hizo con la idea de darse una ducha aunque fue interrumpido por los reclamos de Hinata sobre su estado. Entretenido con su sufrimiento había decidido esperar su despertar para inventar alguna historia sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche pasada sin importarle perder el tiempo. Pero la cosa no resultó ser como lo planeado y en cambio la chica había confundido una caja con el servicio.

No era agradable ver a la chica que te gusta en ese estado.

Le molestaba el hecho de que hubiese tomado demás sin ser consciente de que ella no era más que una novata en el ejercicio. Era su culpa, sin embargo, por dejarla marchar con las demás mujeres que así la habían cuidado. Mas rescataba de la entera situación tenerla a su lado y la satisfacción de saber que Hinata había dormido en su casa dejando en su departamento a su viejo novio, seguramente preocupado, ya que al tener la ojiperla el teléfono apagado no había recibido su tercer llamado y posiblemente alguno más.

–Voy a ver qué puedes tomar –dijo después de envolverla en una toalla y apartar el cabello húmedo de su cara.

Al verse sola, Hinata quitó las prendas mojadas que la cubrían quedando sólo en ropa interior. Ató la toalla sobre sus pechos y abrazándose las rodillas intentó recordar. Claramente Sakura le había ofrecido alguna bebida alcohólica si bien lo demás era confuso. Descubría con el tiempo imágenes de lo que había sido una noche alocada. Llegó a reconocer a Sasori, a Karin hablando por teléfono, de nuevo a Sakura apartándola de un hombre pelirrojo y al revivir la llegada de Naruto sacudió sus pensares agobiada por la presión en su cabeza. Salió del cuarto con su ropa en mano siéndole arrebatada por Sasuke al cruzársela, quien también la obligó tragarse alguna pastilla casi culpable de ahogarla. Como respuesta lo miró atontada, agradecida y más tarde asustada; cuestionándose cómo había llegado a su departamento.

Los nervios trabajaron en ella y su imaginación se expandió. Indagando en su mente no lograba recordar la razón y la confundía el hecho de que Sasuke no la había acompañado en la salida. Pensó preguntarle, no obstante no lo veía por ninguna parte, así que se sentó en el sofá sintiéndose apenada con el conocimiento que para Sasuke ella no debía ser más que la misma damisela en constante peligro personificada. Se mordió el labio nerviosa cuando apareció y antes de abrir la boca se vio distraída por un aroma: café.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Uchiha en cuanto notó su expresión, sorprendentemente consciente de sus condiciones–. ¿No te gusta?

–N-No es... –pero el azabache la ignoró, tirándole alguna prenda en el rostro para después dirigirse a la cocina. Una vez la ojiperla descubrió que se trataba de una holgada camisa permitió que un notorio sonrojo durmiera en su rostro.

Se la colocó con prisa una vez estuvo en la habitación de Sasuke y curiosa se miró en el espejo, notando que la misma le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, lo que la tranquilizó. Sonrió entonces para su reflejo, agradecida por la prenda que por suerte cubría más que la toalla desechada y enternecida por el accionar del Uchiha. Fue por lo mismo que al sorprenderlo observándola desde el marco de la puerta se dirigió a él con timidez sin pensarlo una segunda vez.

–G-Gracias –susurró sintiendo el calor en su entero rostro antes de correr hacia la cocina donde supuso debía estar listo su café. Al mismo tiempo dejó estoico al azabache, quien divertido pensó preferir un beso antes que palabras. Así, ella todavía seguía siendo una malagradecida.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro tomando mediante sorbos sus respectivos cafés. Ella estaba feliz de tenerlo cerca, del silencio que la rodea y de la comodidad experimentada. Pensó poder acostumbrarse a esa rutina, la confesión de Kakashi y su misma respuesta. Sasuke era su presente no obstante Kakashi había sido su pasado y un soporte demasiado importante, inclusive compitiendo contra Sasuke ahora también la apoyaba. Mirando al Uchiha la sonrisa que había llevado consigo se difuminó al saber, por alguna extraña razón, él dejó de hablarle. De pronto el café se volvió desagradable y el dolor de cabeza disminuyó aunque no desapareció. Su acompañante se levantó avisándole que iría por su ropa la cual debía estar seca más lo ignoró, distraída mirando el ventanal.

Lavó los vasos en modo de agradecimiento para dirigirse a la habitación donde la esperaba su ropa seca. Recordó en el cambio de prendas las llamadas que le había realizado a Sasuke en un momento de delirio la noche pasada y se avergonzó olvidando su antiguo estado de ánimo, entendiendo el porqué de la presencia de Sasuke, o la suya en su departamento. Morderse el labio inferior fue la clara demostración de la emoción que ello le provocó, acusándose como tantas veces de débil y molesta cuando del azabache se trataba. Siempre incordiándolo, solicitando su ayuda hasta en el momento más estúpido, porque todavía no lograba recordar la razón de la llamada pero lo intuía ya que Sasori no le había hecho nada.

Cuando volvió se encontró con Sasuke limpiando la cocina. En su mano sostenía unos panes viejos que desinteresado tiró al balcón, cerrándolo al momento de hacerlo. Al verlo realizar tal acto quedó perpleja mas nada comparado con el asombro después de apreciar la llegada de las palomas que en plena batalla intentaban probar el alimento. Sabiendo por instinto que el Uchiha lo había hecho a propósito y que su orgullo no le permitía dar de su propia mano siquiera una miga a los animales, no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida. Se sentía afortunada de observar aquellos momentos que por terceros eran tachados de únicos e increíbles, ya que ella comenzaba a entender cómo funcionaba ese Uchiha y creía en el corazón recubierto que en frente suyo de momento descubría. También conocía de hechos y tenía una prueba: la confianza plena que le tenía, que al ser un hombre lo hacía un caso único y por demás seguro.

Fue entonces que, en un arrebato de locura, según un punto de vista general, calificó a Sasuke de tierno. Por las palomas, por su café y por su ropa. Sumado al evidente hecho de que la buscó y cuidó de su borrachera. Por su complejo en los cuentos de hadas, creyéndose el príncipe azul pero gruñón siempre disponible si de rescatar a una princesa en apuros se trataba. No había que aclarar que ser la princesa apenaba en extremo a Hinata, quien aceptaba siempre recurrir a él quisiera o no quisiera.

–¿Hay algo que te guste? –preguntó Sasuke al notarla mirándolo, siendo más consciente que nunca de haber dejado los primeros tres botones de su camisa desabrochados. Sonrió engreído esperando la respuesta de la niña que en tiempo récord había incendiado sus mejillas. Por lo mismo, al haberla avergonzado no pudo evitar alzar una ceja confundido cuando de repente sonrió inocente.

–Sí –contestó para sorpresa del azabache, y sin calentar del todo una idea lo besó en la mejilla con rapidez y por sobre todo timidez. Se quedó viéndolo con vergüenza al apartarse, arrepentida por su mirar sorprendido y finalmente contenta tras verle una sonrisa como nunca le apreció.

Lo último que el hombre esperaba era aquel cálido beso, si es que podía considerar a eso un verdadero beso. Esto, pensó mientras la chica volteaba y comenzaba a buscar algo por el cuarto, es un gran paso para el hombre. Exagerado, lo admitía, pero tratándose de Hinata, acaso bruja al leer sus antiguos pensamientos mal interpretándolos con su inocencia, era un gran avance. Podía hasta no sentirse culpable por entrometerse en la relación que mantenía con un vejestorio. Pues, por supuesto el hombre no pudo adivinar a qué venía y las diversas justificaciones le abrieron la esperanza de avanzar hacia ella.

De no haber notado que la chica seguía buscaba algo con prisa su humor hubiera seguido intacto, perfectamente equilibrado. Sin embargo, la balanza bajó al verla tomar su bolso revisando por dentro para terminar de sacar un celular.

–Hinata –llamó su atención en medio de una llamada realizada, alterándose levemente, casi imperceptible. Luego, lo que le provocó saberla preocupada y a la vez culpable no fue más que su típico mal humor conociendo la razón: Kakashi. Se aproximó hasta ella cauteloso invocando una estrategia para distraerla y hacerla cortar la comunicación. Sentado a su lado se maldijo tras verla sonreír mientras hablaba y a la vez lo miraba con atención a él. ¿Qué tan inocente podía ser? Porque de no conocerla diría que lo hacía a propósito deseosa de sus celos desubicados–. Tenés... –se maldijo–. Acá... en tu boca.

Rozando con el pulgar la comisura de sus labios averió sus ojos en los blancos de ella. Estaba sonrojada pero mojigata comprendía su buen accionar. No le importaba en lo más mínimo que no comprendiera que la tocaba porque quería y encima porque también deseaba hacerle saber al hombre con el que hablaba con quién se hallaba su novia. Lo que le había dicho Kakashi no le había más que escapado por un oído, si es que entró por el otro; y lo dicho por él no fue más que la calentura prematura de los celos, reconocía con vergüenza e indignado. Ahora podía estar satisfecho de hablar tan fuerte para que su voz entrara en los oídos de Kakashi, utilizando las palabras de tal modo que el hombre malentendiera la situación.

–Lo siento, no volverá a pasar –prometió apenada la chica por teléfono, ignorándolo a él y su tacto. Pero de repente su expresión cambió radicalmente a una sorprendida y preocupada–. ¡E-Eh! ¿Pero cómo...? I-Iré enseguida, entonces.

La comunicación se cortó y Sasuke supo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Tenía que retrasarla, lo suficiente para que en el proceso se le ocurriera lo ideal para distraerla puesto que descubría por su mirada lo que le iba a decir.

–Necesito irme, Sasuke –su tartamudeo poco a poco desaparecía, mas Sasuke supo que eso ahora no debía de preocuparle, y antes de que se levantara arremetió con rapidez.

– Hinata detente– la chica lo obedeció al pie de la letra y se giró para encontrar su mirada. _Piensa, Sasuke, piensa._ Debía buscar un tiempo con ella, a solas, e intentar conquistarla. Su cara cambio a asombro porque era la primera vez que le gustaba una mujer para querer llamar su atención. Hinata lo llamó y él salió de sus pensamientos– Podríamos ir juntos a la casa de Naruto.

Una mentira a último momento, pero suficiente para tener tiempo con ella el viernes. Maldecía a su maldita agenda, _mil veces maldita._

– ¿Casa de Naruto-kun? –ahí Sasuke recordó que la chica siquiera lo llamaba por el nombre– ¡Ah! Sakura-chan mencionó la fiesta que hacen todos los años en _semana santa_ (*)– Sasuke asintió, era normal que se juntaran todos los años para una ocasión especial. Los Namikaze y Uzumaki del mundo se reunían y los allegados a la familia. Era un gran evento. –Lo siento, Uchiha-san– Sasuke descubrió que la chica se le escapaba y que su repentina estrategia fallaba miserablemente– pasaré el fin de semana en Grecia con Kakashi.

La respuesta fue tan rotunda que Sasuke la vio _casi_ como un imposible.

–Te llevaré –ofreció levantándose él en su lugar. Al igual que Naruto era muy terco y no se daba por vencido–. Será más rápido pero tendrás que esperarme –Realmente no sabía qué hacer para secuestrarla ( _metafóricamente_ hablando) todo el fin de semana. Hinata por poco lo interrumpe–. Serán sólo diez minutos. Iré a ducharme.

Aún contaba con diez minutos para pensar algo mejor.

Hinata asintió, sonriéndole agradecida, y volvió sus ojos a las rodillas juntas. Para sumar a su lista de torpeza se había olvidado por completo de Kakashi, todavía cuando por él se obligó a despertar. Podía imaginarse lo mucho que lo había preocupado, aunque bien se lo aclaró él mismo con sus palabras y sus cuarenta y un llamados perdidos. En eso, escuchó de nuevo a su celular sonar. Atendió enseguida y el texto escrito la sorprendió por una centésima de segundo. Al terminar de leerlo miró hacia al pasillo donde Sasuke se había perdido con destino al baño, y sacando de su bolso una hoja y una lapicera escribió con perfecta caligrafía: "Perdón Sasuke, estoy apurada y no es necesario que me acompañes. Adiós, y gracias por todo."

Más tarde atravesó la puerta con rapidez y cierta tristeza. Pues, Kakashi se iba esa tarde y necesitaba darle una respuesta a su confesión.

* * *

Hinata se encontró con Kakashi en la entrada de la casa de té donde se juntaron con Sasuke la primera vez. Ella pasó corriendo a su casa para ponerse algo mas cómodo y poder verlo. En el auto iba repasando las palabras que le diria. La confesión de Kakashi la sorprendió, la tomo con la guardia baja y por consiguiente sin ninguna defensa. Debía pensar bien sus palabras.

Cuando llegó al lugar Kakashi estaba sentado en una mesa con muchos papeles esparcidos. Ella lo saludo muy sonrojada y descubrió lo difícil que es actuar normal frente a un chico que tenía sentimientos hacia su persona sobre todo cuando eran muy cercanos. Kakashi era su única compañía, él le mintió pero no la lastimó. Le avergonzaba que ese hombre hubiera guardado tanto amor por ella pero tuviera que fingir para no atemorizarla, en el tiempo que creía que todas las personas se _transformaban por ella_. Si hubiera tenido más seguridad... negó con la cabeza, esos pensamientos no ayudaban al presente.

– Se acerca _semana santa_ – dijo sumiso en la lectura sin mirarla. Hinata asintió mientras pedía un té verde. Ambos se mantuvieron callados porque sabían lo que eso significaba.

Cada tres meses, Hinata debía volver al país donde nació su papá y fundó la compañía, la que dirigía Kakashi pero ella era heredera del cincuenta por ciento de las acciones. Habían llegado a un acuerdo en que Kakashi la dirigiría y que ella, que no le interesaba su control, sólo se iría allí cada tres meses para firmar papeleo y mantenerse al tanto de los cambios. Sólo eran unos días porque Hinata hacia todo lo posible para cumplir con su responsabilidad.

Fue una inversión en conjunto entre Kakashi Hatake y Hiashi Hyuga en restaurantes de cinco estrellas. A cambio de ese trato, Kakashi se quedaba con el cincuenta por ciento más el veinte por ciento que le cedió Hinata para las decisiones así que poseía el setenta por ciento. Hinata se había quedado con el diez, otro diez por ciento para inversiones y el diez por ciento faltante era para la madrastra de Hinata. Con el grupo de abogados que tenían en la compañía estaban tratando de llegar a un acuerdo para que la ex esposa de Hiashi renunciara a su diez por ciento para que se desligue su apellido de la empresa.

Eran muchos asuntos económicos que no le interesaron. Kakashi le propuso intentar aprender sobre el negocio familiar pero no era el sueño de Hinata. Aunque no podía desligarse del todo. Kakashi le mostró algunos documentos, pero ella utilizó el momento para intentar hablar con el sobre su relación.

–Kakashi, yo...

– ¿Me vas a decir qué estabas haciendo con Sasuke tan temprano? –le preguntó, pero en el fondo no quería saber la respuesta.

La pregunta fue tan repentina que Hinata calló por un momento para pensar a qué se refería. Cuando lo descubrió lo negó muy avergonzada y le contó como terminó allí. Sasuke la había ayudado pero no tenían ese tipo de relación y que tampoco era malo como pensaba. Su compañero tomo un poco de té y no cambio su semblante serio y preocupado.

– No me gustaría que estés con él– declaró desconcertando a Hinata que no sabía el por qué Sasuke volvía a ser un tema de conversación.

Ella necesitaba responder a su confesión entonces respiro profundamente y tomó valor para decirle lo que guardaba en su corazón.

–Kakashi quiero explicarte como me siento– le dijo, recibiendo y agradeciendo el té que depositaba la camarera. Hinata agarró la taza con las dos manos y lo miro a los ojos. Gracias a Sasuke dejó de huir de las miradas, en especial en los momentos más difíciles–. Cuando recibí tu confesión, volví agitada a mi departamento y pensé: Kakashi me quiere como una mujer, el beso que me diste... – se sonrojo pero él seguía escuchándola atentamente– lo dejó más que claro. En mi vida tu amor, Kakashi, me salvo. Eres un hombre bueno, amable, lindo y siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito. Me salvaste de la soledad, me distes una familia y creo que por eso sería feliz a tu lado. Gracias por quererme.

El chico se quedo viéndola un momento. Pasó de unos celos inmensos por el Uchiha y ahora ella se encontraba frente a él diciéndole que podrían ser felices en una relación. Todo por su repentina confesión fundamentada en la ira. Se sintió confundido y desafiado desde que Sasuke entró en su vida porque la consideraba una piedra molesta en su camino, pero resulta que se convirtió en un trampolín. Sonrió. El también creía que podían ser felices juntos.

Pero Hinata no terminó de hablar.

–Después de pensar eso, me imaginé como sería estar juntos. Cambiaria nuestra relación a un trato más íntimo– ahí se detuvo un momento, se sonrojo pero prosiguió– pero seriamos iguales juntos. Sé que es eso. Tu protegiéndome y yo corriendo a protegerme en tus brazos. Tu fingiendo y cambiando para que en mi vida no entre el dolor. Tú y yo aislados del mundo como siempre lo hemos hecho para que tengamos lo que siempre tuvimos: seguridad. Yo eligiéndote a ti porque eres lo más conveniente. Ese tipo de amor... ¿cómo puedo pensar que ese tipo de amor nos va a hacer felices?

Kakashi quedó prendido a sus palabras, la voz de Hinata era melancólica y sus ojos tristes pero no lloraba.

– Yo no te merezco– susurró Hinata tensa y voz dolida pero sin terminar– porque no te quiero de la misma manera. Tú, para mí, eres especial. Realmente siento mucho no corresponder a tus sentimientos– Hinata decidió no decir que sus caricias tiernas, sus abrazos cálidos o su beso robado no hicieron que sintiera cosquillas en la panza o erizaran su piel. Solo de pensarlo sentía lástima porque él se hubiera enamorado de ella. Rechazarlo dolía, dolía mucho. Y la mirada de decepción de él jamás la olvidaría– pero no estoy enamorada de ti.

Hinata bajo la cabeza una vez que terminó de hablar. El té seguía entre sus dedos pero la sed se esfumó por arte de magia. Hacia un tiempo ninguno de los dos pensó que hablaría de esa manera y sabiendo que eliminaba cualquier esperanza Kakashi no pudo odiarla. Era demasiado trasparente pero se las ingenió para decir las palabras que sus ojos delataban.

Recordó que Hinata tenía el encanto de volver a un hombre desquiciado pero no hablaba de su belleza sino de su ternura. _Las personas tiernas son las más fuertes._ Cortó con toda esperanza, especulación, deseo y decidió ser veraz para ahorrarle dolor emocional. El parecía el más joven de la relación, el menos maduro. Hinata aceptó al principio tener una relación con él para hacerlo feliz, ese tipo de carácter bondadoso poseía. Pero decidió cortar esa suposición de raíz siendo sincera y egoísta por primera vez para con él. Ella estaba cambiando, Hinata se convertía de a poco en una persona fuerte.

Con los sentimientos rechazados a flor de piel, Kakashi no dijo nada. No quería estar a su lado, de repente su cercanía lo molestaba. Tomó sus papeles y los acomodó en su maletín. Sólo dejo un pasaje a Grecia para él miércoles en la noche. Hinata entendió el mensaje. Lo dejó ir sin decirle nada más y cuando vio que se marchó por la puerta apoyo su triste rostro en su mano.

* * *

—Prometo no volver a tomar de más —dijo la pelirrosa sentándose en frente a su nueva amiga que se veía ensimismada en otra cosa. Sólo prosiguió al acaparar su atención y una sonrisa cómplice de Hinata— Sé que lo prometí varias veces, pero está es enserio. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú, Hinata?

Habían sido llamadas por Tsunade el domingo a la tarde de urgencia. Ino se había quejado y aseguró de que sería una _cosa de vieja bruja que no respeta los domingos_ , que no era un día hábil para nadie. Tsunade fue muy clara en el grupo, quien no iba urgente sería expulsada de su clase, aunque esa amenaza resultaba muy alentadora.

Hinata después de terminar el té y rechazar a Kakashi le parecía una buena opción para despejar sus pensamientos aunque eso significaba un entrenamiento con la rubia. Sakura también iría porque era la discípula y sabía que no ganaría nada con ignorar una orden aunque sea fastidiosa. Ino lo siguió solo porque no quería que su rival aprendiera un golpe nuevo antes que ella.

Sólo tres personas que respondieron al llamado. Y aunque no lo sabían, las únicas tres que fueron citadas.

–Bien —contestó con rapidez y sumisa en sus pensamientos.

Sakura sabía por qué estaba triste –¿Pudiste responder a la confesión?

La ojiperla se encontró recordando al hombre con quien pasó toda su adolescencia y lo salvó de la soledad. Amor seguramente sentía, pero dudaba que fuera aquel que se necesita para una relación ya que nunca lo vio de esa manera y se sintió incomoda por el beso mismo.

—Lo rechacé—murmuró para la pelirrosa que asimilaba la nueva información. Sonrió por lo inocente que podría ser y se preguntó qué tan importante podría ser ese hombre en su vida para ponerla en esa situación— Aunque fue la única persona que me entendió y me ayudó. Jamás sentí temor a su lado. Inclusive que me haya mentido que era gay para estar a mi lado no me molesto, sólo me sorprendió —Sakura casi se atraganta cuando escucho lo último.

Tomando bocanadas de aire y con los ojos abiertos preguntó —¿Enserio hizo eso para acercarte a ti? —Hinata asintió con sonrojo, Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos de sobremanera, luego volvió a su estado normal e incentivarla a seguir debido a la interrupción. — ¿Alguna vez pensaste en él como hombre y no como un protector?

—No, siempre lo he visto como un hermano, como compañero. Los sentimientos que me confesó, para ser sincera, me sorprendieron —Sakura notó lo clara que podría ser con sus sentimientos, sólo había que darle un empujón para que se decida totalmente. —. Nunca he tenido sentimientos de esa manera por alguien y creía que el amor te empujaba a los limites.

—El amor no es algo que se fuerza de todos modos. —consiguió detener todas las conclusiones a las que llegaba, tal vez el problema en elegir radicaba en que no sabía cómo se estaba enamorado. Sólo decidió por ser sincera —Las personas suelen confundir la compañía con el enamoramiento. Estando todo el tiempo con una persona a la larga te terminas enamorando no funciona. _El estar enamorado radica en querer pasar todo el tiempo con esa persona desde un principio._ Y la adrenalina ni se compara con el sentimiento de acaparar toda la persona de quien quieres, las sensaciones son mejores que saltar de un puente.

Sonrió y Hinata la acompaño, ahora podía darse una mejor idea de sus sentimientos. Era novata en esas cosas aún, pero tomando consejos podría llegar a tener una mejor conclusión de todos los sentimientos nuevos que la invadían. Y sintiéndose feliz por tener a nuevas personas que estén ahí para contenerla, nuevas personas en su pequeño mundo. Dé a poco empezó a conocerse a sí misma y sus sentimientos, anhelos y sueños. —Muchas gracias, Sakura.

Ino entraba con otro café al salón de mala cara. No le daba gracia gastar su domingo ahí cuando apareció Tsunade muy enojada. Las tres se pararon firmes ante ellas hasta la que la rubia hablo con una voz ruda.

—Estoy muy decepcionada con ustedes, chicas. Hay una regla para golpear a alguien—iba de un lado al otro con una mirada decepcionada —No les enseño para que sean bandidas. Les enseño para que puedan defenderse.

—Es lo que hacemos, Tsunade-sama. —contestaron al unísono.

—¡No es así! — le dijo y las asustó recordando que _había mucha mentira_ en su afirmación—. Me enteré que estuvieron golpeando chicos ayer en un boliche. Causaron disturbios, han lastimado a varios civiles, se han aprovechado de sus habilidades e incluso la policía fue involucrada.

La noche de chicas no había terminado muy bien. Sasori intentó soltar a Hinata de Sakura pero la peligrosa lo golpeó. Como no venía solo, el amigo se enojó con Sakura y la agarró del brazo tratándola como una loca. Hinata reaccionó separándolo, empujándolo y después pidiendo disculpas. Para eso ya habían entrado algunos chicos intentando defender a las _indefensas chicas,_ pero estas estaban medio alcoholizadas y no sabían definir quien las ayudaba y quién no. Ino, la más sobria, empezó a empujarlas afuera del lugar mientras adentro se peleaban por empujones y golpes accidentales. Habían dejado un caos detrás suyo y pensaron que saldrían ilesas.

—Como castigo ahora tendrán que hacer cien lagartijas y vendrán media hora antes y después de cada entrenamiento por dos meses para entrenamiento de resistencia— con una voz segura afirmaron y empezaron a hacer lo que le pidieron. Con sus quejas y molestias para descargarlas una vez que estuvieran fuera de su alcance— Deben aprender a tener sentido del deber.

Las tres escuchaban el sermón del deber, justicia y responsabilidad mientras Tsunade caminaba de un lado a otro. Hinata que estaba en el medio podía ver como se hacían gestos Sakura e Ino. Empezó a reír con ellas en silencio.

* * *

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él y tirando las llaves sobre el sillón admiró su departamento. Vacío y a la vez inundado de su sola presencia. Acumulaba tanta tensión que procuró mantenerse de espaldas a la puerta y los ojos cerrados, temiendo volver a romper algo de valor como solía hacerlo en sus arranques.

Todo había empezado cuando los vio besarse en la entrada del departamento de ella o seguramente mucho más antes de que tuviera conciencia que cayó por la chica de belleza pura. Ese domingo su madre había interrumpido su salida con Hinata por una _estupidez_. Al parecer Suisui e Itachi le regalaron una caja de música con su canción preferida de más de doscientos años, _pero para él solo era una estúpida caja._ De todas maneras, simuló una cara agradable mientas su madre se lo mostraba y Suisui se aprovechaba del buen humor de su tía.

Al final tuvo que quedarse a tomar algo con ellos y cuando terminó eran las nueve de la noche y todavía quería pasar tiempo con Hinata. Su madre le pidió que se quede a dormir ahí, pero él se mostró apurado por irse. Itachi lo ayudó, como siempre, y le preguntó qué le pasaba. Sasuke le agradeció y le contestó que no pasaba nada, que sólo quería descansar en su departamento.

Para ser honesto quería estar con Hinata.

Cuando compró helado solo fue una excusa para poder entrar a su departamento. Cuando los vio besarse bajo la lluvia con su novio lo enloqueció. Lo único sensato de todos los sentimientos que lo invadieron era huir porque él era el desubicado en esa pareja. En el camino se maldecía a si mismo por permitir que Hinata entrara en su vida y que le interese de esa manera. Sasuke volvió a su departamento con ganas de gritar. Nunca se sintió tan estúpido en su vida, porque desde el principio, él sabía sobre su relación.

Y cuando se imaginó lo que podría haber terminado ese beso bajo la lluvia... le dieron ganas de sacarse su corazón y escupirlo. Tal vez así no dolería tanto.

Sabía que una mujer con novio no debería interesarle, menos una como Hinata. Por sobre todas las cosas ella era rara y en sobre manera problemática, aunque siempre lo recompensaba; y causarle un mal momento era su última intención. Había logrado con ella más que aquel que era su novio. A Hyuga le convenía quedarse con él el fin de semana y seguir aprendiendo, como Sasuke necesitaba inexplicablemente de ella y seguir sorprendiéndose de detalles insignificantes que descubría le agradaban. Su pelo, su voz, su amabilidad, su calidez y calma, la piel que portaba. _Ella_.

Empero, nada cambiaba el hecho de que Hinata estaba con Kakashi. A la chica le importaba el peligris y éste había llegado primero que él. A Sasuke le gustaba Hinata, quien consideraba que no era su tipo, y a la mencionada no le gustaban los tipos como él. Sasuke descubrió que formaba un mal tercio y que lo mejor era rendirse.

Aunque su mente planeaba la forma de que se quedara con él ese fin de semana.

Históricamente, Naruto y él se tomaban toda la semana de vacaciones. Salían el viernes del jardín, primaria y secundaria para tomarse unas vacaciones y viajar (suerte de chicos con dinero). Entonces su semana santa se dividía en viernes después de las obligaciones, hasta el viernes de la cena con la familia del rubio. El lunes, martes y miércoles lo llamaban _puente_ para los estudiosos. Después de la fiesta Namikaze y Uzumaki ellos se tomaban esos dos días restantes para salir a explorar (jardín), molestar (primaria) y disfrutar (secundaria). Ahora en la universidad cambiaron mucho los roles por las nuevas responsabilidades. Además, el tiempo de Naruto ahora lo compartía con Sakura, que a veces, se lo disputaban como si fuera un objeto.

Sasuke llamó a Naruto un _dominado_ y Naruto le dijo que lo recompensaría cuando él tuviera novia. Sasuke se le rio alegando que eso nunca pasaría porque la amistad estaba primero que cualquier mujer, inclusive su novia _. Que ingenuo_ era en ese entonces. Estar con Hinata se volvió algo necesario en su vida, así como pasar tiempo con su familia y sus amigos.

Sasuke suspiró y decidió no pensar en lo perdido. Se impuso ignorar a Hyuga cuando escuchó el timbre sonar. Imaginó a la ojiperla detrás de la puerta y se apresuró a atender pensando lo hipócrita que era, echando a la basura su idea de ignorarla y en cambio emocionándose por una visita inesperada. Al abrir la puerta encontró lo contrario a los ojos perlas de Hyuuga y su cabello azul.

—¿No me dejarás pasar? —La pregunta de Kakashi realizada con una despreocupación tan notable lo sacó de quicio, aunque en realidad el solo hecho de verlo era razón suficiente para mostrar su peor cara de perro. Con impaciencia ladeó el rostro hacia el interior de su departamento para volverse al hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica de dos segundos completos.

—En realidad, estoy por salir. —Sin moverse de la puerta soltó Uchiha en un tono maleducado e incluso infantil, demostrando así el disgusto que le impedía soportar la inesperada visita.

—Entonces seré breve. Hinata me contó que están estudiando juntos — concluyó Kakashi al tiempo que cambiaba su semblante a uno maduro y serio. Siendo un hombre mayor para tener que lidiar con adolescentes irrespetuosos decidió hacer una excepción con el azabache al tratarse de Hinata —. Para ser honesto, no me agrada que estés cerca de ella. Sé que eres de las personas que podrían conseguir a quién quiera para que los ayuden, por lo que dudo mucho que otra chica se niegue a tus encantos.

Kakashi no aportó nada más mientras un desafió de miradas generaba un aire tenso entre ambos. El peligris quien cuidó de Hinata durante unos buenos años, asimiló que gente como Sasuke no eran buena influencia para su cuidada. Empezando, Uchiha era de una familia mundialmente famosa, aunque no abundaba información de él ya que era restringida por la misma, y la que encontró no resultó ser nada más que escasa e inútil apoyando su idea de no permitirle acercarse a Hinata. Juzgando a simple vista lo tachó de mujeriego debido a su apariencia y sumando un departamento para él mismo no hizo más que restarle puntos. No sabiendo absolutamente nada de él y conociendo lo que la chica provocaba en los hombres su lado protector insistía en mantenerlo lo suficientemente alejado antes de volver a ver a Hinata quebrada.

No perdió de vista ninguna reacción del joven que comenzaba a impacientarse. Dando por sentado su actitud poco colaboradora decidió que ya todo había sido dicho y él no volvería a tratar con Hinata. Sintió cómo un peso caía de sus hombros mientras la acción de asentir a modo de despedida y voltearse para marcharse por poco era realizada siendo interrumpida por la gran boca del azabache que parecía no estar del todo a gusto con la situación, ni de acuerdo con recibir órdenes de un desconocido.

—No me alejaré de Hinata —soltó en un impulso ganándose una mirada retadora de Kakashi y un insulto propio por hablar sin pensar— a menos que ella me lo pida.

—Sabes que Hinata no haría eso y es demasiado ingenua e inocente para ver tus verdaderas intenciones —resaltando la última palabra se volvió a erguir frente al que tachaba de mocoso portando un ceño lo suficientemente fruncido para mostrar su inconformidad.

Por otro lado, Sasuke quiso reír al lograr romper su rostro calmado mientras confirmaba la inseguridad por la cual él pasaba. No tardó tampoco en confirmar el porqué de su indeseada presencia.

—¿Cuáles, según tú, son mis _verdaderas intenciones_? —la insinuación detrás de sus palabras logró molestar a Kakashi luego de la sorpresa vivida al escucharlas. Frunciendo notablemente el ceño dejó de apretar la mandíbula al notar la calma que comenzaba a perder.

—Quieres que termine entre tus sabanas y después presumirla como si fuera un trofeo.

Lo que dijo sorprendió en una fracción de segundo a Sasuke. La boca se le secó notando que las palabras y hasta cualquier letra se le había olvidado. El humor que la situación le había provocado en algún momento se esfumó otorgándole lugar a un Sasuke egoísta y vacío de paciencia. Hacia dos días que descubrió sus sentimientos por ella y era prejuzgado por pensar en Hinata como un desafío. Era cierto que él le encantaría descubrir _todo_ de ella pero para eso debía entregarse de la misma manera.

Lo último que él haría era alejarse de Hinata si bien no estaba disponible era una buena mujer, una que realmente valía la pena a pesar de ser una mancha en su zapato. Dudaba volver a encontrar a alguien como ella que además le trasmitía tanta paz.

Al ver que Sasuke no reaccionaba, Kakashi tomó eso para terminar con esa charla de una buena vez.

—Hinata no es cualquier chica, menos una que hombres como tú podrían utilizar —poniéndose ridículamente sentimental a ojos de Sasuke que reprimía las ganas de golpearlo en el rostro lo miró con desafío—. Ella es lo más valioso que tengo y no voy a dejar que un niño estúpido la lastime –Kakashi se aclaró la garganta dando posteriormente el golpe final para Uchiha—. Tampoco _ella se podría fijar en alguien como vos_ y si acaso la conoces sabes que lo que digo es cierto.

Sasuke explotó.

—Entonces habla con ella. Por mí los dos se pueden ir a la mierda –soltó brusco, cansado de la situación y de la invasión de su privacidad cerró la puerta en la cara del hombre.

Se tiró en el sofá frustrado. Enojado al recordar que Hinata lo único que le causaba eran problemas y más molesto por saber que tal como lo había dicho el peligris ella no consideraba con él algo más que una amistad, viéndolo como un padre o hermano que la protegía del peligro. Si quería que Hinata correspondiera a sus sentimientos debía conquistarla, seducirla, _enamorarla._

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Historia _co-producida_ con Ligie.

Bienvenidos a los lectores de siempre y a los nuevos, gracias por el apoyo: _Guest, Lola, KathySH, Meiliyng-LoveU.H, , TomoyoKururgi, Lizeth de Uchiha, LadyAnonimus, Nana, YeahOwO, Valeria Rojas, starsolf, Kaary. 215, annie-nyu, Danny, Cami-san Uzumaki, Clau, Mimi-chan, mito, Ignacia, Melania Uzumaki Uchiha, weize._

¿Logrará Sasuke impedir que viaje Hinata?

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar.


	13. Lolita es discreta

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TRECE:**

Lolita es discreta.

* * *

 _"El deseo por Hinata aún no se había aplacado. El chico comenzaba a sentir que iba a desearla para siempre."_

Fragmento de _O predador e A Lua_ de _Dondeloth_ traducido por _Istharneko._

* * *

El martes se juntaron a las siete para estudiar en su departamento. Solían juntarse los martes y los jueves pero el miércoles a la tarde, después de su última clase, Hinata se marchaba a Grecia, por lo cual era su única oportunidad para convencerla para que se quede.

El primer paso era ser llamado por su nombre. Le tomó un tiempo, pero después de varios intentos, pudo decirle _Sasuke-kun_. El segundo paso era el _acercamiento_. Lo intento cuando estudiaban la inervación del hígado y se acercó su lado, como si no entendiera del tema. Le sorprendió que no estuviera nerviosa pero Hinata ensimismada en su explicación no notó su cercanía. Sasuke le susurró al oído y ella se giró para descubrir que lo tenía a su lado. Hasta chocaron sus narices pero el movimiento fue _contraproducente_ porque ese paso logró que se desmayara.

Descartando el contacto físico (por el momento) Sasuke le mostró mientras comían un montón de fotos del evento, que pidió a Naruto, de la cantidad de gente que los visitaba y lo agradable que era una reunión tranquila en la que no se escuchaba música hasta después de las doce y no se comía carne. Sasuke intentó venderlo como si fuera algo imperdible _cuando no lo era para él._ Hinata le sonrió y se lamentó el no poder asistir. Para Hinata era costumbre pasarlo con Kakashi en su casa. Al fallar en usar esa reunión no volvió a tocar el tema, sintiéndose derrotado.

Hinata lavo los platos mientras veía a Sasuke hablar por celular. Sus manos estaban con jabón cuando llamaba por teléfono y se escuchó la voz de una mujer. El chico intentaba ponerse de acuerdo para juntarse a comer. Hinata, curiosa, quiso saber quién era la persona con la que pasaría su tiempo, porque según Sasuke, no tenía tiempo para nada por las dos carreras y su trabajo. Cuando termino de hablar decidieron seguir estudiando una hora más pero Sasuke parecía tener otros planes.

– Quédate a dormir si quieres– notó en sus ojos un brillo de determinación en su rostro serio. Últimamente notaba cansancio y fatiga en Sasuke, su cuerpo empezaba a pasarle factura por el esfuerzo físico y mental. Hinata estaba preocupada, si Sasuke seguía a ese ritmo se enfermaría en cualquier momento.

–No puedo, _Sasuke-kun_ – miró para otro lado al contestar. Era una propuesta que no quería rechazar, pero no era bueno que una chica duerma bajo el mismo techo que un chico. Si, lo hizo una vez, pero fue por terror al tiempo–. Mañana tengo clases temprano y tengo que imprimir algunas cosas.

Sasuke no insistió y cuando terminaron de estudiar la acompañó hasta el estacionamiento donde tenía el auto. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería hasta terminar sus obligaciones que sería después del lunes. Ambos se quedaron parados, mirándose. Hinata quería despedirse, pero temía que Sasuke la tratara de exagerada.

 _Hizo lo que toda mujer haría en esos casos:_ lo observó bien para llevarse una imagen mental de ese chico. Estaba de un atuendo casual con una remera blanca en v, tenía un collar oculto, las manos en los bolsillos de un jogging negro y unas zapatillas negras sencillas. Ah, tal vez sus amigas le pasaron esa adoración por Sasuke que hasta ahora notaba. Si lo vio por mucho tiempo Sasuke no pareció notarlo.

–Te traeré algo de Grecia– dijo para llenar ese vacío y escuchar su voz por última vez.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, definitivamente no le agradaba ese país– Preferiría que no lo hagas.

Hinata pestañeó, suspiró y abrió la puerta del auto. En qué momento dejarlo era tan difícil. Sasuke le dio un espacio para que se acomode. _Me cuesta despedirme de él,_ pensó Hinata. Lo vio de nuevo con su rostro apuesto y una tranquilidad poco común. Hinata le sonrió y le estiró la mano para un apretón de manos. Sasuke miro su mano tendida y correspondió.

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a abrazar al otro.

* * *

Su noche había sido pésima y aquella mañana lo último que había hecho era mejorar.

Recostado pensó en ir a trabajar, justo cuando tosía en seco, pero en el fondo lo que más le preocupaba es que no fue capaz de convencerla. Consideró absurdo dejar lo que tanto le gustaba por terceros, más bien una chica que no le correspondía, además de que no ir a trabajar disgustaría a su padre era un hecho y ello lo había animado considerablemente. Pensó en la vez que Hinata empezó a reírse carcajadas sobre el piso de hielo y él la miro como si estuviera loca. Una sonrisa suya producida por él, había pensado, y la idea le agradó, claro, hasta que ella simplemente lo apartó con una dolorosa amabilidad.

Se sentía cansado de pronto y la cabeza le dolía, tanto como todos los músculos del cuerpo, de modo que apartó las sabanas que lo cubrían y se levantó de la cama. Le desagradaba enormemente estar vulnerable y mucho más ser un parásito en su cama, pero realmente le costaba hasta intentar ser fuerte. Había pescado una gripe, y una realmente fea. Hasta por momentos creía que dejaría de soportar su propio peso, chasqueando en el proceso la lengua contra los dientes molesto por considerar probar la ley de gravedad. Estaba recostado completamente caliente y, sin embargo, muriendo de frío cuando llamaron a la puerta. Gruñó tras el segundo golpe y descubriendo que no había alguien más para abrir se paró. Sólo estaba él y su agobiante dolor de cabeza.

Abrió la puerta e igual lo hizo con sus párpados ante la sonrisa tímida que lo saludaba con calidez.

–S-Sasuke-kun –saludó Hinata al tiempo que se frotaba ambas manos nerviosas, puesto que no sabía cómo reaccionaría él.

Hinata no pensó en encontrarlo así. Sin poder dormir en toda la noche por despedirse de esa manera, Hinata decidió a último momento después de ir a la universidad en pasar a despedirse antes de que se tuviera que marchar. Si llegaba, por milagros del cielo, a encontrarlo en su departamento, podrían tomar algo juntos. Se imaginó muchos escenarios posibles de cómo reaccionaría Sasuke por aparecerse sin avisar (la mayoría de ellos él terminaba enojado con ella) pero le hizo caso a sus deseos y sin pensar mucho, como le dijo Sakura, fue a encontrarse con él. Había estado bastante tiempo frente a la puerta de su apartamento como para por fin limitar su valor, así que su puño actuó en un impulso.

Empero, Sasuke no se veía bien. Estaba sonrojado y sus ojos estaban rojos. No se lo veía tan imponente como acostumbraba y esa sonrisa vaga y feliz en su rostro la desconcertó, pero mucho más lo hizo su tos. Iba a preguntarle su estado cuando él se adelantó a hablar.

–Entonces –dijo con la sonrisa intacta en su rostro, borrándola cuando nuevamente su peso resultaba ser demasiado para sus piernas–, me has elegido a mí.

Hinata no entendió a qué se refería, más su preocupación la hizo sacudir sus pensamientos y concentrarse en el estado del chico que, aunque no perdía su belleza, la misma no deslumbra tanto como en otros días.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –ella se apresuró a sostenerlo cuando notó su inestabilidad y, lo llevó hasta el sofá sonrojada por las incoherencias que éste le decía: _Aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para tocarme_. Trataba de olvidar una y otra vez aquella frase que por poco logra que lo tire al suelo de lleno en la tentación de cubrirse el rostro y negar–. Y-Ya... Ya, Sasuke-kun. Te haré un té para que te sientas mejor.

–Pero –se apresuró a decir animado por su presencia y lo que la misma significaba–, si yo estoy bien sentado.

A Hinata le pareció refrescante su risa más tarde, cuando intentó no reírse ella por semejante chiste. Se preguntó divertida y sonrojada qué pensaría él de eso una vez estuviera consiente, porque evidentemente ahora no lo estaba y era difícil la posibilidad de un Sasuke adoptando tal comportamiento. Seguramente se moriría de vergüenza y de insistir en el asunto se enfadaría. Volvió con él con un té y tras comprobar su temperatura y descubrir que seguro pescó una gripe pensó buscar un paracetamol, si es que él tenía, pero su mano estaba apresada por la de él sobre su mejilla. Se sonrojó y ante la seriedad de Sasuke se incomodó.

–Sas...

–Me gusta que me toques –soltó estoico haciendo que la chica pegara un salto, sin poder apartar su mirada de la suya y sonrojándose en la sorpresa. Él no quería hacerse ninguna ilusión y, aunque era obvio, sólo quería que ella misma se lo dijera. Necesitaba saber–. ¿Te quedarás conmigo? –él se calló y admiró al igual que la chica el rostro contrario, esperando paciente una respuesta. Hinata le sonrió y apartó delicadamente la mano.

–Sí, Sasuke-kun –era incómoda la manera en la que él la estaba mirando, mucho más la desconcertaba que no fuera sólo el alivio lo que se podía apreciar en su mirada, sino que había algo más que no supo identificar–. T-Toma el té, Sasuke-kun, p-prepararé tu cama y buscaré algo para que puedas tomar. Tienes que descansar.

Él se mantuvo callado, mirándola de forma escrutadora y tal vez pensando. Hinata se perdió de su vista una vez se adentró en el pasillo para ir a su cuarto a prepararle la cama. Se sentía cálido estar allí con tanta soltura, el hecho simple de cuidarlo, si bien la preocupación por él era palpable. Kakashi era quien solía tratarla cuando se enfermaba y se podría decir que estaba lo bastante entrenada para hacerlo con Uchiha, quien parecía estar bastante tranquilo; y no era para menos. Con su estado vulnerable se asemejaba a un niño encantador y sus mejillas sonrojadas no hacían más que contagiar a las suyas. Si sólo no dijera todas esas cosas vergonzosas y confusas, pensó mordiéndose el labio inferior. ¿A qué se había referido con eso de que lo había elegido a él? Sacudió al instante la cabeza y se topó de lleno con una cajonera. La miró con interés un buen rato y abriendo la boca y cogiendo aire, armándose de valor, la abrió; y de inmediato la cerró con fuerza al ver la ropa interior de Uchiha. Probablemente sus mejillas estaban más calientes que las de Sasuke. Por suerte sí encontró un paracetamol en el cajón de abajo, el tercero después del que contenía condones.

Cuando volvió a la sala abrió la boca en acto reflejo ante la vista que tenía. Sasuke se había quitado la camisa y ella había comenzado a hiperventilar al considerarlo todo demasiado para su persona.

–No seas niña, tengo calor –dijo cortante al notarla roja, después rodó los ojos–, y además te agrada la vista.

–¡Cl-Claro que...!

–¿Me vas a llevar a mi cama? –impedir que terminara la frase era lo más prudente, si no quería volver a comportarse de mala forma con ella, aunque ya estaba enojado por su obvia negación.

Se dejó hacer con total tranquilidad y le pareció divertido la vergüenza con la que ella le colocaba la camisa advirtiéndole que tenía que estar abrigado y al mismo tiempo, seguramente, se obligaba mentalmente a no desmayarse de la vergüenza. Primero lo obligó a tomar una ducha con agua caliente y más tarde a acostarse mientras ella le preparaba una sopa. Todavía no se sentía mucho mejor y si bien le agradaba que ella lo cuidara lo tenía inquieto que no le dijera si lo había elegido a él. ¿Acaso no lo había elegido? De ser así: para qué había venido. Bufó en la cuenta que ella sólo quería hacerle saber que lo había priorizado, y a él no le quedaba de otra que conformarse con su presencia. De hecho, la gozaría al máximo, sólo él, mientras su novio está en a quién le importa dónde y no la gozaba como él. Hinata ahora sólo sería de Sasuke Uchiha, de alguien apuesto y joven, no de un viejo que no pega para nada con ella.

Hinata llegó con una sopa que olía realmente bien, tanto que hizo que Sasuke abriera sólo uno de sus ojos y casi olvidara el repentino enojo que sentía al saberse rechazado. Cómo y porqué si él era Sasuke Uchiha, se cuestionaba mientras Hinata le daba de comer en la boca. No apartó en ningún momento la mirada del rostro sonrojado de ella y mucho menos alteró sus fracciones, estando estoico y con las mejillas ardiendo a causa de la fiebre.

–¿Y Kakashi? –preguntó de pronto, mirando fijamente con molestia la sonrisa relajada de Hinata.

–Él está muy bien, trabajando. ¿Por qué? –miró atenta la boca de Sasuke y volvió adentrar otra cucharada de sopa en ella. Sonrió complacida. Él era en realidad un niño.

–No me refiero a eso. –Estaba molesto. ¿Cómo es que con la sola mención de su nombre sonreía y, al contrario, a él lo apartaba sin siquiera mirarlo? Sólo lo calmó el hecho de saber que ahora ella estaba con él, pero nada más que un rato. Lo miró curiosa y él no agachó la mirada–. Los dos son pareja, aunque no se ven bien juntos. Sólo quiero saber qué tal va eso.

–A-Ah –Hinata se sonrojó, ella no sabía mentir y que le picara el bicho de la curiosidad inconscientemente la salvó–. ¿N-No nos vemos bien juntos?

–No –fue su sincera respuesta brusca, con el ceño fruncido en enojo al imaginárselos tan pegados. Lo molestó más las cejas y párpados alzados de Hinata ante la sorpresa, cuando él sólo decía la verdad–. No. No se ven bien juntos y no deberías estar con él. Sos hermosa, cálida, inocente y joven, en cambio él es desagradable a la vista y posiblemente un pervertido con esa mirada vaga, rara, que tiene. Él es un viejo, Hinata. Termina con él.

–¡E-Eh! –eso había sido mucho más de lo que se esperaba. También, que Sasuke apartara la sopa y se incorporara la tomó desprevenida. Los ojos de Sasuke parecían querer escabullirse entre los suyos.

–Lo más conveniente es que busques a un hombre de tu edad, y Kakashi no lo es –sonrió, sin embargo, la misma al instante se cayó–. Sos muy linda, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, tanto que Kakashi y hasta ningún otro hombre te merecen, pero lo mejor... –se detuvo y volvió su atención de sus labios a sus ojos curiosos–. Deberías estar con alguien como yo.

–Y-Ya... –ese había sido su límite, estaba al borde de un desmayo.

Sasuke estaba delirando y aquel brillo extraño en sus ojos, quizás pena, quizás deseo, no era más que producto de la gripe, y la confundía. Le pidió que se acostara y tanto nerviosa como avergonzada volvió a darle de comer. Empero, no por eso él se calló.

–Es verdad que yo tampoco te merezco. Vivo a la sombra de mi hermano, siempre cedo a lo que quieren y no he hecho nada que me enorgullezca. Soy un infeliz –vuelve a apartar la cuchara que Hinata tiene en la mano–, pero uno que podría hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte feliz.

Hinata no pudo sostenerle más la mirada, por lo que la apartó. La incomodaba la situación, pero se volvió a recordar que él no sabía lo que decía. Lo mejor ahora sería dejarlo descansar e irse, pues ya no tenía nada más qué hacer allí. Además, su rostro hervía y su vergüenza era palpable, porque, después de todo, lo que Sasuke le decía era refrescante, le agradaba, y no era verdad como tampoco tenía sentido. Se paró de golpe y se excusó diciendo que debía ir a lavar el plato y de paso limpiaría la casa. Cuando intentó avanzar Sasuke sostenía firme su muñeca.

–Duerme conmigo –pidió con su imponente tono de voz–. Sólo unos minutos, no quiero hacerlo solo.

No pudo evitar derretirse ante su estado vulnerable y mucho menos podía negarse si él la miraba de esa forma, como si fuera realmente necesaria su compañía. Recordó sus antiguas palabras y más tarde las noches donde ella le hacía el mismo pedido a Kakashi para fingir no estar en soledad. Sonriendo con calidez asintió y miró hacia la ventana. Sólo se acostaría con él un tiempo corto, hasta que consiguiera alcanzar a Morfeo. Suspiró y apagó la luz del cuarto mientras dejaba los cubiertos sobre la cajonera. Se quitó ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke los zapatos para posteriormente acostarse junto a él con timidez. Jamás había dormido con un hombre además de su padre y Kakashi, y sólo porque creía que era homosexual.

Cerró los ojos y respiró. Más tarde sintió cómo Sasuke la cubría con las sabanas, se aferraba a su cintura y para producirle un infarto él acomodó su cabeza sobre sus senos. Abrió la boca para coger el aire que perdió después de la impresión, sin embargo, se obligó a relajarse al escuchar su voz chiquita y a concentrarse en acariciar los cabellos azabaches que se permitió confundir con los de un niño pequeño, eso que él era en el actual momento.

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos y la oscuridad de la habitación la despertó. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de su compañero y este mantenía su brazo extendido debajo de su cuello. Mientras que la otra mano se mantenía en su cintura. Hinata alzó un poco el rostro y golpeó la barbilla de este que estaba apoyada en su cabeza. Colocó sus manos en su pecho y se separó un poco pero el chico mantenía el agarre, casi como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Sus pálidos ojos lo podían notar por el reflejo de la luna, estaba sudando y su temperatura bajo un poco. Hinata, acorralada, suspiró despacito en el cuello del chico. Sasuke respiraba muy profundo, su cuerpo relajado, el olor masculino la embriagaba y por la cercanía los latidos de su corazón eran acompasados. Orientada por su instinto acercó su nariz al cuello de Sasuke, con cuidado fue moviendo en pequeños toques su nariz para corroborar el aroma masculino sudado. Alzó los ojos para ver que el chico no notaba el contacto. Ella sabía que no respetaba para nada el espacio personal de Sasuke pero algo dentro de ella se prometió que sólo avanzaría un poco más, porque la tentó saber el sabor de un hombre por voluntad propia.

 _¿Si Sasuke se levantaba?_ La llamaría acosadora e hipócrita porque probaba el sabor de otra piel sin el consentimiento de la víctima. Negó un poco con la cabeza, tenía pensamientos pervertidos desde que confirmó como dijo Ino: que Sasuke podría calentar a cualquiera. Hinata estaba roja al pensar en eso. Hiperventilo, pero eso solo le dejó una certeza, que Sasuke realmente descansaba profundamente ignorando que ella dormía a su lado.

 _Perdón Sasuke_ , pensó mientras depositaba un beso lento, pausado y largo en el cuello del chico. Cuando terminó, avergonzada, lamió sus labios con su lengua para saborear lo que miraba en ese momento. Sabía un poco salado y adictivo y aunque quería intentarlo de nuevo se castigó por lo que hizo.

Después de eso, no pudo dormir por una hora. El único movimiento que hizo Sasuke dormido fue quitar la mano debajo de su cuello y estirarlo para flexionarlo, pero su otro brazo la mantenía cautiva. Hinata suspiró y vio el reloj eran las dos de la mañana y tenía desvelo porque no quitaba los ojos de encima de Sasuke.

Bostezó y se acomodó dándole la espalda, si dejaba de mirarlo, a lo mejor volvería el sueño. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta sintió _que entrelazaba los dedos con la mano del chico_ y se quedó dormida de nuevo.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha poseía un don especial para ver los sentimientos de cualquier persona, por lo cual su hermano era como un libro abierto para él y no pasó desapercibido los cambios drásticos que sucedieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al principio supuso que era por la incipiente posición en la empresa y por los conflictos internos con su padre, pero estaba equivocado. El cambio provino desde mucho tiempo atrás y eran cambios positivos para su entorno.

Era evidente para Itachi que su hermano conoció a alguien y esa persona lo _influenciaba._

Con Suisui se mostraba _paciente_ inclusive cuando este se empecinaba en fastidiarlo. Con Naruto, su relación no cambio pero se mostró tolerante con Sakura cuando, como decía su primo, compartían la tenencia de Naruto. Trataba con amabilidad y respeto a las mujeres, no es que no lo hiciera, pero su frivolidad y su veraz honestidad hacían que las chicas terminaran dolidas con su rechazo. Ahora se tomaba dos minutos de su tiempo para agradecer su confesión y declinar sus sentimientos.

La relación con sus padres cambio _radicalmente_. Con Mikoto almorzaba una vez a la semana y solía llamarla seguido para saber cómo estaba. Con su padre, a pesar de las diferencias y los conflictos no le guardaba rencor como lo espero sino que mostró entendimiento por su rigidez: _Nuestro padre teme que el esfuerzo por varias generaciones se vea estropeado y mucha gente termine en la calle_ , le había contestado cuando buscaba un profesor particular cuando empezó la facultad de economía.

El complejo del hermano menor se disolvía sin dejar huellas para mostrar algo nuevo en su corazón. Ya no deseaba superarlo a él sino superarse a sí mismo. No había indicios de odio o rencor en su corazón, tampoco opresión, sino de unas ganas de ser una mejor versión de sí. Itachi sabía mejor que nadie que cuando uno es amable con uno mismo se es amable con los demás.

El día en que su madre lo llamó para mostrarle la caja de música lo noto tenso y hasta distraído en la cena. Itachi sabia quería estar en otro lugar. Cuando termino de comer y salió de su casa se lo veía emocionado. Sus días en el trabajo se hicieron más largos y como consecuencia reveló un Sasuke cansado, afligido pero pensativo.

En la reunión de la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze, se lo notaba descansado y saludable pero melancólico. Miraba sin ver, sumiso en sus pensamientos. Una leve preocupación lo excluían de la charla grupal hasta que Naruto mencionó un nombre que hicieron que Sasuke reaccionará: _Hinata._ Naruto mencionó que lo había llamado y Sakura se mostró un poco dolida que no estuviera en esa reunión. Suisui le había preguntado quien era y _si era bonita_. Sasuke se movió, tiro con una sonrisa burlona champaña a su primo y fingió que fue un accidente.

No se mencionó más el nombre de esa chica pero Itachi encontró la pieza fundamental para resolver el rompecabezas. Entendió que su hermano menor estaba enamorado. Y lo que más lo conformó era que esa muchacha, quien fuera, era una buena mujer. Sólo un buen amor nos hace querer ser mejores personas.

Había pasado una semana de la reunión en la casa de Naruto y Sasuke tenía problemas en entender un informe con los accionistas cuando entró a su pequeña oficina. Su secretaria le dejó los informes y hacia dos semanas que había intentado suerte con el Uchiha menor pero no daba frutos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Sasuke dejando sus anteojos de lectura en el escritorio y prestando atención a su presencia.

– Tengo un consejo para ti– le contestó sentándose. Al principio todos los Uchiha pasaban por tareas esclavos hasta que mostrarán una pizca de talento en los negocios. Se los mandaba a leer informes, escuchar propuestas de poco interés o archivar documentos. Itachi no duró ni dos semanas ahí y su primo no paso el mes, pero entendía que a Sasuke le tomará más tiempo porque estudiaba dos carreras y no le apasionaba los negocios– Debes sorprender a la junta directiva con una propuesta que nos de ganancias mayor al cinco por ciento.

Sasuke soplo el flequillo que le incomodaba en la frente. Sin notarse enojado por el consejo que ya había pensado, Itachi prosiguió– Recuerda que _si dejas una buena impresión_ no te sofocaran por un tiempo. Te recomiendo que no gastes tu tiempo para lograr solo el cinco por ciento de ganancias y si lo logras nuestro padre te dejará de presionar tanto.

Sasuke medito las palabras de su hermano e Itachi le regalo una media sonrisa. No podía ayudarlo más que eso y este soltó un _Hmp._ Hablaron unos diez minutos y la secretaria se apareció para informarle de una reunión de accionistas. Cuando Itachi se levantó para irse, Sasuke lo detuvo.

–Se trata del viaje que haremos con Suisui me gustaría saber si puedo hacer una escala.

Su padre en un severo ajuste de prioridades e intentar cambiar el rumbo de Sasuke lo había mandado de viaje por tres semanas a Europa donde tenían que terminar proyectos de infraestructura. Suisui, como la imagen solidaria se encargaría de ver los negocios y la administración de las empresas en Europa. Su primo era alguien que se preocupaba por los empleados y las obras de caridad. La idea de su padre era mostrarle a Sasuke el lado humanitario de la empresa.

– ¿Una escala? –preguntó y Sasuke asintió. El viaje constaba de muchos países y los mas turísticos: España, Suecia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Francia, Suiza, Portugal e Italia– ¿En dónde?

–Grecia –contestó serio y de inmediato. Itachi no entendía el motivo por el cual quería ir a ese país, pero sabía que Sasuke no le diría.

Itachi suspiró– La única forma es irte un día antes– contestó. Ahí recordó cual era el motivo por el cual fue hasta su oficina– ¿Iras a la despedida de soltero de Shikamaru?

Naruto era el encargado de esa fiesta con la ayuda especial de Suisui. Habían contratado el bar para una celebración con muchas bebidas y _damas de compañía_. Era lo más esperado por el público masculino por la confianza en sus organizadores. Sakura se enteró pero no se metió, solo amenazo a su novio de que no podía acercarse a ninguna chica o lo lamentaría. Aunque también sabía que la vida sexual de Naruto había crecido para asegurarse de que llegue agotado de sexo para esa ocasión.

– No lo sé– contestó con cierta melancolía, aunque agregó sin ánimos– si salgo de acá el sábado podré quedarme un día en Grecia.

– El domingo es el casamiento de Shikamaru ¿no piensas asistir? – preguntó Itachi levemente sorprendido. Sasuke no contestó y volvió a los papeles meditabundo. Itachi espero que no sonara como un reproche la pregunta y salió de la oficina directo a la junta.

Su hermano necesitaba estar solo porque no había lugar más seguro para su familia que la soledad. Ahora veía la pena de Sasuke. Aunque cambio para el exterior de buena manera dentro de él había una lucha silenciosa con sus sentimientos o existia la posibilidad que esa muchacha no correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

* * *

Hinata llegó a Grecia un día después de lo previsto. Sabía que su agenda estaba llena de actividades que pospuso para dormir en los brazos de Sasuke. Se levantó antes que Sasuke se despertara. Cocino algo para él y dejó el departamento sin volver al cuarto temiendo que pudiera despertarlo. Fue por su equipaje a su departamento y cuando llegó al aeropuerto tenían pasaje para la noche. Llamó a Kakashi para avisar su contratiempo y colocó en modo avión su celular por los mensajes de Sasuke para saber de ella. Temía que si le contestaba caería de vuelta por la tentación de verlo y de vuelta retrasaría el viaje. Así que estuvo toda la tarde en el restaurante del aeropuerto mientras estudiaba.

Cuando llegó a Grecia, sus compromisos con su agenda se vieron pospuestos y la amiga y secretaria de Kakashi, Rin, estaba haciendo lo posible para acomodar las tareas pendientes. Hinata cumplió sus compromisos y en la noche estudiaba o se encerraba en la habitación del hotel porque rechazó quedarse en la casa del peligris para evitar malos entendidos. Aprovechaba su tiempo leyendo las cosas por trabajo, practicando yoga y lo aprendido por Tsunade.

En la celebración de Naruto lo llamó para saludarlo. Quiso llamar a Sasuke pero temía que tartamudeara porque recordaba con mucho placer el sabor su piel. La avergonzaba su actitud pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

En las reuniones pasaba el tiempo justo y necesario evitando a su madrastra que había llegado a un acuerdo para vender sus acciones. A Hinata eso le agradó porque no tenía por qué verla en su vida de nuevo, pero mientras tanto, trataba de no cruzársela de casualidad. Kakashi la había invitado a comer el lunes y le dijo que recién terminaría sus compromisos el jueves. Para ella fueron como una espera interminable porque quería volver a su hogar, no por su madrastra, sino por sus amigos.

El martes fue con Rin después de una salida de compras y le compró algo para sus amigas y Naruto. Sasuke le dejó en claro que no quería nada y ella respetaba su decisión. Al llegar al miércoles, Sakura la llamó enojada junto con Ino para preguntarle cuando pensaba volver. El jueves después de firmar el último contrato salió de allí con una gran sonrisa que acaparó la atención de muchos y agarró su celular para llamar a Sasuke y planear algo con él lo más antes posible.

– ¡Lolita! –gritó una voz.

Su nombre era Mei Terumi. Una mujer hermosa con un pelo largo suave, ojos cautivadores y risueños, un cuerpo de diosa y la personalidad _destellante_. Era una mujer decidida e inteligente. Era sólo cinco años mayor que ella y logró enamorar a su padre porque era una mujer talentosa en el baile.

Se acercó a Hinata y la abrazó frente a todo el público que pasaba por ahí. La ojiperla estaba en shock, tenía miedo de su sola presencia. _Cómo has estado, hija_ ; _Has crecido, Lolita_ ; _Te extrañe tanto_. Los espectadores se sorprendían por su confiabilidad y cuando se deshizo del abrazo le dirigió una sonrisa burlona que nadie notó.

–Debemos almorzar juntas– le dijo tomándola de la mano mientras los hombres se alegraban de su camaradería. Hinata se soltó del brazo pero no dijo nada, con su rostro serio y compungido por la sorpresa no lograba rechazarla pero su cuerpo por instinto la alejaba.

Las personas miraban con desapruebo la actitud de Hinata pero Mei no se hizo de esperar. Cambio su cara a una más entristecida por el rechazo de su ex hijastra. Kakashi que justo llegaba para invitarla a comer junto con Rin presenció el ambiente raro.

Demasiado perturbada se dejó llevar por Kakashi y terminó comiendo en un restaurante caro con las personas cercanas a él junto a su madrastra que hacia chistes sobre sus ensayos o el nuevo proyecto de caridad para los niños huérfanos que planeaba dirigir con la plata que tenia de herencia de su padre. Hinata no dijo nada y se mantuvo absorta en sus pensamientos. Al terminar la cena Mei le pidió su número, pero ella no le dijo nada. Al no tener respuesta Mei le extendió una tarjeta con su número y esperaba con ansias su llamado. Hinata la tomó con ambas manos pero sabía que la tiraría apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Se despidieron y Hinata tiró la tarjeta sin siquiera verla. Kakashi la dejó en el hotel y ella preparo lo antes posible su maleta, necesitaba alejarse de ahí, necesitaba volver con sus amigos y olvidarse de Mei. Pero estaba en la puerta de su habitación. Hinata no le quito los ojos de encima y hasta pudo notar que su despreció era palpable.

– Parece que el gatito sacó sus garras– le dijo Mei con una sonrisa. Hinata no iba a hablar con esa mujer nunca más– No te preocupes, Lolita. Ya no nos veremos más y quiero que hagamos las paces.

Hinata vio la mano que le estiro en señal de paz, pero no pudo corresponder a ese gesto. Siguió sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Mei resoplo como lo hacía Sasuke y le dio una sonrisa

–Aunque no lo creas siento mucho lo que te hice– le dijo con seriedad y pena. Puso las manos en las manos de Hinata sin su permiso y habló con sinceridad– Espero que algún día puedas perdonármelo.

Después de eso salió de su vista mientras caminaba con su andar tranquilo y seductor. Hinata cerró la puerta y se acostó en la cama sin entender que había sucedido. Buscó su celular y encontró con el número de Sasuke y empezó a tranquilizarse. Respiró una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Y se dispuso a llamarlo, esperaba que pudiera responderle.

– Hinata– respondió Sasuke del otro lado al instante y ella no pudo contener el nudo en la garganta que se formaba. Ahora su mano temblaba y entendió el coraje que tuvo al no dejarse arrastrar por Mei pero en la soledad podía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos: tristeza, miedo y dolor. – ¿Qué sucede?

Mei era la materialización de su pasado que intentaba borrar. Ella era el recuerdo de sus temores más profundos y se sintió pequeña de vuelta en el rincón de su habitación. Respiro. Sasuke no debía saber de eso aunque quisiera hablarlo con alguien. Él ya tenía muchos problemas que resolver. Volvió a respirar.

– Estoy por regresar y me preguntaba si quisieras juntarte uno de estos días– con Sasuke era importante avisar con tiempo para estar con él. Sus lágrimas empezaron a caer silenciosas pero se vieron opacadas por un recuerdo: el sabor de su piel. Pronto estaría con él de nuevo y ese pensamiento la conmovió y entusiasmo.

La figura de Mei estaba siendo opacada con la de Sasuke. Como si se chocaran con personas que mostraban dos partes de su vida, una triste y la otra feliz. Uno representaba la luz y la otra la oscuridad. Nunca una persona le robó el miedo a su pasado pero recordar que Sasuke estaba ahí le daba coraje, valor y esperanza para dejar que esos fantasmas no sigan torturándola.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Esta historia no seria nada sin Ligie.

Hola lectores espero que le guste la continuación. Con respecto a las quejas sobre la actualizaciones y la pareja, les pido que lean las advertencias del primer capítulo. Gracias.

Gracias a: _Sandy; Lizeth de Uchiha; Nana; Cami-san Uzumaki; Clau (paciencia, Clau. Veremos cuando se entera porque Hinata ni se acuerda de esa mentira) ; Andrea; annie-nyu; meiy-chan; (Sasuke es demasiado honesto, ¿no?); YeahOwO; Meilyng LoveU.H; Daisuke-37; Lola (No te preocupes! Estamos en fin de año, todos estamos muy ocupados); Remy Harley; Guest._

Gracias por leer, comentar y opinar. Gracias por estar.


	14. Lolita es natural

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

CAPÍTULO CATORCE:

Lolita es natural.

* * *

 _"—Lo siento— lo abrazó con fuerza —Lo siento— Se disculpaba por molestarlo, por incordiarlo con su presencia, por su patética vida que seguro ya había visto en sueños, por no poder hacer nada por ayudarlo cuando tanto sufrió."_

Fragmento de _Empatia_ de _fangirlx.x_

* * *

 _Sasuke contuvo las ganas de besarla._

Hinata lo llamó por teléfono el viernes después de que su hermano abandonara su oficina con la noticia de que llegaría el sábado al mediodía. Fue un alivio para Sasuke que pensaba seriamente en ir a buscarla donde sea que estuviera para confesarle sus sentimientos. No era costumbre de él ocultarlos pero a causa de eso estaba convirtiendo su vida en un drama. Nada ganaba con ocultarlos y dudaba que la situación mejoré si ella continuaba con la intención de convertirse en su amiga.

Por lo cual decidió que lo más sensato era confesarse de una vez y dejar claramente sus intenciones. Si era rechazado no importaba tanto siempre y cuando fuera honesto consigo mismo. Si Hinata lo rechazaba, que era la probabilidad por el panorama, podría seguir con su camino sin culpa alguna, aunque dudaba que pudiera olvidarla o rendirse fácilmente; pero si era aceptado...

Sasuke no imaginaba cómo reaccionaría si era aceptado.

Hacia un mes había empezado la facultad de economía, se encontraba a cuadras de la facultad de medicina por consiguiente de su departamento en donde estudiaban juntos la mayoría de las veces. Al principio, solo iba una vez cada tres días y se hundían en acelerar el proceso de recordar músculos, articulaciones y huesos. Le agradaba estar a su lado, no lo negaba, era más tranquilo que estudiar solo. Una de las diversiones que descubrió a su lado era el tic por morderse el labio cada vez, que a propósito, preguntaba algo fuera de su sabiduría.

Por puro acaparamiento a su atención, le pedía juntarse un día de por medio; hubiera preferido todos los días, aunque levantaría sospechas incluso en alguien tan despistada como Hinata. Y aún en contra de su voluntad buscaba un hueco para poder ayudar a su mejor amigo. Quien podría pedirle perfectamente ayuda al genio de su novia. No lo culpaba, la Hyuga poseía el talento de la paciencia y amabilidad al explicar algo que sabía. Era reconfortante y apaciguaba a su mal humor generado por el cansancio de estudiar carreras tan distintas y complicadas.

En el tiempo que estudiaban juntos aprendió pequeñas cosas de ellas. Como su favoritismo por los rollos de canela, tartamudear al verse sin respuesta, sonrojarse por las miradas sobre ella, cocinaba como una diosa, cuando insultaba a Naruto, y quería defender lo indefendible, solía ser gracioso el enfado, la extremada inocencia en segundas intenciones e incapaz de lidiar con los sistemas reproductivos llegó a desmayarse. Nunca intentó llamar su atención, ya que la gozaba sin siquiera proponerlo.

Si Hinata lo conociera más hubiera notado las excepciones que hacía con ella: siempre se aseguraba de que llegué sana y salva a su departamento, las mujeres que conocía las comparaba con Hinata resaltando aún más el marcador a favor de la ojiperla, le molestaba que Karin la dijera princesa, que Naruto la llamara a último momento, por los medios necesarios intentaba alargar la hora de estudio, detestaba que hablara de su novio con una sonrisa y sentirse ansioso por un toque accidental con ella.

Hasta pensó seriamente en presentársela a su madre, mantenerla alejada de Suisui y ocultar la presencia a su padre, sabiendo que lo ayudaba a ir en contra de sus deseos. Al involucrarla en el ámbito familiar, Sasuke descubrió que Hinata era la chica adecuada para su vida.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —abrió los ojos por dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos. No ayudaba en nada que Hinata tenía el flequillo levantado mostrando su tentador rostro _¡Maldición!_ —¿Te sientes bien?

Comportándose como un idiota parado frente la puerta de su departamento, impidiéndole entrar. Por primera vez se quedó sin palabras. Se planteó seriamente tener un fetiche por las actitudes de niña que le agradaban. Su mente retorcida confundida por ella, dejó que entrará a su departamento.

Claramente le pidió juntarse apenas tocará el país y ella acepto gustosa, pero le dijo que pasaría por su departamento a bañarse y cambiarse. Le propuso juntarse en su departamento para que le brindará lo que se perdió de las clases (aunque Naruto se lo había facilitado, ya que él era el que compartía más clases con Hinata). Había cocinado por primera vez con mucho desempeño y esperaba que saliera comestible. Sasuke la hizo pasar y le dijo que se acomode mientras terminaba lo que hacía.

Ella acostumbrada se sentó en el living donde las cosas del Uchiha invadían la mesa, esperaba que fuera medicina lo que estuviera leyendo. Dejó sus libros en la mesa buscando marcadores y emocionada de conseguir unos resúmenes complementarios sencillos de entender para prestárselos a Sasuke. Él aceptó gustoso los nuevos apuntes y echándole una ojeada.

Cuando terminó de cocinar, Hinata se sentó un poco avergonzada de sentirse especial por la comida que él le preparó. Después de probarlo vio como esa chica bonita sonreía con asombro por el rico sabor de su comida. No iba a confesarle que era la primera vez que cocinaba. Cuando terminaron de comer, Sasuke le pidió un favor.

—Dame tu celular —ella obedeció y se lo extendió. Sasuke lo tomó y lo apagó e hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Después de regalarle una sonrisa, le devolvió el celular apagado y le dijo —Esta vez nadie nos molestará.

Lavaron las cosas y Hinata le hizo preguntas de cómo había estado la reunión con la familia de Naruto, como iba con la facultad de economía y esperaba que él le contará como pasó los días sin ella. A diferencia de Hinata, Sasuke no le preguntó nada porque lo peor que podía hacer era darle una razón para que volviera a pensar en Kakashi. Una vez que terminaron, Hinata se sentó pensando que estudiarían pero Sasuke tenía otros planes.

—Salgamos juntos—interrumpió abrupto y ella lo miró confundida.

Sin esperar una respuesta, Sasuke se levantó, se fue a cambiar y Hinata aprovecho para ruborizarse libremente. La única y última vez que salieron a dar un paseo se vio interrumpida por una llamada y al ver sus celulares apagados entendió que no serían interrumpidos esa vez. Esa idea logró que su corazón se alterara porque tendría a Sasuke para ella sola y ese pensamiento egoísta la hizo sonreír. Dio un respiro profundo y trato que esos pensamientos no influyan en su comportamiento y se dispuso a valorar el momento.

Sasuke salió con unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas tipo botas y la remera sin estampas blanca mostrando su cuerpo de modelo. Se acordó que era llamativo entre las chicas y que seguramente apenas salieran abarcaría todas las miradas y eso le molesto levemente. Suspiró dándose ánimos y lo siguió hasta la puerta. El chico tomó las llaves de su auto, se giró y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde tienes ganas de ir?

* * *

Desde pequeña le gustaban los cines sin saber si era por las palomitas de maíz o por la nueva tecnología 3D que compartías las sensaciones de los personajes. Sasuke le dio la oportunidad de elegir y no lo dudó demasiado. El chico se las arregló para conseguir dos boletos en cualquier función que quisiera, aunque fuera un sábado lleno de gente. En cartelera había dos películas de acción, una de comedia romántica, dos infantiles y tres de terror. La última opción la descartó, ya que sumergida en la trama caía en todas las escenas de miedo. Sus opciones se redujeron a la de acción o comedia romántica eligiendo por fin la primera porque no iba sola a observar la función.

El Uchiha aceptaba cada sugerencia y complacía sus pedidos sin contradecirla. El azabache le comentó que desde los nueve años no asistía a ver una película en pantalla gigante porque Naruto solía emocionarse demasiado con los efectos especiales. Al llegar a comprar comida sólo pidió algo para tomar y ella, sin decepcionar a sus principios, pidió palomitas de maíz en un tazón mediano. Y feliz, como niño que va a la juguetería, entró a la sala con los anteojos puestos.

Sus butacas eran en la mitad de la sala los asientos pegados a la pared de entrada, Sasuke se sentó al lado de la pared por las peleas de un grupo de secundaria por sentarse justo a su lado. Esperaron diez minutos silenciosos, después de que el azabache mostrará el ceño fruncido a las jovencitas que se referían mal de Hinata por estar en el medio. Se apagaron las luces de la sala y en la penumbra aparecieron anuncios de los nuevos estrenos. Ella ya había empezado a comer los pochoclos temiendo que no le duraran las dos horas para terminarlos.

La película se trataba de un caballo que había participado en la primera guerra mundial. Se encontraba contenta con la película que eligió porque no había romance o se tornaba aburrida, inclusive dejaba una buena impresión de la amistad fiel y leal de un animal con el hombre en tiempos de guerra. Trató de no dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de empatía o se sensibilizaría con la película y terminaría llorando.

De forma amable le extendió a su compañero las palomitas para que comiera pero este la miró y luego le respondió con el mismo murmuró en su oreja que _aceptaba_ y abrió la boca. Ella asimiló que esperaba su compañero que se los de en la boca misma y se enrojeció de pies a cabeza. Sasuke no parecía ceder y ella no tomaría la iniciativa hasta que se le escuchó decir de nuevo:

—¿Me invitarás? —cerrando los ojos jugando con su timidez, ella podría desmayarse en cualquier momento. Con valor y temiendo de que pueda morder sus dedos, eso si la desequilibraría, tiro dos pochoclos que casi ahogan al chico quien tomó su bebida buscando respirar —¿Quieres matarme?

Ella se disculpó repetidamente y logró que el público la silenciara como en la biblioteca. Las chicas a su lado comenzaron a reírse en voz baja y burlarse de ella lo que ocasionó que Hinata se avergonzara y se entristeciera. Sólo que Sasuke movió su cabello como si fuera una niña y le susurró al oído que no se preocupará por los demás. Hinata lo vio sonreír y esa sonrisa logró tranquilizarla.

A la hora de la interminable película, Sasuke estiró su mano en el respaldar del asiento que compartían, sus pequeños repiquetes se movían al compás impaciente. Ella algo dubitativa paró ese molesto sonido que aumentaba, él aprovecho y entrelazo sus dedos con los que intentaban calmarlo. Quiso separarlos, pero este parecía demasiado empecinado por quitarle sonrojos. Nerviosa y colorada le pidió casi sin voz que la soltara, él advirtió que volvería a hacer ruido si se soltaba.

Hinata recordó la noche cuando durmieron juntos y entrelazaron sus dedos. Su calidez la invadió y anheló poder sentirlo siempre de esa manera. Al prenderse las luces, esté la soltó por lo airada que se veía la chica. Recuperando el semblante tranquilo, ella sin mirarlo le preguntó con la cara enrojecida que le pareció la película.

— Es buena— soltó colocando las manos en los bolsillos. Levantándose de la butaca, ya que eran los últimos que quedaban, se giró como si nada hubiera pasado— ¿Algo más que quieras hacer?

Ella negó con la cabeza y agregó toda roja enfrentando la mirada— Creo que sería justo que tu elijas ahora —el chico la miró confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

—Hinata — despeinó su pelo buscando palabras adecuadas para encararla. Ella volvió al color natural en sus mejillas, pensando que le contaría por qué se encontraba tan pensativo —quiero que entiendas que pase lo pase, hagamos lo que hagamos— un suspiro agotado salió de sus labios, intentando transmitirle indirectamente sus sentimientos en palabras—, me gusta estar contigo.

La chica notó que Sasuke corrió su mirada y a Hinata esas palabras le alegraron el día. Juraría que el chico al frente suyo estaba sonrojado por sus palabras. Así que tomó su mano entre las suyas y le dijo con toda la _inocencia_ del mundo.

— Sasuke tú me haces feliz— el chico se mostró levemente contento, pero tuvo que agregar sin pensar y arruinar completamente el ambiente—. Eres un buen amigo.

Esas palabras innecesarias para Sasuke le sonaron _agridulces_. Chasqueo la lengua molesto y salió de ahí dejando a Hinata confundida porque creyó que ambos sentían lo mismo. Cuando creía que empezaba a entender a Sasuke hacía algo, inconscientemente, que lelo enojaba o frustraba. Salieron del lugar y Sasuke se mantuvo callado y meditabundo en el auto y Hinata sólo junto sus manos en el regazo esperando que le contará que le incómodo de sus palabras.

Sasuke suspiro y encendió el vehículo. Hinata supuso que se acababa el paseo pero no fue así. No conocía exactamente el trayecto del cine a su departamento, pero estaba segura que no era el camino que debieron seguir. Acelerando a una velocidad moderada, Sasuke veía al frente sin hablar, llevándola a un nuevo lugar algo impaciente, aunque no lo suficiente para avisarle.

Cuando el auto se detuvo se encontró al frente de unas grandes rejas negras, es cuando le previno: —Mi casa, ¿Quieres pasar? —cuestionó al girar su cabeza a la joven que sólo asintió con la cabeza. Pidió por el portero electrónico que le abran. Obviamente que lo reconocían y las puertas se abrieron de par en par —Mis padres se fueron de viaje de negocios y mi hermano vive en el centro. El ama de llaves creo que ya se fue y sólo quedan algunos empleados de seguridad.

Cuando el auto entró al lugar Hinata pudo notar un hermoso jardín en la entrada con una fuente con formas de ángeles que largaban agua como si fuera cascada. La mansión era de color blanco y con grandes ventanales. No era un hogar común, se notaba que estaba en constantes reformas porque estaba decorado con lo último en decoración. A los costados estaba rodeado de un gran espacio verde.

Cuando entraron Hinata notó un gran salón con sillones lujosos y un piano en un rincón, grandes ventanales que daban a un hermoso jardín en medio del atardecer. Él dueño de la casa observó la reacción de ella, que tímida camino lento por el lugar mirando con delicadeza a su alrededor. Había una fotografía en el living donde estaba la familia de Sasuke y entendía un poco de dónde sacó tanta belleza, aunque en la foto sólo la mujer salió sonriendo. Después todo era tétrico a pesar de ser un lugar construido con los mejores materiales, como la mansión que dejó luego de la muerte de su padre.

Se acercó al piano y con el consentimiento de Sasuke toco todas las teclas. El chico le dijo que sabía tocar pero era escaso su repertorio. Hinata tocó una canción que le gustaba y que la escucho en un programa que le gustaba mucho: _auditory hallucinations._ Al terminarla le preguntó con curiosidad.

—¿Para qué me traes aquí, Sasuke-kun?

—Quiero mostrarte algo. —contestó este con voz ronca. Ella se giró con una gélida mirada que intentaba traspasar su mente, pero se conmocionó al verlo estirar la mano hacia ella. Hinata sintió un cosquilleó en su estómago de vuelta y sin dudar estiró su mano para tomar la suya.

La guio hacia el segundo piso apretando la mano. Un pasillo gigante con pocas luces en los costados, se detuvieron en la tercera puerta de roble. Curiosa entró detrás de él y prendió la luz. Un cuarto bastante amplio con una cama, un balcón, un plasma, una computadora y unos asientos en el medio. Era como los cuartos lujosos en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Sasuke volvió a soltarle la mano buscando algo entre el placard que se encontraba con algunas prendas, mayormente trajes.

En su mesa de escritorio encontró tres porta retratos: una foto con su familia pero reciente, otra con un hombre con un gran parecido a él pero notó a Sasuke de pequeño (que le resulto tierno) y por último una grupal con sus amigos. ¿Por qué esas fotos no las tenía en su departamento? Nunca las notó, aunque tampoco conocía todo el lugar.

—¡Aquí está! —encontró una caja mediana vieja de madera. Ella se acercó de vuelta a él que parecía emocionado por lo que contenía dentro. Desempolvo un poco el objeto y la miro divertido— Antes de que te muestre algo secreto, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Ella algo ruborizada por la sonrisa y ansiosa contestó —Lo prometo.

—Deberías sentirte afortunada, Hinata. Sabrás la razón por la cual estudió medicina. —habló concentrado en abrir la caja que dentro tenía varios documentos. Muchos de ellos ajados, rotos y amarillentos; las fechas eran de quince años atrás. — Cuando tenía cuatro años, un año antes de conocer al dobe, solía acompañar a Itachi a dar vueltas por las instalaciones de la fábrica principal de la familia. Fue en ese tiempo cuando conocí a Jiraiya, el abuelo de Naruto.

—¿Es este? —señalo a una foto con una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio con un cuerpo bastante proporcionado de jóvenes, tal vez en la época de los setenta.

—Ese mismo —sonrió y continúo —. Con mi padre siempre tuvieron diferencias. Itachi solía decir que mi padre lo obligaba a tratar a personas en los hospitales y que esté le gustaba mucho ser un médico sin fronteras o algo así. Por ello, guardaba en un papeleo casos de personas que fallecieron y que no pudo salvar. Casos únicos y que siendo un genio jamás pudo descifrar. Es por eso, que lo superaré algún día y encontraré las respuestas que nunca obtuvo.

—Sasuke, ¿Estudias medicina para superar a Jiraiya-san? — miró alguno de los papeles que eran remarcados por grandes círculos. Este negó con la cabeza.

—No exactamente. Al cumplir los doce años y viviendo prácticamente en la casa de Naruto y viceversa, Jiraiya nos tomó como discípulos y viajamos los tres meses de vacaciones acompañándolo a distintos hospitales en dónde nos demostró lo fundamental de la profesión. —Hinata abrió los ojos esperando que continuara. Y él sintiendo su atención continúo— La capacidad de frenar la muerte. La posibilidad curar heridas físicas de la gente que uno ama.

Ella analizó lo dicho y se replanteó el por qué ella lo estudiaba. Tal vez porque su padre murió en un accidente de tránsito y cuando le dijeron que podía salvarse a último momento. Sólo quería poder ayudar a las personas que sufrieron lo mismo que ellos, darle una segunda oportunidad. No es una ciencia, ni tampoco un gran secreto las finalidades de cada carrera; el trauma de su infancia la llevaba a buscar la salvación de personas con similares casos.

Entonces salió una pregunta en su mente desde el principio —¿Y por qué estudias economía Sasuke-kun?

—Un pedido de mi padre —soltó guardando poco a poco las hojas en la caja y colocándola en la esquina invisible del mueble. Él agregó volviendo al rostro de siempre —Admito que es divertido en el ámbito competitivo pero no tiene nada que ver con la meta que tengo desde niño.

—Debe ser un gran hombre Jiraiya-san —Al Uchiha le cayó una gota de complicidad, evito decirle a la ojiperla otra de las tantas cosas que le enseño, como el manual de un mujeriego y que al abandonar medicina tomó la manía de escribir libros pervertidos. Decidió dejar que ignore las _anti_ heroicas hazañas de un genio médico— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Es muy simple. —cortó por lo sano cerrando la puerta del armario —Últimamente me planteé si debía seguirla, ya que será más complicado continuar con las dos profesiones a la vez. Por eso es que cuando veas que dude o me canse de estudiar me recuerdes porque estudio desde el principio.

Hinata sonrió feliz, era confidente de un secreto íntimo. Lo que quiso desde el principio y la que Sasuke era reacio a darle, _al fin daba sus frutos_. Tan importante que se sintió necesitada por lo cual la inundaba la felicidad y agradecía internamente que Sasuke se haya cruzado en su camino. Él siempre le inauguraba algo nuevo a su vida y la dicha era tan inmensa que un _gracias_ era escaso a lo que él llegó a confiarle.

En poco tiempo Sasuke se convirtió para ella, lo que Itachi era para él. Su amigo y cómplice que creía en ella. No la victimizaba ni la protegía, la trataba como una igual. Además, él no la idealizaba y la aceptaba completa, con sus defectos. Hinata alzó la vista y encontró a Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

Hinata le preguntó que le pasaba con los ojos más hermosos del mundo. Sasuke corrió la cara y le dijo si querían hacer algo más. Ella le pidió si la podía llevar a su casa porque quería mostrarle algo. El asintió y Hinata pensó que tomaría su mano de vuelta pero no lo hizo.

Sin variar, como todos los viajes, iban en silencio. Su mochila siempre en la parte de atrás del automóvil, el viaje duró unos cuarenta minutos y no recordaba que durará tanto. Llegaron al complejo de departamentos y las luces de la noche le dieron un toque mágico a su alrededor.

* * *

El departamento era casi tan grande como su habitación de la mansión, bastante humilde con pocas cosas a la vista. Ordenada como lo predijo, su alrededor de un verde claro y una pequeña mesa, un escritorio con algunos recordatorios por la pantalla de la computadora y una pequeña cocina-comedor. Era la segunda vez que entraba, tal vez era el tercer ser humano, detrás de Kakashi y Naruto, que pisaba ese lugar. Sólo una ventana que mostraba muy bien la cuidad llena de luces de neón.

Hinata puso el agua en la pava mientras tomaba unas tazas para tomar algo. La chica le contaba cómo consiguió el departamento de casualidad y que se enamoró de la vista. Sasuke la escuchaba y aprovecho para leer algunos de los papelitos de colores que rondaban la pantalla: notas de páginas de medicina en vez de guardarlas en marcadores del buscador de Internet, algunas recetas de comida con nombre extraños y unas anotaciones de economía...

Sacando una de las manos de los bolsillos, tomó el papel verde entre sus manos y la encaró de frente con una duda —¿Estos no son los fundamentos básicos del contador? —sonrió divertido a la chica que se sonrojo —¿Qué, también estudias economía?

Ella sólo corrió la mirada seria, y él se preguntó que hacía ese aburrido código de contabilidad marcado por las principales ideas _a menos que ella estuviera estudiando economía para darle una mano a él_. Sólo sonrió para sí mismo no existía una persona tan idiota que se tomaría la molestia de algo así;pero Hinata siempre era la excepción en esos casos, por lo cual rápido volvió a buscar entre los papeles pegados del mismo color varios de los contenidos de primer año que él estudiaba.

Tomándolas a todas en una mano se dio cuenta de la verdad, ella realmente era capaz de aprender sobre economía y solo por ser útil para él. ¿Por qué lograba conmoverlo de esa manera? ¿Por qué las simples y sencillas cosas le fueron desconocidas hasta que ella apareció en su vida? Admitía que en la infancia tuvo varios momentos importantes, pero a medida que crecía se fueron perdiendo con su inocencia. Con ella se sentía a gusto y entendiendo la magnitud del terreno que ocupo en su vida era abismal a las chicas con quienes trato, no le importaría seguir a su lado si hacia cosas como esas.

Se acomodó detrás de ella, tomándola desprevenida y con un nudo en la garganta. A ella se le erizó la piel al sentirlo detrás, la respiración profunda de él chocaba con su cuello perturbándola. No sabía qué hacer, un paso hacia adelante con ella en modo seductor siempre le generaba un golpe, pero ahora abordado por sus instintos lo que menos le importó eran las consecuencias.

—Dime Hinata, ¿Estas estudiando economía por mí? —sus labios se movieron a centímetros de su oreja y ella se quedó estática.

—Yo... n-no…— volvió a tartamudear y sentía que su cuerpo no soportaba tanta presión— b-bueno...

Invadiendo su espacio personal, Sasuke observó un asentimiento y volvió a cerrar los ojos oliendo la fragancia que desprendía de su cuerpo. Sólo necesitaba esa respuesta para decidir, lenta pero firme, avanzar hacia Hinata Hyuga. Esos pequeños gestos se merecían un beso, sin mencionar que era una de las fantasías de Sasuke.

Sólo que ella se desmayó cuando él sabía que era una gran posibilidad si la alteraba.

Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la acostó en su cama. Fue por un paño y lo colocó en su frente colorada por la impresión, debía ser más sutil y suave para poder llegar a ella o se desmayaría todo el tiempo. Mientras esperaba a que despierte preparó un té y colocó el suyo en la mesita de luz. Pudo notar las fotos que ella tenía y entre ellas una en la que estaba con Kakashi, quizás con quince años de edad. Estaban sonriendo los dos en un ambiente divertido. Se preguntó si Hinata notaria la ausencia de esa _molesta_ fotografía.

Hinata abrió los ojos y Sasuke se encontraba a una distancia considerable mirando como anochecía en la ciudad. La chica comenzó a tomar el té que Sasuke terminó preparando y le pidió disculpas por desmayarse. Sasuke le sonrió y le dijo que no era una razón para que se disculpe. Él sabía que sólo merecía besarla si era claro con sus sentimientos, porque sorprender a alguien tan asustada como ella era inaceptable por sus vivencias.

— Hinata, hay algo que quiero decirte— en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero fue tan directo con ese movimiento que hasta Hinata entendería lo que intento y, para él, la sinceridad era fundamental. Quería darle tiempo para pensar, se le pasó la mano y trató de que las palabras que usará para su confesión fueran las correctas.

— ¿Te tienes que ir? — le preguntó en un susurro que Sasuke no comprendió su voz desilusionada. Hinata agarró con fuerza el borde de su ropa— Sakura mencionó que se casa un amigo de ustedes y que Naruto se encargaría de… la despedida de s-soltero.

Mientras esperaba en el aeropuerto para volver a casa tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Sakura. Su amiga habló por más de cuarenta minutos sobre lo enojada que estaba porqué existieran las despedidas de solteros para los hombres.

Al parecer unos amigos en común del grupo se casaban y su novio era el encargado de organizar la fiesta para Shikamaru. Ella no quería ser una persona que límite a su pareja, así que no se mostró enojada con Naruto porque él se lo comentó y le preguntó si podía hacerlo. Sakura le dio el permiso alegando que confiaba en él pero se encargó de brindarle tanto amor y pasión por dos semanas para que él llegara exhausto y sólo pensando en ella. Sakura creía que lo tenía todo bajo control pero ella no confiaba mucho en la bailarinas de poca ropa que se exhibían sin tapujos. Respetaba su trabajo pero que sedujeran a su novio no le causaba gracia.

Mientras hablaba Hinata pensó en que Sasuke estaría con Naruto en esa fiesta de solteros donde muchas chicas intentarían seducirlo. Eso la entristeció de regreso pero al estar a su lado lo olvidó. Ahora seguramente Sasuke se iría con sus amigos y terminaría durmiendo en los brazos de otra mujer.

— No es eso, Hinata— le dijo con una sonrisa forzada ya que sin previo aviso empezó a sentir nervios por confesarse. Se encontraba en ese momento de su vida en que sus palabras cambiaban radicalmente las cosas y por primera vez, tal vez por el miedo, pensaba en que ser rechazada pisotearía su amor propio pero lo que temía era que Hinata se alejara de él creyendo que sólo quería estar con ella por su apariencia.

Además no sabía por qué salió a colación la despedida de soltero de Shikamaru. Seguramente Naruto ya debería estar llenando su casilla de mensajes porque no aparecía, pero ahora tenía a Hinata a su lado después de tanto tiempo, que marcharse de ahí no era opción. Sin mencionar que después del casamiento se marcharía por un tiempo lejos de Hinata cuando recién ella llegaba.

Era su última oportunidad o debería quedarse como un idiota esperando a volver a verla. Y cómo decía el idiota de Suisui, mejor arrepentirse de hacerlo que de no hacerlo.

Sasuke se acercó hasta su cama y se quedó mirándola fijamente. La chica frente suyo bajo la mirada apenada. Sasuke necesitaba verla a los ojos así que movió sus temblorosos dedos en su frente como hacía su hermano, que hasta ese momento descubrió lo amoroso de ese gesto.

— Sasuke-kun aún no te mostré para lo que te traje aquí—Sasuke la miro confundido porque se adelantó y habló antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad. Sus nervios se esfumaron y lo reemplazó la curiosidad. Ella evitó tomarlo de la mano y casi saltó de la cama para alejarse. Tenía la sensación de que Sasuke podría marcharse si se aburría de ella— Vamos.

Hinata tomó las llaves de su lugar especial y Sasuke la acompaño en silencio. La chica sumisa en sus pensamientos esperaba que le gustara lo que preparó para él y se quisiera quedar un poco más. No era justo que acaparará la atención de él, o interrumpiera sus planes, pero si lo entretenía y lograba que fuera más divertido estar a su lado que con mujeres sin mucha ropa, como el plan de su amiga, tal vez, él no se iría de su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Hinata se giró a mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo que necesitaba cambiarse. Sasuke asintió y espero del otro lado mientras ella se preparaba. Se cambió a una ropa más cómoda: una remera y un short pegados al cuerpo y sobre ellos una tela roja que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Gracias a eso no se mostraba mucho sus curvas. Se acercó a las telas acomodándolas y dejo las colchonetas abajo por las dudas, hizo estiramientos de rutina. Después apago las luces de los costados y se enfocó en la principal.

Cuando Sasuke entró se encontraba en silencio, meditabundo y con un aire de _derrota_. Hinata no lo notó.

 _Tu puedes hacerlo,_ pensó Hinata porque era la primera vez que intentaba hacerlo frente a alguien más. Tenía nervios de que no funcionara. Eran pocos ejercicios, pero cada uno le costó un montón aprenderlos.

Ella respiró profundo y se subió en la primera tela con rapidez y logró enredar su pierna derecha para ponerse boca abajo colgando. Luego abrió bien la otra pierna para darse impulso y volver a tomar la tela para bajarse.

El próximo truco necesitaba más fuerza pero logró poner en cada pierna tela para colgarse de las telas abriendo las piernas a ciento ochenta grados. Ese ejercicio le permitió girar un poco en el aire por el equilibrio de sus piernas.

Y por último se subió a los más alto que le permitía las telas y enredo estas en su cintura y luego bajo como si fuera un yoyó, girando rápido, hasta detenerse justo antes de tocar las colchonetas.

Cuando lo consiguió que los tres trucos le salieran bien no pudo ocultar la gran sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. _¡Lo había logrado!_

Buscó la mirada de Sasuke y fue la misma que le mostro cuando estaban en la cama de ella, una mirada profunda, penetrante y que la estremecía. Hinata le corrió la mirada y se vio las piernas pero vio que se había desacomodado la ropa mostrando más su cuerpo y se apresuró a bajar la tela y ocultar las piernas; para después encargarse de la mangas que se cayeron a los costados.

Con miedo y vergüenza oculto su cuerpo detrás de la tela arrepentida por eso y cambiando por completo su felicidad. Asustada y completamente sonrojada se ocultó entre las telas para esconderse de esa mirada que no entendía del todo de Sasuke. ¿Enojado? ¿Decepcionado? Quería decirle _algo_ pero ella no entendía que era.

Después de unos minutos escuchó la voz de Sasuke entre las telas que la envolvían por completo.

— Eso estuvo bien, Hinata — le dijo, pero esta se encontraba casi tan roja como las telas. Sasuke se confundió porque no sacaba la cabeza de ahí. Él volvió a llamarla —¿Hinata? ¿Te lastimaste?

— Sólo espérame un momento— le contestó del otro lado de la tela. Necesitaba relajarse y respirar. Sasuke frunció el ceño y le dijo: _No seas infantil. ¿Para qué hiciste todo esto entonces?_ — Es un secreto— contestó del otro lado con mucha pena y en un susurro.

Con mucha paciencia Sasuke suspiró e intento llegar a un acuerdo con ella, porque después de veinte minutos no salía de allí.

—Hinata— la llamó sin enojo, pero con firmeza. El estar confundido, incómodo y frustrado era raro para él—, si no hablas conmigo no puedo entenderte— pero Hinata no se movió y él le pidió como si le hablara a un niño— ¿Puedes dejarme entrar? —suplicó, después de cinco minutos más. _A tu vida, a tus sentimientos._

Hinata se mantuvo callada por un momento y después abrió las telas que los separaba. Sasuke pensó que saldría, pero ella le hizo señas para que entre con ella a ese espacio rodeado de rojo iluminado por la luz. Y después, fascinado por los rumbos que ella manejaba cerro la tela detrás de él, dejándose envolver en su intimidad.

Por supuesto era un espacio muy reducido. Hinata respiro profundo y alzo el rostro. Su flequillo cayó por las acrobacias pero gracias a eso pudo notar que al subir la mirada la luz se enmarcaba sus pupilas. Ahora entendía porque los hombres podían perderse en ella, dejarse llevar por su placer.

— Tu dijiste que te gustaban las acrobacias y que no podías verla porque a Naruto-kun le daba miedo— Sasuke no entendía lo que quería decir con eso. Era un poco más baja que él por lo que podía notar el mismo estremecimiento en las manos que él. Hinata no pestañeó y dejo en claro sus intenciones— Yo sólo quería hacer algo que te haga feliz.

Sasuke se estremeció ante sus palabras.

Hinata era igual de honesto que él con sus sentimientos y porque se ocultó detrás de esas telas no pudo mirar dentro de sus ojos y comprobar que con cada acción que hacía era para poder ayudarlo y llegar a él. Que desde el principio eso de forjar una amistad para con él no fue un simple capricho o deseo del momento; fue la manera de que pudieran estar juntos. Él entendió que aceptó porque ella era una chica que él nunca podría ignorar; que era como decían en las novelas, una que dejaría cicatrices en su vida.

Ellos se entendían muy bien y comprendió que tenían cosas en común de las que decía Kakashi o su inconsciente: compartían las mismas bases de pensamientos y ambos eran honestos, aunque ella era más dulce en la forma de expresarse. Que Hinata era fácil de entender que, aunque no comprendiera su propio corazón dejaba señales en quienes conocía. No era mala con el mundo, sino que se aisló porque el mundo que se le presentaba era su problema. Ella no se odiaba a sí misma como creía, sino que odiaba tener miedo de su alrededor. Pero cuando esas barreras flaqueaban, se encontró con un alma que él mundo no moldeó para mentir, juzgar o traicionar; se encontró con el alma de una niña que aún le pedía con los ojos lleno de inocencia que sean amigos para jugar.

Sus pensamientos se fueron a la primera vez que se conocieron cuando le salvo la vida, después la ayudo a que no la violaran y por último que no sintiera deseos de aprovecharse de ella le permitieron que ella habrá las puertas de su vida y lo dejará entrar.

— Sasuke-kun —llamó Hinata preocupada porque no le estaba escuchando. Luego de eso Hinata se acercó un poco a tocar su frente para ver si estaba bien. Sasuke corrió la cara porque se ruborizo por su toque y Hinata le preguntó preocupada— ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke se sinceró por fin.

— ¿Quieres hacerme feliz? — le preguntó mirándola a los ojos sabiendo que aún estaba avergonzado por sus sentimientos. Ella asintió. Sasuke le confesó con mucho amor y con una súplica— Siente lo mismo que yo, por favor.

Aunque sentía inferioridad al merecer su corazón se confesó. En el mundo habría pocos hombres que se merecían a Hinata (tal vez en la lista estaba su hermano o su primo) que fueran capaces de brindarle lo que era justo para alguien como ella: felicidad. Pero él lo intentaría, realmente sus sentimientos no le permitirían nunca darse por vencido en ser el hombre que se merecía Hinata.

Hinata no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos y con duda le preguntó con toda la inocencia del mundo— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

— Estoy enamorado de ti.

Luego se apartó como si no hubiera causado una conmoción en su corazón y toco con dos dedos su frente con cariño. La chica abrió la boca y casi se cae para atrás después de sentir su contacto. Sasuke le regaló una sonrisa de esas que embobaba a las chicas y le dijo que se marcharía por unos días y que piense la respuesta a su confesión. Después se despidió y se marchó de ahí antes que Hinata volviera a decir algo.

Y tal vez Hinata podría decir algo sino fuera porque su corazón amenazaba con salírsele del pecho.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Sin mi compañera Ligie no habría historia.

Estoy arriba de un techo subiendo este capítulo. Es inverosímil pero mi novio perdió a su tío (alguien a quien quería mucho), dejé todo y lo acompañé para que pudiera despedirse. Sólo que hay pésima señal en esta ciudad y hoy era lunes de actualización así que espero que llegué este capítulo (voy a rezar). Hoy a la noche ya salgo de vuelta y mañana lindas contestaré a los comentarios del capítulo anterior.

Ténganme un poco de paciencia y gracias por leer (y prometo que no hare notas al final para contar mi vida). ¡Espero que les guste!

Saludos y gracias.


	15. Lolita es angelical

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINCE:**

Lolita es angelical.

* * *

 _"Abres los ojos y la encuentras a tu lado, inclusive teniéndola entre tus brazos, es como si nunca pudieses ser su dueño. Dulce e inocente ángel de luz, brillante luna que te guía, aunque no sea justo merecerlo."_

Fragmento de _Cruel Intentions_ de _Gillette-x_.

* * *

Los niños son criaturas sinceras, se forjan a base de pureza y acciones rebeldes que nacen del corazón. Hinata consideraba haber tenido una infancia feliz, exceptuando la perdida de su madre, los recuerdos de esos tiempos siempre la hacían sonreír.

Pasaba horas en los columpios, creaba rayuelas -que aumentaban en cantidad dependiendo de los números que aprendía día a día-, solía vestirse con ropa de su madre y gozaba del pequeño perro que le regalaron cuando cumplió tres años. Su día terminaba con los cuentos que su madre solía inventar o su padre leer. Al _perder_ su madre a la edad de tres años, un pedazo de su corazón se perdió. Su nana le explico que las personas _no desaparecen_ de nuestras vidas sino que se convierten en ángeles que velan por nuestros sueños.

Su padre, su protector, intento llenar el vacío. Sin comprender que el abandono de seres queridos son grietas imborrables con las que aprendemos a vivir. De un esposo gentil y contento se convirtió en un soltero solitario y codiciado por las mujeres. Muchos años después, se casaría con Mei Terumi una joven de belleza envidiable y un instinto de simpleza que cautivo a Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata con catorce años permitió con agrado la nueva integrante de la familia, ya que parecía hacer feliz a su padre. Cuando Mei, se mudó conoció a Yagura, su hermano menor. Solía pasar todo el día en su casa y otras veces se quedaba a dormir. Fue su primer amigo y a pesar de que su hermana la maltrataba, él solía compensar la desolación del abuso con su compañía. Paradójicamente, quería que se marche Mei, pero no Yagura.

Tres meses antes de cumplir los quince falleció su padre en un accidente de tránsito. Mei, se salvó de milagro porque Hiashi la envolvió en sus brazos al producirse el choque de autos. La mujer se encontró inconsciente un par de días y con heridas leves. Al terminar el funeral, el testamento dejaba solo algunas propiedades a Mei y la herencia millonaria a Hinata apenas cumpliera los dieciocho años.

Eso causo estragos en la frágil relación entre ambas. Se convirtió en una versión de cenicienta, su madrastra descubrió regocijo en su humillación y envidia desmesurada por la belleza que nacía en Hinata. La ojiperla tenía el cuerpo que Mei quería, pero debido al accidente tuvo que invertir mucho dinero, tiempo y dolorosas cirugías para volver a ser lo que Hinata era: una curva envidiable, sus pechos crecieron y sus extremidades de músculos fortificados. Su rostro de pestañas árabes, pómulos delicados, ojos de luna, frente tersa, labios gruesos y mejillas remarcadas.

Sin proponérselo se convirtió en la peor enemiga de su madrastra. Yagura, tres años mayor que ella, fue ajeno de los tratos de su hermana, por lo cual no entendía el decaimiento de Hinata. Una noche, escucho gritos en la habitación de su amiga y fue a verla. Calmo sus pesadillas, pero empezaron las suyas al desear el cuerpo extendido de ella por las sabanas. Esa imagen que jamás saldría de su mente. Sin pretexto, la busco por las esquinas de la casa donde se escondía a llorar. Para Hinata era la única persona de quien se fiaba, hasta que una noche, Yagura se metió en su cama. Medio dormida escucho lo hermosa que era y que se dejara llevar mientras sus manos eran sostenidas y su cuello besado. Hinata gritó y se escapó como pudo, la aparición de Mei hizo huir a su hermano, pero sería recompensados por moretones y sangrados en su cuerpo.

Esa noche intento escapar de la mansión, pero muchas personas intentaron propasarse con ella; fue la primera vez fuera de su casa sin seguridad y vivió una pesadilla. Casi al amanecer logró llegar a una estación de policía, quienes se encargaron de devolverla a su hogar. Sin rendirse, ese día logro hablar con un amigo de su padre, Kakashi, quien prometió ayudarla. Hatake Kakashi se encargó deliberadamente de Yagura buscando pruebas en las cámaras de seguridad y con la confesión de Hinata, terminó en la cárcel por veinticinco años. Su hermana se desentendió del tema, se mostró sorprendida y alegó inocencia. Le quitaron la custodia y se la dieron a Kakashi pero conservó su libertad.

Fue muy difícil para ambos. Para la chica, confiar en un extraño que pocas veces vio. Para él, lidiar con el miedo de la muchacha, es por eso que para que durmiera en paz en su casa mintió sobre su elección por los hombres. Vivieron juntos hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad. El peligris viajaba constantemente por lo cual convivía con dos empleados ancianos en quien Hinata confiaba. Siempre se mantuvieron contacto. Él sabía que era infeliz, raramente sonreía y solía mantenerse pensativa por mucho tiempo. Nunca salía de su casa y mantuvo muy alerta de las personas que la seguían. Creo un circulo tan fortalecido a su alrededor, que el mínimo contacto le causaría estragos a su mente y desprendería el hilo que la ataba a la vida.

Esa era la vida de Hinata un museo de inconstantes tristezas y con una nítida esperanza.

* * *

 _Hinata extrañaba la compañía de Sasuke._

– ¡No lo puedo creer, a nuestra pequeña Hinata le gusta alguien! – chilló Ino captando la atención de los comensales del restaurante.

El grupo de amigas se encontraba excitada por la noticia de Hinata. Al parecer, la chica estaba interesada en un muchacho pero prefería mantener en secreto el nombre, generando curiosidad entre las mujeres. Hinata carecía de experiencia con las relaciones amorosas y no quería confundir la amistad con amor; por lo cual, le pareció sensato preguntar a sus amigas sobre sus experiencias y como descubrieron el amor (y diferenciarlo de la amistad).

Hinata quería corresponder a sus sentimientos porque pasaron dos semanas desde su partida y lo extrañaba, lo echaba de menos. Y comparando con Kakashi, que era su amigo, con Sasuke era diferente, su perdida le causaba tristeza y soledad. En ocasiones, pensaba en llamarlo para escuchar su voz pero no quería hablar con él sino aclaraba sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que eran muy abrumadores, dolorosos y profundos.

Karin le pidió algunas pistas sobre el chico y Hinata contestó: _es reservado y tranquilo_.

– Hinata, ya sé quién es– le dijo Ino perturbada. Al parecer esas pistas fueron suficientes para que la rubia supiera de quien se trataba–. Te interesa Gaara– Hinata la miro confundida porque en ningún momento pensó en el pelirrojo–. Es mi culpa por ponerlos en la habitación de mis padres.

– ¿Qué hay de malo con Gaara-kun? – preguntó con inocencia Hinata, interesada por la respuesta.

– Salimos por cinco días después de insistirle por tres meses– le respondió al instante. Ino cambio su rostro a uno más pensativo como si hurgara en sus memorias buscando la relación–. Es un chico frio, inteligente, cortante y guapo. Era el más popular cuando se trasladó de escuela y fue en el año en que Sasuke y Naruto estudiaron en el extranjero. Al final termine dejándolo porque era como salir con una pared.

Sakura sonrió a la ojiperla y miró con enfado a Ino por el resumen que dejaba a Gaara como un descastado– No te desalientes Hinata. Ino y Gaara no funcionó porque tenían personalidades _demasiado_ diferentes, pero contigo podría funcionar, creo que tienen una personalidad similar. Aparte, en la fiesta de Ino estuvo buscándote y se preocupó porque desapareciste.

– Es buen chico, princesita. Es decente y trata a las mujeres como si fueran damas, es todo un caballero, creo que serían una pareja adorable– le dijo Karin mientras el mesero colocaba los pedidos de cada una. Hinata le prestaba atención a cada consejo aunque se trataba de Gaara y no de Sasuke. Karin tomó el vaso de vino y trago todo de un solo sorbo–. Mírame a mí, enamorada de alguien que no sabe que existo y encima tiene miles de mujeres detrás de él.

Las tres sabían a quien se refería. La pelirroja tenía un semblante triste, decepcionado y riéndose, irónicamente, de su suerte en el amor. _Sasuke_ , pensó Hinata. ¿Si conociera su historia amorosa se sentiría decepcionada como Karin?

Naruto le dio un poco de información de la familia Uchiha cuando le confesó que Sasuke podría abandonar la carrera de medicina por seguir la de economía.

La familia Uchiha era muy conservadora. Mantenían sus relaciones y acciones puertas adentro y nunca filtraban información. Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke, era un hombre severo, exigente y poderoso en el mundo de los negocios. Odiaba la traición y su preocupación principal era mantener la compañía competitiva y cuidando todos los intereses de una familia tradicional conocida por generaciones. Mikoto Uchiha, ahí descubrió que era la única que le era permitido pasar a su departamento, era una mujer de estudios, sofisticada y capaz de mantener a la familia unida a cualquier precio. Por último, estaba Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, entró a la universidad a los trece años y a los veinte años logró dos doctorados. Era guapo, amable y altruista. Un genio en todos los sentidos.

La intención de la familia de Sasuke era que su hijo menor ayude con el legado familiar. Su padre se oponía a los deseos de su hijo y colocaba obstáculos en cada decisión de Sasuke que contrariaba a la corporación Uchiha.

Ahora, hablando con sus amigas, descubrió que Sasuke era un _mujeriego_.

Ino, Karin y Sakura contaron todo lo que sabían de Sasuke desde que lo conocieron. Rumores, chismes y verdades; sólo debía descubrir cómo saber cuál información se catalogaba en cada sección.

Su lista de anécdotas comenzaba desde que se metió con mujeres casadas, tres profesoras del secundario, una cantante juvenil en ascenso que merodeaba por la escuela, formaba parte de un trio con dos gemelas, la mayoría de las chicas de su club de fanáticas terminaron en su cama y la cantidad de padres disconformes con la presencia del Uchiha porque pervertía a todas las mujeres a su alrededor. Y las hazañas no terminaban ahí. En la universidad de la ciudad había un hombre que ofrecía _sexo sin compromiso_ con las mujeres que estén abiertas a nuevas experiencias. Era el amante perfecto, como la personificación del sexo y placer. No sabían si Sasuke era el precursor o no, pero la verdad es que dejó de funcionar cuando Sasuke se fue por un año con Naruto a estudiar al extranjero. Y todo eso con solo dieciséis años.

Cuando regresaron de su viaje por un año, lo cierto es que se dejó de saber de la vida sexual del Uchiha. No se esparcían rumores e inclusive era discreto en sus asuntos. No era tan accesible con las mujeres que deseaban una noche de placer con él. Era como si cambiaran a un Sasuke nuevo y completamente diferente que cambió radicalmente en un año.

– A lo mejor tuvo una novia– dijo Hinata como quien quiere explicar una situación compleja. Además, quería saber si buscaba consuelo en muchas mujeres para suplantar a una sola que no le correspondía. Quería saber si se había enamorado de una mujer en algún momento antes de conocerse.

– Cuando fuimos de campamento a los catorce años, había una _bruja_ que lo acompañaba a todos lados. No era de nuestra edad, pero se besaban en público– Sakura contesto mientras terminaba de comer y tomaba un poco de vino–. De todas maneras, no duro más de una semana.

Al final de la velada descubrió un montón de cosas de su enamorado. Que tenía una familia perfecta, adecuada a los estandartes más altos. Que aprovecho su adolescencia con un montón de placer con todo tipo de mujeres. Y al parecer, era un delincuente por como conocía los lugares donde se hacían picadas y ser un experto en lucha clandestina. Mientras trascurría la cena Hinata pensaba en cómo existía un hombre tan diferente. _El Sasuke conocido por los demás y el Sasuke que ella conocía._ Hinata estaba muy confundida y no lograba unir las piezas de un rompecabezas. Como podía un adolescente rebelde ser el mismo chico que se divertía construyendo castillos de naipes, jugando videojuegos o meterse en un pelotero.

Si era positiva, tomaría en cuenta cada una de las palabras y correspondería a sus sentimientos. Después de todo, no creía que alguien fuera capaz de fingir enamoramiento solo para lograr tenerla como una chica más en su larga lista de conquistas. Si era pesimista, creería que Sasuke era uno más de esos hombres que deseaban su cuerpo y que se aburriría de ella con facilidad.

Cuando terminaron la cena, Karin y Hinata volvieron juntas en silencio. Ambas sabían la verdad: a las dos le gustaba Sasuke. Karin era muy astuta y como toda mujer no pasaron desapercibidos los pequeños detalles que Sasuke tuvo con Hinata: que le prestara su campera, que la buscara en el boliche o que desaparecieran juntos de la casa de Ino. Era tan evidente que se sorprendió que Sakura e Ino no lo presintieran. Hinata detuvo el auto para dejar a Karin, pero la miro directamente a los ojos cuando le dijo:

– El chico que me gusta es Sasuke-kun– confesó con calma y honestidad. No quería disculparse o sentirse mal por desear el mismo hombre. En realidad, Hinata creía que era lo más sensato ya que Karin era su amiga. No ganaba nada con ocultar sus sentimientos y la verdad es que lucharía por el amor de Sasuke si era lo que realmente quería su corazón. Serian dos amigas enamoradas del mismo chico y él elegiría al final, pero Hinata prefirió la lealtad a esconder sus intenciones.

La pelirroja le dirigió una sonrisa cansada y después con ironía contestó– Vaya princesa, parece que contigo también tendré que competir.

* * *

Después de dos semanas de la partida de Sasuke, Hinata asistió sola a una exposición de arte.

La exposición era de una artista llamada _Temari_ que abordaba un estilo clásico de cuadros expresionistas. Honestamente, Hinata vio una pintura de ella en el periódico que le causó conmoción porque expresaba lo que sentía en ese momento, _confusión_. La pintura constaba de unos niños sentados en un muelle mirando el cielo estrellado. No se veían los rostros, pero uno era rubio y el otro azabache que la ojiperla lo asoció con la imagen de Sasuke y Naruto.

Cuando entró al lugar encontró a muchas personas y un buen ambiente. Había elegido usar una falda larga que no resaltará sus curvas, una remera blanca con mangas y por primera vez usó tacones. Intento no llamar la atención con su rostro así que se puso unas gafas y una boina blanca. Hinata miro todos los cuadros y cada uno era maravilloso. Ella se consideraba una amateur en la pintura pero sabía que nunca llegaría a conmover a la gente de esa manera. Cuando encontró el cuadro que le gustaba, al verlo directamente, le causo escalofríos por la emoción.

– Hinata– llamó Gaara. Estaba vestido con un traje gris a medida y con una copa en sus dedos. La miró extrañado por encontrarla en la exposición de su hermana y Hinata pestañeo varias veces– ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se le acercó y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, una mujer rubia lo abrazó por el hombro. Hinata se sonrojo por la cercanía de ellos. Lo poco que sabía de ese chico era que Ino estuvo un tiempo fugaz con él y por lo que parecía le gustaban las rubias.

– Gaara, no puedes dejarme sola– le dijo dándole palmadas, pero se alejó de repente cuando vio a la chica frente a ellos. Segundos después la rubia se paró bien, cambio su sonrisa por una cara seria y Gaara suspiró–. Mucho gusto, soy Temari Sabaku No– la artista de la exposición le hablo directamente y Hinata se sonrojo e hizo una reverencia nerviosa tratando de quedar bien sin decir nada porque seguramente iba a tartamudear. Gaara pestañeo por su reacción. La ojiperla la saludo y felicito por los cuadros mientras esta la observaba de pies a cabeza y le habló a su hermano– No sabía que traerías compañía.

Él se mantuvo callado ya que apareció el marido de su hermana que también saludo a Hinata aunque sólo se vieron una vez en un boliche. Buscaba a su esposa porque unos invitados querían conocerla y esta se fue con él, después de invitarla a comer. Cuando quedaron a solas, Gaara pidió disculpas por el malentendido. Y ella negó, pero le confesó que estaba emocionada por conocerla.

– Entonces te gustan las pinturas de mi hermana –Sin saber cómo generar una conversación el chico miró al cuadro junto con Hinata. Como dijeron sus amigas era un chico pacifico y calmado por ende le inspiraba confianza.

Hinata sólo asintió y se quedaron en silencio. Después de un rato intercambiaron una pequeña charla sobre los tipos de pintura que le gustaban a ella. E iban a seguir conversando si Gaara no veía a lo lejos a su hermano hablando con su hermana y mirándolos. Fue otro ataque del hermano de Gaara que era muy simpático y se tomó libertades con Hinata, como de besar la mano como si fuera una princesa. Hinata pensó que entre los hermanos Sabaku No ninguno se parecía, ni en la personalidad o la apariencia.

Cuando terminó la exposición y Hinata pudo comprar el cuadro, Gaara la invito a caminar con él. Ella se sintió mal porque él no asistió a la cena pero este se negó porque habría mucha gente y _bastante había soportado hasta ese entonces_. Caminaron y Hinata creía que él se mantenía a su lado por sus constantes tropiezos por su falda y sus tacones. Él la sostenía y se tuvieron que detener en una plaza porque a Hinata le dolían los pies.

Se sentaron en un banco y su compañero puso las manos en el bolsillo mientras miraba el cielo. La noche era demasiado hermosa– Gaara-kun– llamó Hinata y captó la atención del pelirrojo–, g-gracias por a-acompañarme y ayudarme a comprar el cuadro.

Gaara se tomó unos momentos y asintió para seguir mirando el cielo. Luego volvieron a retomar el camino hacia el departamento de Hinata. La ojiperla rechazó subirse a las espaldas del chico, así que sólo iba apoyada en su hombro, sin decir nada, porque ambos se encontraban avergonzados por la cercanía. Cuando llegaron al departamento la ayudo a poner los pies en agua tibia y sal, Hinata sonrió para sí misma mientras él escuchaba atentamente donde estaba cada cosa. Era amable y atento con ella. Sólo cuando vio que los pies de ella retomaban su color se dispuso a marcharse. Desde la puerta le recomendó que durmiera con los pies sobre una almohada.

– Gaara-kun, espera por favor– pidió Hinata sentada con los pies en agua. Gaara volvió a mirarla fijamente prestándole atención–. Si algún día necesitas un f-favor no dudes en pedírmelo.

El pelirrojo le regalo una pequeña mueca que podría pasar como una sonrisa y le dijo: –Por casualidad, ¿Sabes jugar al tenis?

* * *

Hinata preparó un té, se acomodó en su pequeño sillón y se dispuso a llamar a Sasuke. Los pies estaban relajados y el ardor desaparecía poco a poco.

Desde que tenía memoria Hinata no era una persona que _juzgara a las demás personas por el que dirán_ ; por lo cual, después de oír la información de Sasuke aportada por sus amigas entendió que debía corroborarlas antes de tener una opinión al respecto.

Y sólo había una forma de lograrlo: preguntándole al protagonista, la versión de Sasuke, que, aunque no estaba con ella podría comunicarse con él. Así que buscó su celular y marcó a su número. Desde que se había marchado hacia dos semanas no volvieron a hablarse. Tal vez, Sasuke le daba el tiempo adecuado para que piense sus sentimientos y decida respecto a su relación. Ella lo apreció por dejarle ese espacio.

A la segunda llamada Sasuke pudo contestar. Ella le preguntó si estaba ocupado porque se encontraba murmurando cuando atendió la llamada y la voz sonaba extraña. El chico le aclaró que la voz no era extraña sino dormida porque eran las dos de la mañana en España. Hinata sonrojada completamente le pidió disculpas y dijo que lo llamaría más tarde pero Sasuke solo sonrio del otro lado diciendo que no le molestaba su llamado, pero que esperará que tenía compañía en el cuarto.

Después de unos momentos, se escuchó como Sasuke se movía del otro lado de la línea y se escuchaban unos ronquidos del otro lado que según Sasuke provenía de Naruto. Una vez que Sasuke le aclaró que salió al balcón y escuchó el sonido de una puerta corrediza cerrarse pudo hablar. Para relajar el ambiente, se preguntaron cómo estaban y si había alguna novedad. Hinata mencionó que se lastimo el pie por usar zapatos, Sasuke por su parte le dijo que tenía mucho trabajo pero que en una semana esperaba volver. Se lo mencionó para que vaya asimilando su regreso. Después de eso, se hizo un silencio y Hinata decidió decirle lo que apenaba sus pensamientos.

– Sasuke-kun, si n-no te molesta me gustaría preguntarte sobre algunas cosas– le habló con cierta lentitud y tanteando las palabras correctas para inmiscuirse en sus aventuras antes de conocerlo. Aún no tenía claro si poseía el privilegio de saber de su vida privada sin ser su pareja.

– _Al parecer estuviste preguntando por mí_ –Sasuke aclaró su voz del otro lado y medio divertido le dijo– _. Está bien Hinata, aclararé tus dudas._

Tenía razón. Nunca antes tendría tantas preguntas sino fuera porque consideraba ser su novia y poder empezar una nueva relación con él. _Si fuera sólo por sus momentos juntos_ ella lo aceptaría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero creía erróneo ver sólo un árbol y no el bosque, por lo cual, quería saber de sus labios si realmente era el chico mujeriego que decían todas y que se aburría con facilidad después de que cayeran en sus brazos. Era cierto que, en el amor, una persona arriesgaba todo para ser la excepción, pero no creía innecesario que calmara sus dudas antes de vivir con esos miedos (que esperaba disipar). Ella quería saber algunas cosas sobre él y lo que esperaba del amor.

Sasuke le dijo del otro lado que no sintiera pena por preguntar porque el haría lo mismo si escuchara cosas contradictorias. Y eso le agradó a Hinata, que le diera la libertad para resolver sus dudas.

– ¿Es cierto que te gusta tener intimidad con un montón de chicas? ¿Y qué eres insaciable en la intimidad y qué te aburres fácilmente? ¿Qué eras un matón en la secundaría? ¿Qué te viste involucrado en un montón de asuntos ilegales? ¿Qué casi pierdes la vida por eso? ¿Qué te… – Hinata tenía anotada cada una de las preguntas que le surgieron así que pudo decirlas con facilidad y tan rápido y claro que Sasuke tuvo que detenerla del otro lado para poder recordar cada una de las preguntas

– _Hinata_ – llamó del otro lado deteniéndola. Se escuchó como aclaraba la voz y hasta tosía– _veo que estas bien informada pero no todo fue así_ –le contestó y le pidió que esperara un momento. Cuando volvió se escuchó que tomaba mucha agua del otro lado y regresó a charlar con ella– _Te contaré desde el principio así será más fácil de entender._

La historia contada por Sasuke comenzó cuando tenía trece años. Él tenía el mejor promedio de la clase y era un buen alumno, pero no era un súper genio como su hermano que a su edad entró a la Universidad. Su vida se medía con la de Itachi por lo cual empezaba a enojarlo el complejo que tenía con su hermano. Cuando cumplió los catorce años se coló con Naruto en una fiesta de universitarios y tomaron por primera vez y fue el día en que estuvo con una mujer. Le comentó que no recordaba nada y sólo se frustro por ello.

En ese mismo año, fue a un campamento donde tuvo por primera vez un amante por una semana que era mayor que él por cinco años. Con ella aprendió como complacer a una mujer, a descubrir lo excitante del sexo y dejó de ser frustrante. Ella además los llevaba en la noche y cuando todos dormían a fiestas donde había mucho alcohol, sexo sin compromiso y desinhibiciones al extremo. Hasta que un superior del campamento los descubrió y los echaron de allí.

– _De todas maneras, no sentimos nada por ser echados del campamento, sólo buscamos la manera de encontrar ese tipo de lugares en la ciudad apenas volvimos_ – le dijo Sasuke cuando Hinata se apenó del otro lado, no fue por ser expulsados del campamento como pensó Sasuke, sino porque sus relaciones sexuales fueran tan superficiales– _Necesitábamos volver a esa vida sin moral y obligaciones._

En la ciudad conocieron un lugar clandestino cerca del mar donde podían encontrar lo que buscaban. Ese lugar era más excitante porque contaba con apuestas en las luchas callejeras y carreras ilegales. Tenían quince años cuando entraron y un año después eran los percusores. Compraron motos de carreras con la plata que ganaban en las peleas callejeras; fue en ese tiempo que se especializaron en las artes marciales mixtas y se convirtieron en leyenda en la ciudad. Todas las noches se levantaban con una mujer distinta y hasta empezaron a perderles el respeto.

Era entretenido para ellos beber sin sentido, apostar su vida en las carreras, sentir satisfacción al ver golpeado a otras personas y que las mujeres se rindieran a sus pies. Antes de cumplir los diecisiete ya no encontraban límite en su autosatisfacción y la autodestrucción se volvió tan adictiva que buscaron una forma más de satisfacer sus demandas y ahí fue cuando entró la posibilidad de meterse con las drogas.

Hinata, se conmovió del otro lado de la línea. Se escucharon sollozos y Sasuke detuvo su relato– Siento mucho recordarte todo esto, Sasuke.

– _No pidas disculpas por eso, Hinata_ – pidió del otro lado Sasuke al oír sus sollozos. A lo mejor él no eran tan buen cuentista como ella pero la historia era muy triste. Como Sasuke la había vivido no le causaba conmoción porque nunca se detuvo a pensar en sus acciones, vivía completamente en el presente sin analizarlo. Seguramente a cualquier persona le causaría tristeza o soledad pero que Hinata se aflija por sus penas, tuvo vergüenza por primera vez de su pasado– _Debes escuchar hasta el final._

En ese punto fue cuando su hermano y su primo intercedieron. Al parecer los dos eran conscientes de lo que hicieron por dos años Naruto y él. Parecía que el límite que permitirían eran las drogas por lo que los encerraron a los dos y Suisui les dio una paliza estando alcoholizados. Días después los obligo a sacarse los tatuajes, que por suerte eran solo dos y los llevo casi secuestrándolos a un duro viaje por casi un año.

Los países que visitaron fueron los menos turísticos del mundo. En esos lugares abundaba la miseria, hambruna y violencia. _El verdadero infierno_. El lujo que gozaron toda su vida se esfumó y el dinero no servía donde estaban (además estaban sin él). Pasaban días sobreviviendo en la selva y visitaron muchas tribus con distintas culturas.

– _No te das una idea de cómo odiábamos a todos los que nos enviaron ahí los primeros meses_ – comentó Sasuke cuando Hinata detuvo sus lágrimas escuchando de vuelta como relataba los momentos en su travesía por lugares desconocidos para dos amigos– _. Hasta que nos acostumbramos y empezamos, a regañadientes, a ver las cosas buenas._

Aprendieron a vivir de la naturaleza y las tribus de pequeñas colonias, que tenían costumbres completamente diferentes a las suyas. Al cuarto mes, Suisui los obligaba a aprender los contenidos de ese año que se perdían en el colegio. Fue en ese tiempo en que terminaron su viaje para vivir los próximos meses en unas tiendas de voluntariado. Esos días fueron más agotadores de toda su vida: se levantaban apenas alumbraba el sol y en las noches terminaban durmiendo en una bolsa de dormir demasiado desgastada por su uso.

Recién a los ocho meses descubrieron que la experiencia infernal los hizo madurar a la fuerza.

Encontraron satisfacción en ayudar al otro y hasta menciono anécdotas de cómo hicieron para ayudar a expulsar a unos cazadores o cuando ayudaron a unos niños a aprender y a escribir. Reemplazaron su autodestrucción por la satisfacción de ayudar al otro a cambio de nada. La experiencia más gratificante de su vida porque vivían en la naturaleza donde todo lo material era innecesario y descubrieron la satisfacción de vivir por sí mismos. Esa era la verdadera fortaleza.

Sasuke de todas maneras no se explayó mucho de esa travesía, sino que lo resumió. Aunque Hinata quería saber todo sobre esa experiencia, cada una de las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar para vivir.

 _– Cuando nos dimos cuenta, ya había pasado casi un año y tuvimos que volver_ – le dijo con un poco de diversión en su voz. Sasuke bromeó – _Recibí un montón de cartas de agradecimiento, pero las confundí con confesiones. También nos regalaron manualidades que bendijeron para que tengamos una buena vida. Realmente nos entristeció abandonar ese lugar, porque las personas de ahí eran verdaderos amigos._

También comento que hubo muchas lágrimas ese día y que se sentían llenos de cariño al final de la aventura. Cuando volvieron a sus casas abandonaron todo lo que era su vida hasta ese entonces. Dieron un examen final y pudieron cursar su último año cuando sabían que iba a ser el doctor que quiso desde niño. Se concentraron en vivir otro tipo de vida, una sana, dónde priorizaban su cuerpo, alma y mente. _Una vida para vivir al máximo._

Es cierto que salían a fiestas, pero no era como antes, realmente algo cambio completamente en ellos que se divertían, pero sin buscar autodestruirse. Y confirmó que estuvo con un montón de chicas, tal vez las que se rumoreaban y más; pero después del viaje hasta el sexo se volvió una nueva forma de conocerse. Sólo no quería una relación con nadie, pero tampoco quería ilusionar a ninguna mujer o generar malentendidos.

 _– Espero que eso haya respondido todas tus dudas. –_ terminó Sasuke desde el otro lado. Había pasado más de una hora desde el resumen de su vida en la adolescencia y esperaba que Hinata se sintiera más segura.

Hinata se quedó del otro lado del teléfono sin saber que decir. Un chico le abrió su pasado y entendió que para Sasuke no era un juego su confesión sino una verdad: una que le decía que podía ser feliz con un hombre que pudiera hablar con ella de sus oscuros secretos y no aislarse. Un chico que vivió una y mil aventuras mientras ella lloraba encerrada en su mansión, como en los cuentos de hadas. La princesa que esperaban que la rescaten y que gracias a Sasuke pudo liberarse de sus ataduras por sí misma.

– Gracias– dijo Hinata después de unos minutos. Miró al techo de su departamento y le dijo con todo su corazón– _._ Por c-confiar en mí, por abrirme tu vida, por tus sentimientos…

 _– No necesitas agradecer–_ del otro lado de la línea Sasuke le sonó bastante divertido de que su historia haya cambiado tanto sus sentimientos cuando para él sólo fue una parte de su vida. Claro que su experiencia no era comparada a la vida de los demás pero él no lo veía como algo triste o alegre, como Hinata o cualquier otra persona lo vería, no era tan maravilloso. Nunca se detuvo a pensarlo de todas maneras. Además, no quería que, por ello, Hinata lo viera con lastima o compasión _–_. _Lo hice por…_

– … por salvar mi vida el día en que nos conocimos– le dijo sin dejar que la detenga porque Sasuke no era alguien a quien le gustará que le agradecieran. Pero debía sacárselo dentro suyo, sólo le agradeció por salvarlo del acosador pero nunca por salvarle la vida. Si Sasuke no la rescataba nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Cuando se conocieron ella creyó que por descubrirla comenzó su infierno, al igual que Sasuke creyó que ese viaje liberador era un castigo; lo único que ganó desde que se interpuso en su vida sin pedir permiso, es empezar a amarse a sí misma. Sabía que nunca le alcanzaría su vida para explicarle lo que significaba Sasuke en su vida.

 _– No digas eso, Hinata. No quiero que me idealices o me tengas en un pedestal–_ le dijo con voz tranquila y conmovida por la mujer que tenía a miles de kilómetros de distancia pero que lograba perturbarlo solo con su voz. Realmente estaba estúpidamente enamorado de ella– _. No es lo que quiero ni espero de ti. Piensa mucho la respuesta a mis sentimientos, que me lo dirás en la cara, no por teléfono._

– Esta bien– dijo Hinata más animada del otro lado. La conversación se volvió demasiado íntima y Sasuke prefería hablar con ella y poder abrazarla cuando lo conmovía con sus palabras. Así que Sasuke le dijo que ya se debía ir a trabajar, aunque no quería dejar de hablar con ella– Sasuke-kun…

El sol salía en el horizonte y Sasuke descubrió que paso toda la noche en vela hablando con Hinata. No tenía sueño, cansancio o hambre; con saber que estaba del otro lado era más que suficiente para él. El chico solo contestó a su llamado con un _hmp_.

La chica se tomó unos momentos para hablar, mientras Sasuke veía adentro del departamento como Naruto se levantaba a regañadientes a abrir la puerta a Mei Terumi. Sonrió cuando empezaron a discutir porque Naruto le abrió la puerta solo en boxers y el rubio quería echarla porque era muy temprano y sólo durmió tres horas.

– Te extraño– le dijo Hinata con urgencia y sus palabras aturdieron a Sasuke–, por favor cuídate– Hinata cortó la llamada rápido mientras apoyaba una mano en su corazón que latía con fuerza.

Sasuke sonrió esperanzado y con una certeza: que nunca volvería hablar con Hinata por teléfono. A veces, sus palabras lo enternecían tanto que sólo calmaría su agitación el envolverla entre sus brazos.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar** : Lolita es propiedad de Ligie como de April.

Gracias a lectores de los últimos dos capítulos: _Ruthy, sandy, Guest (Kai V), Meilyng-LoveU.H, weize, , Guest (2), xXDokuro-MiyamuraXx, annie-nyu, Mimi-chan, Valerie Hyuga Senju, miey-chan, Clau, Lola, Kaary.215, YeahOwO, Nana, Lilipili, Guest(3), Remi Harley, Sam Miller, una fan, skycru, kim(Realmente gracias por corregirnos los errores)_

Una simple aclaración: Muchas gracias chicas por cada uno de sus comentarios. Me olvidé de decirles que ya no se actualiza por la cantidad de comentarios lindas, sino por como vamos editando los capítulos. Para organizarnos una vez que tenemos dos capitulos editados completamente recién subimos el próximo. No se preocupen que será cada una o dos semanas y siempre los lunes. Sus comentarios son nuestra motivación.

Respuestas generales sobre Lolita (preguntadas por lectores): Perdón Sam, a veces escribo muy cortante, mejoraré en eso. Annie, no te das una idea de lo inocentes que son tus comentarios. Remy puede haber lemon o no (la verdad es que no se como contestarte sin adelantarte nada, lo siento). Ruthy, en un futuro se explicará porque le dicen Lolita a Hinata.

Eso es todo chicas, espero que podamos actualizar el proximo lunes o sino sera recien en Navidad (mientras brindamos)...

Gracias por pasar, leer y comentar.


	16. Lolita es amable

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_ .

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS:**

Lolita es amable.

* * *

 _"Si. Por supuesto. Todo lo que quieras. Simplemente no mire a nadie más así. Por favor ... Por favor ... sienta lo mismo que yo"._

Fragmento de _ojos abiertos_ de _TheWhyteRabbyt._

* * *

Después de que tobillo sano, Hinata comenzó a practicar todas las noches con Gaara. Con respecto a ese deporte tuvo la oportunidad de practicarlo tres veces en su vida, pero no era tan complicado porque su predilección era vivir con Kakashi era el _squash_ . Prefiero practicar el deporte a correr o escalar que eran los otros pasatiempos de Kakashi. Fue el peligris quien le enseñó que era bueno tener un espacio para sus pasatiempos.

Así que se juntó por tres días con Gaara un juego de tenis para jugar un partido amistoso con Kankuro y su reciente novia que era una tenista retirada. Kankuro, al parecer, quería ganarle a cualquier cosa, a su hermano por lo que le propuso jugar y a Gaara porque era el deporte que le gustaba.

Así que Gaara era un profesor paciente, tranquilo y solía ayudarla en lo que necesitaba. No le exigirá pero le marcará las fallas técnicas y la prevención con los distintos modos de atacar y defenderse. Su objetivo era intentar dar un buen partido y si era posible ganar. Su estrategia consistía en lanzar todas las películas hacia la zona de Kankuro que era el punto débil de la pareja (también no le interesaría el deporte sino que sería por salir con una tenista profesional).

El partido estaba planeado para el sábado a las siete de la mañana. Fue un gran dilema para Hinata que ese día llegaba a Sasuke al mediodía y le pidió que la espere. En realidad, iba a cancelar el partido pero tenia pena por el pelirrojo. Como se espera de tres juegos esperaba que terminara rápido el partido para correr hacia el aeropuerto. Por lo que preparo bien la ropa para cambiar e ir a buscar a Sasuke con su auto. Hinata creía tener todo planeado ...

 _... pero no fue así y por eso se encontró en ese enredo._

El partido marchó bien y descubrió que tenía un gran espíritu competitivo. Era algo que empezó a notar cuando hacía los pequeños desafíos con Sasuke pero sí pasó algo _así_ después de ese partido de tenis. Gaara y ella formaron un buen día y la chica, que era una genio en su profesión, se _apabulló_ . Kankuro ayudo bastante pero el trabajo en equipo de Gaara y Hinata les hacen ganar dos de los tres sets.

Al consagrarse victoriosos Hinata le sonrió contenta por la victoria y le estiro la mano. Su compañero la tomó y aprovechó su agarre para atraerla hacia él y decirle al oído: _Gracias_ . La ojiperla se paralizo y este soltó el contacto para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa.

Sari, la pareja de Kankuro interrumpió su interacción invitándolos a comer. Hinata se sonrojo y se negó a la invitación cuando vio la hora iban a ser las chicas de la tarde. La ojiperla, sorprendida, como quien recibe un baldazo de agua fría, salió corriendo hacia las duchas. Se baño lo más rápido posible mientras se recriminaba a si mismo por ser tan descuidada, _Sasuke se enfadaría con ella_. Apenas terminó de bañarse, se colocó en un vestido rosa pastel nuevo y se vendió en una pequeña mochila. Mientras secaba un poco su cabello, presiona a Sasuke, quien intentó comunicarse con ella a las doce del mediodía, pero no contestó a su llamado. Preocupada por su falta de respuesta se puso las mismas zapatillas para hacer deporte y busco en su casillero unas medias limpias. Así que guardo todas sus pertenencias deportivas en el casillero, ordenado y salió corriendo.

Dejando su celular detrás por el apuro.

Sari abrió su casillero para buscar sus cosas cuando no estaba en la pantalla con el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla, así que atendió- _Hinata, ¿en dónde estás?_

\- Lo siento, Hinata olvido su celular. En un rato, comer y hablar hablar con ella dijo que la chica se estaba secando el cabello con la toalla. Del otro lado de la línea. Sasuke, quién era quién y por qué. Hinata estaba ahí. Soy Sari y recién terminado de jugar un partido de tenis de parejas. Ella debe estar con Gaara ahora.

* * *

Sasuke llegó al aeropuerto a la 11:30 junto con Naruto peleando para no perder la costumbre. Habían presenciado la final de la Champions Ligue y su mala suerte perdieron por quien apostó Naruto fanático del equipo vencedor estuvo todo el viaje presumiendo la camiseta que Sasuke tuvo que pagar por la pérdida de su equipo. Naruto lo hartaba con sus festejos desmedidos.

Y su otra compañera de viaje era igual de molesta que Naruto. Mei los acompañó en el mismo vuelo que ellos pero bastante alejada, lo que no se detuvo cuando se paraba cada vez que podía con ellos. Sasuke tomó una pastilla para su dolor de cabeza pero no le hizo efecto por esos cargos que se empecinaban en meterse con él. Hasta convertido en asiento en clase económica a la azafata pero no quedaban.

Lo único que lo consolaba era que Hinata lo esperaría después de casi tres semanas de no verse. Pero para su mala suerte cuando llegó solo vio una Sakura que se lanzó emocionada a los brazos del rubio que solo se ausentó por una semana. Para evitar estar cerca de la pareja de enamorados, Sasuke buscó su tiempo mientras trataba de encontrar a Hinata. Mei lo saludo y para su suerte se marcha porque esa misma noche tenía un desfile. La sensual mujer le susurró un oído pero este le sostuvo el brazo con cierta brusquedad.

\- Quiero que dejes de molestarme y de acercarme a un mílo con una voz profunda y seria. Y su mirada se junta con ella para dejar claro sus intenciones. Sólo trabajaremos juntos así que espero no verte si no es por trabajo.

Pero Mei no se iba a dejar intimidar por el Uchiha, ya que toda su vida lidió con los patrones de Parecidos- No seas tan rudo conmigo, Sasuke-kun. No olvides que podemos pasarla muy bien juntos.

Ahí utilicé la otra mano para acariciar la mano de Sasuke que la tenía cautiva. Sasuke no se dejó llevar por esa caricia y la miró fríamente. Mei solamente le sonrió y dejó de acariciarle el brazo. Después se soltó y ella se marchó tirando un beso al aire que Sasuke no vio.

El muchacho sigue buscando a Hinata pero esta sigue sin aparecer. La llamó por teléfono y no contestó. Después de buscar su equipaje, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke fueron un almorzar en un restaurante del aeropuerto que era el más cercano. Sakura y Naruto hablaron sobre los cambios que hubo mientras no estaba. La mayoría de lo que hablaban era irrelevante. Sasuke solo comenzó a prestar atención cuando Sakura tenía la exposición de Temari y mencionó que se encontró con Hinata.

Sasuke sabía que a ella le gustaba pintar pero no le agradaría ni un poco saber que violaba a Gaara con Hinata y que al parecer, andaban juntos porque los dos estaban juntos. Sakura se emocionó y tiro una indirecta que se mordió en cualquier momento, en cualquier momento, en el grupo de amigos. _Sasuke no dejó que eso le afectara_ . Se dijo que solo se trataba de chismes de los grupos de mujeres y volvió a pensar que tenía la oportunidad con Hinata y que las tres semanas ausentes se salvó por sí solos.

Cuando termine de comer y se dirija a la salida, a la llamada de Hinata y al intento de comunicarse con ella de nuevo. Sólo que lo atendió una vez, dijo que terminaban jugando al tenis, que Hinata estaba con Gaara y comería con ellos. Sasuke no lo creyó posible, _algo estaba mal estar, Hinata no olvidaría el día llegaba._ Sin dejar que los malentendidos lo confundan y que no se escuche ni que se encuentren Hinata que no deje que nada lo perturbe. Siquiera los celos inmensos que amenazaban con dominarlo.

Del aeropuerto fue directo a su casa donde se bañó rápidamente y dejo sus valijas antes de presentarse en la empresa para dejar el informe del viaje y los contratos de negocios. Como estaba muy cansado para conducir, se tomó un taxi hacia la empresa mientras que la observación de la ventana se distraía con sus pensamientos. Una vez que estuvo en la empresa subió hasta el piso de las relaciones internacionales y dejo los papeles archivados, algo que le tomó aproximadamente tres horas. Se apresuró a terminarlos cuando le avisaron que Suisui pasaría por ahí. Sasuke realmente no podía lidiar con su humor actual con su primo.

Cuando salí de ahí fue por un trágico problema, decidí que no lo hiciste. Cansado de lidiar con sus pensamientos llamo a dos amigos que son íntimos de él pero no del Namikaze, Juugo y Suigetsu, dos chicos que conoció cuando vivían en las apuestas clandestinas y con las que mantenía contacto. Los tres se relajaron mientras tomaban unos tragos y hablaban un poco de todo sobre los temas de la actualidad. Sasuke no se emborrachó, pero se relajó un poco, sobretodo por muchos pensamientos derrotistas cuando imagino que a esa hora estaría con Hinata a su lado, mejor en el mejor escenario. Pero no era así.

Dejándose llevar por el sueño, Sasuke se quedó dormido en la barra debido al cansancio. Sasuke pidió entre sueños quedarse un poco más, pero sus amigos lo llevaron a su departamento y lo tiraron para que duerma en el sillón. Sasuke se acomodó y pudo dormir tranquilo y en paz.

* * *

Hinata llegó agitada al aeropuerto para notar que Sasuke se marchó y que el vuelo llego dos horas antes que ella. Así que salió antes de comprar un regalo para Sasuke por su regreso aunque no sabía si lo iba a recibir al ser _oa ella_ . Sin saber dónde ir, que no tenía ninguna otra razón y no sabía que el número de teléfono por el cual era más seguro y era el departamento del chico porque tenía que dejar sus valijas y darse un baño.

Cuando llegó golpeo varias veces la puerta pero nadie contesto. Asustada pero ansiosa por verlo se disculpaba con una posibilidad de estar y era en la empresa de su familia. Hinata nunca fue un edificio de la ciudad que era el más alto con el nombre de gigante _Uchiha_ . El miedo a pisar ese edificio Pero era más seguro que Sasuke estaba allí entregando su informe del viaje, ya que contaba con quién se separaba para ir a la empresa juntos después de que venía al aeropuerto. O esos eran los aviones que no se habían completado por su descuido.

Asustada pero valiente, Hinata fue hasta la empresa de la familia de Sasuke. El salón era demasiado grande y llamaba mucho la atención. Fue hasta el centro de consulta al lado de los ascensores y las chicas que no recibió ninguna ayuda para el miembro directo de la familia. Hinata con una voz dulce pero suplicante le pidió por favor, pero se negaron de nuevo. Quedo con la mirada baja mientras se ve un costado de los ascensores por si Sasuke bajaba.

Sin darse cuenta tenía _un hombre al lado_ . Era de pelo negro, corte similar al de Naruto y con una sonrisa relajada. Le pregunto qué pasaba y ella dijo que estaba buscando a alguien. Él dijo que era un empleado de hace años en la empresa y que puede ayudar. Hinata dijo que quería ver un Sasuke Uchiha que era uno de los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha. El extraño pensamiento un momento y la competencia en el piso de las relaciones ya que se rumoreaba que llegaba hoy.

Suisui Uchiha no hay que evitar ayudar a una niña con vestido rosa, zapatillas de deporte, una mochila a los hombros y un oso en las manos. Cuando se acercó bien y la vio fue la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida. Como todo caballero ayudo a la damisela perdida. Solo que se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que buscaba a su primo. Cuando llegaron al piso de relaciones internacionales, Sasuke ya se había marchado. Hizo una señas para que las empleadas terminen sin conocerlo y las otras pidieron el número para llamarlo. Lo que la chica no vio como que tenía un agendado como Sasuke-chan y el intento llamalo pero su primo lo ignoro.

La chica sin perder el tiempo le agradeció y se fue ignorando que Suí edad le pidió su número de teléfono. Bajo en tiempo grabar las escaleras con el desconocido que la siguió solo para ofrecerle hasta la casa de Sasuke pero Hinata se negó a la defensiva. Sin quererlo era la primera vez que Suisui era rechazado e ignorado por una chica.

Hinata volvió a la casa de Sasuke pero tocó muchas veces para saber que él no estaba en su casa. Se sentó en la puerta esperando que el resultado fuera poco durante cuatro horas. Hinata con una idea nueva en su mente volvió a su casa para buscar el papel que una vez le dio a Sasuke con su número telefónico. Cuando llego fueron las diez de la noche y Sasuke no atendió su teléfono celular. Hinata pensó que Sasuke se enfadó con ella por no cumplir con su promesa.

Se acostó por la necesidad de ir y venir sin encontrarlo y miro al techo y se dio cuenta de que no podía conciliar el sueño si no lo veía. Por lo que se levantó y se puso los zapatos porque la peluca en la mochila. Agarro una manzana y vuelta de vuelta al departamento de Sasuke con la firme intención de dormir en la entrada toda la noche si era necesario.

Cuando llegó golpeó muchas veces la puerta hasta que Sasuke atendió.

* * *

Sasuke siempre fue un tipo racional: calculador, frio y distante. Por lo que, al confesarse y sorprender a Hinata, su mejor opción para mantener una distancia para que ella asimilara sus sentimientos. Sasuke no quería manipularla o presionarla; esperaría a que aclare sus sentimientos y le dé una respuesta clara y honesta. Era difícil estar lejos de ella, casi titánico, ya que involucraba sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos estúpidos y molestos.

La propuesta de su padre fue oportuna para darle el tiempo adecuado para que Hinata piense sobre su relación y se mantenga completamente ocupado en los negocios en la que aprendió un montón de su primo. Nunca lo admitiría ante él. Naruto lo alcanzó dos semanas después porque fue a visitar su madre que firmó una película en España y aprovechó, de paso, para quedarse a la final del torneo de clubes. Para su suerte, el rubio, que descubrió el interés por Hinata, no bromeó al respecto.

En el viaje de negocios se encontró con una mujer que no había visto hace mucho tiempo: Mei Terumi. Fue su primera amante y con la que aprendió a complacer a una mujer. Mei era sexo puro. Ella era desinhibida, abierta y pasional a la hora de complacer su apetito sexual. Con ella aprendió todo el conjunto de cosas que puede llevar el cuerpo y dejarse llevar por los placeres de la carne. Lo hacían en todas partes y, como su vida, era solo sexo sin compromisos, se revolcaban en cualquier lugar y ella terminaba y seguía desafiándolo a seguir conociéndola.

Abrumado por los nuevos conocimientos del placer humano, Sasuke la buscó por cada rincón. Lamentablemente, su pasión se esfumó en una semana cuando descubrieron que se escapaban en las noches para salir a divertirse y lo echaron del campamento. Mei, les propuso quedarse con ella en su departamento hasta que terminaran las vacaciones pero Sasuke decidió terminar su relación cuando empezó a tomarse otras libertades que molestaron al azabache: la revisión de la celular, la solía hacer reproches por mirar a otra mujer y era una historia en potencial cuando le hora prometer que nunca se separarían. Sasuke sabía que ella podía tener esa relación destructiva, así que una mañana se marchó y volvió a su hogar.

Sasuke y Mei eran dinamita, en la cama (o en los lugares donde terminaban), era el paraíso del placer en unos minutos y en las horas esa misma adrenalina se confundía con actitudes posesivas y dementes hacia la pareja. Mei dijo que debía terminar con todas las cosas que terminan en el sexo brutal de la reconciliación.

Hasta que un día sin la advertencia apareció en su vida con otras intenciones. Mei se convirtió en una mujer de negocios y le propuso hacer un trato con él. Sasuke reaccionó al principio, mantuvo su distancia, pero Mei era insistente y logro que él se interesaba en sus propuestas. Al parecer, la propuesta de Mein invertir en tres empresas que se declararon en la banca rota pero que pocos sabían que se dedicaban a la explotación de minas. En menos de tres meses, esas empresas se cotizarían como una gran fuente de sustrato en el ámbito mundial. El examen de las propuestas y hasta la discusión con Suisui.

Al terminar, se dio cuenta de que puede llegar a un acuerdo y ser socios por tres meses en que esa inversión comenzó a dar frutos. Sasuke la acepto, pero dejaba una cierta distancia aclarándole que solo era socios y nada más. Mei entendió la indirecta, pero ella se mostró muy contenta de que no volvieran a ser amantes. _O eso dijo._ De todas maneras, ella tenía actitudes coquetas con él que espera cortar. Sí, lo has aceptado de nuevo porque tus pensamientos solo están llenos de Hinata.

Para Sasuke era fácil detener sus avances ignorándola por completo, era una tarea sencilla, pero estaba seguro de que Hinata podría malinterpretarlo; pero al parecer, era más divertido jugar tenis con Gaara que rencontrarse con él después de tres semanas. Con ese pensamiento se levantó de la cama después de dormir por tres horas. No se ha conciliado todo el sueño perdido, sino que se ha buscado a Hinata: él quería su respuesta.

Hasta que alguien golpeó su puerta. Al principio creyó que era Naruto, pero al verla en la puerta con un rostro agitado, un vestido que logró una vez , _Barbie_ , las mejillas rojas y la desesperación en su actuar, Sasuke pensó en el mundo de los sueños. Y peor aún, no quería despertar cuando la vio sonreír.

\- Sasuke lo llamó por su nombre sin honoríficos. Él no escondió su enfado por la tardanza de casi doce horas y ella se mantuvo en su lugar- ¿Puedo pasar?

Sasuke la dejó pasar y trato de cierta cierta distancia. Hinata se paró en el centro del departamento y volvió a querer una simple sonrisa que quito al instante, porque Sasuke siguió enojado. A Hinata se le cruzaban las palabras y que él mirara con seriedad, no calmaba nervios, solo aumentaban la tensión. Así que decidió hablar, sabiendo que Sasuke no lo haría.

\- Sé que es muy arrepentido pero necesito que escuches-la pidió con calma. Sasuke se quedó callado esperando que hable porque al final escucharon lo que pasaba por su cabeza- Seguramente no es claro pero es muy difícil para mí. S-solo necesito que escuches sin detenerme ... aunque divague.

Sasuke supuso que lloraría en cualquier momento, así que sus ojos quedarán confusos Aunque dentro suyo los nervios lo carcomían. El chico se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y le susurró con calma- Te escucharé.

El corazón de Hinata no tiene un impacto negativo pero tampoco quiere que esa sensación se marche. Sólo trató de que sus palabras fueran las adecuadas para confesarse correctamente.

\- Cuando perdí mi madre, mi nana me enseñó que existía un ángel que nos cuidaba mientras cumplíamos nuestros sueños. Nunca creí en eso, por lo que cree que un circulo impenetrable para protegerme a mí misma- Hinata siente como si fuera la voz y un nudo en la garganta amenazaba con un largarse en un momento- Nadie lo paso, ni siquiera Kakashi o mi padre ... hasta que apareciste.

Él no se las arrepintió en sus ojos pero tampoco se movió, la escuchaba atentamente y sus ojos nunca dejaron en los suyos.

\- Me abriste los ojos al mundo aunque intente repelerte seguías ahí. El miedo me determinó, me encarcelaba, me aislaba; y tú, sin quererlo, me despertaste. No me sobreprotegía ni victimizabas tampoco existía segundas intenciones, el regalo una sonrisa y el cayo una lagrima por su mejilla. Sasuke, tú ... me apoyaste y me alentaste a salir de ese círculo de soledad. La parte de mi que estaba herida, fue sanada por ti.

Hinata quitó su semblante triste e infló su pecho con seguridad. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él y sus sentimientos.

\- Lo que siento por ti es irreal y mágico. El tiempo que pasó contigo es valioso para mí Pienso en ti todo el día: en tu seguridad, en tu felicidad, en tus sueños, porque me gustas y estoy enamorada de ti: Sasuke se mantuvo serio aún si ella lo hizo, aún quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Realmente le prestamos atención a cada una de sus palabras. Ahora, en este momento, lo que quiero ... es ser tu ángel.

No volvió a hablar así que Sasuke se vio libre de abrazarla con desespero y casi asustándose, que también estaba asustado: la mujer de la que estaba enamorada, la que podía tener algo que quisiera, estaba frente a ti, queriéndolo. Ahora se arrepintó de su confesión tan parca y cortante porque Hinata lo estremeció por completo. Y él temía por esa felicidad, porque las personas solo tienen miedo de conseguir lo que queremos.

Ahora con Hinata entre sus brazos se prometió no dejarla ir y luchar por ellos.

Hinata por su parte no dejaba de llorar de felicidad. Era una mala costumbre desde pequeña, comenzar a llorar y no detenerse. A ella la invadió miedos diferentes a los de Sasuke. Temía que la usara como una más de la larga lista de conquistas; y por sobre cualquier tema que solo hubiera caído en el encanto de Lolita. El que envolvía a los hombres de lujuria y placer; el que despertaba un deseo desenfrenado por tener entre las sabanas y llevarlo a la locura de la pasión.

Pero, aun así, Hinata sabía que se arrepentiría mucho más si no se arriesgaba. Ella superará sus miedos internos y lo arropará con amor y confianza.

Sasuke se separó de ella y con las manos se levantó con cuidado su rostro para que pueda mirarlo bien. Las lágrimas caían sin detenerse y se ejecutaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Sólo que Hinata hipó porque el llanto se mezcló con sus mejillas completamente rojas.

\- No me gusta verte verte llorar confesó con sinceridad pero esta sigue sin calmarse. Ante esto, Sasuke intento decir en tono de broma una gran verdad- Si sigues llorando creo que lloraré también.

Sasuke se separó y limpio el camino de lágrimas. Luego tomo una hebilla de su pelo y sostuvo el flequillo para verla la cara por completo. Era la chica más bonita que vio La única. Ella sigue en un estado de sonrojo permanente, pero asintió. Sasuke creyó inconveniente besarla mientras seguía llorando sin cesar, así que solo besó su frente y le dio su espacio. La toma de la mano y la cabeza se sentaron a su lado mientras se calmaba apoyándose en su hombro.

Después de la media hora en la que se tranquilizó y Sasuke descubrió que poseía una paciencia para su novia, espero que vaya al baño para refrescarse mientras que el pedía algo para comer en una tienda abierta hasta tarde. Cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono, Hinata apareció con su contorno de ojos hinchados pero su cara con una sonrisa tímida. Sasuke le dijo que pidió comida y Hinata agradeció sentándose en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Sasuke se acercó con precaución hacia ella y pidió sin tapujos.

-¿Puedo besarte? -fue la primera vez que pidió por un beso pero realmente se mordía los labios para evitar los huesos de Hinata. Ahora que soy novios, puedo probarlos.

Hinata se ruborizo por completo y dijo con tartamudeo, que no utilizo en la confesión— ¡E-espera un m-momento! —cerró sus ojos mientras Sasuke se acomodaba para estar frente a ella. Hinata humedeció sus labios y cerró con mucha fuerza sus ojos esperando que Sasuke la besara— P-puedes hacerlo.

Sasuke se quedó un momento pensando porque sentía la sensación de incomodidad. Algo dentro suyo le decía que iba a besar a una niña asustada y por sus movimientos Hinata no disfrutaba de esa situación. Por lo cual, con cierta cautela le preguntó por qué hacia todo eso.

— Es mi primer beso— confesó Hinata abriendo los ojos y mirándolo directamente. Después agregó con mucha timidez y avergonzada—. A-además, no sé s-si será b-buena y te g-guste que…

— Espera, Hinata— le dijo Sasuke con un rostro realmente preocupado por la situación y aún más sorprendido—. Te vi besándote con Kakashi… ustedes eran novios— ahora, las dudas lo asaltaron cuando recordó que ella debía haber roto con Kakashi para estar con él. O si cambió al peligris antes o después de su confesión.

La chica lo miró confundida y preocupada porque se separó de ella, dejando un gran espacio entre ellos. Nunca sabría que Sasuke lo hacía para no tentarse y besar a la chica sin que conteste sus dudas. Hinata bajo de la silla y no sabía que decirle. Y cuando vio decepción en los ojos de Sasuke trató de aclararle la situación.

\- Kakashi no fue mi novio, ni lo es - Hinata se acercó a un poco a él y le dijo con voz tranquila-. El resultado fue que todos los niños me ayudaron a mí y me dijeron que era más grande que él. los vio: la única vez que Kakashi me besó fue un domingo en que salimos a comer y tuviste que marcharte porque tu madre llamó. M-me confiesó sus sentimientos y me robo un beso en la vereda del edificio donde vivo.

Sasuke volvió a soltarle la mano. Desde que conoció a Hinata sabía que era una persona trasparente a sus ojos y sabía que no mentía con la historia. En su mente comenzó a tener sentido todo: cuando Hinata se sorprendió de la misma manera que él cuando Kakashi dijo que era novios, porque siempre se refería a él en el contexto de los amigos o por la inseguridad de Kakashi cuando lo amenazó frente a su departamento . Desde el principio, Kakashi temió de su relación, por eso lo había advertido.

Aunque Sasuke no respetaba la relación de Hinata o como cambiaría su confesión, Kakashi logró saber que ella tenía su propio amor y que solo se metería entre los dos. Ahora entendí porque su inseguridad por la posición que ocupaba en el corazón de Hinata, al perder sus padres, era el único hombre en su vida. El único hombre en quien confiar y que podría tener grandes posibilidades de ganar su corazón por ganar su confianza. Además, se aprovecha de eso y la convenció de que solo se necesitaban entre ellos para ser felices. Cuando la conoció, Hinata estaba cómoda ante esto, de solo tenerlo para la otra.

\- ¿Qué le responiste? -estaba seguro que lo rechazo, pero esperaba que lo destruyeran las esperanzas por completo por dejar que Hinata se aislara solo para que la tenga para él.

\- Que no estaba enamorado de él y lo rechacé - Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa.

\- Esa es mi chica- sonrió para besar la palma de la mano y la hizo Hinata se estremeciera. Y Sasuke aprovechó para desesperarse todas las dudas -¿Por qué pasas mucho tiempo con Gaara?

Hinata lo miro con ojos tiernos- Gaara es un buen amigo.

Sasuke mantuvo su mirada para ganar un montón de suposiciones que pueden ser satisfechas preguntándole directamente. Sintió conmoción por su profunda sinceridad y temor por no poseer la misma franqueza. Sasuke compartió sentimientos que solo esa chica le generaba.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su pecho y con la otra la envolvió en un abrazo. La chica de ojos perlados sonrió y hizo lo que estaba prohibido: inhalar el perfume de su cuerpo. Su aroma era una mezcla de frescura y masculinidad; su era interior invadido por una extraña fragancia que, aunque parecía extraño, quería devorar a Sasuke.

* * *

-Este es un lugar maravilloso -Holata mientras soltaba la mano de Sasuke para acelerar el paso. Gracias a eso, Sasuke pudo levantar la cabeza para verla. Fue la primera vez que iba de la mano con una mujer, por lo que entendió un poco de las excepciones que solo tenía las parejas.

Dejaron el departamento después del abrazo con la excusa de tomar aire pero la verdad era que Sasuke quería un lugar adecuado para besarla. El no entendía a las mujeres pero sabía muchas cosas de ellas, entre esa información sabía que las mujeres tenían una memoria clara de los detalles. El primer libro de Hinata debía haber sido grabado para siempre y no había sido robado como lo hizo Kakashi por celos.

Estaban frente a una gran fuente llena de agua movida con luces de colores que la iluminaban. Lo exhaspero un poco que Hinata mantuvo su atención en el lugar ignirando por completo pero se mantuvo tranquilo disfrutando de su compañía. Hinata se acercó a él para adelantar su pasado pero este la detuvo con su mano.

\- Detente Hinata- Hinata se hizo frente suyo sin comprender. Después de todo creía que acabo con todas las dudas cuando dejaon el departamento. Sasuke prosiguió-. Si aún seguí con esto, Hinata hiperventilo, bajo su cabeza y asintió con timidez, me gustaria que tomes la iniciativa.

Honestamente no era el estilo de Sasuke pero ayuda con la confianza al contacto de Hinata. Quiero saber la magnitud del deseo corporal que se despierta en Hinata. La chica lo miró un momento y asintió. Le pidio a Sasuke que se sentara en la orilla de la fuente y cumplió su pedido sin dejar de mirar.

Hinata cambio su semblante después de respirar hondo y dejarse despojar por la vergüenza recordando cuando lo beso estando dormido. Ahora era libre de conocer su piel con el consentimiento del chico. Posó su mano con suavidad sobre si cabeza y bajo con pequeños toques hacia su rostro. Felino y contoneo su piel delicada y suave. Su mano izquierda cerró con los párpados de Sasuke que se dejó llevar. Hinata bajo su cabeza y apoyo la punta de su nariz con la de su novio.

Pero fue solo el comienzo de una delicada caricia con su nariz en su rostro. Casi como preparándose en cada toque para lo que vendría, lo que su corazón le anticipaba con ansias. Mojo sus labios con la lengua para regalar un pequeño beso en su frente. Sin quererlo, su cuerpo actuó por inercia como deseando conocer cada pedacito del muchacho que esperaba conmovido por la inexperiencia y su búsqueda de sentirlo por el tacto. Hinata bajo sus labios con pequeños besos hasta llegar al límite donde terminaba su boca. Allí Hinata entreabrio sus ojos para ver el lugar donde debía besarla sin prisa.

Bajo a sus labios y a los lados con una suave caricia. Luego, abrió un poco sus labios y volvió a interceptar con delicadeza y de modo fugaz. La tercera vez separó un poco más sus labios para atrapar su labio inferior; y retirado antes de que el pudiera desear mas. Arremetió nuevamente pero esta vez Sasuke, impaciente, intento cerrar sus labios con los suyos. Hinata corrió su rostro para un costado y sus labios en un beso largo y casto. La quinta vez pudo mover sus labios sobre los de Sasuke e intentar abrirlos juntos.

Desde esa unión ningún quiso separarse.

Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y ella abrió la boca de él en un beso ansioso. En el próximo movimiento de su boca es como tocar el cielo al juntar sus lenguas. Ambos se divirtieron descubriendo en sus besos una forma de traspasar un límite donde el placer era su guía ya no se veía detenerse. Se besaron con gusto y calidez. En ocasiones para desesperar un poco por no poder fundirse en ese momento y necesitar separarse para respirar.

Hinata se detuvo la sesión de besos. Y no fue por voluntad sino porque quiso por instinto bajar y besarla en el cuello. En una ráfaga de lucidez recordó que estaban en una plaza pública y lo tomaron con desilusión. Sasuke beso sus labios en un beso fugaz y le preguntó porque se determinó.

Minutos después Hinata ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Sasuke explicándole que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para continuar besándose. Sasuke solo sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabeza. El sabía que se tomaron más tiempo de lo adecuado pero no poseían el don de detenerse con esa muchacha. Sasuke tomó su mano y la beso. Le dijeron que irían a su casa pero Hinata dijo que era muy tarde para visitarlo.

Sasuke la acompaño caminando de la mano hasta el frente de su edificio. Allí Hinata recordó el pequeño obsequio y se lo entrego con una sonrisa. Sasuke lo tomó entre sus manos y lo analizo con calma. Era un oso de peluche mediano con una forma de halcón y una sonrisa en el rostro; un regalo para chicos por lo cual no pudo fingir que realmente lo esperaba o era lo que necesitaba. Y no era la primera vez que recibía un regalo de ese tipo pero sólo lo guardaría porque se lo dio Hinata.

Sasuke le agradeció por el halcon y ella no quito su sonrisa pero aumentó el color de sus mejillas. Los chicos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos sin saber que decir y apenados por el comportamiento tan inexperto; porque era la primera vez que se enamoraban.

— Creo que deberías subir— logró decirle y ella sonrió. Después dirigió una sonrisa mientras le hacia señas para que entrará—. Buenas noches, Hinata.

La chica camino hacia el ascensor y él se dispuso a marcharse con la manos en los bolsillos. Aunque quiso besarla creía que sería más conveniente no presionarla mucho mas. Mientras caminaba por la acera descubrió que su alrededor era perfecto: las luces, el clima, el silencio y la luna en el punto máximo del cielo. No sólo el ambiente era el adecuado para su paz interior; también su alma se encontraba aliviada de tener a alguien allí para él y él, por su parte, alguien a quien querer.

Detuvo su caminar y se giró por instinto cuando vio que Hinata se le acercaba corriendo para refugiarse entre sus brazos.

Entre sus brazos, Sasuke sonrió mirando el cielo, burlandose de si mismo. En menos de seis meses se encontraba preguntándose donde habían quedado esos pensamientos, los que le decían que nunca encontraría a alguien que no se enamorara de su apariencia y su apellido, una mujer que lo apreciara por como era y principalmente, lo quisiera sin intentar cambiarlo.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Esta historia es de Ligue y April.

 _Hola queridas lectoras. Espero que esté bien Si se preguntan que pasó con la historia es que hubo un problema porque nos dimos cuenta que la mayoría del contenido del capítulo diecisiete no era muy importante para el fic. Por lo cual cuando intentaba escribir el capitulo siguiente me costaba unir las piezas por lo cual decidimos modificerlo y fue mucho mejor seguir escribiendo a partir de allí._

 _Gracias por la paciencia. Gracias por todo._


	17. Lolita es dulce

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE:**

Lolita es dulce.

* * *

 _"Hinata gimió y se escondió debajo de la manta. No estaba mal que ella hubiera tenido un buen beso con el Uchiha anoche. Lo malo era que ella quería más."_

Fragmento traducido de _SasuHina_ de _Eglaya._

* * *

—Deberías dejar de intentarlo, Mei— Sasuke se separó de la mano que la chica puso sobre la suya. El chico creyó que sería más correcto mirarla a los ojos cuando le hablaba—. Eres una buena chica, pero no estoy interesado en ti. Para ser honesto me molesta tus acercamientos y quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Como te lo dije cuando aceptamos ser socios, no tengo otro interés si no es profesional.

Mei quedo estática por lo que acababa de oír. Sasuke seguía mirando los contratos que le había llevado para que lea con cuidado y firme. La chica lo miró de forma extraña y después de unos minutos de asimilar sus palabras y sus ideas logró esbozar una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? —le pregunto tomando distancia y sentándose en frente de él detrás del escritorio. Sasuke seguía leyendo los documentos sin prestarle mucha atención—. ¿Ya no te divierte pasar tiempo sin compromisos? ¿No recuerdas que la pasábamos bien?

—Mei deja esto de una vez. Que hayamos tenido relaciones sexuales no cambia nada en mi— dejo los papeles frente a él para prestarle atención y tratar de resolver ese asunto de una buena vez—. Entiéndelo, no quiero nada contigo. Es muy simple.

Mei volvió a arremeter, pero esta vez con un semblante decepcionado— ¿Realmente no te intereso? —la mirada seria del Uchiha le dio la respuesta que tanto buscaba— ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? —el chico seguía ignorando sus palabras por lo cual levanto la voz— ¡Sasuke!

—Podemos estar toda la tarde hablando de esto— suspiro Sasuke mientras tomaba de vuelta los papeles. Intento ser amable y rechazarla claramente, pero Mei insistía en hacer preguntas estúpidas— sólo porque no entendes que no quiero nada contigo.

Últimamente, gracias a la influencia directa de Hinata aprendió que se evitaban muchos problemas siendo honesto. Sasuke prefería evitar cualquier contacto con otras mujeres, más que nada para no propagar rumores estúpidos en la empresa y que puedan llegar a Hinata. Que su novia conociera su pasado mujeriego le quitaba mucho peso de encima pero no quería generar malos entendidos. Por eso decidió hablar claramente con su socia momentánea que era la única mujer que le generaba un problema.

Mei por su parte se quedó callada por más de una hora tratando de asimilar lo que Sasuke le decía.

Cuando conoció a Sasuke fue en la época que le fue infiel a su pareja. Tenía solo diecinueve años y nunca había estado con otro hombre. Hiashi era mucho mayor que ella y Sasuke cinco años menor. Se había escapado después de que le dijo que prefería seguir manteniéndola en secreto para no romper su familia. Mei, dolida, fue a refugiarse al único lugar que conocía: el orfanato donde se crio. A veces, cuando estaba perdida iba a quedarse unos días y ayudaba a las monjas con los niños de ese lugar. Cuando se enteró de la posibilidad de conseguir trabajo en un campamento se presentó segura de que la vida con Hiashi terminaría para siempre y que no sería más su amante.

Ese campamento era prestigioso. Sabía que solo chicos con mucha plata participaban en él y con el firme propósito de enamorar a otro hombre con una buena posición económica, Mei se arriesgó. Fue cuando conoció a Sasuke. Era el niño misterioso y guapo que atraía a todo tipo de mujer sin distinción; ella intento ignorarlo al principio, meterse con un chiquillo no era conveniente para ella. Sólo que esa noche era la fiesta inaugural del campamento y habría fuegos artificiales, por la cual se acercó al lago donde podría fumar y mirarlos en la soledad.

Sasuke volvió a aparecer frente a ella, sin quererlo, porque se había ido a bañar allí esperando que nadie estuviera. No recuerda bien lo que lograron hablar, pero lo que es nítido en su mente es que el chico le pidió que le invite un cigarrillo y ella tomo el que tenía entre sus labios y se lo dio. Esa noche mientras los fuegos artificiales explotaban en el cielo Sasuke y ella se besaban apasionadamente.

Fue una relación fortuita. Sasuke era un novato en el sexo pero él era un chico que se preocupaba mucho por su placer. Acostumbrada a relaciones sexuales con Hiashi, quien solo le importaba su propia satisfacción; Sasuke era alguien nuevo que le gustaba torturarla a la hora del sexo. Se veían en la noche por una semana que pareció un mes. A veces salían a fiestas con su amigo, siempre a escondidas pero terminaban teniendo sexo en los lugares mas recónditos.

Sasuke era placer, diversión y paz; sólo que lo arruino queriendo tener una relación sentimental. Empezó a pensar en el en el día temiendo que se estuviera viendo con otras, cuando tenían relaciones, en los momentos cúspides soltaba palabras de posesión o intentaba sacar promesas de él, revisaba su celular y le hacían planteos que lo sofocaban. Una semana después cuando su burbuja se rompió y descubrieron que Sasuke se escapaba lo echaron del campamento. Mei preocupada de que se viera rota su relación y con temor a separarse de él le propuso que se escaparan juntos; pero el Uchiha se negó y no lo había vuelto a ver.

Dos días más tarde, Hiashi la busco en el campamento con la promesa de que cambiaría su relación con la condición de que se quedara a su lado. Mei, perdida de nuevo, volvió con él únicamente porque se sentía necesitada a su lado. En su vida de casada siempre buscaba información de Sasuke pero siempre llegaban versiones contradictorias. Resignada a vivir una vida de lujos pero sin placer, dejo de buscarlo cuando comenzó a repartir los pedacitos de su destrozado corazón por cualquier hombre que pudiera darle un poco de cariño.

Y cuando lo volvió a encontrar, esa niña de diecinueve años, volvió a salir. Pensó en que esta vez, no sería la niña inmadura que lo dejo ir sofocándolo. Lo conquistaría de a poco, sin promesa ni ataduras, con amor. Porque Mei necesitaba amor.

Sólo que en la vida de Sasuke ella paso sin dejar rastros. Sus palabras le dolieron, es cierto, golpeo justo en su amor propio pero Mei dejo de mendigar hacía mucho tiempo, después de sacrificar muchas cosas para tener la vida que siempre soñó en una habitación de un orfanato. Mei quería el amor de Sasuke pero no iba a rogar por él, mucho menos se iba a rebajar. Así que, resignada como en sus asuntos amorosos, lo dejo ir.

—Solo socios temporales, está bien para mí— le dijo cuándo Sasuke termino de firmar los documentos y entregárselos. Había pasado más de media hora rememorando sus vivencias a su lado para comprender que no se repetirían. Tomó los papeles que Sasuke le entrego y trato de hacer las paces con él, después de todo trabajarían juntos—. ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Sasuke retuvo la sonrisa y siguió con su semblante serio— Lo siento Mei, pero no creo en la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer.

* * *

Sasuke estaba exhausto. Sus músculos estaban contracturados y la jaqueca de la que era victima no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo. Para empeorar las cosas dos molestas personas se pusieron a gritar en frente suyo.

— Eres tan tonto para ser un Namikaze—dijo que con las manos en la cintura marcando con énfasis el insulto—, ¿estás seguro de que no te cambiaron en el hospital?

— ¡No fue mi culpa! ¡Intenté evitar que te cayeras por las escaleras! — se defendió Naruto alzando la voz, cosa que molesto a la chica porque tenía razón—. No entiendo porque las chicas se molestan en usar zapatos tan altos.

— ¡Por tu culpa todos estos papeles mezclados! — señaló con el dedo índice la pila de papeles arrugados sobre el escritorio del Uchiha. Alzó el mismo dedo acusador sobre la frente de Naruto—. ¡Tú tienes que acomodarlos! Incluso si toma el resto del día.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo logre Mei?! ¡No sé cuáles son tus papeles y los míos!

Sasuke no aguanto más. Se levantó de su asiento, tomó sus llaves mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo. No sé despidió y tampoco llamó la atención de los dos ruidosos que seguían discutiendo. Bajo el ascensor lleno de gente y una vez que estuvo en la planta baja llamó a su novia. Hinata no le contestaba por lo cual debía estar ocupada. Hacía poco había descubierto que su novia no era una persona que le gustaba la tecnología _y casi nunca le prestaba atención a su celular_ ; por lo cual, pensó que sería conveniente ir a buscarla en su departamento.

Cuando llego se encontró con que su novia salía de una práctica de gimnasia porque la vio con una calza, bien ocultas con un buzo extra grande y con el pelo atado en una coleta. Sasuke aun podía ver en su cuello transpiración y su novia se preocupó por verlo ahí. Sasuke raramente aparecía a esa hora de la tarde.

— ¿Paso algo, Sasuke? — le pregunto mientras se acercaba a su novio que se veía tenso. El chico se unió a ella tomándola de las mejillas con delicadeza y la beso.

Después de separarse de ella, logro decir— Estoy muy cansado, Hinata.

La chica lo tomo de la mano y sus ojos perlas se mostraron tristes. Antes de que Sasuke se arrepintiera de colocar esa mirada en ella, la chica lo tomo de la mano y subieron hacia su departamento. Hinata le dijo que se fuera a bañar mientras preparaba un té y una pastilla para su jaqueca. Sasuke cumplió con lo que pidió sin quejarse.

La habitación de Hinata era muy ordenada y ella le cedió todo ese espacio para que pudiera bañarse y cambiarse tranquilo. Le cedió algo de ropa, una remera blanca grande y un jogging negro. Sasuke aprendió que su novia se sentía cómoda con la ropa más grande para ella e inclusive tenía en su armario prendas de hombres. Mientras se bañaba se preguntó si tomo la decisión correcta al estar allí, nada ganaba con preocupar a su novia con sus temas laborales. No quería involucrarla en la parte de su vida tan difícil de sobrellevar, sobretodo no quería que se preocupara de más.

Cuando se cambió pudo oler a lavanda de las prendas. Sin perder el tiempo salió de la habitación y se encontró con Hinata esperándolo con una bandeja. Ella le explico que sería lo mejor si descansaba un poco y le dio un medicamento para su jaqueca y después un té para relajarse. Sasuke se acostó en su cama mientras ella estaba sentada en el mismo lugar que estuvo el mismo día que se le confeso.

— Gracias—su cabeza vagamente se miró a si mismo cuando era niño y era cuidado por su madre cuando estaba enfermo o era víctima de una pesadilla.

— Deberías dormir y descansar, Sasuke— dijo Hinata mientras movía sus cabellos con delicadeza.

En menos de cinco minutos el chico estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de Hinata.

Cuando abrió los ojos era de noche. Su dolor se esfumó y el cansancio disminuyó. Después de bostezar y desperezarse Sasuke se vio hundido en el aroma lavanda de la habitación. Se levantó y fue directo al living donde su novia estaba completamente cambiada con una remera negra y un pantalón pijama, con el flequillo levantado leyendo un gran libro de medicina. O fue muy silencioso o su novia estaba profundamente concentrada en el libro que cuando se acercó ella recién lo noto cuando estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Qué es tan interesante? —pregunto Sasuke señalando el libro.

Hinata le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y le contesto— Es un libro escrito por _Chiyo,_ me lo recomendó Tsunade. Ella dice que es un ejemplo a seguir con respecto a las investigaciones en farmacología— y era cierto, había sido ganadora de un premio a la medicina con solo treinta años, pero poco se sabía con respecto a su vida—. Es muy interesante y temo que no puedo dejar de leerlo desde que lo compre.

Sasuke miro el tamaño y el contenido del libro sabiendo que Hinata iba demasiado adelantada para su edad. Ella era muy inteligente. No solo porque era muy buena explicando las lecciones, sino que poseía una capacidad para desenvolverse solo posible para aquellas personas que entendían de lo que estaba hablando. No aprendía nada de memoria y Hinata habría logrado todo eso gracias a ese encierro social.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Hinata le preguntó como se sentía de su dolor. Sasuke le regalo una sonrisa, que eran naturales mientras estuviera a su lado— Me siento mucho mejor, Hinata. Gracias.

La chica le sonrió con ternura y lo tomó de la mano— Prepare sopa y estaba esperando a que despiertes para poder comer juntos, ¿quieres?

Sasuke asintió. Ella dejo un señalador y cerro el libro. En la contratapa pudo ver la foto de una mujer anciana pareciera a un paso de la tumba con mala cara en la foto. Sasuke no pudo evitar esa cara familiar, pero lo ignoro mientras acompañaba a Hinata que prendía la hornalla para calentar la sopa. Hinata empezó a poner la mesa mientras le pregunto qué había sucedido en el trabajo para que estuviera así.

— Naruto y mi socia, Mei, estaban peleando porque se le mezclaron unos papeles— _de mierda_ , pensó, pero jamás lo diría frente a su educada compañía—. Supongo que no ayudaba en nada al estrés que tengo últimamente— confeso mientras tomaba el agua que le ofreció Hinata—, pero ellos se la pasan peleando todo el tiempo. Desde que recuerdo ellos nunca se llevaron bien.

Hinata se giró colocando los cubiertos sobre la mesa, Sasuke pensó en ayudarla a poner la mesa, pero esta pregunto de la nada— ¿Se conocen hace mucho tiempo?

Sasuke la observo directo a los ojos cuando le confesó.

— A Mei la conocimos en un campamento pero nunca le agrado Naruto por su falta de discreción— le dijo restándole importancia. Hinata, tan inteligente como era, quedo mirándolo fijamente como si quisiera saber más sobre el asunto. Descubriendo que en esa información faltaba una pieza elemental. Sasuke decidió decirle la verdad porque para él no era importante—. ¿Recuerdas que dije que tuve una aventura con una mujer y me expulsaron del campamento? Bueno, ella es Mei.

* * *

Hinata creía que el amor era algo maravilloso. El amor mantenía al corazón alerta y se mezclaban un montón de sensaciones alucinantes y podía describir en su esplendor lo que significaba vivir. Lo sintió, siempre lo sentiría desde que se encontró una persona a quien pudiera amar.

Sólo que nunca imagino que el amor podría acarrear sentimientos que no era consiente hasta ahora, entre ellos los _celos_. Ella estaba celosa de Sasuke. Hinata sabía que su novio tuvo un sinfín de amantes antes de conocerla, incluso sabía que era inútil pensar mucho en ese pasado de su novio. En el mes que estuvo Sasuke alejado de ella pudo mentalizarse y aceptar todo lo que atraía con Sasuke Uchiha. Sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas.

Hinata se consideraba una mujer preparada para tener una relación. Aceptaba el pasado y el presente de su novio para poder formar parte de su futuro. Ella lo entendía. Entendía que Sasuke no era de su posesión como relataban los libros de historias apasionadas, que él era libre y en su plena libertad de elegir la eligió a ella. Que, aunque quisiera que Sasuke viviera solo para ella, él tenía una vida y ella debía adaptarse él sin intentar cambiar nada.

Debía aceptar que Sasuke tenía un montón de chicas enamoradas de él, que siempre intentarían cortejarlo. Sasuke era un buen chico que cambiaba radicalmente cuando alguien conseguía su amor. Y como en el amor se vive en la incertidumbre, su relación con Sasuke debía empezar de a poco y esperar que siempre se elijan el uno al otro, todos los días. Hinata lo entendió, comprendió y asimiló.

Pero en la primera _confrontación con esos miedos_ , se encontraba asustada y no dispuesta a luchar como lo había previsto.

Sasuke se lo comento como si no fuera grave. Para Hinata que él se vea todos los días, todo el tiempo, con la mujer con quien se acostó en su adolescencia (que era la única que había logrado acostarse más de una vez con el Uchiha, según sus palabras) era un asunto que golpeaba directamente en su confianza, aunque él no lo viera así. Después de eso, Hinata sólo se mantuvo callada a pesar de que su novio le dijo que no era importante y que no se hiciera problema por eso. Hinata le sirvió una sopa y con ganas de tirársela en la cabeza por la poca percepción que le hacia esa noticia a su corazón.

Cuando terminaron de comer Sasuke había lavado los platos mientras ella seguía leyendo el libro, o fingiendo que lo leía, para que él no notara su perturbación. Sasuke se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a salir diciendo que al otro día tendría una importante reunión. Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y este le levanto la mirada con preocupación en sus ojos.

— ¿Estas bien, Hinata? —le había preguntado esa noche. _Claro que no estaba bien, mañana estaría todo el día junto a una persona que fue su amante_. Pero ella sólo asintió a su pregunta sintiéndose pésima por mentir para no preocuparlo. Y no ayudo en nada que Sasuke la besara con mucha intensidad cuando sentía que se le oprimía el pecho por haberle mentido. En el fondo lo hizo para que él no se preocupara, suficiente problema tenía con él trabajo.

Cuando Sasuke cerró la puerta ella pudo taparse la cara enojada consigo misma por no saber lidiar con la situación. Se acostó en su cama, que no ayudaba en nada que tuviera el olor de Sasuke, para pensar que hacer al respecto. Tal vez, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, con su amiga que ella tenía experiencia en estas cosas con respecto a su relación. No estaba segura de poder encontrar alguna respuesta al respecto. Aunque decidieron con Sasuke mantener su relación en secreto por un tiempo para no llamar la atención.

Hinata decidió dejar sus dudas en un almuerzo en la facultad que casualmente Ino se les unió, porque estaba organizando un festival con Sakura, pero para la primavera. Hinata espero a que ellas hablaran sobre los chismes nuevos de personas que ellas conocían, sobre los preparativos del festival cultural que siempre hacían todos los años con intención de recaudar fondos y se dieron un tiempo para hablar respecto a sus relaciones. Cuando las dos chicas notaron que tenían compañía y le hablaron directamente a ella, Hinata encontró la oportunidad de hablar.

— M-me gustaría que me aconsejaran sobre un asunto— La pelirrosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa e Ino le dirigió una mirada picara hacia su amiga.

La rubia fue la primera en hablar— Tienes mucha suerte, Hina-chan, porque yo soy la mejor dando consejos de cualquier tipo. Así que siéntete libre de preguntar.

Hinata obvio el consejo de Sakura que decía que era mala dando consejos y que ella era mejor en ese ámbito— Verán, hay un c-chico que me gusta y creo q-que t-también le gusto— dijo completamente roja y jugando con la punta de los dedos donde iba su mirada para no desmayarse por los chillidos de enamoradas de sus amigas—. P-pero hay u-una chica c-con quien él estuvo y a-ahora p-pasan tiempo j-juntos…

Sakura le saco las palabras de la boca— Tienes celos de su relación, Hinata.

Ella asintió y la pelirrosa se tomó un momento para pensar en que decirle. Ino por su parte comenzó a llenarla de preguntas de cómo era la chica, como había sido su historia y si era linda. Hinata trato de no interiorizar en el tema cuando la rubia saco la conclusión final:

— Deberíamos espiarlos— concluyo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro y con una mueca insegura por parte de Hinata—. Si podemos ver su interacción, podremos saber si ellos son amantes aun o si alguno sigue intentando estar cerca del otro.

Hinata no estaba segura del consejo de la rubia. Ella no quería espiar a su novio, se sentía incomoda metiéndose en la intimidad de Sasuke y no era justificación para involucrarse solo por sus celos. Ino insistía en que solo con la acción podría darle un consejo, hasta le contó una historia de su adolescencia cuando descubrió que la estaban intentando engañar. Al final de la historia ella termino vengándose del idiota que quiso engañarla.

La ojiperla no quería venganza, no quería meterse en la relación de trabajo de la socia de Sasuke y él; ella solo quería una respuesta para convivir con la sensación de que Sasuke podría estar mirando a otra chica que no fuera ella. Sakura termino por cambiar el tema cuando vio la mirada de incertidumbre de Hinata y cuando Ino, por fin se fue, con la promesa de que la acompañaría si quisiera seguirlos, pudo hablar con Sakura.

Sakura, por primera vez, se vio sin respuesta para su mala suerte— Hinata, me encantaría ayudarte, pero es algo que todavía no se resolverlo. Aún, a pesar del tiempo, todavía tengo la misma incertidumbre de cuando empecé mi relación con Naruto. Podría darte consejos, pero a mí no me funcionan.

Hinata volvió a quedarse sin respuestas cuando entraba al salón de clases. Y en eso le llega un mensaje de su novio con una imagen que decía debajo: _Mira lo que conseguí._ Era un juego de ajedrez. En los primeros desafíos que tenían Hinata, en su insistencia por ganarle le dijo que uno de los desafíos seria jugar al ajedrez. Sasuke le dijo que no era justo, porque ella sabía jugar y él no. La chica en ese tiempo le prometió que le enseñaría en algún momento.

La ojiperla se quedó mirando la fotografía, pero no pudo contestarle porque justo llegaba el profesor. Guardo el celular y solo lo saco después de tres horas cuando termino la clase. Allí pudo contestarle: _Es genial, Sasuke. Nos vemos a las ocho._ Todos los días se veían al menos unos minutos y fue pedido del novio.

No tardó en llegar su respuesta: _Lo siento, Hinata. ¿Podría ser a las diez? Con unos compañeros nos juntaremos a cenar después de la reunión._

Hinata no pudo evitar enfadarse por el mensaje, solo que una vez más oculto sus pensamientos para contestarle: _No te disculpes, podríamos vernos mañana si quieres, así puedes descansar._ Y ella podría pensar un poco más en como sobrellevar la situación. Pero Sasuke no le contesto y ella regreso a su casa para poder relajarse y hacer ejercicio. Era lo único que la relajaba y le quitaba todas las preocupaciones que tenía.

* * *

Hinata estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando escucho sonar su celular. A tientas busco con la mano derecha en su mesa de luz ese aparato escandaloso, sin revisar quien era, Hinata saludo al otro lado de la línea.

— Hinata, soy Sasuke— ella abrió grande los ojos y se cayó de la cama por la sorpresa. _Auch_ , logro decir del otro lado de la línea— ¿Estás ahí?

La chica apenas se pudo sentar en el piso y logro contestar, intentando salvar un poco de su orgullo— Si, Sasuke. Te escucho… ¿qué pasa? —no noto que hablo tan apresurada y a la defensiva que su respuesta sonó brusca.

— Estoy en la puerta de tu departamento— logro decir mientras golpeaba la puerta. Hinata miro en dirección hacia ese lugar—, estuve golpeando un rato y decidí llamarte ya que no contestabas.

La chica cortó al celular y mientras iba de camino a la puerta se acomodó un poco la ropa. Cuando la abrió, su novio estaba con el celular en su oído, con la corbata desanudada y con una ligera sonrisa por verla. Sasuke decidió bromear porque la chica lo miraba como si estuviera un fantasma frente suyo.

— Son las diez y media. No pensé que respetaras el horario de protección al menor— La chica seguía sin decir nada, medio adormecida. Sasuke se sintió como un idiota y desubicado por presentarse de esa manera y su intento de broma fallo miserablemente—. No me dijiste que dormirías.

— Lo siento, Sasuke— logro decirle por el ambiente incómodo y ya despierta—. C-como dijiste que salías t-tarde no pensé que vendrías… esperaba q-que vayas directo a t-tu casa a descansar.

Hinata supo que vio en los ojos de Sasuke esa noche y fue una clara _decepción_. Sasuke no replico o hablo sobre lo que pasaba por su mente; solo bajo la mirada y miró para otro lado evitando decir lo que realmente _quería decir_. Las acciones de Sasuke eran las mismas que las suyas, callándolas para no generar un conflicto y se sintió apenada por ello: porque Sasuke se reprimiera igual que ella.

El chico le dijo que podrían encontrarse en su departamento y que intentaría llegar más temprano para poder _jugar al ajedrez_. Era sólo una excusa, como quien fingía que no pasaba nada para no perturbar el ambiente. Hinata asintió con una sonrisa. Sasuke le dio la clave para entrar al departamento para que lo espere y hasta le propuso que se quede a dormir, aunque él tuviera que dormir en el cuarto que sobraba en el departamento. Pero Hinata se negó, no quería dormir por el momento bajo el mismo techo de Sasuke.

Sasuke solo quedo mirándola sin hablarle y Hinata bajo la mirada apenada por la situación. Esa noche sólo se dieron un casto beso, como enfadados los dos por terminar de esa manera.

* * *

Otro día perdido en la indecisión, Hinata decidió ponerle buena cara a la situación. Aunque no encontró la respuesta a los incipientes celos que amenazaban con ganarle, ella se dispuso a actuar normal frente a él mientras buscaba una respuesta. Al menos, Sasuke y ella podrían seguir manteniendo el ambiente cálido en su relación. Después de todo, no podía sentir celos si sólo estaba con ella ¿verdad?

Pero, como ocurría a menudo, cuando entró al departamento de Sasuke una hora antes de lo previsto (aunque no quería llegar antes de tiempo y usar su contraseña), se encontró con el dueño leyendo en la mesa un libro de la facultad. Hinata se sintió nerviosa de nuevo, recordando que su plan podría fallar porque ella no era buena en mentir.

Lo saludo, sin acercarse, casi huyendo a la cocina mientras le ofrecía un té. Sólo que Sasuke le señalo, medio enfadado por no saludarlo correctamente, que tenía una taza de café en sus manos. Hinata se empezó a reír nerviosa, por su torpeza, cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella casi con un suspiro.

— Hinata, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó en voz baja girándola para que pueda mirarla a los ojos y tomaba su cintura para que no huyera de él.

La chica bajo la mirada, rascándose la nuca con timidez. Después de un momento, ella logro decir con una voz poco convincente: — No pasa nada, Sasuke.

El chico, después de meditar un momento la tomó de sus caderas y la alzo a la mesada. Una vez que la sentó la acorralo y aunque quisiera bajar la mirada, ella no podría alejarse de esos ojos. Volvió a hablarle con una voz baja y sin enojarse con ella, evitando cualquier queja por la evidente mentira de su novia. Sólo que Hinata se le oprimió el corazón sabiendo que era casi imposible para ella mentirle, así que sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando él le alzó el rostro para que se sintiera segura de expresarse.

Hinata con un nudo en la garganta, llegó a decirle— N-no quiero q-que te e-enojes conmigo.

Sasuke lo medito unos momentos y después le dijo acariciando su mejilla— Tienes que hablar conmigo para que pueda entender que sucede— le hablo tranquilo, con una voz baja pero segura de que entienda su preocupación por lo que pasaba por su mente—. Hinata, quiero saber que pasa por tu cabeza, _por favor._

Allí la chica expulso todo lo que guardaba dentro suyo.

Le explico que se sentía muy mal por sus sentimientos, pero, aunque trato miserablemente de quitarlos, no podía luchar contra su inseguridad. Que temía que él no la quisiera si la conocía aún más o que dejara de quererla. Que solo sea un juego para él. Que sentía celos de las mujeres que estaba alrededor, que temía que él se aburriera de ella. Que sabía que había muchas chicas mejores que ella en el mundo y que él merecería estar con alguien así. Alguien más segura, una chica que pudiera ayudarlo de verdad.

Tampoco quería preocuparlo porque él ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones con la empresa, sus estudios, sus sueños, amigos, familia y vida propia para que tenga que soportar los horribles sentimientos que surgían por querer tenerlo solo para ella. Que no quería preocuparlo con sus sentimientos egoístas pero que no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos. Porque se consideraba un monstruo por pensarlo, _pero quería que solo pensara en ella_ porque ella se sentía de la misma manera hacia él.

También le confeso que nunca se había sentido tan egoísta y le pedía disculpas por ello. Pero ella no era perfecta, que tenía fantasmas y no quería que él se involucrara en ello. Que hasta pensó en un momento en que hubiera sido mejor no haberse conocido, así él tendría un problema menos con el cual tratar.

Que lo quería, pero no estaba _mínimamente preparada para quererlo de la manera en que se merecía_ , pero a la vez quería retenerlo a su lado. Que ella quería ser genial ante sus ojos pero que era muy ingenua, tímida e insegura. Que temía que solo pensara que se enamoró por la belleza física, como todos los hombres que la perseguían.

Y cuanto más hablaba más desahogada se sentía.

Sasuke la dejó hablando por casi hora en donde un montón de cosas mezcladas sin procesarlo mucho, pero en general solo quería decirle una cosa: que estaba enamorada de él. Hinata sabía que paso por un montón de cambios de humor en la peor histeria de su vida, pero a la vez, quería terminar de decir todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza para que se diera cuenta de lo importante era en su vida.

Sasuke le dio la posibilidad de que ella hablara sobre sus sentimientos sin enojarse o sentirse frustrado. Cuando termino de hablar (nunca había hablado tanto en su vida) se dio cuenta que él le estaba dando un regalo maravilloso: le daba la oportunidad de expresarse con libertad sin que se lo tomara personalmente.

Una vez que reino el silencio, una Hinata cansada de hablar y satisfecha por haber expresado con palabras todo lo que habitaba dentro de ella. Alzo sus manos a su rostro, sintiéndose patética y completamente insegura ante él. No quería verlo a los ojos así que no quito sus manos de su rostro. Sasuke coloco una mano en su cabeza, acariciándola y acercándola hacia su hombro. Ante tal gesto, Hinata no pudo evitar envolver sus brazos en la cintura del chico, ahora sin lagrimear, completamente avergonzada por sus sentimientos.

Después de unos momentos, cuando Hinata volvió relajarse logro decirle cerca de su oído sin separarse— Lo siento, Sasuke.

Sasuke la alejó un poco de él. Aunque ella todavía sostenía su cintura, Sasuke alzo su rostro frente a él. Allí corrió con sus dedos de manera delicada sus cabellos, limpio el contorno de sus ojos, donde quedaban vestigios de sus lágrimas, y sostuvo su rostro con sus dos manos para decirle.

— Gracias, Hinata— se refería a la sinceridad con la que pudo hablar de sus problemas. Después de que Hinata pudo desahogarse era fácil verlo a los ojos—. Y quiero que sepas que todos los sentimientos que tú tienes son los mismos que los míos, así que no deberías avergonzarte por ellos.

Hinata parecía no creerle del todo, por lo cual, le dijo mirando con los ojos llenos de ilusión— ¿R-realmente?

Sasuke asintió y Hinata pudo ver como se avergonzaba por lo que iba a decir— ¿Estamos enamorados, sabes? Es normal tener inseguridades— después apoyo su frente con la suya y rozo levemente su nariz con la suya—, pero estoy contigo, Hinata. Y eres la única con la que quiero estar.

Aunque espero un beso en los labios él se giró y la alzo en su espalda, evitando mostrar el sonrojo que tenía su rostro. Una vez que llegaron al sillón, el chico la dejo allí mientras tomaba las piezas de ajedrez. Hinata, totalmente liberada de la opresión, volvió a sonreír libremente y se acercó a acomodar las piezas y a enseñarle a jugar al ajedrez. Sasuke estaba mirando y prestando atención a cada detalle. Mientras jugaban la primera partida Sasuke hablo.

— ¿Quieres conocer a mi socia? — le pregunto Sasuke de la nada, sin cambiar su semblante despreocupado. Hinata recordó que entre tantos balbuceos ella menciono a su socia y que le incomodaba saber que ellos compartían tiempo juntos.

Hinata al fin pudo decir con verdadero alivio, comprobando que no necesitaba ir detrás de Sasuke, como aconsejo Ino, porque ella se sentía satisfecha de compartir las mismas preocupaciones. Por ende, sabía que Sasuke en ese punto sería igual que ella: nunca estaría jugando a dos puntas y solo con su pareja era capaz de tener intimidad; no importaba la tentación.

— No es necesario, Sasuke— le dijo con una sonrisa sincera. Y el chico no aparto su mirada—. Lo siento por dudar de ti, siento haberme dejado llevar por los celos. No necesito conocer a cada mujer en tu vida. Lo que quiero decir… es que confió en ti.

Sakura le había hablado sobre lo malo del amor a menudo, decía que, en ocasiones, se convertía en una persona muy insegura de sí misma frente al amor de Naruto. Vivía con el temor de que Naruto encontrara otra mujer más buena, amable y cálida que ella. Temía que un día se levantara y ya no quisiera más su amor. Tendía a compararse con su alrededor, y como todo el mundo, tenía un buen concepto de los demás y malo de su persona. Su amiga le dijo que luchaba todos los días por su pareja, que eso era el verdadero desafío a la hora de amar; enamorarse cada día, de elegirse cada día en libertad.

Amar a Sasuke, ahora, era tan simple.

El chico frente suyo tiro su rey declarándose derrotado por abandono y se levantó para acercarse a ella, la tomo de la cintura y delineo con sus dedos el contorno de su boca. Pero Hinata ya se había encargado ella misma de cerrar la brecha y besarlo sin reservas.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** _Ligie y April son las autoras de esta historia con nuestra pareja principal._

 _¡Hola chicas! ¿Cómo están? Se que tardo mas de un mes en actualizar la historia pero hay una buena razón. El capitulo 17 anterior tenía previsto algunas escenas pero que después no me ayudaban a la trama, eran como de relleno o sin un fin especifico (aunque cuando lo escribí tenia sentido). Intentaba seguir escribiendo y me di cuenta que no podía agregarlo a la trama, por eso probé con cambiar este ultimo capitulo (y el final del capitulo 16) y ¡Eureka! salieron con facilidad los siguientes capítulos. Así que espero me haya explicado bien._

 _Tengo otra novedad. Con Ligie nunca encontramos un buen resumen para esta historia. El que tenemos es provisional y creíamos que a esta altura ya tendríamos algo mas concreto pero no ocurrió. Y la historia esta tomando forma así que creo que ustedes pueden ayudarnos en eso ¿Qué les parece? Podemos encontrar un resumen adecuado a la historia de la mano de ustedes, lectoras. ¿Les gustaría participar? Si es así dejen con un comentario su resumen._

 _Gracias por no abandonar esta historia. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Cuídense._


	18. Lolita es entusiasta

Historia escrita en conjunto con _Ligie_.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO:**

Lolita es entusiasta.

* * *

 _"Eres muchas cosas Hinata, pero fracaso no es una de ellas."_

Fragmento traducido de _Light_ de _LuckyGem._

* * *

Hinata escribió un nombre en letra muy legible y arranco la hoja. Guardo sus útiles y alzó la hoja de papel encima de su cabeza cuando el vuelo de Inglaterra llegaba a las once de la mañana como se lo anticipo su maestra. Muchas personas transitaban por el aeropuerto a esa hora y para asegurarse de no cometer un error con cuidado vio uno por uno los pasajeros.

 _Estatura baja, pelo corto, con mal carácter._

La ojiperla recordaba la descripción de Tsunade quien se lo dijo con mal humor dejando entrever que no se llevaban bien, y tal vez por eso ella era la encargada de ayudarla a pasar esos días en la ciudad.

Todo comenzó con la serie de congresos que estaba patrocinando su facultad y la visita estrella por primera vez en el país era la anciana llamada Chiyo, una elite en la investigación médica. Nunca acepto ningún pedido de la directora de la facultad para trascender sus conocimientos en la medicina y pocas veces se la veía en público, así que era toda una novedad. Su maestra le dio la gran tarea para que sea su guía por los días que se quedaría en el país.

Hinata se acercó e hizo una reverencia a la pequeña mujer que se encontraba frente suyo, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por Chiyo quien comenzó a hablar con reproche al chico que se quejaba por el peso del equipaje.

—¿Chiyo-sama? —la llamó. La anciana alzó la mirada y la ojiperla volvió a hacer una reverencia con nerviosismo—Soy Hi-Hinata Hyuuga y f-fui asignada por Tsunade-sama para a-acompañarla por el ti-tiempo que dure su viaje. Espero hacer un buen t-trabajo.

La anciana con una pollera negra por bajo de sus rodillas y una camisa larga blanca bajo sus lentes de sol para escanearla de arriba a abajo. Hinata espero unos momentos hasta que la mujer mayor se mofó de ella.

—¡Increíble! Es la primera vez que vengo a este país y me mandan a una mocosa de niñera— el chico se quedó mirándola con lastima y después se le colorearon las mejillas por la belleza de la muchacha. La ojiperla, con incertidumbre, se quedó sin palabras— No importa. Deja esa cara espantada y toma mis maletas, ya que este enclenque no puede con esa simple tarea. No sé para que se ofrece sino podrá ayudarme.

Hinata con lentitud por la actitud tan fastidiosa de la mujer, se acercó hacia las valijas de la mujer que eran como cuatro y que una vez que pudo tomarlas se dio cuenta de lo difícil de trasladar. En su opinión, cargaba con bolsas de concreto en su valija. El chico con mucha vergüenza le propuso buscar un carrito en el aeropuerto y se marchó a buscarlo. Hinata temía que aprovechara la ocasión y la dejara con la mujer que comento _"Actúa más inteligente solo porque ve una cara bonita."_

Para su buena suerte, el chico no sólo trajo dos carritos, sino que también la ayudo a trasladarlos hasta su auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Hinata hizo una reverencia como agradecimiento y el chico intento pedirle su número de teléfono. Sólo que Chiyo empezó a tocar bocina con acelerada insistencia y con prisa se deshizo del pobre muchacho que no pudo conseguir al menos una forma de contactarse con ella.

Hinata suspiro y animándose a sí misma, entro en el asiento de conductor con una sonrisa amigable— Debe estar cansada por el viaje, Chiyo-sama. La llevaré a su hotel para que descanse.

La anciana la miro con desaprobación en su mirada— ¡Patrañas! —le dijo mientras buscaba en su pequeño bolso una nota con una dirección—. Aquí es donde me quedare.

La ojiperla tomo el papel entre sus manos, sin conocer esa calle. La chica se quedó mirando a la anciana quien movía sus manos para que se apresure. Intento decir algo, pero la mujer la silencio con molestia y le pidió que se ponga en marcha. Hinata busco esa dirección en el GPS y sin más se movieron a través de la ciudad.

Una vez que llegaron al edificio de solo cinco pisos que parecía familiar, la anciana bajo sin ayuda. Hinata no la veía tan frágil como parecía y se fue a tocar el timbre del segundo piso, pero nadie atendió. Chiyo le dijo que dejara las cosas y podría marcharse mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se congelaba en su lugar. _Casi como una estatua._

—Chiyo-sama, ¿va a quedarse a esperar sola en frente del edificio? —ella no contesto y Hinata volvió a insistir—¿Por qué no habla por teléfono con la persona que vive ahí? Así sabremos cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar— la mujer mantuvo su postura quieta, ignorándola olímpicamente. Ella, sin rendirse, volvió a insistir—¿Por qué no esperamos dentro del auto?

Como no hubo respuesta, Hinata se paró a su lado, rendida. Tsunade la llamó para saber cómo iban las cosas. Ella le contó todo casi susurrando y su actual actitud que la dejaba en la incertidumbre. Tsunade, sin sorprenderse, le dijo que la acompañara y se asegure, a pesar de su obstinada locura, que se alimente bien y que descanse para la conferencia de mañana.

Hinata vio su reloj y recordó que tenían que comer. Una señora de su edad debería alimentarse bien, aunque se estuviera comportando como una estatua. Las personas pasaban a su lado y murmuraban, pero ella parecía inamovible. Sólo pudo retomar la conversación cuando apareció el portero del edificio para preguntarle que necesitaban. La ojiperla le pregunto si tenía novedades de la persona que vivía en el segundo piso y si podía darle alguna información. El portero les dijo que no se encontraba en casi todo el día y que era más seguro volver en la noche.

Gracias a esa información, Chiyo decidió ir a comer en el bar más cercano del edificio. Mientras comían le propuso que guardaran sus valijas en el hotel, pero ella se mantuvo testadura con respecto a eso. No guardaría sus valijas en un lugar que no fuera el segundo piso del edificio que mantenían en vigilancia. Hinata con todas las oportunidades de perder, le propuso un trato. El trato consistía en que tome una siesta en su departamento y que a la noche volverían al edificio a montar guardia toda la noche si era necesario. La mujer, se quejó, pero termino aceptando.

A las siete de la tarde, después de escuchar un sermón de lo pequeño que era su departamento y de llamarla _molestia_ varias veces, la anciana durmió una siesta y con entusiasmo volvieron a la entrada del departamento. Eran las nueve de la noche, cuando Hinata decidió convencer a la mujer de ir a dormir en la habitación de cinco estrellas del hotel más importante de la ciudad y dejar de esperar a alguien que, tal vez, no aparecería.

Para sus lamentos, Chiyo volvió a ignorarla olímpicamente.

Hinata agachó la cabeza, rendida ante su terquedad.

—¿Hinata? —un joven con ropa deportiva y un bolso en su hombro la llamo. Un chico de cabello rojo como el fuego y unos ojos turquesa que no dejaron de verla.

La chica pestañeo varias veces y con una mirada de asombro ya no se sintió abandonada, como la dejo su maestra frente a esa mujer obstinada, porque Gaara podría ayudarla en el apuro en que se encontraba, totalmente a la deriva.

La anciana dejo el papel de estatua y se dirigió al pelirrojo con una mirada maternal. Una vez que estuvo frente a él, Gaara se agacho para recibir el abrazo de su abuela.

* * *

Cuando fueron a comer, Chiyo comenzó una serie de preguntas típicas de una buena madre le haría a su hijo junto con una inspección exhaustiva de su cuerpo buscando que todo su cuerpo en buen estado. El muchacho contestaba con monosílabos de memoria acostumbrado a estos controles cada vez que se veían.

Una vez satisfecha de su cuestionario de su salud, decidió averiguar el vínculo que compartían ambos. Hinata le contesto que eran amigos y que se conocieron por un grupo de amigos. Gaara solo asintió mientras hacia la orden de sus comidas hacia la amable camarera.

Fue la única vez que hablo en esa cena.

Cuando terminaron de comer fueron a buscar las pertenecías de la anciana al auto de Hinata. El pelirrojo parecía estar acostumbrado al equipaje de su abuela por lo que no le costó llevarlas hasta su departamento. Chiyo menciono que así debían ser los jóvenes de hoy en día, _fuertes como su nieto_. Aunque la ojiperla sabía que lo miraba con ojos de abuela ciertamente tenía razón: Gaara era muy fuerte porque logro con facilidad lo que al muchacho del aeropuerto y a ella les costó.

El departamento de Gaara era sencillo. Le gusto saber, que de igual manera que ella, a Gaara no le gustaban los lujos incluso naciendo en _cuna de oro_. Era ordenado, pulcro y amueblado con lo que necesitaba únicamente. Hinata entendió que era una de las cosas que tenían en común, que les gustaba lo simple.

La abuela se sintió decepcionada por su nieto. Allí descubrió que Gaara no utilizaba el dinero de sus padres y tenía una beca en la Universidad a miles de kilómetros lejos de la aclamada doctora. Que el chico trabajaba y estudiaba en contra de la familia que esperaba que siguiera los pasos de su abuela o, mejor aún, los de su padre, el primer ministro de Gran Bretaña.

Si, el primer ministro de Gran Bretaña.

Gaara le pidió a su abuela que esperara un momento dentro del departamento mientras la acompañaba a Hinata afuera. Chiyo la reconoció de nuevo con la mirada de desaprobación porque todavía no se deshacía de ella. Cuando bajaban por las escaleras, el chico pidió disculpas por el incómodo momento. Hinata se sonrojo y solo asintió sin notar algún cambio en su comportamiento.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio, Gaara le abrió, pero Hinata se quedó mirándolo a los ojos con ternura —Gaara-kun, ¿quieres que salgamos a dar un paseo?

Decidió que Chiyo como medica era una eminencia y la admiraba, pero como persona había logrado desagradarle; no porque le hubiera faltado el respeto desde que la conoció sino por la forma en que trataba a Gaara. Sabía con certeza que Chiyo se enojaría con ellos por dejarla arriba _con la palabra en la boca_ , pero quería darle un poco de paz a ese chico.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada un poco sorprendida, pero asintió y salió con ella hacia afuera del edificio. Comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Él con las manos en los bolsillos dirigiendo miradas al azar a su compañera y la chica por su parte sentía en su pecho alivio. Su destino fue una plaza con una gran fuente iluminada comparable a la _fuente de los deseos_ , se detuvieron al contemplarla un momento mientras veían a las personas sacándose fotos, abrazadas o sonriendo entre ellos.

Hinata recordó las duras palabras que le dirigió Chiyo a su nieto, mientras veía de reojo al pelirrojo que seguía con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando con tranquilidad a su alrededor. Sin quererlo rememoro las palabras que eran iguales que le dirigía Mei a ella; palabras que salían con veneno ya que intentaba cambiar su forma de ser. Sólo que no podía descifrar los sentimientos del pelirrojo, pero tampoco sabía cómo iniciar una conversación. No quería ser entrometida solo quería animarlo antes de que volviera a su departamento.

Hasta que ella vio... una pequeña tienda de helados.

Se lo señalo a Gaara con una sonrisa y se dirigió a ella, dejando al chico detrás sorprendido por su cambio de humor. Hizo una fila detrás de una familia mientras sacaba dinero de su bolsillo. El pelirrojo la alcanzo mientras Hinata pensaba seriamente que gustos de helado elegiría— Quiero flan con granizado— se decidió mientras se dirigía a su compañero—¿Cuál quieres tú, Gaara-kun?

El chico pestañeo y le respondió—Nunca he comido un helado.

Hinata parpadeo tres veces, asimilando la idea. Nunca había conocido a nadie que no probara uno, pero ella no lo juzgo, más bien lo animo con su dulce voz— Entonces elegiré por ti, sino te molesta— susurro por lo bajo.

Gaara asintió, pero agrego corriendo la mirada— No traje dinero—y era cierto. Cuando bajo con Hinata había dejado su bolso en su departamento y aun vestía con una ropa de gimnasio.

—No te preocupes por eso— dijo mientras se acercaba al mostrador a pedir dos helados. Su compañero no tenía inconvenientes en que pague ella, si fuera su novio dudaba mucho que hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente.

Se sentaron en un asiento cerca de la fuente, mientras la chica miraba fijamente su reacción a la primera probada de su compañero. Quería saber si le gustaba tanto como a ella la primera vez. Gaara lo probo consciente de la mirada fija de la chica que solo probo bocado de su helado cuando se aseguró que el pelirrojo podía comerlo y no lo rechazaba. Hinata empezó a comer con tranquilidad mirando la fuente hasta que su compañero hablo.

—¿Eres la encargada de acompañar a mi abuela por este viaje, Hinata? —ella asintió mientras se limpiaba con los dedos el borde de su boca.

Hinata suspiro recordando que todo el día fue ignorada— Estuvimos esperándote por casi diez horas y solo cuando te vi llegar entendí sus razones —Gaara la miro con curiosidad esperando que se explayara. Hinata giro su cabeza con un sonrojo—. Es algo maravilloso tener a alguien que se preocupe de esa manera por ti,

Gaara pensó un momento en sus palabras y después agrego— Mi madre murió cuando nací—Hinata abrió los ojos con tristeza. Ambos coincidían en haber perdido a sus madres desde pequeños— y mi abuela abandono su carrera para cuidar a mis hermanos y a mí— se detuvo un momento y Hinata noto el brillo de sus ojos que reflejaban las luces de colores la fuente principal—. Dejo de lado sus sueños por nosotros y esperaba otro futuro para mí.

Gaara, como Sasuke, vivían bajo las expectativas de su círculo familiar. Como Hinata estaba sola desde el principio no podía entender ese sentimiento.

Hinata analizo sus palabras para decirle con delicadeza— Gaara-kun, todo estará bien mientras tu elijas—era la primera vez que daba un consejo y salió de su corazón—. Ella te ama, así que lo entenderá en algún momento.

Un gran silencio se produjo entre ellos, pero Hinata volvió a concentrarse en terminar su helado que se le derretía. Cuando era niña solía ensuciarse los vestidos por tanto helado que comía. A veces, le quedaba pegajoso los vestidos porque sin querer pasaba la mano por ellos…

—Gracias Hinata.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos y en evitar que se le caiga que las palabras de Gaara la sacaron del trance y le hicieron perder la concentración por lo que cayó el resto en su pantalón de jeans. Ella puso la cara triste por dejarlo caer y no poder terminarlo; pero fue rápidamente sustituida por una sorpresa en su rostro cuando escucho que el chico se reía a su lado.

* * *

— Felicitaciones Sasuke, sabía que naciste para esto.

Sasuke acepto la felicitación de su padre, aunque paso por alto el malintencionado comentario. Itachi y Suisui se habían encargado desde el extranjero de felicitarlo por su primera inversión que dio sus frutos en menos de dos meses. En la empresa ya empezaban a conocer al menor de los Uchiha que tenía un pequeño escritorio en el sector de finanzas.

Mei se emocionó cuando la primera de las tres inversiones ya empezaba a dar sus frutos e intento abrazar a su compañero, pero este se corrió olímpicamente y trato de no darle mucha importancia a ese pequeño progreso en su trabajo. Ante esa buena noticia decidió compartirlo con Hinata, por supuesto, ya que ella era una de las razones por la que tenía ese pequeño éxito.

Hinata estaba un poco atareada ya que era la encargada de cuidar a Chiyo, la abuela de Gaara. Sasuke solo tenía un recuerdo de ella cuando visitaron la casa de Gaara en Gran Bretaña, pero bastaba con esa interacción para saber que no era fácil de tratar. Era como una madre para Gaara porque se comportaba igual que Mikoto lo hacía con él. Pero como decían: _las madres son muy sobreprotectoras con sus hijos_ , inclusive en las cosas más sencillas, siempre serian niños ante sus ojos.

Según Hinata, la anciana se quedaría con sus nietos ese sábado antes de marcharse de vuelta a su país. Estaba muy agradecido por eso. Esa semana para Hinata fue muy exigente, no solo había aprendido un montón al estar a su lado, sino que también había podido satisfacer sus dudas personales con respecto a algunas de sus investigaciones. Aunque su relación empezó de mala manera después de la primera noche había cambiado _rotundamente_ como por arte de magia. Sasuke creía que había algo más ahí, algo que Hinata no podía ver, porque esa mujer solo era buena con sus _nietos_.

Aunque recibió felicitaciones, definitivamente Hinata le gano olímpicamente a las demás.

Como todas las noches se encontraban religiosamente. Los dos estaban muy ocupados así que desde que empezó su relación estudiaban, trabajaban y comían juntos mientras se abrazaban o compartían el mismo espacio. Hinata tenía poco conocimiento de su situación en la empresa porque no quería preocuparla, pero estaba al tanto de que planeaba unas inversiones sin garantía de confianza.

Esa noche después de recibir la buena noticia, Hinata lo esperaba en su departamento mientras cocinaba una receta de un libro de comidas saludables. Él la había abrazado por detrás y ella se sonrojo por la sorpresa. Le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y le dio la noticia de que logro una buena inversión que podría sacarlo del pequeño sector de finanzas y le daría un respiro con respecto a la presión de su padre.

Ella se soltó de su abrazo para girarse y poder verlo a los ojos. Sasuke contemplo dos grandes ojos parecidos a la luna con un brillo especial en ellos consecuencia del orgullo que sentía por su logro. Su corazón traicionero tembló después de verla morderse el labio, juntar ambas manos a la altura de su mentón y regalarle la sonrisa más grande y hermosa que podría ver jamás.

 _Sentía que podía morir…_

—¡Sasuke-kun, eso es maravilloso! — Sus ojos la delataban y en ellos pudo confirmar sus palabras, envueltas en un montón de sentimientos, cuando vio como en la esquina de sus ojos se formaban lágrimas de felicidad por él.

Llorar y reír de felicidad. Una vez había leído sobre ello. Los seres humanos son tan volubles, que se puede llorar de felicidad. Y no debía sorprenderle de Hinata que era una chica sensible y dulce. Solo que subestimo lo que sus sentimientos podrían causar a su enamorado corazón…

 _En realidad, podría morir._

Hinata no solo lo había abrazado con fuerza también lo había besado con delicadeza y ternura. Hechizado por el beso cuando intento colocar su mano en su cintura para acercarla más a él, se quemó el dedo con la hornalla que estaba prendida detrás suyo. La chica protesto, pero cuando vio que su novio hizo una cara dolida y agitaba su mano, recordó que dejo el fuego prendido. Y que se hubiera quemado era su culpa.

Intentando remendar su error tomo con delicadeza su mano y acerco el dedo a sus labios. Sasuke se quedó inmune ante el contacto sin quitar la mirada. Cuando abrió su boca para albergar su dedo como solía hacerlo cuando era niña y se golpeaba, logro que Sasuke por primera vez se sonroje por completo.

Como reacción el chico sonrojado alejo su mano bruscamente y se agacho tratando de ocultar su vergüenza— No deberías hacer eso.

 _Ella podría matarlo._

—El próximo viernes es mi cumpleaños— recordó, para retomar una charla y su rostro pudiera volver a su estado normal. La chica achico los ojos y puso su mano en su mentón—. Quiero que vengas conmigo, quiero que me acompañes.

Hinata dio una pequeña mirada sonrojada y asintió. Después de unos momentos de vacilación le pregunto— No sé qué regalarte. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

 _No necesitaba más, solo tenerla a su lado._

—Ahora que lo mencionas…— volvió a encerrarla entre sus brazos, medio dubitativo— quiero que te quedes a dormir aquí ese día.

Nunca ninguno de los dos se quedó en el departamento del otro, principalmente porque Hinata no creía que era bueno que compartieran el departamento porque recién empezaban a salir. Sasuke no tenía problema con eso, en realidad, él no se sentiría invadido si su novia decidía quedarse a dormir con él, en su cama algunos días a la semana. Una parte de él le deprimía que ella se fuera dejándole un sentimiento de soledad que no había sentido hasta conocerla. Hinata todas las noches terminaba yéndose o él de su departamento casi a regañadientes.

Sabía que significaba un gran paso a su relación. Dos chicos compartiendo una cama y dudaba mucho de que él pudiera parar esas caricias que le daba a su cuerpo. Hinata, aunque no lo notara, era muy pasional. Ella misma se dejaba llevar por los besos y, en ocasiones, protestaba, cuando él a regañadientes se detenía. No quería propasarse con ella, quería que estuviera cómoda cuando estuvieran juntos y no ayudo en nada que una vez que le preguntó al respecto de las caricias y sus límites, ella le hubiera contestado:

 _Siempre y cuando este contigo, Sasuke, no importa lo que pase sé que no me arrepentiré. Si tú me acaricias, no tengo miedo sino ansiedad por continuar. Siempre y cuando este contigo, no hay errores sólo hay amor._

Sasuke solo le dijo que irían de a poco y se fue a dar un baño de agua bien fría.

Recordó que cuando le dijo esas palabras que lo excitaron y alegraron al mismo tiempo, ella se sonrojo y mordió con delicadeza y nerviosismo su labio inferior. _Un baño de agua helada._

Por lo tanto, la propuesta sonaba _definitivamente_ como una invitación a algo sexual aunque se conformaría con un dormir abrazado a ella toda la noche, dudaba de que los dos se mantuvieran al margen de eso cuando ella (movimiento que aprendió muy bien de él) mordía con suavidad su labio incitándole a _muchas_ cosas.

Él creyó que Hinata era de las mujeres que esperaban al casamiento para entregarse por completo a un hombre. Y definitivamente pensó, que de ser esa una posibilidad, entendía a los hombres que se casaban apenas conocían a una mujer que podría volverlo loco. Sabiendo que ella no necesitaba ningún papel para confiar totalmente en él y brindarse de cuerpo, alma y corazón, Sasuke descubrió que realmente estaba tan enamorado como él de ella.

La chica asintió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos sin pensarlo para después sonreír, como si estuviera lista para dar el siguiente paso.

A Sasuke se le detuvo el corazón.

Después de esa rara y disfrutable felicitación, Sasuke la invito a una cita para el domingo, pero ella le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer por la mañana. Él le dijo que podría acompañarla pero ella dudo un momento antes de contarle cuales eran sus asuntos.

Fue un domingo atípico en el que Sasuke conoció a los padres de Hinata. O el lugar donde yacían los padres de Hinata.

Por la mañana fueron al cementerio porque ese día cumpliría años el padre de Hinata. Sasuke nunca visito un cementerio y su novia visitaba con frecuencia el lugar. Compró unas flores amarillas y él compro unas flores de todos los colores. Honestamente, se sentía extraño ante la sensación de que nunca conocería a los padres de su novia y que solo se tendría que conformar con dejar en su lecho un par de flores cortadas para que se marchiten a su lado. Él quería conocer con que clases de personas creció la muchacha.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia y Hinata murmuro unas palabras en silencio, Sasuke creía que rezaba. No notó que lo estaba presentando a sus padres.

Hinata limpio con cuidado cada rincón del lugar, luego quito los restos de las flores que un día fueron amarillas y coloco las nuevas en su lugar. Se tomó unos momentos más en silencio mientras cerraba los ojos con tanta paz que Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla y preguntarse qué era que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Cuando salieron del cementerio y Hinata lo tomaba con fuerza de su mano, Sasuke notó una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro satisfecha con cumplir con su tarea para aliviar su corazón. Su novia murmuro un _Gracias por estar aquí._

Después de esa visita fueron a desayunar en la casa de té donde converso con Kakashi y Hinata hacía pocos meses. No pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa por el recuerdo. Quien pensaría que una extraña a la que ayudas un día se convierta en un pilar en tu vida. Para su suerte, no había mucha gente. Pidieron una mesa alejada de la barra, al lado del ventanal que daba al jardín y alejado de las pocas personas que transitaban por ahí.

Hinata pidió un té con rollos de canela y Sasuke que no compartía la afición por las cosas dulces eligió solo tomar un té. Cuando la chica se marchó, Hinata se quedó mirando el árbol de Sakura que se encontraba afuera. Sasuke fue el primero en hablar.

— Tu padre murió cuando eras adolescente—no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación por la fecha de defunción. La placa de su madre solo tenía una forma de flor sin nombre o información para poder sacar alguna información.

Hinata lo miro a los ojos y asintió— El falleció en un accidente de tránsito cuando tenía quince años— en ese momento le trajeron los pedidos y agradecieron. Hinata giro con delicadeza la taza frente suyo mirando el vapor que salía—. Mi mamá falleció cuando tenía tres… ¿o tal vez cuatro años? No lo recuerdo. Era muy pequeña y a mi padre no le gustaba hablar de ella. Si lo hacía… él se entristecía.

Sasuke tomo él te con cuidado y agradeciendo internamente de que Hinata hablara de su pasado— Entonces quedaste bajo cuidado de Kakashi.

—No…— lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos— mi madrastra se hizo cargo de mí. Kakashi se encargó de mi cuando tenía diecisiete años— le dijo bajando la mirada una vez más. Sasuke espero un momento más antes de preguntar que paso con su madrastra—. A ella le quitaron la custodia.

Sasuke se detuvo en las preguntas cuando vio que sus ojos se entristecían. Pero Hinata tomo una bocanada de aire y retomo su relato.

—Mi madrastra y yo no nos llevábamos bien, pero ni fue por eso que dejo de ser mi tutora— allí volvió su mirada distante hacia el árbol afuera. Tomo un profundo suspiro y sus ojos lo miraron nuevamente, pero perturbados, sin saber cómo abordar la situación.

—No tienes que decirme…— él dijo sosteniendo su mano que temblaba sobre la mesa.

—Es algo que quiero que sepas— Hinata apretó su mano con fuerza—. Tú me abriste tu mundo, ahora quiero mostrarte el mío.

Hinata inhalo y sus ojos se trasladaron al pasado.

—A mi madrastra no le agradaba porque le recordaba a mi madre, la mujer que mi padre jamás olvido. Mi padre nunca hablaba de mi madre, pero mi madrastra sabía que nunca podría llenar el vacío que dejo. Una vez mi padre dijo con dolor que yo era físicamente idéntica a mi madre y desde ahí mi madrastra me odio e hizo de mi vida un infierno. Mantenía las apariencias de buena madre, pero me maltrataba cuando estábamos a solas.

—Yo lo soportaba porque le brindaba amor a mi padre, un amor que se negó desde que tengo memoria. No quería que él siguiera triste pensando en mi madre. Era muy duro, Sasuke. Desde niña mi única meta era portarme bien y tratar bien a las personas. Mi padre, por alguna razón, siempre me mantuvo encerrada en mi casa. Recién cuando cumplí quince años volví a tener compañía en mi casa, mi padre se volvió a casar con una mujer a quien apreciaba y trajo consigo a su hermano que tenía mi misma edad.

—Aunque mi madrastra me trataba mal, él lo componía todo a su alrededor. Él era mi amigo; mi único amigo. Ya no estaba sola. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos. Veíamos películas, leíamos libros, estudiábamos juntos y nos divertíamos.

—Esos fueron los primeros seis meses hasta que falleció mi padre en un accidente de tránsito. Mi madrastra sufrió algunas lesiones superficiales que después se encargó de cubrir de cualquier manera. Me quede a su cuidado. Un juez le dio mi tutela y era la encargada de todo hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

—Bajo su cuidado nuestra relación no cambio mucho, pero me ignoraba la mayor parte del tiempo preocupada por las heridas superficiales del accidente. Yagura, su hermano, ayudo en su cambio de actitud hacia mí. Yo me repetía cada noche que solo debía aguantar un año más en esa situación y me libraría de ella y ella de mí. Y todo hubiera tomado ese rumbo sino fuera por lo que sucedió después.

Ahí Hinata se puso a llorar en silencio, avergonzada y sin poder controlar tantos sentimientos al hablar de eso que Sasuke le pidió que se calme y le dio agua. Una vez que pudo calmar sus lágrimas, pero no su corazón, Sasuke le llevo a su departamento. Hinata se acostó en el sillón de la sala de Sasuke y cuando el volvió con una calmante ella se había dormido.

Sasuke la traslado con cuidado a su cama donde la observo dormir. Aun con los ojos hinchados y rojos, él aun quería saber cómo terminaba la historia, pero no iba a presionarla, le dolió mucho verla llorar tan desconsolada y solo por un recuerdo.

 _Abre tu corazón y deja tus preciosas heridas abiertas para mí._

Cuando Hinata se levantó se encontró con que él se quedó dormido a su lado mientras tomaba su mano. Hinata espero pacientemente a que despertara mientras acariciaba con cuidado su mejilla. Cuando el chico abrió sus ojos sus miradas se encontraron en silencio por más de diez minutos, aun tomados de las manos. Afuera había comenzado a lloviznar.

—El hermano de mi madrastra intento abusar de mí.

—Sucedió de casualidad. El volvía temprano de practicar futbol cuando me estaba bañando, yo no me di cuenta cuando abrió la puerta del baño y yo todavía estaba desnuda sin saber que él me estaba mirando. Cuando me percaté, me cubrí lo más que pude, pero él me miro un momento más y después se fue. La primera semana lo evite y funciono porque ninguno de los dos queríamos vernos. Pero en la segunda semana del incidente el apareció en mi cuarto. Me dijo que de ese día _no podía dejar de pensar en mí, que quería estar conmigo_. Me tomo de las muñecas y me lanzo a la cama con una mirada que pensé que no era la misma persona que yo conocía, sino un hombre con la firme disposición a tomar mi cuerpo cegado por el deseo.

—Grite con todas mis fuerzas y después de que me quitara la blusa logre golpearlo con la lámpara en mi mesita de luz. Salí corriendo de la habitación y mi madrastra no estaba esa noche, había salido. Escape de mi casa y empecé a gritar buscando ayuda. Una anciana que era mi vecina llamo a la policía. Cuando estuve en la comisaria apareció mi madrastra enojada conmigo y pidiéndome que deje esa locura y me vaya con ella. Pero sabía que nunca iba a volver a esa casa, nunca iba a volver con ellos.

—Ahí apareció Kakashi. Como era socio de mi padre fue la primera persona que llamo cuando no aparecí en la casa. Él creyó en mi cuando le dije que no quería volver a esa casa por lo el intento de abuso.

—Los investigadores descubrieron que era cierto el intento de abuso. No solo descubrieron eso, sino que mi madrastra y él no era hermanos. La justicia le quito la tutoría y ella alego que no sabía nada del asunto. Kakashi logro que él fuera a la cárcel por varios años. Pasé unos meses con Kakashi hasta que cumplí la mayoría de edad.

—Esos meses Kakashi me dejo libre para conocer lo que quisiera y sufrí varios intentos de acoso sexual y callejero. Ahí me di cuenta que para los hombres era como una tentación y las mujeres terminaban odiándome por eso. Me aislé por voluntad propia del mundo.

—Quería a irme a estudiar muy lejos de todo. Temía volver a encontrarme con mi madrastra por eso elegí esta universidad que es completa y lejos, muy lejos de todo. Para vivir aislada y sola pero segura.

Hinata acariciaba con delicadeza la mano de Sasuke mientras él pensaba en todo lo dicho por su novia. Ahí recordó su confesión y él significado profundo detrás de esas palabras. Él era la excepción. Ahora entendía porque costo llegar tanto a ella. Ella no conocía una buena compañía. Su padre que vivió infeliz toda su vida encerrándola y protegiéndola. Su madrastra que la torturaba y maltrataba. Su único amigo intento abusar de ella.

Esa chica venía con muchos problemas. Su corazón era tan frágil. Pero desde que se conocieron pudo conocer que era ser acariciado a diferencia de la lija que pasaba con cada mal recuerdo. Hinata, la chica de su vida, estaba rota. Y sin saberlo empezó a unir esos pedazos y hacer funcionar correctamente su corazón.

Hinata era ese tipo de chicas que un hombre termina poniéndola en un pedestal, adorándolas. Ahí recaía ese sentimiento de inferioridad que iba disipándose poco a poco cuando ella lo miraba con los ojos llenos de amor.

—Hinata… —tantas palabras atoradas en su garganta. Tanto que decir y de todas maneras sabía que ese sentimiento nunca podría expresarse de la manera que entienda. Sasuke se quedó sin palabras y el hecho de que lo mirara con esos ojos ilusionados no ayudaba en nada— estoy contigo.

La chica le brindo una pequeña sonrisa mientras se deslizaba en la cama para abrazarlo con fuerzas. Ella sabía que su pasado lo había dejado sin palabras, pero no necesitaba que él dijera nada más. No había nada más que decir. Sintió depositaba un pequeño beso en la frente y ella sonrió ocultándose en su camisa para hundirse en su olor.

Y de la nada salió de sus labios.

—Hinata… ¿quieres conocer a mis padres?

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Esta historia es de Ligie & April.

Buenas! Con este capitulo estamos llegando a las 100000 palabras. Y pensar que todo comenzó con un titulo y una oración. La historia no se encuentra parada, solo en producciones. Y estamos pensando en editarlo por completo pero mientras seguimos lanzando algunos capítulos. En el próximo capitulo el cumpleaños de Sasuke.

Gracias por el aliento, son geniales. Pero me gustaría, si no es abusar, que se sumen en el darnos un resumen para la historia, solo tuvimos una idea de una de nuestras lectoras. ¡Así que anímense! Un resumen que pueda explicar Lolita. Los estaremos leyendo.

Besos. Cuídense. Hasta la próxima.


	19. Lolita es leal

Historia escrita en conjunto con Ligie.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE:**

Lolita es leal.

 _"Aquí estaba otra vez, en su fiesta de cumpleaños, como hace quince años. Quince años la había amado en silencio desde el otro lado. Quince años la había mirado con ojos entornados y esperaba que ella superara a Naruto."_

Fragmento traducido de _The Confession_ de _TayMor_.

* * *

Sasuke comento, sin importancia, que sólo invitaría a su fiesta de cumpleaños a algunos conocidos. Ahora, suponía que Sasuke y ella no tenían el mismo concepto del termino _pequeña fiesta_. El lugar estaba atestado de gente. Se trataba de una casa quinta muy iluminada, con pileta incluida, y a su alrededor gente por todas partes. Cuando entro a la supuesta casa, se topó con que era un gran salón con luces de colores y música muy estridente. La gente se amontonaba por todos lados en grupos que se diferenciaba por lo que bebían.

Muchos chicos estaban tomando y tratando de ligar a las chicas que no tenían la misma ropa que ella. La mayoría se vestían con unas faldas muy cortas apegadas a sus curvas y en la parte superior remeras o camisas muy cortas que acentuaban la zona de su pecho. Volvió a observar a su alrededor para buscar a una cara conocida y a lo lejos pudo ver a Karin golpeando a Suigetsu y amenazando con tirarlo en la pileta.

Le agradaba que volviera a actuar normal a pesar de la tristeza que la embriago después de que le confesara sobre su relación con Sasuke. Después de la noticia, Karin solo bromeo diciendo que su amor era una versión mejorada del _chico bueno con la chica buena_. Frente a ella intento por todos los medios esconder sus sentimientos y actuar normal, a pesar de que le rompió, indirectamente, el corazón.

Por su parte, Ino se emocionó por confirmar sus sospechas, de que, si no era Gaara el chico que le confeso, seguro era Sasuke. Muchas pistas dejaban en evidencia su interés: que abandonaran juntos su reunión o que la buscara y llevara después de la salida de chicas que termino en disturbio.

Sakura fue la única sorprendida con la noticia. En ningún momento sospecho de ellos, pero ahora entendía porque su novio estaba comiéndose la lengua para evitar hablar de esa relación que Sasuke que era secreta al principio. No sólo la felicito, sino que fue la única que no comparo a la pareja como una relación de novelas imposibles.

Al mediodía de ese día había ido a comprar con Sakura, Ino y Karin ropa adecuada para la fiesta que organizaba Sasuke Uchiha. La tienda donde terminaron comprando la ropa era de una modista muy conocida mundialmente, la cual era amiga cercana de la rubia y se conocían por medio de eventos artísticos. Las chicas se probaron casi toda la ropa de la tienda quedándose al final con la primera opción que se probaron. Hinata, por su parte, eligió una vestimenta casual que llamo por completo su atención por la sencillez y comodidad. Era una remera blanca de seda con tiras, pero con poco escote y un pantalón tiro alto celeste, pero sin ajustarse a sus curvas. Era lo más casual y le costaba llevarlo porque nunca sería tan seguro como su jean y su buzo largo. Sus amigas en cambio eligieron vestidos de noche juveniles, ajustados a sus curvas.

Sus amigas estaban ansiosas por la fiesta que se organizaría porque siempre se juntaba mucha gente. Decían que las fiestas de cumpleaños de Naruto y Sasuke eran las más esperadas del año. Ella no le prestaba mucha atención porque temía que su vestimenta mostrara demasiado sus curvas. Nunca lo hubiera comprado sino fuera por el aliento de Karin.

— Una chica siempre debe verse linda ante el chico que quiere.

La pelirroja en el fondo la alentaba para conseguir verse bien frente al Uchiha, aunque ambas compartían el mismo amor hacia el azabache.

Fueron a la peluquería y se maquillo un poco porque según Ino, su belleza era apreciada al natural. Tardaron un poco con el pelo, debido a los bucles que formaron en el largo del mismo. Quitaron su flequillo y lo transformaron en una trenza cocida. Temía que Sasuke no reconociera. Le incomodaba la pintura en sus parpados y sus largas pestañas que arquearon. En lo único que pudo negociar y, salir victoriosa, es en evitar los tacos altos.

Al bajar del coche, acaparo la atención de las personas que esperaban para entrar. Se sonrojo y camino con la cabeza a gachas. Los encargados de seguridad tartamudearon al preguntarle su nombre. Al dárselo, le pidieron que espere un momento mientras venia alguien a buscarla.

—¡Hinata! —un rubio apareció saludando al guardia de seguridad con amabilidad y este lo llamo por su nombre. No le sorprendió que todos en ese lugar lo conocieran y se alegraran de verlo. El chico se quedó un momento mirándola con rareza y le dio una sonrisa al final— ¡Te ves genial! Debemos apresurarnos, Sasuke esta con arriba con los demás y solo faltas tú.

En el trayecto inundado por un montón de personas, Naruto nadaba como pez en su pecera. Saludando a gente por doquier, Hinata trataba de seguirle el paso. Para su mala suerte entre tantas personas, los flashes, las luces de colores, la música que sonaba fuertemente y los chicos que intentaban llamar la atención de ambos.

Una vez que dejo de ver a Naruto se acercó al primer rincón tratando de no llamar la atención, mientras se ponía de puntitas de pie para intentar encontrar por donde se había marchado. Entre la multitud vio a Temari con una copa entre sus manos, se acercó y le alzo la voz en su oído pidiendo que la ayude. La rubia le sonrió y la llevo por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde creyó que estaban todos los demás reunidos, pero no fue así porque la llevo a la cabina de música.

Una vez que estuvo en la cabina se disipo el sonido ensordecedor de la fiesta y vio a Gaara frente a ella con unos auriculares sentado en el lugar del disc jockey. El chico mantenía su mirada confundida mientras se sacaba los auriculares. A pesar de que no fuera Sasuke se sintió segura de nuevo.

— Traje a una niña perdida—bromeo Temari mientras señalaba a Hinata— Por favor, cuídala. Debo ir por Shikamaru.

Una vez que la rubia se marchó, Gaara pestañeo varias veces viendo a la chica frente suyo. Hinata se sonrojo por su mirada y mirando a su alrededor noto la vista que tenía hacia afuera: tal como lo sintió, el primer piso estaba lleno de gente disfrutando de la música. El pelirrojo coloco los auriculares sobre el tablero y la saludo con una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—S-siento interrumpir tu trabajo, Gaara— comenzó a divagar nerviosa y lo miro directo a los ojos— Es que me p-perdí y es muy difícil caminar entre tanta gente.

—No trabajo aquí—hablo el pelirrojo y le alcanzo una silla para sentarse a su lado. Ella se sentó mientras pensaba como haría para volver a la fiesta y encontrar al cumpleañero—, solo vine porque hay demasiado ruido afuera. Y el encargado de esto fue abajo un rato para disfrutar de la fiesta.

Hinata le sonrió con ternura— Creo que servimos para un ambiente silencioso.

El pelirrojo dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa, asintiendo. Gaara se sentó en el otro lugar, conecto otros auriculares y se los paso. La música de los auriculares se escuchaba en un volumen bajo, tenue y agradable. Copio a Gaara que cerró los ojos disfrutando más la música. El chico eligió una canción tranquila para calmar sus nervios desde que llego, apaciguando su miedo a las multitudes.

Cuando abrió los ojos, él chico a su lado aun los mantenía cerrados, pero al verse presa de sus ojos opalinos los abrió. Hinata se sonrojo y se sintió calmada, con ánimos de encontrar a Sasuke de una vez. Se sacó los auriculares y se los entrego agradeciendo. Gaara colocó los suyos en su cuello y la detuvo antes de que se marchara.

—Si sigues por el pasillo hay unas escaleras que van al segundo piso y en la primera puerta están los demás— la ayudo. Gaara le confeso que se había separado cuando se aburrió de estar con el cumpleañero que no estaba de _buen humor_. Hinata le sonrió mientras agradecía de nuevo al pelirrojo.

—¿Y por qué esta de mal humor? —indago cuando la última vez que lo vio estaba muy animado.

Gaara pensó un momento en su pregunta y la miro fijamente para no perder nada de su reacción— Por lo que dijo, está saliendo con alguien y esa persona aun no llego a la fiesta. Teme que se haya perdido… como tú.

Y la reacción de la chica fue la respuesta a lo que suponía. Hinata se puso colorada, empezó a jugar con sus dedos y bajo la cabeza porque no podía aguantar su mirada sospechosa y que con sus gestos confirmaba que era ella. Después de unos momentos, Hinata le susurro.

—S-Sasuke y yo… esta-tamos… j-juntos.

Luego de eso, Hinata se disculpó y fue detrás de las indicaciones dejándolo atrás. El chico la siguió con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta. Luego con sus pies comenzó a moverse lentamente con la silla giratoria mientras pensaba en la chica que se marchó. Tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que cuando llego el chico encargado de todo, no lo noto. Al final se resignó a dejar de pensar en ella y en esos deseos de haberla conocido antes, mucho antes de conocer a Sasuke, mucho antes de que se enamorara de otro hombre.

* * *

La primera persona que lo saludo en su cumpleaños fue Hinata. Se quedó tercamente en su departamento esperando que se cumplieran las doce y para su sorpresa, le tenía un regalo preparado. Era una pintura hecha por Temari que se subasto cuando tuvo la exposición, a la que no pudo ir por un viaje de negocios. Pintado en el lienzo eran dos niños a la orilla de un puente, de espaldas, mirando el cielo. Sasuke nunca le interesaron los regalos en general, pero realmente quería saber el motivo por el cual Hinata lo veía con una sonrisa esperando descubrir el motivo por el cual la alegraba tanto.

— Me recordó a Naruto-kun y a ti— aclaro Hinata.

Sasuke asintió confundido.

De todas maneras, él se había marchado después de eso, con el cuadro en sus brazos. Cuando llego a su departamento le busco un lugar en su cuarto, pero no tan a la vista para que Naruto se emocionara (porque Naruto se emocionaría de la misma manera que Hinata), ya que a su cuarto solo entraban su novia y, sin consentimiento, el rubio escandaloso que no conocía el termino de espacio personal.

Se presentó a trabajar en el nuevo sector a donde lo trasladaron y recibió felicitaciones y regalos de conocidos y desconocidos. Su padre se encargó de visitarlo y alentarlo, esperando nuevas noticias similares. Sasuke, a diferencia de lo que siempre creyó, no sintió orgullo de su felicitación o esperanzas, sino que lo comparo al saludo que recibió de su novia que fue más cálido y alentador. En fin, por el momento, Fugaku era el menor de sus problemas. En especial teniendo en cuenta de que había logrado un almuerzo con su novia para visitarlos el domingo y sabía que Hinata sería objeto de un montón de preguntas de cualquier tipo ya que era el primero de sus hijos que presentaba novia.

Después de trabajar, se cambió y se fue al lugar donde se haría su fiesta de cumpleaños buscando a su novia, pero esta seguía con las chicas preparándose. Cuando recibió el mensaje de que iba en camino le pidió a Naruto que se encargara de buscarla mientras él estaba en el segundo piso hablando con Suisui e Itachi.

Para su mala suerte, Naruto apareció treinta minutos después sin Hinata, pero con un grupo de amigos de cuando compartían las carreras. En realidad, calculaba un montón de personas sociables que a la larga terminaban triplicándose. A Sasuke no lo importo como festejaba su cumpleaños hasta ese año porque siempre terminaba compartiendo un alegre momento mientras su alrededor, casi todos conocidos, querían complacerlo.

Ahora lo veía como algo a cambiar porque seguramente su novia se encontraba entre la multitud asustada rodeada de hombres que intentarían acaparar su atención. Y el rubio la perdió en el camino sabiendo de su relación y en lo enfadado que estaría si no volvía con ella. Encima no ayudaba a su paz mental que Hinata atrajera a todos a su alrededor. Pero ella sabía defenderse sola, ¿no? Tsunade era una bruja y si había aprendido algo de ella…

Sasuke decidió encargarse de encontrarla en esa multitud. Empezaría desde el principio e iría por la cabina de música donde tenía mejor panorama de la pista del primer piso mientras llamaba por teléfono para ver si su novia respondía. Ya sabía que entro al lugar por información de Naruto. Para su suerte, no tuvo tiempo de llamar porque la encontró de camino a la cabina de música.

Sasuke se tocó la zona del pecho, como si recibiera una flecha justo en el centro de su corazón, por lo especialmente bonita que se veía esa noche.

Hinata estaba caminando por el pasillo cuando lo vio a su novio. Apurando el paso se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos en su cintura suavemente. Sasuke la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras se embriagaba con el perfume de su pelo.

El chico quito las manos detrás de su espalda y las uso para tomar su cuello con delicadeza y alzarlo para envolverse en sus ojos. Ella le brindo una sonrisa que iba desapareciendo mientras se dirigía a sus labios. El beso que compartieron comenzó con una suave caricia que tomo impulso una vez que Sasuke la llevo hasta apoyarla en la pared del pasillo. El beso se transformó en una deliciosa droga, como dos amantes que se olvidan que el mundo sigue girando alrededor.

Hinata fue la primera en separarse del beso, mordiéndose el labio para evitar la tentación—Lo siento por tardar. Había mucha gente…

—Si nos vamos no creo que noten nuestra ausencia— Sasuke apoyo su frente en la de ella, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa. Como si fuera posible olvidar al cumpleañero. Hinata se contagió de su sonrisa que fue acompañada de una ligera mueca de enfado y el chico se dio por vencido—. Está bien. Ven, quiero presentarte a mi hermano.

Entraron en una habitación pequeña donde estaban Itachi Uchiha y Suisui Uchiha hablando mientras tomaban una bebida que Hinata no reconoció. El chico extrovertido casi se ahoga cuando vio a la chica que ayudo una vez y cuya belleza era única. Sasuke les pregunto dónde estaban los demás y Suisui para componer su postura le contesto que fueron al primer piso a disfrutar de la fiesta. El cumpleañero decidió presentar a su acompañante mientras le tomaba la mano y con la otra señalaba a su hermano y primo.

Suisui les sonrió a los dos de forma fraternal, un poco decepcionado de que esa chica ya estuviera en pareja y nada menos que con su primo que trataba como si fuera su hermano menor. Itachi por su parte se paró copiando la reverencia que le hizo Hinata mientras luchaba con un sonrojo que amenazaba con desmayarla. Fue el primero en hablar interrumpiendo lo que su primo diría.

—¿Que hace una chica tan linda como tú con un antisocial como él? — Hinata parpadeo inocentemente mientras pensaba que esa cara era familiar y se alejó un poco por la cercanía. Ese chico poseía una sonrisa contagiosa similar a la de Naruto—Lo siento, no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos soy Suisui Uchiha, un placer conocerte.

—¿Suisui-san? —se sorprendió y con los ojos de ilusión pregunto— ¿Eres el que lidero la manifestación y negocio para declarar los bosques del Alce como un patrimonio nacional? — él solo asintió rascándose la nuca, tímido por el reconocimiento— ¡S-soy Hinata Hyuuga! E-es un gusto c-conocerte.

Hinata se separó de la mano de Sasuke, tímida, para aceptar la mano que Suisui. El apretón solo duro unos segundos. El cumpleañero por su parte recordó que su primo, lejos de la imagen del hombre que se aprovechaba de él de niños, era una persona solidaria y altruista, que dada la magnitud hasta Hinata había oído hablar de él, y no solo eso, también admiraba.

—Él es Itachi, mi hermano— presento Sasuke. Ciertamente sintió celos de esa presentación. Su hermano con su porte elegante y amable sumado a los nervios de su novia por agradar a su cuñado hizo que ella balbuceara su nombre y sus mejillas aumentaron el doble de vergüenza.

—Mucho gusto, Hinata-san— e hizo una reverencia ante ella y la chica lo copio temblando y agachándose hasta la cintura. Sasuke encontró un poco de gracia en la interacción, pero esperaba que se dijeran algo el uno en el otro cuando entro Naruto a la habitación.

—¡Aquí estas, Hinata! —le sonrió para después dirigirse a Sasuke una mirada entusiasmada— ¡Sasuke debemos ir abajo que te tenemos una sorpresa! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Sasuke fue empujado en contra de su voluntad mientras insultaba a su amigo. Sus otros amigos se encargaron de vendar sus ojos, amenazándolo con llevarlo alzando hasta el destino, Sasuke no se quejó, pero en su mente preparaba una gran venganza para sus amigos más cercanos. Cada voz se encargaría de recibir su merecido castigo. La multitud detrás empezaba a incitar y aplaudir a su alrededor.

Cuando sintió que se detenía la música y un viento cálido atravesaba su nuca, sabía que estaba afuera del lugar y se le erizo la piel con la suposición de que lo llevaron frente de la piscina. Cuando Naruto le grito en su oído _"Feliz cumpleaños"_ el festejado comprobó su hipótesis. Sus invitados empezaron a aplaudir en coordinación diciendo _"Al agua"_ y Sasuke, a pesar del enfado que tenía, se las arregló para amenazar a su amigo: —Realmente te mataré, Naruto.

Después de eso, su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia la piscina mientras todos se reían, correaban y gritaban diciendo su nombre o que vuelva la música. Cuando se pudo parar en la piscina, el lugar donde fue lanzado le llegaba hasta la cintura, se sacó la venda de los ojos. Sasuke volvió a zambullir su cabeza y la música empezó a sonar con fuerza y la gente se dispersaba para volver adentro del lugar o buscando una bebida. Cuando se aseguró de que la mayoría lo ignoraba (exceptuando el grupo de chicas que lo miraba con interés), se acercó hacia donde estaba su amigo con una sonrisa y una recién llegada Hinata que lo miraba realmente preocupada.

Esos ojos abiertos con un brillo peculiar de preocupación, la boca levemente abierta, sus mejillas levemente coloreadas y la frente se le arrugaba un poco a causa del susto.

Ella era realmente adorable.

—Estás muerto, Naruto —dijo nuevamente Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la piscina y le brindaba una mirada enfadada. Después miro a su novia y su enfado se iba atenuando— No te preocupes.

Alzo la mano hacia la chica que se encontraba arrodillada en el límite. Hinata miro un momento la mano de su novio y la tomo para ayudarlo a salir de ahí. Sasuke cambio su enfado reciente hacia su mejor amigo por una sonrisa cálida.

Después tiro de la unión de sus manos y la atrajo con él.

Ella lanzo un pequeño grito mientras caía dentro del agua con su novio que aún mantenía su unión. Hinata se zambullo y después se paró en la superficie igual que Sasuke. Una vez que se acomodó no pudo evitar un enojo hacia él por la actitud y le hubiera sido fácil seguir enojada, pero cinco segundos después de ver su sonrisa, lo maldijo mentalmente por ser _malditamente_ atractivo.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

El chico entrelazo los dedos con ella mientras quitaba su sonrisa y miraba con leve culpa por tirarla con él— Lo siento, Hinata— después puso su mano en la cintura y se acercó a ella sin quitar la vista de esos opalinos ojos. Hinata pestañeó de forma inocente y la música en sus oídos se fue apagando mientras recordaba la vez que le salvo la vida.

Muchas cosas pasaron en su vida en tan poco tiempo, gracias a ese chico que la miraba con amor. No solo la música desapareció también desaparecieron las personas alrededor.

Solo eran ellos dos, solos, como al principio.

Mientras Sasuke corría su cabello mojado detrás de su oreja y sus ojos bajaron a sus labios. ¿Cómo podía expresar lo que tenía atragantado en la garganta? ¿Cómo mostrarle lo feliz que era tenerla a su lado? ¿Cómo explicarle que reescribía su vida y le demostraba cosas que él mismo no conocía de sí mismo? Jamás sería capaz de expresarlo; incluso con acciones sería insuficiente para hacerle saber lo importante que era en su vida.

Se besaron en frente de todos, ignorándolos a todos los espectadores: Karin con tristeza, Sakura con una media sonrisa, Naruto contento porque no lo mataría (Hinata no lo permitiría), Suisui celoso por primera vez de Sasuke, Itachi con una leve sonrisa por su hermano menor, Gaara con una mirada seria desde el tercer piso y Mei... sorprendida por encontrarse con la chica que estaba buscando con perseverancia junto con él chico que quería a su lado.

* * *

Después de salir de la piscina empapados, Naruto le dio un cambio de ropa a su amigo, adelantándose porque desde un principio la idea era que se mojara en algún momento de su fiesta. Hinata, que fue víctima de Sasuke, no tenía un cambio de ropa, por lo cual se decidió a volver a su departamento, cambiarse de ropa y volver. Sasuke quiso acompañarla, pero Sakura insistió en que la acompañaría para que el cumpleañero no se vaya de la fiesta. La pelirrosa aprovecho para sacar información y dos horas después estaban en la fiesta de nuevo con Hinata completamente seca de pies a cabeza y una remera con una falda debajo para que no se notaran sus curvas (Aunque según Ino, por su porte estilizado se notaban igual).

Su novio apenas la vio quiso a saludar a todos para marcharse, pero no lo logró porque las amigas de Hinata la retuvieron por tres horas más. Cuando logró estar sola un momento, cuando se fueron a retocar el maquillaje, Sasuke la tomó de la mano y se escaparon juntos sin avisar a nadie. De todas maneras, no podrían comunicarse con ellos porque sus celulares estaban mojados.

En el camino hacia su departamento, Sasuke estaciono su auto en la acera. Hinata que miraba por la ventana corrió su vista hacia él.

—Tengo algo para ti— le dijo mientras buscaba en su auto una pequeña caja y se le extendía a su novia. Hinata lo tomo con cuidado. Sasuke volvió a hablar— Nunca te regale nada.

En cambio, Hinata le obsequio una cadenita con su escudo familiar artesanal y un cuadro que no le gustaba y no sabía dónde ponerlo. Además, también estaba el esfuerzo en ayudarlo, incluso cuando no eran amigos. Y el especial motivo de ese regalo fue que ella lo recordara cada vez que lo mirara.

Hinata por su parte, aunque creía que Sasuke era un regalo mismo de la vida hacia su vida, aceptó el obsequio. Era una pulsera simple y cómoda de llevar con un pequeño dije de una luna llena. Sasuke se la colocó y volvió a hablar después de que ella le agradeció.

—Hinata —Sasuke susurro su nombre—, no necesitamos acostarnos juntos está noche. Te lo pedí para saber cómo se siente si te levantas a mi lado. Abrir los ojos y verte, saber que estás ahí en otro día de mi vida—la chica lo vio alzar su rostro, el chico era tan honesto como un niño—, sería el mejor regalo para mí.

Hinata escucho sus palabras con atención y cuando termino no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Ella era la afortunada por tenerlo. Ella realmente amaba a ese chico. Lo abrazo. Lo abrazo tan fuerte que en un momento Sasuke bromeó diciendo que no sabía que su novia tuviera tanta fuerza.

Pero en el camino al departamento de Sasuke, donde había dejado un bolso con algunas cosas que necesitaba para dormir, se dio cuenta que quería tener sexo con Sasuke esa noche. Seguramente, como compartían los mismos sentimientos sería hacer el amor; pero si tuvieran sexo o follaran ella nunca se arrepentiría. Se arrepentía ahora de no haberle dicho nada a Sasuke cuando le dijo que esas no serían las intenciones por esa noche.

Siempre pensó que a la hora de ser íntima con alguien los miedos, los intentos de violación, acoso o perversión asaltaron su cabeza y la harían indefensa ante la situación. Que surgiera un miedo después de esas malas experiencias era normal. Por ese motivo creía que cuando quisiera tener intimidad la agobiarían un montón de imágenes que terminarían por hacerla llorar. Y como se trataba de un temor profundo, por más que amara a la persona con quien quisiera acostarse, no podría ayudarla con esos miedos.

Con pequeños gestos su relación estaba plagada de confianza y amor. Cuando Sasuke la besaba o acariciaba ella no quería detenerlo, es más, anhelaba por su toque. El Uchiha, se detenía cuando creía que iba demasiado rápido. _Qué ironía_. El chico con quien quería tener intimidad se detenía y los que deseaba cien mil metros lejos de ella eran difíciles de detener.

Nunca sintió el placer cuando la acariciado otros, pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Sasuke. Hinata lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón; porque cuando él la acariciaba sus temblores la llenaban de certeza.

Sasuke iba hablando sobre un viaje y el almuerzo con sus padres, pero ella no le prestaba atención mientras entraban en el departamento. Sasuke dejo las llaves de su auto mientras iba a tomar agua, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

Ella quería que él entendiera que no era un trauma, que no era una niña con miedo a tener intimidad con él, que ella lo deseaba de la misma manera y que se sentía ansiosa cuando estaban juntos.

Hinata se acercó y con su otra mano acarició su cuello mientras subía con una caricia tierna hasta sus labios. De a poco fue acercándose hasta depositar un casto beso, que no tardo en acompañarlo con otro beso lento, pero con más convicción. Sasuke, se dejó llevar mientras besaba con más ímpetu que no podía, ni quería controlar.

Sasuke apoyo ambas manos en su cadera mientras la apretaba fuerte hacia él. Hinata por su parte se puso en puntas de pie para colocarse mejor a su altura mientras las manos firmes empezaban a jugar con el dorso de su remera. La chica bajo su mano hacia el cuello del chico donde tocó con delicadeza, hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa. Separándose un poco de él, para poder concentrarse sólo en desabotonar botón por botón con una delicadeza y falta de experiencia.

Una vez que termino, volvió a tomar sus labios de nuevo mientras Sasuke no solo respondía a sus caricias intensas, sino que la acorralo contra la pared de la puerta de entrada. Los brazos de Hinata lo acorralaron de nuevo impidiendo que se alejara de ella. Hinata se vio perdida en esas caricias. El chico bajo con cautela su mano derecha hasta elevar la remera, poder tocar su piel y compartir su calidez.

Sasuke mientras profundizaba el beso que los asfixiaba, bajo su otra mano mientras delineaba su cuerpo y apretaba con deseo cada tanto. Cuando se separaron del beso, Hinata mordisque sus labios antes de que Sasuke bajara sus labios por su cuello que se movía al compás de las caricias. Al ver que no podía seguir besando su piel, Sasuke volvió a tomarla de la cintura y llevarla mientras retomaban los besos hacia el sillón.

Allí la recostó, mientras volvía a ser atacada por sus expertos labios hinchadas de tanto besarlo y con sus manos que cada vez exploraban más y más. Hinata, en un intento de acercarlo a su piel, abrió las piernas mientras él se acomodó manteniendo su distancia.

Embriagada por los besos, caricias y por el fuego dentro suyo que nacía de esas caricias dulces, ella se dejó llevar por esa pasión desconocida comprendiendo que estaba sumida en el calor de Sasuke.

Hinata se separó de él, mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, que tenían ilusión por continuar. Sin apartar la vista empezó a quitarle la camisa por completo y al terminar volver a besarlo con anhelo y desesperación. Él le regalo media sonrisa y tomo del dorso de la remera para elevarla y desnudarla de la parte de arriba.

Hinata noto como los ojos de su novio se tornaban un color carmesí por el deseo, uno que estaba concentrado en apreciar cada nuevo rincón de ella. Sasuke noto sus pechos blancos como la leche aprisionados por ese sostén de encaje. Deseo arrancárselo con los dientes. Él le regalo una media sonrisa y volvió a atacar su cuello libre por fin de esa estorbosa prenda. Hinata gimió provocando que lo abrazara por inercia y lo atrajera hacia ella.

Con los ojos semi-cerrados, Hinata sintió cuando el cuerpo del chico se pegaba entre sus piernas. Como consecuencia se abrazó a sus omoplatos y largo otro suspiro que amenazaba con devorarla por dentro. El dejo de besarla y coloco su cabeza entre su cuello respirando en su oído. Sasuke volvió a apretar la cintura de la muchacha mientras ahogo un suspiro con un beso hambriento. Hinata, avergonzada, correspondía con la misma desesperación que la atragantaba.

Sasuke se retiró para volver a acercarse a su cuerpo, como si la embistiera, abrazándose a su cintura donde acariciaba en pequeños círculos. Siguió besándola, con ánimo, mientras subía su mano por su estómago hasta tocar la tela de su corpiño. Las luces continuaban apagadas. Sasuke siguió invadiendo su cuerpo hasta que su mano derecha contoneo el límite de sus pechos marcados por el sostén.

Ambas manos volvieron a sus caderas y las piernas de la chica actuaron por inercia alzándose cuando él volvió a embestirla. Sentía su hombría crecida en sus pantalones y que se empezaba a empapar de la misma manera que ella. Él no pudo retener el beso, cuando la embistió nuevamente, pero se ocultó en su cuello susurrando en su oído el nombre de la chica con deseo.

Volvió a balancearse entre sus piernas con cuidado y ella logro gemir cuando el toco con la palma de su mano uno de sus pechos sobre su sostén. Sasuke siguió con el rítmico movimiento mientras besaba, succionaba y mordía su cuello. Hinata elevaba su calor corporal y buscaba la forma de acércalo más a ella. Porque Sasuke aumentaba sus estocadas y ella lo alentaba llamándolo por su nombre en voz alta. Su mano izquierda se aferró con ansias a su cadera que se movían con éxtasis entre su cuerpo y el sillón debajo.

Fue en ese instante cuando las embestidas se volvieron más repetidas, certeras y demandantes de piel. Sasuke encerrado en su propio juego entresacaba y metía su lengua bajo el ritmo de las embestidas. Lo que convirtió en gritos tenues a los suspiros. El silencio de cuerpos juntándose con la barrera de la ropa y los pensamientos nublados por la excitación. A Hinata le cortaba respirar y calmar su corazón.

Sasuke con los pantalones apretados siguió mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello hasta sentir su parte mojada de ella y se separó respirando con dificultad. Hinata lanzo un grito y su centro comenzó a mandar un montón de descargas de adrenalina mientras intentaba luchar con esa deliciosa sensación que le saco una sonrisa. Sasuke, al sentir como la chica llegaba al orgasmo, se detuvo mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

Hinata lo sostuvo y cuando pudo respirar con más calma, alzo la cabeza de su amante que se encontraba en su cuello para besarlo. Otra vez. De nuevo. Sin cansarse. El chico tratando de abrir los ojos, se distancio de su novia, para poder tener un mejor panorama. Hinata estaba recostada con la falta levantada después de tanta fricción y su corpiño se había movido, pero todavía le ocultaba parte de su anatomía que quería explorar hasta cansarse. Verla semi-desnuda, extasiada y besándolo para nunca terminar.

—No puedo parar, Hinata— le beso en los labios y los mordisqueo mientras su chica no lo dejaba separase de ellos. Luego el tomo su cintura con ambas manos y la alzo para colocarla sobre él y apoyar casi con miedo sus manos sobre sus pechos—. No me puedo detener.

 _No te detengas. Por favor, nunca te detengas._

Con la mirada fijamente en los ojos perlas, desabrocho el sostén detrás y ella los sostuvo abrazada a sus pechos. Sasuke le saco de los brazos la prenda y ella se sonrojo aún más. Sasuke beso sus dedos con cariño, ternura y sin prisas hasta que ella cedió, rindiéndose.

Sasuke vio sus senos con deseo y ella volvió a alojar su cara en su cuello debido al mareo a causa de la vergüenza. Él tomo su cabeza con una mano para unir los labios de ella y ella volvió a seguir el beso que se transformó en rudo y tosco por ambas partes. Mientras intentaba seguir el beso, Sasuke palpo sus pechos y la sintió rendida ante sus caricias. Hinata movió por instinto sus caderas y su cabeza. Sasuke acerco su lengua hacia su pezón lo que triplico la vergüenza de la chica.

Ella alzo la cabeza de él y volvió a arremeter en sus labios.

Ella alzo la cabeza de él y volver a besarlo. Él tomo su cintura y la incito a que se moviera. Hinata por instinto comenzó a mover las caderas al seguir sintiendo la erección de su novio. Las sensaciones que la embriagaban eran de sentirse en llamas; así que su cuerpo aumento rítmicamente y cada vez con más fuerza y tratando de traspasar esa ropa que impedía que se unan por completo. Sasuke la alentaba y Hinata bajo a sus labios una vez más.

—Oh, Dios—sus gemidos, una mezcla de dulzura y pasión—. ¡Sasuke!

Duro, fuerte y abrazador. Sasuke decía su nombre como si doliera y Hinata lo abrazo a ella mientras sentía como se contraían sus paredes. El chico, que estaba al borde igual que ella, sostuvo con ambas manos su cadera para participar en esa deliciosa unión que termino por llevarlos a ambos hacia el cielo.

Hinata noto como la atmosfera, ese círculo de pasión se disolvía, mientras su cuerpo pegado al de Sasuke, transpirado igual que ella, le depositaba varios besos y mordiscos de amor a su cuello. La chica sonrió mientras se separaba del abrazo para besarlo una vez más.

* * *

Cuando Hinata se levantó en la mañana tenía el brazo de Sasuke en su cintura.

Después del momento de intimidad que compartieron, Sasuke se bañó primero y cuando Hinata salió con su pijama del baño el chico ya estaba profundamente dormido. Cuando se acostó a su lado, el chico la acerco hacia él, mientras ponía su brazo para que se recostara. Le fue difícil conciliar el sueño, sobre todo cuando estaban frente a frente y tenía ese rostro bonito a su merced.

Cuando se levantaron, Hinata trato de levantarse, pero este la retuvo

—¿Dónde vas tan temprano? —beso sus labios, aun con los ojos somnolientos.

Hinata le sonrió—Preparare el desayuno y después iré a buscar unas cosas.

Sasuke la dejo ir y después de desayunar, Hinata le prometió que volvería a la tarde. Hicieron un acuerdo tácito después de ese encuentro fogoso. Ninguno quería detenerse. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión que querían hacer el amor.

Mientras iba a su departamento, Hinata pensó en ir a una farmacia por anticonceptivos antes de volver al departamento de Sasuke. Además, también debía comprar un regalo para los padres de este ya que el domingo irían a visitarlos.

Y su día parecía perfectamente planeado y con ansias de disfrutarlo al máximo. Pero como se olvida, los problemas aparecen cuando menos los esperas. Y el día de Hinata se arruino cuando vio a la visita en frente de su departamento, Mei Terumi.

—¿Qué estás haciendo acá? —le pregunto Hinata. Ella parecía cansada y como si hubiera esperado toda la noche en la puerta de su departamento.

—Tenemos que hablar— su mirada se notaba seria, como cuando le rogo para que no metiera preso a su hermano—. Esto es importante Hinata. Tienes que escucharme…

Hinata la ignoro. Era mejor que caer siempre ante las palabras de esa mujer, que siempre terminaba con las cosas buenas de su vida. Ella ya no era una niña miedosa que se escondía al verla. Solo que su ex madrastra no pensaba dejarla ir, así que la tomo del brazo— ¡Suéltame! Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué ha…

—Se trata de tu madre, Hinata—dijo la mujer sin pestañear y enojada, como si temiera que Hinata creyera era una mentira—. Ella te esta buscando—y antes de darle otra noticia que la descolocaría trago un nudo que tenia en la garganta—, porque al parecer tienes una hermana y se esta muriendo.

* * *

 **Notas antes de terminar:** Historia escrita por Ligie & April en conjunto.

Hola! ¿Qué tal están? ¿Cómo les va? Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y debo admitir que me olvido de responder a los comentarios anónimos, así que hoy remendare mi error. Veremos que pasa a partir de ahora, ¿no? Seguimos buscando un resumen para historia y gracias a las que están participando ¡Son geniales!

Respuestas a comentarios anónimos: _Guest1._ ¡Espero que siga gustándote la historia!; _NataliaC21._ Gracias por el comentario es bueno saber que sigues la historia aun. Besos, linda; _takara_. Bienvenida espero que te guste la continuación; _Anna_. Gracias por las ideas, la tenemos en cuenta :); _sumire-chan_. Espero que te guste la continuación; _Guillermina_. Pienso igual que vos, no creo que los de afuera de su relación pueda separar a esta solida pareja; _Guest2_. Bueno espero que este capitulo te guste porque es una anticipación a lo que se puede o no venir; _Invitado._ Gracias por seguir esta historia y aunque sea pequeño el comentario nos da una idea de que alguien lo está siguiendo así que ¡gracias! La calificación se está transformando a M, este capítulo es una pequeña muestra o no de lo que puede venir; _Lucy._ Gracias por el aliento y si, las dos estamos muy ocupadas pero nos esmeramos por hacerlo lo mejor posible; _XxValentinaxX._ Si, estaremos editando el capitulo 16 sobretodo (ya recibimos varios comentarios al respecto). Gracias; _Ignacia._ Eso es lo que queremos lograr. Gracias por comentar; _15._ Me alegra que te hayas arriesgado con esta historia y no es nuestra intención cambiarte de pareja pero sí dar ideas de las historias maravillosas que hay. Además creo igual que vos que todos tenemos un inconsciente como Sakura, así que nunca podría odiarla (aunque en general todos los personajes pueden sacarse provecho) El significado del titulo de cada capitulo es una muestra de como debe ser una mujer que vuelva locos a los hombres. Gracias por tu comentario!

Besos. Cuídense mucho. Hasta la próxima. ¡Gracias por comentar!


End file.
